It's Always Darkest Before Dawn
by bgbthenotorious
Summary: In an AU where Izuku Midoriya loses everything, can he still keep going? Can he still find his own happiness? Follow him as he tries to stumble back into the light. The idea for it was found while surfing others. With that said enjoy and remember to support the original works. We own nothing presented in the fanfic, other than OCs! Rated M - Language, sex, and violence,art not mine
1. Chapter One: Despair and Hope

**Chapter One: Despair and Hope**

It was a rough few years for young Midoriya. Studies at U.A. became a chore rather than part of his dream. Everything became dark, even the world around him. The news stations, the people in the cities, the forums online, and even his fellow students all seem to turn to a darkening outlook on the future. Even his closest friends started to see the down turn or he should say former friends. He was a broken young man now with no goal and no ambition to find it now.

It was a dark grey sky, the clouds where moving past in a slow manner. They looked as if they wanted to cry but were still holding it all in like the man standing in the middle of a cemetery. He was standing there in a dark grey hoodie covering a lot of his face just staring at the gravestone in front of him. The stone was moist from the previous set of rain and the grass around it had gotten a bit taller. His eyes were red and didn't have the strength to release anymore tears.

"Mother … what do I do when everything comes crashing down?" He clenched his hands in his pockets until his knuckles. "I don't know what do anymore mom. My dream feels like it is pointless. All Might is gone too … and …" His voice was breaking and his mind was replaying the incidents of that horrible encounter.

{Flashback}

_Izuku was feeling down, it was only a month ago that his mom had passed away and in addition All Might passed from the injuries had sustained from the fight with all for one 7 years ago. Midoriya knew this was inevitable, but being so young to experience someone close to them dying was still a hard thing to process. He was walking back to the dorms after a training session. As of late it was the only thing keeping him grounded was the training and as well Uraraka. Their relationship grew over time and eventually in their second year at U.A. finally grew into a relationship, one that he wanted to happen for a while. _

_ Having Uraraka becoming his girlfriend was the only good thing to happen this year. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face as he walked back to the dorms. It was only 6pm and maybe they could go to a café that opened up in the downtown area. Yes, a quick shower and she should be done with her project. He quickly texted her his plans. _

_ "Hey love, do you want to go the new café in town? I just got done working out. Give a bit to shower and get dressed." With a smile on his face he put his phone back in his pocket. Ten minutes to get back to the dorms and maybe another ten to shower should be plenty of time. Maybe he can just wait for her in the common room. After all Mr. Aizawa said that they weren't supposed to go to the other side of the dorms, especially after the incident with Mineta. _

_ He was lost in his thoughts and was already at the dorm for class 1-A. He checked his phone, and still no answer from her. Maybe she was still working on the group project they were assigned. He didn't think anything of it at the time. A walked straight in stretching his arms in the air, he looked to the side to see Yaoyorozu and Jiro sitting on the couches. It looked like they were in the middle of a chat. _

_ "Oh hey, Midoriya. H-How are you today?" She greeted him but had a flustered looked. Almost like she was nervous about something. Maybe she was afraid he had overheard something he wasn't supposed to hear? He waved back to her. _

_ "Great! How are you Yaoyorozu, Jiro?" He greeted them back._

_ "That's good, we're just finishing up our project. Did you just come back from the training grounds?" She blinked for a second at her response and a very faint hint of pink hue graced her cheeks. Now he was certain something was up but maybe it was she just cared. She was the vice class rep and always showed a genuine care for her classmates. It was obvious to him that she just wanted to make sure he was okay, he did just recently lose his mother. Maybe he was a bit more down than he originally thought. _

_ "Yeah, I was actually about to head out in the bit, maybe go to the new café with Ochaco." He nervously scratched the back of his head. "See ya later!" He waved back to them as he headed to his dorm room to get ready. She still didn't respond back to him but he was still focusing on spending some time with her. _

_ He quickly got ready and probably took the fastest he had ever taken for a shower. He got dressed in his normal casual clothes. They have already been dating for a while now so a toned-down look was more comfortable. He walked to the common room and checked his phone again and still no response. He decided it was time to go to her room. It was still light outside so Midoriya thought it would be okay and the teachers didn't do their rounds for much later. _

_ Walking towards her room he heard faint sounds coming from down the hall. His nerves started to become on edge. His heart was started to keep its pace up, beating faster than it should. As he walked closer, he could hear her voice mixed with another voice. It was deeper than Uraraka's and also sounded familiar. He hoped with everything he had that maybe he was mistaken or than she was still working on her group project. All of his thoughts and theories went out the window when he clearly heard her voice echo in the room. Her moan of pleasure was like a blood curdling howl to him. But the next voice to him over the edge as he reached for the door._

_ "Oh god!" Tenya's voice rushed out in a muffled sound. At that moment Izuku was filling with rage and anger like he had never felt before. The voices confirmed the betrayal of her and of his best friend. Without thinking he kicked the door open and on instinct activated full cowling. He might have hit the door a little too hard as the sound had echoed through the dorm. _

_ "Oh no! Deku … It's not …" Her voice was interrupted by Izuku. _

_ "How could you!" He was about to punch Iida but stopped inches away from his friend's face. The air rushed around the room for a bit and the light that Izuku always had in his eyes finally dulled. He rushed down the hall and headed to the common room to make a quick escape from the building. He couldn't be in the same area as her anymore. His classmates were rushing to the common area as well to see him run out the door. _

_ His only thought was he that he must be worthless as everyone important to him keeps leaving his life. _

{Present}

Izuku stumbled back into the dorm and of course it was close to end of the year and everyone was setting up for the holidays both traditional Japanese and American. Everyone in a cheery mood and that alone cut right to his depths of his heart. He had no family and now no girlfriend, even his mentor has departed this world. He turned to see Yaoyorozu walking towards him. His mind was so deep in its despair that he immediately tried to walk in the opposite direction only to stop at the sound of her voice. It was soft and almost pleading to him.

"M-Midoriya are you okay?" Her hands were at her waist interlaced together. She had a worried look on her face.

"Oh … hey Yaoyorozu. I'm fine." He answered and just walked off towards his dorm room. His voice was heavy with a solemn despair that anyone could feeling if they knew the old Izuku.

"Do you want to join us? I promise that they won't be there. All of us are upset at what they did to you." She took a step closer with her hand out to him. But Izuku didn't look back and just continued his way to his room.

"Yaomomo, you ready?" Jiro came up beside her. She didn't even notice Izuku's somber mood as he walked down the boy's side to his room.

"Yeah let's get started. Oh Shoot! My cake, I don't want it to burn." She darted off to the kitchen. Everybody was making something for their impromptu gathering. It was a rough year and Momo thought this would be a good way to help end the year.

Midoriya finally reached his room and sat down on his desk in the dark. He just stared at the desk and pushed aside the pile of papers on it. His grades have been slipping a bit, nothing too noticeable yet but was starting their downward spiral. His thoughts were looking back toward the happier days of his life. But the memory of how Deku came to be his nickname was coming to the front of his mind. And when he tried to focus on something else the memory came back with a vengeance.

After about half an hour in the dark he finally snapped and pulled out a piece of paper to write a note. He was writing and sobbing at the same time, muttering as he tried to wipe away the tears. The paper was getting crinkled with the tear spots as he writes out his note. It didn't take long once he was finished. He just stared at the note he had made. The cheerful sounds coming from the common room. The voices of jubilee cut to Izuku's heart deeper than any villain could ever have.

"Why am so worthless? Why was I born into this world just see how worthless I am?" He mumbled to himself as his arms slung down his sides. He wanted to end everything, end it tonight but he was too tired from everything. Getting up and flopping down on his bed. His eyes were getting heavy as laid down on his bed. The only motion he did was to remove his hoodie and lay back down finally drifting off to sleep.

Momo was making a plate for herself. Her mind has been on Midoriya lately. She was there when he stormed out of the dorm. The day was horrible for everyone. Jiro always joked about her staring at Midoriya since they first started at U.A. She would always steal a glance his way and would stumble a bit on her words around him. Only Jiro picked up on her growing crush on the boy. She didn't want to admit at first and just thought it was part of being the class vice rep, but when she found out that Uraraka and Midoriya it cut her heart to ribbons and she couldn't figure out why. And now it was being ripped again as now with her former friend act of treachery towards Midoriya. Her mind couldn't escape that day.

"Hey, Yaomomo. Is something on your mind?" Jiro was luckily there to bring her out of her own thoughts. She tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Jiro, no I'm fine. Just had something on my mind." She looked back to all the food laid out on the counter. 'I really should get a plate for Midoriya.' She looked back to her friend and before she could speak again, she saw Uraraka walk into the dorms. Momo's face instantly went stern without her knowing and if it wasn't for her best friend there, she would have never known that her look right now could kill. Her eyes never left the young girl as she walked over to the couches to greet everyone.

"Hey, is it okay for her to be here?" Jiro looked over to Uraraka as she deadpanned.

"No, I mean I'm not happy about it. But we did this for the whole class. Also, it's the common area so we really can't push her away." Momo was still looking over at Uraraka until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You should bring him a plate. He shouldn't be by himself right now. And I know you well, you already were thinking of bringing him something." Jiro smiled at Momo and that she always gave Momo the kick to go down the path she was thinking.

"You're right. But he looked like …" She was interrupted by the look on Jiro face with that confident smirk. "Alright I'll go once I get him a plate." Momo smiled back to her friend. She was also hoping that Uraraka wasn't paying too much attention to her. It only has been a few weeks since that day and she didn't want to cause any more drama if possible.

She was finally filled up a plate, mostly with food she knew Midoriya would like. Everyone in class knew he was a bit of a health and fitness junky. Always focused on improving his body. As she was walking down to his room and was getting nervous and flustered. Should she be doing this? It really isn't her place, but she cares for the young man. She knew she should have acted before and maybe he wouldn't have had to go through this. She shook her head trying to empty those negative thoughts out. Neither of them needed those around right now.

It was too long before she was at his door. She stood there for moment with two plates of food with the steam rising from them. Carefully she maneuvered the plates into one arm and went to knock at the door. But to her surprise it was open slightly with all the light out. 'Maybe I shouldn't bother him?' She closed her eyes and overpowered the doubt and slowly pushed the door in and slowly turned to close the door without making any noise. She didn't want to let the light bother him, and if the lights were off, he must have been tired from today. Ever since that day he had been working out relentlessly.

It was dark in his room but the light from the window with the darkening grey sky was just enough to allow her some sight to see where she was going. She went straight to the desk and placed down the plates. She noticed the paper and was going to push it aside until she caught a glimpse of what was written on it. At first, she didn't want to pry but she did worry about Midoriya. She picked up the note and read the paragraph, suddenly she felt every emotion she could possibly feel and pressed her free hand up to her mouth to stifle the sobs that were threatening to come out.

_Uraraka,_

_ Thank you for showing me that I live up to the name "Deku". I'm worthless to you, to everyone at class, and to the world. I must have never been enough for you, but this pain won't go away. I don't have anyone anymore and you took whatever I had left for this world and tossed it into the trash. I don't think you ever felt that way to me as I felt toward you. I guess even my feelings are worthless …_

Momo couldn't finish the note. He was going to kill himself. The boy that always had a smile on his face gave up on the world because now no one was smiling for him. Tears fell from her eyes, she just couldn't hold it back anymore. She clenched the note in her hand and walked out the room leaving the door open. She rushed down the hall, the sadness she felt for Midoriya was over powered by the anger she felt for Uraraka.

"Uraraka!" She bellowed down the hall as she made her way to the common room. To say she was upset was an understatement and when she finally reached the common area the whole class froze. Even Jiro was at a loss having never seen her friend this upset in the entire time she has known Momo.

Momo scanned the room until she found Uraraka still standing in the room. Her eyes were narrowed with determination as she walked over to the girl who was too off put to move. She didn't say word, her action displayed everything her heart and soul was feeling at the moment. It was quick. The slap was loud, quick, and very forceful. Momo had landed a slap on Uraraka's cheek leaving a clear red mark.

"Yaoyorozu … I …" Before she could make an intelligent response, another smack just as powerful hit her again. Momo put her hand back down and brought up the one with the note and shove it into Uraraka's chest.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Yaoyorozu, we're all friends, right?" Kaminari tried to keep the peace but the acts were already done and this ball has been set into motion weeks ago.

"You ..." Tears started to come to her eyes again. She didn't know how someone could have done this someone, especially Midoriya. "Here, read this note." She pushed hard into the girl's chest. "You broke him. You broke him, Uraraka." She stepped back a bit and she heard someone come up behind her.

"YOU KNOW WHAT AIR HEAD! I WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING BUT YOU SERIOUSLY PISSED ME OFF NOW!" With that Bakugo walked down the hall in a rage. And it was more ferocious than his normal rants and tirades. Everyone knew where he was going to Midoriya's room but no one other than Kirashima was brave enough to go after Bakugo.

Momo's knees wanted to give out but she didn't want to end it here. "He was planning on killing himself! Do you not understand that!" She yelled loud enough that the whole dorm could here causing the two boys in the hallway to stop abruptly. "You made the one who is always smiling to no longer smile …" She tipped backwards and luckily Jiro was there to help brace her from falling.

Now the whole class was glaring or had looks of shock sent Uraraka's way. No one was really paying that much attention to Izuku but now it was all out in the open. Momo didn't feel like eating anymore. She finally months ago admitted to her steadily growing feeling for Midoriya and then Uraraka was the one to silently crush them. Then she only wanted to see him smile and be happy, and fulfill his dreams. This was too much for her and she needed to leave. She didn't want to cause Uraraka any more pain either, because right now all she wanted to do was slap the girl again and again.

She took a few deep breathes to help calm herself now that her message was delivered to Uraraka. She jetted off to Izuku's dorm room hoping to get there before Bakugo. Uraraka went to follow her but was quickly stopped by Jiro and Mina both nodding their heads in the negative to follow Momo. As She got to the door as it was still open but she now saw an awake Midoriya sitting on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore, all the sadness was coming back up and she could see the emptiness in his eyes as his gaze was focused on the ground. Without thinking she leaped forward pushing Midoriya back onto the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck and chest and she squeezed tightly.

"You're not worthless …" She mumbled into his ear. Her tears were flowing nonstop now. She could hear someone else walking up to the room. She didn't care at the moment who it was, she just needed to make sure Izuku was okay and maybe help him see some of the light the world has to offer.

"Yaoyorozu?" He stumbled on his words and he could feel her shivering. She was clearly upset and then it dawned on him that she must have seen the not. "So, I guess you read my note…"

"I'm sorry Midoriya. I just wanted to make sure you have something to eat but, I shouldn't have been so intrusive on you. I just can't help it. I can't take it anymore." Her voice was breaking a bit. "You walk around like a ghost ever since that day. I know a lot has happened to you but that day you lost your smile …" Midoriya looked back to see Jiro, Bakugo, and Kirashima at the door and Jiro just put a finger to her mouth to everyone and closed the door. Midoriya only nodded and looked over to his desk to see a couple of plates.

"I'm sorry Yao …" He was interrupted again by Momo.

"I knew I liked you for a long time, ever since the first day of class a couple of years ago. I should have told you sooner but then you went on a date with Uraraka and thought I could be happy if she can make you happy. I was so upset that day …"

{Flashback}

_Momo was lying on her bed in her dorm room. She had just saw Uraraka and Midoriya walking into the dorm holding hands. She was curled up on her bed. She didn't know why it hurt her so bad to see them coming in to the common area. She cursed herself for not acting on it when she last talked with Jiro. She heard a knock at the door but she didn't want to go open the door. But of course, it was her good friend Jiro coming in. _

_ "Yaomomo …" She saw her friend on the bed as Momo uncurled herself to sit on the edge. "It's okay, if it wasn't meant to be it wasn't meant to be." Jiro hugged her friend. She was going to say something snarky about missing the boat but kept it to herself. _

_ Momo's sobbing stopped and the tears slowly stopped as well. She pulled back a little bit to look at her friend. "Kyoka, why did I wait? Why I do I feel so jealous now?" She wiped her eyes and placed her hands on her lap looking down. "Why do I feel like eating a pint of ice cream now?"_

_ "I guess this just a part of growing up Yaomomo. I can't say that I have felt the same but, I can feel it from you. You're my best friend, I'm here for you and you know we can just go to the store down the street and get your favorite ice cream?" Jiro knew this would pass and it wasn't the end of the world._

_ "Okay, I guess. Nothing like a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream to make this day better." Momo looked over to see her friend was in a bit of shock and awe at her words. "What?"_

_ "I thought you liked strawberry ice cream, why the change?" Jiro suddenly asked trying to find the answer to the new question._

_ "I changed over one day." Momo looked away bashfully. "It just reminded me of him. You know the green color and the chips are like freckles." She was twirling her finger on her bed sheets trying not to make eye contact. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?" Both girls laughed it off and gave one final hug before they set out to the store._

{Present}

Midoriya was coming out of his funk to now realize that Momo was pressed right on his chest and that he was shirtless. He gently rose from the bed making sure Momo was eased upwards into a sitting position. His face as a little red after the closeness. Now that his brain was working a bit better, "Wait did you say you liked me?"

Momo flinched a bit but she already blurted out the words and came to terms with her own feelings toward Izuku. "Like isn't a good enough word. I liked from the start but it turned to love over the years. I'm just was never good at telling you. And if I had maybe … I'm sorry Midoriya."

"Yaoyorozu you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for writing that note. I would say I'm better but I'm still in a dark place I guess." She hugged Midoriya again. This time not as tight but she was as close as she could be at the moment.

Once Momo had realized it she pulled back a little to give him some breathing space. "Oh … I brought you a plate. I didn't want you to be alone tonight …" She was interrupted by the touch of lips on her lips. Izuku was pushing into her and her face turned red immediately. Was this what she wanted for a long time? But this wasn't the time. Midoriya was in a vulnerable state of mind and was probably just all the emotions he bottled up. But she couldn't stop it and before she knew it, she had her back on the bed and he was on top of her still kissing her. Her hands slowly moved to his back and she could feel the muscles moving with his actions. Each one was well defined with all the hero training and workouts he did.

It was a few minutes before he pulled away to grab a breath and she was able to take in one and collect herself. She looked at his face as he had his eyes closed. He looked like he was relishing the feeling he was having at the moment only to than rest his head on her chest. If she wasn't blushing before she was at full throttle now. His arms were close to her sides pinning her underneath him. If this was anyone else, she would have jumped but since it was Midoriya she just froze.

She looked down to see he was tearing up and keeping his face in her shirt. She moved one hand to run it through the dark green locks. That's when his eyes opened up quickly and moved up slightly to be able to look down at her. She looked right into his emerald eyes and she couldn't believe all the hurt that he had to go through. She moved her hands to cup his face.

"Yaoyorozu … I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I just couldn't help it … now I'm a pervert like …" Momo cut him off with another kiss but this one was softer and gentler cutting him off from his own thoughts.

"Midoriya, don't apologize you did nothing wrong. I liked it, I just wasn't expecting you of all people to be so … forward." She let out a breath and looked back into his eyes. She wanted to help heal him and bring his smile back. "Maybe you should eat something, I know it's been rough but not eating will only make your body get worse especially since you put so much work into …"

"Oh … right." He looked over to the desk to see the food. It was still warm by the steam that was coming off it. "Thank you for the diner Yaoyorozu. I might not look like it but I am really glad to have you here." He sat up fully and got up from the bed to turn on a small light on the nightstand by the bed.

"Oh, let me go get some utensils and also I know you're a health nut but I did bake a cake for everyone." She pushed back some stray strands of hair trying to keep her voice calm now that the notion of her revealing her feeling about him. "Would you like a piece?"

"Yeah … That will be fine. I think I could use something sweet today." He smiled back to her. It was a forceful one but it was still a smile and Momo just smiled back warmly.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She walked out the door and left it slightly adjure as she left. Her heart was racing and she could feel her face was warming up. Once she closed the door Jiro was there to greet her.

"Soooo … is everything okay with Midoriya?" She raised an eyebrow while looking at Momo. "You were in there for a minute and it was quiet."

"I don't know Kyoka, right now he is going to eat and I just going to get a piece of cake for him." She closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips trying remain cool. But she couldn't fool Jiro.

"Wait! Something did happen in there. I just came to make sure Bakugo didn't blow up the dorm. So, you going to tell me?" She had a grin on her face while placing her hand under her chin.

"W-What … no … nothing happened." Her face got a darker shade of pink on her cheeks. "Alright, can we talk about it tomorrow … please?" She clapped her hands together in a prayer position. And all Jiro could do was relent to her friend.

"Okay, tomorrow and it is Sunday so you have no excuse Yaomomo." Jiro just turned and went back to the common room a few paces ahead of Momo. Once they got there, she could see Jiro gesturing to the group to keep it silent as she went to get a slice of the cake. Luckily no one including any of the girls even approached her. She moved as quickly as she could still feeling a little awkward. The only good thing was that Uraraka wasn't there, she didn't know if she could handle any more of her right now. She turned and rushed back to Izuku's room down the hall.

Mineta was turning the corner to see Yaoyorozu walking down the boy's hall. He raised an eyebrow. "What is she doing here?" He said to himself as she watched her walk down the hall. The hit him she was going to one of the rooms. Mineta wasn't there for the now infamous slap he only heard the commotion in the common room. His pervy stalking instincts kicked in and he hid behind a plant by the window.

His eyes widened at the sight of her just entering Midoriya's room and she didn't even knock she just walked right in. "Midoriya! Your traitor! How could you take Yaoyorozu's Boo -" He was cut off by Jiro's earjack hitting his head.

"Quit it pervert!" She yelled "Leave them alone."

Mineta didn't even look back but darted off to the elevator to head to his room. He thought since Todoroki was not interested in her and that she never made any moves towards any of the other guys in class she was still 'available' but now here she was going into Midoriya's room without any hesitation. How long has this been going on?

Jiro just march back to the entrance to the common area to ensure Mineta didn't try anything else, but also to get some food herself. With everything that happened she hadn't gotten a plate for herself but Kaminari was nice enough to grab one for her. She was still a bit curious about what was going on in Midoriya's room, however, she knew Momo would not leave her out of the loop.

Izuku saw the door open to reveal Momo coming in with a hand full of utensils and small plate with a slice of cake on it. Luckily for her he put a fresh shirt and some shorts. She placed the plate down on the desk and pick up hers and sat on his bed. Suddenly he felt really, really nervous for some reason. "Oh Yaoyo-" He was quickly cut off by her voice.

"You can call me Momo." She smiled as she took a bite from her plate. "Oh wow, Hagakure did an amazing job on this curry!" She absently minded spoke out.

"Oh okay." He was trying to control his nervous stutter. "You can have my chair, I'll sit on my bed Momo." He quickly got up and let her have the seat. But she waved his gesture off.

"That's very nice of you but I'm fine. Besides, you could use it or you can sit next to me if you like." She patted the space next to her. He nodded and sat next to her but brought the chair over so they both could place their plates down and eat more comfortably.

"Thank you again, Y- … Momo." He took a few bits. The warm meal filling his stomach making him realize how hungry he was. He was trying to hold back some more tears, he didn't want to cry in front of her. It took a lot of will power to make sure that didn't happen. After swallowing he had the courage to ask her another question. "So, did you take the note I had on my desk?" He stared at his plate trying to avoid eye contact.

"I … please don't be upset but After I read some of it, I guess my emotions got the better of me and I stormed back out of your room and went to the common area. I kind of shoved it in her chest …" Momo winced at her words.

"Who … Uraraka?" Izuku took a huge gulp sensing where this conversation was going.

"Yeah … and kind of slapped her … twice." She looked at the door feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. But before she could make it any more awkward for herself, she her snickering that then turned into laughter.

Midoriya couldn't hold that one in. For a while now, all he wanted to do was yell at Uraraka, punch Iida in the face as hard as he could, and many other things. But here, Momo did in an instant what he wish he had done weeks ago. He couldn't hold in the laughter anymore the irony was too much for him.

"Wow …" He was still snickering while he was trying to speak, "You of all people. The prim and proper Yaoyorozu smacking another person." He covered his mouth trying to keep the words and laughter at bay only to start coughing mildly.

"Don't make fun of me! And well maybe it was for the best then, because with your power you might have put them out of commission for life." She took another bit but she was clearly pouting while looking at Midoriya. "You know you could just reply back with your own confession." She mumbled out after swallowing.

"Okay I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard with that one." He let out a breath. "Momo, I don't know what have for you right now …" His words were like ice running through her veins and he felt horrible for saying them. But he didn't want to misrepresent anything to her. "You got in on recommendations, lead the class in every academic test, and quirk is amazing and powerful. To be honest I sort of liked you from the start too." He took another bite and Momo looked at him with an astonished look. The rebuffed feeling disappearing from her body now.

Izuku swallowed again. "You're just too beautiful for a plain looking guy like me. I was always bullied in middle school so when I got to U.A. I just figured no one would really pay any attention to me especially the girls in the class." He put his hand behind is head and started fidgeting, "I guess I liked you but knew you were out of my league so I never really gave it any thought after that."

"I'll take that as a compliment since you basically downplayed Uraraka." She took another bite and looked over to him. "I'm not going to lie. A lot of people put me on a pedestal but you are great and awesome in many ways. You always placing high on academic tests and every day it seems you get better on your quirk control. Plus, you are fast at analyzing your opponents and situations to come up with a strategy to win. I'm always told that I'm good at it but you far exceed me in that regard." She sighed and took another bit. "But, thank you." Blush came to her face a little bit.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry those words came out wrong." He relaxed a bit and leaned back to look at Momo. She really was beautiful and he couldn't understand why she didn't see it. He even remembers when Kaminari and Mineta had that ranking list of which is the hottest girl in class. "So … guess what I mean is you can call me Izuku … if you want to."

Momo pushed back a little bit on the bed putting her utensils down on the plate. She looked back to Izuku and swallowed to clear her throat. She scooted closer to where their bodies were practically touching. "M-Izuku … I know a lot has happened. Are you sure that's how you feel?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe how dense she was at times but that was just a part of who she is. But did he really have anything for her other than a simple crush from a few years ago. His heart was still in turmoil but for some reason she was nice calming factor to him. When he thought about it, it's been a long while since he felt like this. It was almost like he was back a couple of years ago before everything went downhill. "Momo, I don't want to say anything to make you sad down the road, but trust me when I say you really do make me feel better. I just don't want to say it now, maybe when my heart and mind aren't as clouded."

He pushed the chair back a little and turned to fully face Momo, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I just don't want you to think I like you for the same reasons as Mineta. But …" He exhaled a bit to get some of the nervousness out of his system. "You ARE beautiful, shoot you're gorgeous. You are extremely smart to top it off. And if I'm being honest, you're many guys' dream girl." He quickly stopped his speech and just pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her body. At first, he his heart started racing since her chest was pressed up against him. He calmed himself a bit.

"But Momo you have to cut me some slack. A gorgeous and intelligent girl just said she liked me over all the guys in class who are so much better …" This time it was Momo's turn to shut him up and break him from his ramblings. He relaxed as soon as her lips where on his. He couldn't believe how soft they were and he couldn't get over the taste of her mixed in with the food she was eating. He pulled away to look into her onyx eyes. There he could see a torrent of lust in them, far greater than what he thought he saw in Uraraka's. He closed his eyes and told himself that this isn't the time to have her on his mind. Momo didn't deserve that, she really deserved someone who be her equal and partner.

Suddenly while his eyes were closed, he felt her mouth move to his neck, kissing and sucking with a strong force as she pushed him back down the bed. She stayed on his neck for a while before lifting back up with her shirt a little disheveled. "Do … do you want to try the cake?" It was clear by her voice she was nervous and flustered at the same time.

"Maybe later …" He leaned in to her neck to place a few kisses there. He was still a bit nervous like everything was dream and he was about to wake up any moment. "You are the sweets I want right now." His voice got a little lower. She smiled as she leaned back down to kiss him and her hand were pressed on the sheets as they continued exchanging breathes.

"Okay, would you mind if … I take off your shirt?" She was biting her bottom lip as she pressed a hand on his chest. He didn't give a verbal answer but just simply took it off and tossed it to the side of the bed. At that moment all he could do was watch Momo take in every inch of his chest and torso. She looked like a predator who was just about to make the final blow. Running her hands down his chest towards his abs. Her fingers were running over each muscle taken in the definition of each as if she was mapping him out. He was getting goosebumps all over his body and could feel a strain in his pants.

She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. The fast pace rhythm was steady and showed how flustered he was. She started kissing her way down to his belly button only to stop there and sit up more. "Let me take these off to make it fairer…" She tightens her pony tail and then pulled off her shirt tossing it onto his own along with taken off her bra. His face got a new shade of pink. He went from rejection to whatever this was. And the dim light allowed for him to see every inch of her chest. He couldn't help to think that he was seeing what Mineta was trying to peep the whole time. This surely had to be a dream.

She could see he was a bit nervous and grabbed one of his hands and placed on her breast. She let out soft moan once his hand was on it. She moved forward and pressed her hips on his putting pressure on his bulge. The pressure was tight but made him exhale a bit, for some reason it felt so good and he could feel her warmth through it. He brought his other hand up to her breast and began to massage it slowly. Looking back at her face he could tell that what he was doing was good for her. Her cheeks were turning a bit redder with every movement. In response she started to grind her hip slowly to his own. He felt everything building and swiftly grabbed her and pulled her closer while leaning forward a bit to take on breast into his mouth.

The soft sucking and pulling caused her to gasp and let out a heavy breath. "Izuku …" She wrapped her hands around his head rubbing her hands through his hair. Her grinding picked up slightly until he pulled away a bit with a bit of down cast look. "What's wrong?" She still had all the sensation of everything pulsing through her body.

"I don't know if this is dream, I've never had an experience like this before …" Before he could finish, she leaned in to bite his collar at the base of his neck. He winced but the bite wasn't really that painful. She then left some more hickeys on his neck until finally lifting back up to look him in the eyes.

"Did you wake up?" She saw his stunned look on his face but he nodded in the negative. "Good, I feel the same but it's not a dream." She looked back down to his bulge and looked back at him. She could see his nervousness in his face. "We don't have to go any further than this. I would like to at least get some birth control first." Then it looked like an idea hit her. She started to pull down his pants and he swallowed hard. He never really went this far with Uraraka and nervously put his hands on her wrists stopping her motions.

"I … you'll be disappointed in … w-what …" He was really nervous now his stuttering was in full swing and he was looking away with his eyes closed tightly.

"Izuku … why are you embarrassed?" Then her eyes widen and she had to ask the question even if it would kind of ruin the mood a bit. "Are you a virgin?"

He froze at those words, "Y-Yes … but that's not …" Momo moved to sit up more and looked back down at him. He finally had the courage to look back at her. "I was always made fun of in middle school and now I thought that was why…"

"Okay, well I'm not a virgin but you really have nothing to worry about." She exhaled a bit to continue. But instead of asking she just reach down his shorts and since they were gym shorts it was a very stretchable fabric. She reached in fully and grabbed his shaft and her eyes widen. "No way …" She whispered.

Her words sent a nervous twitch down him and suddenly he felt very inadequate in every way possible. "I told you would be disappointed …" There was an awkward silence as she looked back to him and crawled her way back to his face to cup each cheek and plant a kiss on his lips then his nose.

"If you won't listen to me then I will give you a visual demonstration. Stand up." She spoke firmly like she was going to end this worrying he had over himself. He did as she asked and she quickly pulled his shorts and underwear down not allowing him the chance to hesitate. He looked back to her while his manhood was at full mast and now out in the open, she was making something with her quirk. It only took a few seconds to realize that it was a measuring tape.

She went about her task and quickly quelled any fears he had about him. She measured out and he clearly could see his worrying was for nothing and just in his head. Momo looked to it and had to hold back a laugh, she didn't want to push him back in his hole. Instead she grabbed the shaft and gently messaged it is slow deliberate motions while slowly pushing back down on the bed. "Izuku you know the average length?" He nodded no. "About 4 inches, do you know what I measured?" He just swallowed while taken in the feeling of her soft hand wrapped around his private. "You are double that, and you say I have some confidence issues in myself …" She smiled as she laid down on the side next to him kissing into his neck as she picked the pace up on messaging his member. It wasn't long before he had to release.

It quickly shot upwards and covers his groin along with her hand. He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Uraraka never did that to him, shoot she never even tried to initiate anything like that. She let go and looked around for something to wipe off one. "You can use my shirt …" She looked back to him puzzled a bit, "Don't worry it would be the first time." She just giggled and grabbed one from the floor wipe her hand off as well to his shock his groin.

"Momo … I'm sorry you didn't get any … out of it." His mind was shutting down. All he could do was pull up is shorts and underwear.

"It's okay, it seemed like you needed that Izuku." She stood up on the side of the bed, "Here, let's get under the covers." She looked over to the cake still on the desk and the plates of food on the chair.

"I have some containers in the drawer …" He whispered out just loud enough to her as he got up as well to pull the cover open to slide back under.

"Okay, let me just put this piece in one, don't want a dry dessert." She laughed a little. And placed the container back onto the desk and jumped into bed with Izuku. She laid down next to him as he was on his back with his eyes closed. Momo turned to lay her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat. It was still was beating strong just not as fast as before.

He rolled over to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her pulling in gently to him. He let out a content sigh. He could help to compare Momo to Uraraka, he knew he shouldn't but this was something that she had never down and Momo was opening up to him while quelling his dark thoughts he had about himself. "Momo …" He whispered, "Thank you … for everything …"

She just pulled herself closer and snuggled into his chest. She was still wanting more but she really wanted his happiness more. And right now, this was probably about as much as he could take in one day. "Izuku, you are not worthless." She whispered into him but he was already fast asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Ripples in Still Waters

**Chapter 2: Ripples in Still Waters**

The morning rays shined into the room. Izuku winced his eyes not wanting to wake up anytime soon but it was Sunday and he had to do his Sunday routine, but he felt something next to him followed by a steady breath. He finally opened his eyes only to see Momo asleep in his arms and with no shirt on. He closed his eyes again thinking he was still half asleep and, in a dream still. But when he opened his eyes again, she was still there and he couldn't help but to swallow to clear his throat. The sound woke her, he watched her blink slowly as she was waking up.

"Good morning Izuku …" She pressed a kiss on his cheek and then a more passionate one on his lips making him let out a soft grunt. She pulled back a bit. "Do you feel okay?" Her dark eyes were mesmerizing to him and he couldn't look away.

"Ah … morning … Momo. Yeah I'm fine really." He closed his eyes for one final time to reopen them to still see she was still there. "I was just thinking about yesterday and how it was a dream, but you are here …" He leaned to kiss her softly. His kiss was more softness and naivete mixed in it. He looked over to see the clock and sighed because he was conflicted on whether he wanted to get out and do his scheduled workout or stay here in bed with Momo. But years of training told him he didn't want to break to routine. "Momo … I need to go workout …" And that's when he saw what could have been cutest pout he had ever seen. She puffed on cheek out and furrowed her brow a bit in complaint.

"Hmph … well I suppose we should get up. I'll just study while I wait for you …" She paused as she stretched realizing what she had said, but then smiled and continued stretching. "I mean if you want to. I know you work out for hours so …" she put hands down together in front of her while she sat on her hunches.

"Of course! I just can't give up on my workout routine." He rubbed the back of his head as he was looking on to her as he slid off the bed to get ready for his work out. Momo pulled her legs down to the floor and put her shirt back on. She was content to just watch him dress into his workout gear. He put a hoodie on and turned back to her. "Ah is it okay that we walk to the common area together?"

"It's fine … besides it way too early on a Sunday morning for anyone else to be awake." She stood up and faint growl came from her stomach along with a bit of blush gracing her faces as she fidgeted in place. "And maybe I'll get something to eat…" She paused and looked in his direction.

"It's fine Momo, you don't have to wait for me. I know you have to eat regularly for your quirk to work properly." Izuku smiled back as he went to grab is phone and a pair of headphones. He looked back to her and it was like she really didn't want to leave but knew she had to. He walked over to her and pulled her into him for a kiss. This time it was more passionate almost hungrily as he was trying to tell her they would finish where they left off.

When they released each other of a breath Momo shuttered at the touch and let out a sigh of frustration. "We need to go … I need to go or else I'm going to pounce on you." Izuku just nodded with a smirk and opened the door to let her through first. They walked out and she was right there was no one up in the morning, not even any of the showers could be heard running. It wasn't until reach the common area that they both ran into Jiro who was leaning on the counter in the kitchen area.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite people …" Jiro's words caused both of them to flinch as if they were toddlers getting caught doing something they shouldn't have been.

Momo let out a sigh realizing she will have to talk to her friend at some point today. "Good morning Kyoka …" Momo sighed in knowing all the questions Jiro was going to level her with. "Can we wait until after I eat some breakfast and then you can interrogate me." She looked to see Izuku was about to walk out the door of the dorm. She wanted to do something, one to satiate the need to feel him again and to quell at least the questions Jiro will throw at her. "Hold on a sec …" She darted of to Izuku and wrapped her hands around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on the side of the cheek causing him to turn a bit red before bouncing back to Jiro. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

"You're hopeless, you know that right." Jiro laughed as she watched Momo bring out a pan out of the cabinet. She also looked back to see Izuku practically run out of the dorm and off to a training area to workout. She looked back to Momo and just took a seat at the bar area of the counter. "So, what are we having for breakfast?"

"Just some eggs and toast, maybe some bacon if we have some here …" Momo was too focused on preparing breakfast but Jiro could see her friend was in much better spirits and that was all that really counted.

Izuku was rubbing his cheek a bit still feeling her lips and muttering to himself with a goofy smirk on his face. He jogged off a bit for his usual slow pace to warm up his muscles, he usually stops about a block from his dorm. It was a nice sunny day, the complete opposite of yesterday. He shrugged off the hoodie and began to stretch out his legs and just slowly moved each motion to make sure each muscle was properly stretched.

When he looked back up to see a familiar face of someone he really didn't want to talk to at the moment. That night was replaying in his mind. He just took a breath and counted to ten to calm himself down. Talking to Iida probably wasn't a good idea right now and once he opened his eyes of course he saw him walking towards him. His playful smirk vanished along with the good feeling he woke up with today.

"What do you want Iida?" He continued stretching trying to ignore Iida. Mumbling to himself to try and ebb the anger and frustration he was having. He couldn't believe the extremes he was having today. From waking up with a wonderful goddess to now having to deal with one of the individuals that caused his final straw to break.

"Midoriya can we …" He paused and took a breath to steady his nerves. "No, I don't have the right to talk to you or even offer an apology to you. However, when you want have closure on that night I am here, even if it is just to be a punching bag …" He was cut off by Izuku's loud voice suddenly filling the air.

"What is wrong with you Iida!" He quickly got to his feet. "You knew damn well that Uraraka was my girlfriend. We have been friends since the day of the entrance exam. If it was anyone else I could have maybe, maybe had some forgiveness." He strained his eyes trying not to have any tears fall from them. "You! How could you? But … you know what?" He started calming his voice down as his eyes narrowed toward Iida. "I don't want to deal with this now. My day was starting off good but now it's becoming like a shit storm. Leave me be, Iida." He walked past Iida picking up his hoodie and was about to run off.

"Midoriya …" Iida reached out a hand to Izuku.

"I SAID. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" he shouted as he used full cowling to dart off into the distance. He just wanted to be alone right now and not be bothered. Nothing like an extended workout session to help calm his anger and frustrations. Now all he wanted was to be alone again and left alone in his dorm room. All the thoughts of suicide coming back to him and the tears kept flowing as he ran off to the train field.

He couldn't think straight anymore. It's been a few weeks since that night and he was still furious with the two of them. If he had any less restraint, he could have done some serious damage to Iida. His thoughts were racing through his mind and bounced between his classmates who caused him this grief and back to Momo. She didn't deserve him like this, she deserved someone better. Why did she confess her feelings to him? Was she holding this in for two years? How did she handle it when she found out he was dating Uraraka? Why did it feel like he was depreciating everything and everyone he touches?

Momo and Jiro finished up with breakfast, keeping the conversation to school and hero work projects they had this semester so far. Now that they were in Momo's room and settled in their usual spots with Momo on her bed and Jiro reclining in her desk chair. "Okay now that we don't have to worry about anyone else spill it Yaomomo." Jiro dead panned to her friend.

"Okay, okay. What can I tell you? You already knew I had deep feeling for Izuku and …" Momo was cut off by Jiro.

"So, you guys are on a first name basis? Man, you two sure move fast!" She faced palmed hard while letting out a quick laugh. Momo now didn't want to tell the rest of the story, her face started to turn a pink hue.

"Kyoka … can you just not have a snarky comment right now and please, for love of God. Please don't repeat any of this to anyone." She pleaded looking down at the at her bed spread drawing circles in it.

"Momo …" She knew right then that her friend was being serious. "You know I would never tell anyone about what we talk about in your room. I never once spoke about that incident that happened almost two years ago to you." She looked towards Momo with a very serious look in her eyes.

"Okay." She fanned herself a bit. "Don't blame if you get heated from this. When a first went back into his room I kind of jumped him. After slapping Uraraka, I just wanted to hug him and tell him he is important to all of us and I …" She turned red again. "Sort of confessed my love for him." She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath.

"Well, Yaomomo I'm not surprised. I mean the way you talked about him you didn't just have a crush. If I had read a note like that from someone, I care deeply for I probably would have done the same thing." Jiro just nodded in response to her story.

"Well, after that confession, we talked about the note. I told I'm sorry for reading it and then I told him slapped Uraraka twice and let out a laugh almost like his old one he used to have." Momo looked back up to her friend hoping to steal her nerves. Even though she trusted Kyoka she was still nervous talking about things like this. "He just took me, pressed me on the bed and kissed me … he kissed me a lot."

"So, continue … I feel like that you going to the juicy part of this story." Jiro smirked and leaned back in the chair again.

"So … after that we talked some more about each other or rather I explained my feelings and then after another round I left to get a slice of cake and when I came back …" She was turning redder and redder now that she was reaching the end of this story. "When I came back, I really jumped him this time. I mean Kyoka … we took our shirts off and went a little further and then I gave him …" Momo stopped to notice Jiro's eyes were widening at her words but she wanted to continue the story for her friend. "I kind of gave Midoriya a hand job." Her voice got softer at the last words.

"Really, okay coming from you I guess it's sort of surprising. I mean if Mina told me something like that, I would have said that's it." She laughed a bit at her own words causing Momo to giggle a bit as well. "And to be honest Midoriya probably needed that, hell you can do that for him all the time now huh." After her laughter settled a bit more Jiro looked down to the floor. "You know, I can't believe She did that to poor Midoriya. I mean, we all knew everything he went through. That must have thrown him over the edge."

Momo let out a breath, there still was a lot of serious things to take into consideration with Izuku. He really did have a rough time. "Yeah, he definitely has had a bad year so far. If I wasn't such a coward maybe I could have prevented some of his pain. Maybe things could have been …"

"Hey! None of that now, everything happens for a reason and I'm sure it is going to work out for the best Yaomomo. Sheesh, you need to stop doubting yourself and everything." Jiro waved her hands in the air and let out a sigh.

"Okay, let me end this session of ours with the gossip you so desperately crave." Momo giggled a bit at her friend's antics. Jiro knew how to always help keep her in good spirits. "Okay, well Uraraka must have done a number on him because he had no confidence in himself with his … tool." That was a good word to use right now. "Let me tell you, He hung like a champ down there and I'm a little glad it didn't go any further last night because I don't know if I could handle all of him." She fanned herself again feeling everything that was left over from last night.

"Oh really, well it's good that Mina doesn't know. So, you better make it official in front of everyone soon, and I promise not a word to any of the girls." Jiro crossed her hands over her chest. "But I did think you were better for him than Uraraka. And I'm not just saying that because I'm team Momo. She really was an airhead compared to Midoriya and both you have way more in common that what's on the surface. So, trust me when I say I believe you two are good for each other and this is just how it had to work out to get you two together."

"You're right Kyoka. But I want to give him some time. He has so much emotions stirring in his head right now that the best thing is to be slow with it. And I'm fine if he doesn't say it right away. I just want him to know what I feel for him." She looked out the window and then looked back to the clock seeing how it's been a few hours already, being close to 10am. She was already thinking about Izuku and started feeling eager for him to return.

He must have been more drained that he thought. He has to eat more if he is going to keep this work out regiment. Improving his body meant he was improving his quirk and he definitely shouldn't let that slide at all. He started heading back to the dorm it was close to 10am and he should eat something. Since it was morning and Sunday a hearty breakfast with good portion of protein for his muscles would do him good. He kept his steady jog back to the dorm and his stomach was starting to agree with him.

Once back to the dorm when he walked in there still no one in the common room except Ojiro. Midoriya could see he was focused on some class work and didn't want to bother him, that is until his classmate turned around. "Oh, hey Midoriya. Were you working out?" Izuku just nodded and responded back politely with a soft voice. He continued to the fridge in the kitchen area to pull out some quick ingredients to at least make sandwich and luckily no one messed with his healthy foods so it made it easy for him.

"Good morning Ojiro, yeah it my normal Sunday routine but I cut it short since I didn't have anything to eat this morning…" He was scratching the back of his head in his trademark fashion.

"Yeah I should be working out too but I wanted to do some studying. I didn't want to fall behind in academics." Ojiro laughed. "You think maybe you want to help me for a bit today?" His classmate was asking with an honest earnest. They continued their chat for a while, and it started to feel nice to talk to someone about anything really. It felt relaxing is a good way to put it. It wasn't too long before Momo and Jiro started walking into the common area as he was leaving to go to his room. He took a quick look at her and of course she turned right to him and met his gaze. She was smiling but her smile and eyes got brighter and without realizing it he stopped and caused Ojiro to bump into him.

He watched as Momo waved off Jiro and Jiro went to go join a few their classmates that have also walked into the common area. He felt a nudge on his side breaking him from his trance as he was watching Momo walk towards him. "Oh, sorry Ojiro. I was lost in thought."

"Oh, I see got a crush on Yaoyorozu huh? Definitely an upgrade." Ojiro humorously added. He wasn't being disrespectful but in his own way letting a subtle hint to Izuku that what was happening was okay for him. She was close enough now that she was able to greet to two of them.

"Good morning Ojiro! How was your workout Izuku?" She blushed again faintly but she was hiding her frustration at her own blushing. And she was really bouncy this morning too, maybe it was because he was back from working out.

"Good morning Yaoyorozu …" Ojiro was starting feel like the third wheel here.

"Yeah, I cut it short today. I didn't realize how hungry I was and couldn't focus. I was actually about to shower and go study with Ojiro for a bit if you would like to join us?" His eyes widened as he realized how worded things. "You know, you joining us in studying would be a great help. You're way better at Advanced Calculus than I am." He rubbed the side of his shoulder be he was still smiling in his Midoriya way, even if it was a bit forced. He opened his eyes to look at her again and saw she was still wearing the same shirt from this morning and clearly did not put her bra back on. 'Not now Izuku. Just make it back to your room.' Was all he could think to himself at the moment.

"Sure, I just had breakfast with Jiro. Let me change too and I'll meet you guys in the common area!" She stated cheerfully and hugged Izuku before leaving the two of them standing in the hallway entrance. Izuku was clearly flustered by her actions but didn't really say anything other waving her off and walking towards his room.

"So, what was that about?" Ojiro had a raised eyebrow with a smirk.

"Ah … well it's a bit much right now. Can we talk about it later?" Midoriya nervously asked, almost stuttered out.

"Sure man. I was there when Yaoyorozu and Uraraka had that … chat, I guess. Just as long you are good bro then its good. You can talk when you're ready." He went off to the elevator to go to his room and get ready as well.

"Thanks, Ojiro. I'll meet you down here in a bit." He rushed into his room grabbing his shower items and everything. But once he was by himself his mind pulled him to his thoughts and all his mind could focus on was Momo. He could still feel the phantom touch of her hand on his groin and shaft. Just the recall of last night already was putting him over the edge and before he knew it, he was a full mast. Right now, he felt the strong urge to rub one out but he really didn't have the time. He just brought a change of clothes with him and figured he would dump his workout clothes in his room when he got back. The quicker he got through this the better he would be.

The shower was empty and he guessed most of the students must have showered already or haven't even bothered with it being Sunday. He picks his normal stall and started to get lost in his thoughts again in typical Midoriya fashion. The warm water didn't help him any either, his body felt like it was on fire. If he didn't get this under control, he was going to pounce Momo when they meet up later today. Once he was done actually cleaning, he switched to cold water for a bit and it did help a little bit. Calming him down and clearing his mind. After all he need to focus on his studies and he was intelligent enough to realize he had been slacking recently himself and needed to get this fixed before it became a real problem.

As much as he was trying to calm down the only thing that helped was the cold water of the shower. He walked back to his dorm already changed into a new set of clothes. He rushed back to his dorm room, couldn't figure out why he was in a rush. Izuku just shrugged it off and opened his door, he looked for his bag and grabbed everything he normally had for studying. But instead he just sat on the bed for a bit just staring at the floor. He didn't know how long he sat there until he heard a knock at the door.

"Izuku … are you ready?" It was Momo's voice that had echoed over the door.

"Yeah … kind of …" Spoke with a rather unconfident tone in his voice. He knew she both heard and felt it as it vibrated through the door. He sunk into himself a little bit more.

"May I come in?" She sounded eager but also a bit concerned. He didn't respond and just heard the door open gently and then quickly shut. He heard a click knowing she must have locked it behind her so they could have some privacy. It wasn't too long before she was kneeling in front of him. Her eyes looked right into his even if she had to tilt a little to gain his attention. "Is everything okay?" She rested her hand on his forearm and gently rubbed it in an effort to soothe him.

"I …" He looked up, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists together remembering the anger he felt while talking to Iida. "I met Iida when I was out on my run …" he could feel her wince at his words. Before He could reopen his eyes, he felt her arms gently push his aside so she could snake her way into his torso, slowly pushing me down on the bed. "Momo … I … I don't know if him and I could be friends again. I don't think I could ever forgive him. What am I supposed to do?" His voice was softening and his mind was going to the dark recesses again. He was trying to retreat with in again and push the world away. He was realizing that he didn't just lose his girlfriend then but also his closest friend. It was feeling like the world was crumbling around him.

"It's okay … I just want to keep my arms around you and keep you close to me." She whispered again, "You don't have to say anymore … I know it must be painful … just know I'm here for you whenever you want to talk." She tightens her arms around him. He didn't move much other than to stiffen at her movement and having her so close to him.

"I know Momo …" He tried to apologized "… but I …" He was stuttering he just couldn't finish his words. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her even more flush against him if that was possible. Wedging his head into her shoulder breathing in her scent. "I feel like I'm being torn in two and everything around me disappearing from my life …"

"It's okay, I'm not going to disappear and I won't let you go either. You don't have to forgive either of them so soon." She lifted herself off him to look back in his eye. "And if you can't forgive them then I won't." She closed her eyes and straighten her face to try and get her point across.

Izuku just smiled and kissed her lips and rested his head back down on the bed, "I'm glad you are in my corner …" He whispered out.

"I've been team Midoriya since I like you and knew I loved you, and I will always be on your side. When you want to forgive then I will. But until then I just want you to be happy with yourself and fulfill your dreams." She rested her head back down on his chest.

"Momo … I … really …" He was hesitating on his words. He knew what he wanted to say but simply couldn't do it. He didn't want to say those words even if deep inside his heart he knew he was beginning to feel it. Saying it may make it happen again and he didn't think he could survive it again. "We should really go, Ojiro is waiting probably." Momo just nodded and sighed a bit but smiled as she got up.

Walking out into the hall Izuku realized now that she had changed into a different outfit, a bit more relaxed for studying. He exhaled being glad she was just in jeans and a sweat shirt. It hid her figure better and he didn't know if he could study without glancing her way. He still did it but he was sure like this he could control it better. He hoped they could just get to the library without anything happening, mainly not running into Iida again or Uraraka. He just needed a break and having Momo here was a good start to letting the light into is world. Even if he didn't know what they had just yet.

Uraraka was wondering the library in a daze. She was feeling down, off, and just not herself. She had her mind on Midoriya. She felt bad but for some reason it wasn't affecting her as much as it did Izuku. She knows one thing for sure she was feeling frustrated with their relationship. Midoriya wasn't very outgoing with the physical part of the relationship of theirs. He was sweet and overly nice and considerate of her that it was almost sickening. She wished he would have just acted on it and take her. She wanted the physical side of the relationship and Midoriya was too nice would be a way to put it. However, she didn't know what the toll would have been of her actions until Yaoyorozu shoved the letter into her chest.

She wanted to yell back, come up with a retort but her voice failed her just like the time Izuku walked in on her and Tenya. She just couldn't formulate her words into anything. She had led on Iida about the status of their relationship and that sunk into her even more. The truth was revealed once anyone saw the green haired young man's eyes. Now she hasn't seen him outside of class in three weeks. He hasn't made any effort. And after reading the note it all made since. Was Yaoyorozu right in that she broke Izuku. And it didn't help that Iida wasn't taking to her either at the moment.

She was in a daze until she saw a very familiar head of dark green hair. Her mind took her right to memories of the early days of their relationship. Then it hit all at once, all the hurt that she wasn't feeling. She began to question everything she did, what she did to him. She took a small step forward and then another one as if inching forward to slowly reach out until she saw another familiar head of hair. She recognized that spiky black hair in a ponytail had to belong to Yaoyorozu. She quickly bolted around the bookcase and with the quite of the library she could easily hear their conversation.

As she listened, she could clearly hear Yaoyorozu speak to Midoriya in his first name. And then it hit her all at once. No more pain just a sudden rage and jealousy swelled inside her as she overheard the conversation. Midoriya wasn't speaking much but then the brick fell on her, he used Yaoyorozu's first name as well. After that she couldn't take it and rushed up stairs to find an open private study room. A luck would have it the one that was open had window down to where the two were sitting.

She peaked out the window to observe the duo better and she noticed from her view that Izuku's hand was resting on Yaoyorozu's thigh. She felt even more anger towards that he was sneaking touches with a girl and of course it has to be Yaoyorozu. Why did she feel self-conscious about that? And why did she feel any anger towards this at all? After that night it was clear that their relationship had ended. She hid behind her book hoping she wouldn't be seen. She didn't know how long she had been like that but she stayed in the quiet room.

She looked back out the window slit to only see just Midoriya and Ojiro sitting at the table talking and looking through textbooks. She wondered briefly where did Yaoyorozu went until she heard a click at the door. She froze she wanted to turn around but she could feel the tension in the air. Then she heard a voice cut the tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Uraraka …" The stern voice announced its presence to her. It was then that she turned around slowly to see a set of eyes that her instincts were telling her were filled with all the fury in the world. As she turned, she saw the pale skin and dark raven hair. "I knew it was you …"

"Wait! I'm not snooping I just walk up to see you guys and ran here, and …" She was stumbling on her words and it was clear it was doing anything for Yaoyorozu. She looked like her eyes were ready to kill. "I …" She took in a deep breath. "I don't think there is anything I could say or do, especially after the note."

"Did you read it?" Momo asked. Uraraka just nodded it response. The raven colored hair woman looked like she was going to keep up her guard all day. Her arms crossed over her chest as she was looking down on Uraraka. "Good …" Momo took a breath to calm herself again. She really didn't want to make a scene at public school setting. "All I want to do is smack you right now. But, I won't."

"Then … what do you want me to do?" Uraraka whispered with an air of wanting an answer to that.

"Honestly … It's still too close to everything and I'm still way to angry and disappointed in what you did to him. We all are frustrated and upset with you and Iida. And I can't have a conversation about this yet." Momo moved her hand to the door handle and began to walkout only to turn a single onyx eye to Uraraka. Momo looked like she wanted to say something but just left room while still leaving the tension in the air. Uraraka just let out a sigh of nervousness and bit of relief. This was getting tense and out of hand. She just needed to talk to Midoriya, but why is Yaoyorozu around him so much? Maybe she should talk to her first. Then a light went on in her head, she would definitely have to talk to Yaoyorozu first.

They spent the remainder of the day in the library until the sun starting setting. Izuku could only admire Momo's ability to study no stop while helping others. She really always wanted the best for everyone. His stomach was letting him know it was time to grab a meal, and since he missed lunch, he was starting to feel a bit fatigued. He was finishing packing his bag and waved Ojiro off. He turned to Momo but before he could speak is stomach spoke for him.

"I guess we should get some dinner huh?" Momo giggled as she finished cleaning up her area. "Do you want to go to the café down the street?"

"Ah … sure M-Momo …" he stuttered a little bit at saying her name in public. He was still unsure of what this was for them. In his heart was a flame for her but it was pushed so far down since the first time they met that. He absently followed her out of the library still lost in thought. It didn't help that she was a few steps ahead of him providing him with a view. Her swaying hips as she walked, the small waist followed by her curves. Even with just wearing a pair of jeans and shirt was driving him crazy. He had liked Uraraka but this feeling was on a whole other level. To help relieve his built-up tension in his mind he moved up alongside of her. He was feeling like Mineta with the view he had.

She just turned to smile at him and wrapped her hands around his left bicep leaning her head into his shoulder. Luckily the café wasn't too far now and the awkwardness he was feeling wasn't going to last for much longer. He let out a sigh and adjusted his bag over his other shoulder catching her attention.

"Izuku … Are you okay?" She looked up into his eyes with a bit of worry.

"Oh sorry, I just have been thinking." Then his stomach growled giving him a save from explaining his thoughts. "I'm just hungry too, my quirk requires me to eat at least 18000 calories per day so when I miss a meal it really sucks …" He was now feeling the drain and the walk wasn't helping. "Sorry Momo … I-I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Okay, wow I didn't know you had such a drawback to your power. Good thing the café is just around the corner." She pulled him by the hand to hurry him along. And it was just as she said right around the corner. Looking at the outside it was nothing special but once they walked inside it looked rather soothing and calm. Also, it was a bit fancy for him but he figured it would be with Momo knowing about it. They walked over to a booth by the back window overlooking the walkway toward the field. It was rather peaceful. He turned his attention back to Momo and he could help to notice that even the way she took her seat was so graceful and beautiful. He shook his head and took his seat.

"Thanks, Momo, you really are a good tutor. I didn't even know I was doing the problems wrong until you showed me…" He scratched the back of his head while speaking softly, looking around as if to make sure there wasn't anyone else.

"It's not a problem Izuku!" She clapped her hands together, "Oh you'll love this place. I know you're not as big on sweets as I am but the menu is simply amazing." Her bouncy and bubbly attitude was way too bright for him remain in his shell.

It wasn't long before a waiter came over and took their orders. He looked out to the window again just watching the people walk past and go about their day. His first thought was to what would Uraraka think if she saw him here with Momo? Why was He even thinking let alone caring what Uraraka would think? He felt a soft touch run over his hand breaking him out of his thoughts. Momo was looking right at him and moving her thumb in a circular motion over it.

"Are you …" She was hesitating on her words, "Still thinking about … you know … the other night?" She looked at him still with a little bit of worry.

He thought for a second while just staring into her onyx eyes. He decided to be as honest as he could be with her, she of all people deserved nothing but the truth in everything. He let out a sight. "Momo … I don't not doubt anything about last night." He saw and heard her sigh out some of the tension she was holding on to. She must have thought that he might have regretted it being that it was so sudden. "I just can't keep h…" He paused just enough for it to be noticeable, "her out of my mind. I'm just … I'm afraid …" he was interrupted by the waiter bringing their orders over and politely leaving. "Momo, can we talk about it more in private?"

"Sure, I'm always here for you Izuku." She kept her gaze on him as he looked over his food.

"I know Momo and I don't think I can ever find the words to tell you how much I appreciate you, Momo." He took a bite hoping the change in motion would keep him from tearing up again. The biggest thought was that why was he such a loser, men don't cry and this what pushed Uraraka away, now it will push Momo away. He was never good enough for a woman like Momo.

Momo looked on and could see the turmoil that was going on in his mind. He was a mess right now, but she didn't blame Izuku rather she placed that burden on Uraraka and Iida. She wasn't that interested in her food anymore and got up and sat right next to him. He flinches a little until she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. "Izuku, I know you must be confused with all the feelings and memories going through your head. But I can tell you are doubting yourself."

"Momo … you are …" He stuttered a little trying to explain some of his thoughts. "You are out of my league. Even the girls in my league consider me to the worthless …" That final word he spoke shook her to the core. Those simple words were bothering him and it was clear he lost what little confidence he had in himself. It was shattered and it was going to take a while to help piece back together.

She let out a breath, "Izuku, I am the one who determines who I want to be with and right now it's you. Yeah, I know how well I look to men, they certainly stare at me enough." She closed her eyes and continued her speech to him. "You are kind, strong, virtuous to a fault, you beyond loyal, and to top it all off you are good looking…" Her cheeks started to blush a bit as she tried to continue. Finally mustering the courage to speak, "And you are rather sexy …" She mumbled into his shoulder trying her hardest to hid her blushing embarrassment.

Izuku was also trying his hardest to stay calm as she was so close. "Momo …" She squeezed his hand a bit in anticipation for what his words could be. "Momo, you are a perfect goddess and I will always question myself." He pushed some distance between them to be able to look at her more fully. He wanted to be her everything but his mind was giving him all the reasons why she would toss him aside like Uraraka did. His dark thoughts were able to be repressed at the moment, just enough for him to speak a bit. "Do you want to spend some more time together?" What was he thinking? Why did those words come out?

"Of course, Izuku? What to do want to do? I know we have class tomorrow but …" She was cut off by his words.

"Well, yeah. I need to still do an evening workout, but I would like to talk to you or just have you around…" He took another bite of his food to slowly chew.

"Yes! Now I don't need dessert, I can just watch you!" She was being truthful. She could be content for days just watching every one of his muscle works and contort to each exercise. It was fully night and a good time to start heading back.

Momo quickly took Izuku's bed and laid down while Izuku took his shirt off and began his evening routine. He was just doing a standard set of push-ups but she was mesmerized by the movements of his body. The slow up and down motions of the exercise with the contorting of his muscles played into her desires for the young man. Her mind was beginning to play a devilish game with her by suddenly replaying a lost dream she had of him. This was like right out of her fantasies. She was here in his room watching him. She was beginning to feel hot and remembered a fantasy she had a while ago.

She looked over to see he was deep in his routine and had his eyes closed. This was something she had wanted to do since their first year at U.A. She watched as he did each push up and each motion. His muscles were contorting and straining with each use. She couldn't take it anymore. For a long time, she was holding in all her feeling for him. Before long she was biting her bottom lip. She wanted to wait to start the birth control but her hormones were going to get the best of her tonight. She slowly stripped her closes off along with her panties and bra. She continued to stare now being completely naked and Izuku was still unaware of her scheme.

"Izuku, can you keep your eyes closed?" She spoke in the sultriest voice she could as she slowly got to her feet. "And stay in the air?"

"Ah …" his face started to show his nervousness but he went along with her demands of him. "Sure … like this?"

"Yes …" She slid under him and was now positioned right under him. She wrapped her arms around his back pulling a him a bit closer. He was so close now that the heat from her sex as pushing on his and starting to cause a very desired effect. She couldn't help but to grind herself against his groin causing a faint moan from him. Now he finally was able to open his eyes to see hers right in front of him. He just slumped forward ignoring his workout to press his weight right onto her. His length was now resting on the lips of her sex causing her to let out a quiet moan only to be silenced by his mouth. It was a slow kiss as their bodies barely moved across each other. They were pushing forward at a quick pace but to her she has been wanting this since she first met Izuku.

"Momo …" He was shaking in her arms. "I want to … but … I …" He was being hesitant and she could see why. She could feel his inner turmoil she rubbed his back and continued to kiss his neck and work her way down a bit. Then she heard a sigh and felt him move a bit lifting his body to allow the warmth to escape from hers. She looked over to see he was reaching for the drawer of his nightstand. "Momo … I can't say it yet …" He finally pulled a square package out in front of her. She cupped his cheeks and turned him to look into his eyes. Eyes filled with both desire and fear and each one was battling it out to take control.

"Oh … so you were prepared huh?" She watched as he stilled himself in response to her words.

"Well … I was …" He paused for a moment. He had a box ready when he was with Uraraka, but he never was able to find the right moment with her or rather build enough courage in himself to see if that was what she wanted from him. "Well, it would be a waste. I did get them for you know …" He was getting nervous and feared he was ruining the mood for them. He didn't know why he was such a bother to everyone.

"Izuku …" She kept her gaze into his eyes while still showing a bit of red. "I want you more than anything. I thought I wanted to wait to start the birth control but …" She kissed him again and again several times barely having enough time to take a breath. "I want to show you How much you mean to me … only if you want me to …" She grabbed the condom out of his hand and opened it. Gently rolling him over so she was on top of him. She slowly pulled his pants down along with his underwear to allow his length to spring forward. She began to rub the shaft very slowly and leaned into him to kiss him again.

"Momo …" he managed to moan out as she squeezed her hand around his shaft pushing another moan of him. Momo looked back down to him as he was clearly enjoying every minute they were having together. He hands moved to her hips and allowed his fingers to wrap around the sides of her backside. She took it as a yes that he wanted to continue and wrapped the condom around his penis. Slowly unravelling it along his shaft. He looked into her eyes as was about to get up onto his elbows when she put her finger on his mouth to keep him quiet.

"No more doubts … Izuku." She moved the head into the entrance of her sex and began to slowly take him in. "Just let me love you tonight …" She kept the pace until he was fully in her and her last partner was nothing like Izuku. She felt so full and the pressure alone was going to send her over. She had to take a deep breath and slowly began to move her hips back and forth with his hands still on her hips. But now, he was pressing a little bit harder. It was clear this sensation was a new and foreign thing for him. She was trying to let him feel every moment of it and wanted it to last as long as possible.

She pressed forward bringing her chest closer to his face. She was too into the moment to notice what he was about to do when she felt a set of lips latch onto her nipple. The sucking motion went into rhythm with her motions causing a wave of static pleasure to flow through her making her whole body feel like it was burning. "Oh! Izuku … please … don't stop …" She could feel his muscles get tense underneath her hands, then a she felt a steady throbbing inside her. He was close to his limit. She slowed to a dead stop with her hips and lifted herself a bit, she was panting heavily from the feeling of having such a large length inside her. He was laying back down on the floor and he looked like he was trying with all his might to hold on to his release. She couldn't help but to smile while placing her hands on his chest. "It's okay Izuku … just relax…" She bit down on her bottom lip while giving him on final and long gyration of her hips to send Izuku to the edge.

She could feel the heat of his release through the synthetic rubber. She was close but for her, her own pleasure didn't matter just what he was feeling. And she wanted him to feel every ounce of pleasure she could give him. As she moved off Izuku she slipped the condom off to toss it in the trash. She looked back down to see he was still at full mast but was still able to make a sentence.

"Momo … Bed …" was all he could muster at the moment. Momo sat on the bed but never thought someone could move so fast. She was pressed onto the bed and quickly felt his length enter again. This was so different than any other time. They were face to face and he was thrusting with a renewed sense of passion. "You're so … tight …" And with just those words he pushed her over the edge. Her body straightened as she pushed upwards to try and get him to go as deep into her as possible.

"Izu …" She let out a final moan as she wrapped her legs around his back. All the tension released at once but not quick enough he pulled out quickly letting another release on the bedspread. He slumped back down to the bed letting his face lie next to her neck as she looked up at the ceiling. She kept her legs wrapped around him as if he was going to disappear from her tonight. "Please … Izu … stay with me … please?" She whispered into his ear. A sudden memory from her past crept into her mind and tears began to flow. Once it was over, they just left from her, no matter what she thought. She knew it was foolish to think Izuku of all people would do that to her but she was the one leading them along.

"Momo," his voice was steady a deep breaking her from her thoughts. "I will never leave you. I will never let anyone else have you either …" His hands went to lift himself up a bit to see her face and to see the tears that were slowly spilling from her eyes down her cheeks to stain his bed sheets. "You're too beautiful to even think about leaving." He kissed her and then moved down to her neck to leave a well-placed mark on her lower neck. "Maybe we should get under the covers …"

She released her grip on him and watched him to lay down next to her. But instead of putting his back to her he kept his front to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close to his chest. Once the covers were pulled up over them, she finally was able to say those words to him, "Izuku, I love you, I have for a long time …" She felt him tense up from those words. "It's okay of you can't say it right now. I just needed you to know …" She worried it was a bit too much since he didn't give a verbal response but she relaxed once she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I don't want you to disappear either … Momo …" He whispered out as sleep was beginning to take him. She smiled at her words and peace finally came to her mind as she fell asleep in his arms. She knew what she wanted this to be, but she didn't want to push him into it either. They both had eyes for each other from the beginning, maybe if they had just acted on their feeling before they wouldn't have had to go through this mess now.


	3. Chapter Three: Unclear Terrain

**Chapter Three: Unclear Terrain**

It was a Monday morning and it was time to for every student to start finding their way to class. Iida was already early as usual. He had been diligently arriving early to every class each year and this trend was going to continue. However, his mind was on other things beside hero studies and school work. He felt this overwhelming guilt for what he did to his friend, or rather former friend. He couldn't find a worthwhile reason for his actions other than him being selfish. And to make matters worse he hasn't even talked to Uraraka. What should he do? Who should he confront first?

He had already tried to talk to Midoriya but it was clear he was still boiling from it and it will be sometime for his fellow classmate to open up to him. So that left Uraraka, and he didn't really know where to begin. It wouldn't be proper for him to even try to start anything with her, however, she did deserve an apology from him and at least something to help draw a bit of closure. His mind raced from any reason, to any excuse to come to terms with what he had done that night. It has been a few weeks of self-regret and it was beginning to eat at him. It was starting to rot into his being.

He looked up to see the door was opening and in walked Jiro, Yaoyorozu … and Midoriya. That was odd, Midoriya never walked in at the same time as Yaoyorozu and Jiro. Maybe it was just a coincidence. He didn't really think much of it other than the sight of Midoriya no longer in the depths of depression but now had a veneer covering it. When Iida watched the trio walk in, he could tell there was different aura about them, especially when it came to Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. He just brushed it off as his mind jumping to conclusions.

"Izuku … do you have …" He heard her voice faintly over the rest of the class walking in with their homeroom teacher. Did she just address Midoriya with his first name? He had no idea the two of them were close. His eyes drifted away from them and to Bakugo who was giving him a silent death stare. It wasn't his normal scowl, it was one filled menace and the desire to destroy something down to the last atom. He swallowed hard, he couldn't figure out why Bakugo of all people would be staring him down right now.

"Everyone … shut up." Aizawa spoke in a monotone voice addressing the class for the day. "The results for the finals are posted and you will have a week's break. Next semester will begin after the new year." The class was silent and listening in to the Pro Hero teacher. Iida wondered briefly what Midoriya was going to do for the week. He felt since it was his responsibility for the mess. It was up to him to offer up an apology to the green haired teen, even if Midoriya didn't want to except it. He looked forward to hear the rest of the words Mr. Aizawa had for the class.

"Next year will be your last year, as a result it will be your hardest to prepare you for the real world. Given the past of Class 1-A, you will be interning sidekicks for pro heroes for the first two weeks. Here is packet for everyone with a list of all the agencies that put in offers for you. Please review them and be quiet about it." He rubbed his eyes and looked over the class again. "After will be P.E. Training and Hostage Situation Training." He curled up in his yellow sleeping bag and let the class look over their packets.

Iida looked at his final exams results and the agencies that put in offers. His rank was higher than he thought, he was ranked third in the class. He was delving into his studies and even more so after that terrible night. He looked over to see if Bakugo was still staring at him but thankfully his classmate was looking in another direction and was talking to Kirashima. As the class naturally grouped together, he realized that he was even more alone now. He did deserve it. But one thing was going to be for sure, it was going to be a very long day. He had a nervous feeling about it in him.

It was finally P.E. time as the students went to the locker room to change into their P.E. gear. Izuku was passively getting ready and wasn't really paying any mind to the chatter around him. Only Jiro really knew what was happening between him and Momo, but did it really matter if anyone else knew what was happening with their budding relationship? He thought to himself for a bit while sliding on his P.E. uniform forgoing buttoning the top at the moment. It would most likely be best if they keep it private. She was known for being wholesome and well mannered. He would hate himself for bringing down her image. Then memories of the previous night flooded his mind and all of a sudden that was all he could thing about. Luckily, those around him decided to help him out of his thoughts and bring him back to reality.

"Yo! Midoriya … what's your workout regime? Man, did you get bigger? Shoot … no homo but you look shredded bro." Kirashima practically yelled in th locker room causing Izuku to get a little flustered from his classmate's words.

"Yeah, pretty much morning and night … but I haven't been eating right for a little bit so I don't think I'm at the best I can be…" Midoriya rubbed the back of his head nervously while looking up at the ceiling.

"No way bro, you not eating healthy? I don't believe that. But, can I join you a few times a week?" Kirashima stretched out his arm while rubbing his shoulder. "I need to get ripped like you. What I have been doing hasn't been working for me."

"Ah … sure … I don't mind. I need a new weight training partner too. So, you're welcome to join me." Midoriya went right into his thinking pose, "I don't know about morning since I start 5am but nights I start at 7pm … yeah I think that would work …" He didn't realize but he was already muttering to himself, only to look up to see a set of grins. "Oh … a-a-ah s-s-sorry …"

"It's cool bro," Ojiro chimed in, "I think I could join you guys as well, I pretty much live at the gym but I never really gotten into the whole evening workout routine. Do you mind?"

Midoriya wasn't sure how to take them, he spent so much time in his rut, digging himself into a hole of isolation that he forgot how to handle things like this. But it would also do some good to make new friendships and find another connection outside of what he has with Momo. Drowning himself into another person wasn't going to be helpful to anyone, his brain was feeding the logical side of the thoughts to him. He fidgeted a bit while trying not to look so awkward. "Oh … no it's not a bother, really …"

"I have to ask buddy, what's the deal with Yaoyorozu? She was a bit bouncier yesterday than her usually self." Ojiro crossed his arms and smirked a bit. He knew where he was taking this and with Iida only a few lockers down he was bound hear Midoriya's answer.

"Oh well …" Izuku was in the spotlight now …'_Shit'_ was the only word that came to mind right now. What should he do, answer truthfully or put a veneer over it. Yes, definitely put a veneer over it would be the most prudent move. "Yeah we just happened to need help in the same …" He was interrupted by the shorter of his classmates.

"No way you guys are just studying together." Mineta was crossing his arms over his chest and had a devilish smirk across his face. Midoriya stiffened at his words and knew where he was going with this. He wasn't too sure how socially acceptable it would be for him and Momo to begin a relationship. This was becoming the least ideal situation he wanted for today.

"Yeah …" Mineta took a sniff of the air around him. "Yup … smells like Yaoyorozu was here … Ouch!" He was hit on the head by Bakugo of all people.

"SHUT THE HELL UP GRAPE JUICE!" He didn't speak much but his voice shut everyone up in the locker. It was time to head out and start the P.E. class. Midoriya looked over to Bakugo with as confused a look as possible as he watched his childhood comrade walk out the locker room.

Once everyone was out in the open field Midoriya was able to hide himself behind the class. That's when he was able to look over and see Bakugo giving Iida an odd look. He could tell he was angry about something but it wasn't Bakugo's usual scowl but just a stare that darted away every few minutes only to return back to his fellow classmate with glasses. It was off putting to say the least, an odd feeling that he shook off and tried to focus on Mr. Aizawa. He also tried not to look in the direction of Momo, that would certainly lead to doom and he couldn't let that boulder start rolling down the hill. What the hell was he supposed to do?

It was finally lunch and P.E. class were more of just a quirk assessment test to see where everyone was going into the next semester of the final year. He was looking for a place sit and finally found a spot by the window and was a bit off to the side from the groups of other students. Class 1-A has built a name for itself over the past two years and many of the newer students to U.A. started to whisper about the students. Midoriya placed his tray down on the table and slid into the seat but this time he had his back to the window instead of staring out it.

He didn't have the normal dark cloud of depression hovering over him, however, he still looked rather troubled as he sat there looking through his packet of offers from agencies again. He had plenty of offers for the internship. This time around they would have more of an active role in it rather than some the past. But this isn't the thought that was staying on his mind. Did he want her on his mind? It was odd but it was like there was a fire in him that desired a forbidden fruit which he knew he wasn't supposed to be graced with.

He let out a sigh of frustration and closed his eyes to help relieve some of the stress he was feeling on his mind. He had too many thoughts running through it with Momo and with Bakugo glaring over Iida, he was having a hard time grasping his new reality right now. He then heard tray being placed onto the table to startling him out of his thoughts. Once his eyes were open, he saw a familiar set of onyx eyes looking at him as their owner slowly took a seat in front of him. Izuku paused to collect his words, just her being this close to him again was enough to send over the edge.

"Oh … hey Momo …" He spoke as softly as he could returning to his lunch hoping he didn't make it weird.

"Hey, Izuku … do you mind if I sit with you? And maybe Jiro when she gets here?" She spoke mimicking his tone. She didn't seem to be upset with him about the distance he was creating. He wasn't doing on purpose but more on he felt he should protect her image per say.

"Yeah … its fine … you don't have to a-a-ask …" He was desperately trying to keep his stutter at bay and not allow his nervousness to take him over.

"Oh … O-Okay …" She looked down at the table to his right to see and open book and the packet with his list of agencies. He was positive that she received just as many offers as he did. It was their last year and the most important for their hero careers. He looked her over again and realized she was acting a little nervous too.

_"Damn it, was she regretting what they did? Of course, she was, who wouldn't regret doing anything with him. That's why Uraraka left …"_ He was broken from his thoughts as she placed her hand over his free one resting on the table. "Ah … Yao …" He corrected himself, "Momo …"

"Are you feeling okay? I mean you seem better but also different, I just …" She looked down at the table to avert her eyes away from him. "I don't want you to sink back into your shell. Life is too short for that." She started rubbing his hand slowly and he felt the warmth coming from her palm. It really was a very soothing feeling and help to ground his thoughts. He decided it would be good to be honest with her. There was a lot of confusion but somewhere in his heart he knew he had a flame for her and while he couldn't say his love was as strong as hers, but it was there none the less.

"Sorry Momo, I just … j-just am getting lost in my thoughts. I really have a lot to process." He pulled his hand away to nervously start to fidget. "I don't know, I like you and I'm sorry if I acted a little forward …"

"Is this about last night?" She looked a little like she was breaking inside but their conversation was cut short by Jiro joining them. Her friend was instinctively saving them from a dark conversation. But they would have to have it at some point if they are to continue forward with what they have.

"Yo Yaomomo … Midoriya," has she sat down next to Momo. He was relieved and the weight on his chest got a little less heavy. "Whoa, what's with you two?"

"Nothing!" They both said in unison trying to weigh back in on their conversation. It seems she also would like to talk about it in private.

"Oh … okay. Have you two decided on where to do you final internship? Because I can't decide." She slumped back in her chair and let out an exacerbated and dramatic sigh while tilting her head to the ceiling. "This is going to determine where we can start our hero careers. Yaomomo, I need help with this." Momo giggle a bit at her friend's antics. Jiro was a good relief for the moment taking his mind away from the dark and into a better place to help remind him that there are still some good moments in life and that they can be rather simple.

"I have … and I can definitely help you after class." Momo's mood changed quickly but he was sure she was just good at hiding it and not letting her turmoil bother others around her. Jiro looked over to him to hear his answer, raising her eyebrow a bit.

"I didn't choose yet, was going to think over for a bit. I don't really know which direction to go yet…" He told a half truth, he didn't know because he didn't know if he wanted to live. The feeling to end it all only recently started ebb away from his mind so this is proving to be a big obstacle for him. Only a few days ago he was preparing to die and leave this world. This was a whirlwind of events.

The Monday of class was done, the Hostage training was more about case studies and analyzing past events solved by Pro heroes. It was not what the class was expecting but for Momo it was right up her alley. Actually, it was something she enjoyed. She like reading and enlightening herself with real world events and learning from them to make herself a better hero in the future. It was something she really did in most of her spare time. She was walking back to the dorms after cleaning up her desk and putting everything back. Jiro usually walked with her but this time she said she had something to do and will see her later tonight. Her next thought went to Izuku, she couldn't help but to wonder why he was being so distant today.

She thought about it more and the first thought that popped into her mind was where was Izuku? She didn't see him leave class and sort of figured that she would see him once she was outside. The feeling from the first time started to fill her. Did he regret what they shared and kept his distance? Did she move too fast for him? Was he being honest with his feelings for her? Or was she just another conquest to be taken like any other video game achievement? The feeling from the first time were never resolved from before, she simply just pressed them down to the bottom recesses of her mind hoping something would come along and wash it all away. Even Jiro her closest friend doesn't know the full details of everything that happen that day long ago.

She knew she should have confronted those feelings that day, sought out a therapist or at the very least told her parents. She should have sought some sort of closure to it. But she was afraid of what her parents might say or what her classmates at the time might have thought. It happened a few months before coming to U.A. and she thought maybe pursuing her dream of becoming a hero and helping people in need would help to wash it away. Then coming to U.A. she felt those strong feelings burn inside her once she saw Midoriya and everything that happened to Class 1-A only showed how resourceful, brave, thoughtless, and encouraging Izuku was. He was kind and caring, and wanted nothing but the best for everybody. He was always smiling even when things became dark, he wanted to shine a light for everyone he could even if it meant sacrificing something. She could help but to admire him. Then admiration turned into a crush which she thought was just something that would fade with time.

But it wasn't that, it was steadily growing every day until she saw him with Uraraka. She never knew what it meant when people said something was soul crushing. That day helped to enlighten her, and she thought she could be happy if he was happy being with Uraraka. If Uraraka could be his rain connecting them then she had to be happy for him.

She didn't realize that she had slowed her pace and was taking her time getting back to the dorm. It was only early evening and she could something else. She looked up to the sky to see the nice bright blue filling it and falling to the lush green grass of the fields. That's when she saw the young man she was looking for. Funny how it seems they seem to drawn to each other sometimes without even being aware of it. The tears that were threatening to fall suddenly stopped and her pace picked up a bit almost as if she just happy to see him there.

He was lying under a tree with his eyes closed and knees bend in a crouched position almost. He looked peaceful but also as if he had something on his mind. She forced herself to not have her own thoughts go back to a dark area. It would be could right now, especially if she wanted to clarify what they had. Jiro always told her to hope for the best and things will always work themselves out for the best. She didn't want to break his trance but she thought it wouldn't be polite to not ask him if he wants her to be there.

"Izuku …" She whispered a bit but didn't get any sign of a response so she nudged his shoulder lightly while calling him again. "Izuku …" He finally looked up at her almost startled to see her there.

"Oh h-h-hey Momo …" Was the only words he could get out. He looked like he lost the words he needed to say to her.

"Izuku, may I sit next to you?" He just nodded in response and closed his knees slightly. She noticed, he really was distancing himself from her. She felt those feelings of regret, turmoil, and sadness from before come back to chest. She was having a hard time focusing on what to say to the dark green haired teen. "Do you regret last night? Is that why you have been distancing yourself from me today?" She couldn't look in his direction, but if she did, she would have seen the confused express he had on his face.

"Momo, I …" There was a long pause and silence that filled the air around them. It was a few moments before she heard his voice again. "No, not intentionally. I'm having a hard time keeping my thoughts together." She turned back to see him facing her more allowing the shade from the tree to block out the sun so she could see more of him.

"What do you mean not intentionally?" A warm tear flowed out of her left eye staining her cheek. She turned to face him and wanted to continue but Izuku cut her off from saying anything else.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm not really good at this." He took in a deep breath and continued. "I keep thinking that you have a lot more to lose than I do, and I can't help but to be useless …" She was going to shout something but he put his hand up in front of her making her pause on her words. "You are going to be a great hero and I'm just useless person who may not even make it into your life." She put her hands over her mouth and tears started form again in her eyes. "But … I know one thing is true in all this despair and darkness I have wading through this past year … Momo I have a connection to you, and I can't say the words you need to hear from me. Just … not yet, I'm still a little afraid that if I say it then you will disappear from my world." He put a hand over his eyes to cover them, "I don't know why I am hesitating. If I wait too long to say it I feel like … I will lose a chance at something precious …"

She moved a little closer to him to close the gap. Now she just wanted to hear what was on his mind and let him clear the air between them. "Momo, I w-w…" he paused in his words slightly but then shook his head before continuing, "I don't know if it is too soon, but I want you with me and not only what we shared, but … Momo I would like you to be my girlfriend." He clenched his shirt with his hand just over his chest. "I'm not the best looking or even the most interesting guy out there but …" He stopped when he heard her sniff and let out a soft cry as she rubbed her eyes clear.

"Izuku … I wanted to be your girlfriend for a long time. To the point of just believing it could only happen in my dreams. I wish I could have had the courage to tell you how I felt sooner." No matter how hard she tried right now her tears were flowing but this time she wasn't feeling any sadness, just happiness and relief that her darkest thoughts were not true. "And you are good looking even if you don't think so, I think you are and that's all that matters right?" She was still busy trying to keep her face tear free that she didn't notice that he had gotten behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She stopped for a brief moment as her eyes widened as she saw his legs snake next to her sides. He had taken a position behind her while still leaning up against the tree. She then felt his chest pressed against her back and could feel the steady pace of his heart beating. It was surreal to her, guys never really did this to her and the one before Izuku she had let in _**never**_ shown this type of outwardly affection. She looked down to her waist to see his hands have connected together around her waist pulling her closer to him so her head could rest just above his shoulder. She always saw other young couples do this in parks and in movies but now it was her and him sharing this close moment. All she could do was rest her hands on top of his hands and leaned into his embrace. For once she felt cherished even if he didn't say the words out loud.

"Izuku, you don't have to say it. When you're ready you can." She kissed the bottom of his cheek before continuing. "I can feel your love, and I can say I have never felt this before from any other guy." Her free hand went to rub his forearm and feel the toned muscle underneath the skin. His skin was rough from extensive training and the various times of actual fighting. She couldn't get over the feeling of how strong his arms felt and how the feeling of being embraced by them felt so comforting. "Can you stay here like this with me?" She pleaded out …

"I can do that, I can do this all day …" He responded as he relaxed a bit, he was prepared to be like this for a very long time. She relaxed as well, melting into him like he was fluffy couch. She wanted to say so much and didn't know where to begin. She did believe she should tell him about her first. Izuku deserved that truth and everything else about her.

"Izuku … I have …" She felt the wind brushing against skin and heard it rustle the leaves of the trees lining the walkway. The clouds were moving peacefully in the sky showing that it was a beautiful day. She felt him tense up for a brief moment as she searched for a way to make her words as gentle as possible for him. She didn't want to push him away either. "I thought all day that you … regretted last night and I was afraid that I pushed you too hard …"

"Momo … to honest if you didn't push, I might not be here today and things could have been very different …" He tightens his embrace he finished and she felt the pain she felt reading the letter again. She cringed as she heard him speak about the letter. She wishes it would disappear but it was a pivotal part of how everything came to be.

"I … I can't really say otherwise, but I'm glad that you are here and I can show you that life is worth living." She turned her head so she could his face a bit better. He was looking out to the sea of trees and students who were walking about in the distance. His feature must have become more ridged over the few years. His eyes were definitely sharper, his jaw was more defined and prominent, he has a fine line of stubble on the lower parts of his cheeks, he was clearly growing into a man and all the hero training was shaping him. She couldn't understand why he would think he was just plain average guy. His eyes were a deep shade of green and reflected everything in them. She wondered how he saw her; did he see her like she looked at him?

She was going to say something else until she heard a familiar voice of a classmate. "OMG! When did this happen?" Mina cheered as loud as she could. "I thought I saw your bag and then I saw two pairs of legs and was like WTF!" Mina was not the one she would have liked to have found out first, she always wanted to ask hundred questions about any relationship she found out about and of course would feed the energy into the other girls in the class along with Hagakure they were a dynamic duo. She looked over to see that her suspicions were right, Hagakure was right there beside Mina in what looked like a floating school uniform.

"Awe man, I lost a bet!" Hagakure spoke in a whine. Momo was curious about the details of said bet, but thought maybe later when Izuku wasn't around. She definitely had a feeling it was about which boy she would end up with in class. She didn't want to hear that answer just yet but knew tonight she would be pulled away from Izuku and would have to suffer the dreaded girl talk. She was always the listener but know she was the one on the hot seat. Suddenly staying here, a bit longer seemed to much better idea despite the cooling air as the day started to move to night.

"Well, just recently we confessed our feelings to each other …" She was hesitant to speak about it but she didn't want the details to get lost in translation. She felt Izuku chuckle deeply and only soft enough for her to hear or rather feel. "I'm sure you have a ton of questions but can they wait please …" She spoke a little more softly the next part, "You are kind of ruining the mood …"

Mina grinned at her and snickered a bit. "Oh, I see … sure we'll leave you two love birds alone for now." She then waved a finger in Momo's face. "But we want details later! Okay?"

"Yeah! We'll be waiting!" Hagakure cheered out as they both turned around to leave them alone under the tree. And soon the hum of nature filled the air again as the afternoon was changing to evening.

She relaxed a bit more into Izuku as the cooler air was picking. She was starting to get cold but at the same time she didn't want to move yet. He shifted a little bit as started to rub her sides a bit. She was getting a little cold but she didn't realize she was starting to shiver. "Momo … I think we should head inside …"

"I think you're right, it is getting cold and its almost time get something for dinner." She was thinking about dinner and maybe getting some of her favorite foods. She stretched a bit as she starting get up. She looked down to Izuku who was taking his time getting up.

"Well … yeah I usually eat my pre-workout meal. But yeah, l think we should head in." She took his hand as they started to head back to the dorm. There was still much to be said and it seemed like there was always an interruption. But they did find a solid base of a foundation for what they had.

Izuku was walking out of the dorm it was 7pm and time for his normal workout routine. He started to make his way to the gym and his thoughts were a jumble of information right now, but one thing was sure, he knew what place Momo had in his heart. And oddly enough he felt a constant wave of relief flow through him. Maybe he could get back to his old self, maybe there are still good things in the world waiting for him.

As he continued his walk, he saw two of his classmates, Kirashima and Ojiro. They seem to be waiting for him. Both turned and waved him over. "Yo, Midoriya!" He jogged a bit to pick up the pace to greet them.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to see you so soon." He cheerfully responded to his classmates.

"What, hell no bro we need start immediately." Kirashima clenched his fist, "Let's do this! I'm so pumped for this!"

"Yeah man, let's get going." Ojiro sort of guided the two forward to make their way to the gym. "So … Midoriya you want to fill us in on Yaoyorozu?" It was a better time for this since it was just the three of them so the pressure was no longer there.

"Well … it's a bit complicated. I had liked her since the first day of class…" He spoke in soft tone showing his embarrassment and the pink hue in his cheeks that was hidden by the darkness of the evening.

"Wait if you liked her from the first day why did you not ask her out?" Kirashima retorted rather bluntly unware of Midoriya's thoughts were the same but the past was the past. He could only look to the future.

"Well … that's complicated too. I just always thought she was out of my league. She was way too good for a guy like me. I still think she is…" He muttered out as he looked forward trying to avoid eye contact with them.

"What no way, you are both smart as hell and always perform well on every test and exercise we did. She is really good looking but you too have a lot more in common than you think." Kirashima responded again this time trying to comfort Midoriya.

"Yeah buddy, I agree. But then why did you choose to date Uraraka?" Ojiro asked the next logical question.

"The only answer I have is that … I kind of settled, I guess. I grew to think some of her qualities and personality were endearing. But I guess I didn't really see all of her huh?" His last words made the mood a little somber causing the group to pause the conversation a bit leading to a bit of awkward silence between them. This is until Ojiro decided to speak up and break up the silence.

"It's cool man, you don't have to get too deep with it. Besides like I said before, I definitely think Yaoyorozu is good for you. You two have way too much in common and you both will make great heroes someday." Ojiro rest a hand on his shoulder, "You're too good of a person, it's Uraraka who is the one who lost out on you buddy …"

He didn't know how to take those words just yet, but he could feel the truth and weight in them. He had more friends than he thought he had. It also seemed like they knew more about than he thought. Was Momo good for him? It was an obvious answer and a resounding yes. She was becoming the light in his dark moments, always showing him that there is more. "Thanks, Ojiro. I didn't think anyone else really paid any attention to me …"

"What! Of course, we do bro. You're our classmate and one of the best out of our class. We all look up to you. Why do you think we want to work out with you?" Kirashima crossed his arms while keeping a smirk on his face.

"What? Really … you think that about me?" Midoriya looked back at the red head. This was the first time he really heard those words coming from someone else other than his mother and former best friend. Those words hit him to his core. Did he really have a place in this world?

"No doubt about it buddy. Shoot I look up to you and over the past two years. I mean want to be a hero but I know you will be great. You are someone that I will always be chasing but instead of an obstacle I always thought of as a pillar for my dream. You know kind of like beacon and an example for me to follow…" Ojiro nervously scratched the back of his head.

Midoriya didn't know what to say to that. He guessed more people were counting on him the he realized. Ojiro could never know how much of pillar he just became for him. He now had another strong reason for being alive. "Huh … thanks Ojiro. That means a lot." They continued their walk to the gym. "Oh, I never really answered your first question, did I?" He smiled at his classmates, "Yeah … I asked Yaoyorozu to be my girlfriend."

Momo was cornered in her own room by Mina, Hagakure, and Asui. Jiro was on her left sitting with her on her bed. She knew this moment was coming the moment she talked to Mina after class. It was going to be a rough next few hours she figured she could as least start it on her terms. "So, go on what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters how long was this going on for?" Mina spoke out while crossing her arms and pouting slightly until a smirk graced her face. The others just listened in.

"I don't know where to begin, everything just happened so fast and I when I read the note, I felt I had to show him before it was too late." She thought back to that night and how it felt. All the fear of Izuku no longer being here and her never letting him know how she felt was too much, she didn't want to regret not confessing her feelings to him. She did everything she could to fight back the tears, the emotions from that night were still way too fresh.

"Okay … so just start from today. You two were all cuddled up under the tree today. So, what …" Hagakure was cut off by Momo.

"Well … w-when you and Mina walked up to us, he had just asked me to be his girlfriend and I had just said yes …" She started to do her normal embarrassed avoidance by looking at the bedspread and drawing circles in it.

"Okay, from here on you girls need to promise Yaomomo that what is said in here stays in here, okay?" Jiro firmly stated as she crossed her arms before looking over to a relieved Momo. Jiro will always take a protective stance for Momo and will make sure her friend is in good care at all times.

"Thank you Kyoka …" She whispered to Jiro. She felt a bit of worry leave her and got the courage to continue this conversation. "So what else …"

"Have you kissed him already?" Asui bluntly asked towards her.

"Well …" Her cheeks turned a bright pink as she was recounting the last few days and all they shared. "Yes, I did. It was right after I went back to his room after _talking_ to Uraraka." She finished answering the question.

"Yeah, He pressed her to the bed." Jiro added for extra clarity on the moment while snickering towards Momo causing her to turn full red now.

"Oh!" Hagakure and Mina said in unison and filled with delight. They had to continue pressing for more information.

"Wow, did it go any further than that?" Mina quickly questioned. Her eyes were wide with anticipation. Mina wanted the juicy details.

"What? No, it wasn't like that we just talked a bit and ate dinner together in his room." She was waving her hands in the air quickly as if the action itself could erase the tension she was feeling in the air. "I swear …"

"So, you didn't get a good look at that hot body?" Mina raised an eyebrow but Momo just tried to hold in the answer. She went a lot farther than that. Her parents always said that such things were to remain private and it wasn't lady like to gossip about private affairs. Why do they have to be so prying, she never asked questions like this to them or any other girl in class.

"Mina … that's … that's a little too personal …" She said softly as she looked back to the bed and then back to her friends. "Anyway, haven't we all seen Midoriya without his shirt off over the past year …"

"Yeah! That's why she said _**hot**_, it's not hard to miss." Hagakure clapped her hands together. "I mean everyone at this point has gotten into shape with all the training we've done, but Midoriya has a truly sculped body." She was remembering the few times she had seen the dark green haired classmate.

"Ah … yeah I guess …" her friend was right. Midoriya's body was amazing to stare at. Each muscle was well defined from the torso all the way down to his nether regions. If they only knew how much more there was to him. "I can't deny that. He is rather … sexy …" She cupped her own cheeks with her hands as her face turned a darker shade of red.

"Wait … there's more to this, isn't there?" Mina jumped up with her finger pointed towards Momo. Mina didn't know how right she was. It suddenly hit Momo like freight train, all the feelings from the other night when they connected their bodies and souls together. Asui picked up on it as well but decided it was time to steer this conversation into a different direction. It was clear Momo was getting a bit flustered with the questions.

"Okay, Mina … so what about your date the other day?" Success, now everyone was focused on something else finally.

"What! How did you find out about it?" It was Mina's turn to be the embarrassed one and the one on the hot seat.

"I just happened to see you out on Saturday on my way back to the dorm from visiting my family." I wasn't too surprised to see who you were with …" She placed a finger under her chin. "I think you two would be a cute couple …"

"Well it was only one date and the first date … so let's not jump to any conclusions now." Mina waved it off but Hagakure was still a little curious as to who was the guy she was with that night.

"So … who was the guy?" it was just a simple question and Mina wasn't one to shy away from an answer.

"It was Sero. He had asked me out last Friday." She snorted the answer in response as she put her hands on her hips. "And it was fun, we just caught a movie and walked around town for a bit. It was actually kind of fun and relaxing compared some of my other dates…" She began to think back on all her dates of the years.

"Oh, that does sound like a fun idea …" Momo spoke out load to herself not noticing how her mood changed and she was looking like she was trying to figure something out for herself. Her and Izuku really should have a more formal date. Maybe that was what they need and this weekend would be a good time since it was the start of winter vacation.

"Oh, getting ideas for what to do with Midoriya?" Jiro looked over to Momo. Her words causing her to stiffen and look in her direction.

"Well …" there was no hiding from Jiro. "Yes …" She spoke in a defeated voice but still had a smile on her face. Once she was set on something, she is determined to see it through. Her bounciness was now showing and was filling the air. "But, Mina … Sero asked you out? Did you ever see that coming?"

"Honestly, no. I didn't really think I was his type or that he was even interested in me." Mina closed her eyes and sat back down on the floor. "I would normally think he was too plain for me but I don't know, something about him is different …"

"Oh … the answer is simple. It's called love!" Hagakure cheered Mina on as she giggled after her own words. It was hard to see if Mina was blushing with her already pink skin but she waved off Hagakure's words.

Momo looked back to the clock on her desk and saw it was already nine. She was starting wonder how long it would be before he returned to the dorms and could sort of save her from this night of girl talk. She was starting to feel something she has never felt before, was it a longing for him. Why did it feel like butterflies filled her stomach and suddenly she became jittery and anxious about his return. She didn't realize it but she started to fidget on her bed constantly changing positions until her phone went off with a message. And to her delight it was from Izuku.

Her face lit up causing all the girls to pause in their conversation, but she wasn't paying them any attention anymore. She quickly responded to his message.

Momo: _Okay! How was your workout?_

Izuku: _It was okay, Kirashima and Ojiro joined me today. We are actually about to get something to eat after we get back to the dorms. We haven't decided on either the cafeteria or the … pizza place just outside the campus._

Momo: _I would love to __. I can feel your sigh through the phone at pizza?_

Izuku: _Well, I guess one night wouldn't hurt but I'm not going to drink any soda though…_

Momo: _I suppose, can't have you losing those abs too quickly now ;) _

Izuku: _I suppose not. I'll be back at the dorms in a little bit_

"So, you going to fill us in?" Hagakure was the first to speak out for everyone. "That was Midoriya, wasn't it?"

"Well … i-i-it …" She slumped her head down, "It was. He'll be back in a little bit." Momo knew defeat when it poked it's head out.

"Okay, well I guess it's time end this chat. Come on let's go, it's late anyway." Jiro ushered the group out of the room and Momo was finally by herself with just her thoughts. She wanted to quickly change too, it wasn't a date but she wanted to at least look like she was going somewhere. She decided that it would be prudent to just be casual plus it was cold for what she wanted. So, she pulled out a set of black jeans and looked around for a sweater. She finally found it after a few moments of looking. It was a simple beige turtle neck sweater. It was perfect and cozy for just heading to the pizza place.

Once she was dressed and had her shoes on, she looked in the mirror and thought maybe she should let her hair down. Yes, that was a good idea. She took out the tie and watched hair fall gracefully behind her. After she fixed herself up a bit, she heard her phone go off again and she knew It was Midoriya. She quickly grabbed her phone only to pause at notice her heart was racing now. Was she really this hopelessly in love with Izuku? She knew she loved him but when did she start to feel this about him?

She shook her head and left her room. Her pace was quick as she made her way to the common area. Most of the other students were already asleep so she took a seat on the couch and turned on the tv to watch the news. She was always curious to see how the world adapted to the absence of All Might the world's greatest hero. It was only a hand full of minutes until she heard the main doors open with Izuku and the others walking in. They were laughing and Izuku had genuine smile on his face. She got up quickly to greet them but they didn't seem to notice her just yet. "Hey there Izuku!" She decided to grab his attention first as she walked up to him.

"Hey, Momo …" he was still chuckling a bit, obviously they were having a good time. No wonder he wanted to go and grab some no so healthy food with them. She smiled back and put her arms around him once they were close enough. He returned the gesture placing his hands gently on her waist while moving them around to her back a bit. He seems more relaxed and she leaned in to kiss him only to be surprised at the lack of salty taste. Strange, she thought he was supposed to be working out. He saw her confusion in her eyes, "We showered at the gym, let me go change and I'll be right back guys …" He turned to head back to his room, luckily it was on the first floor and close to the common room.

She wanted him to hold her a bit longer but she also didn't want to be the cause for everyone to be late. She just followed him to his room. She was still as bouncy as ever just following behind him. They quickly entered in the room and he tossed off his workout gear and shirt quickly letting it hit the floor in a crumpled mess. She watched his back muscles contort as he searched his dresser for some clothes. He turned around to finally _notice_ her.

"Woah …" He gulped loudly as he finished putting on his shirt. "Momo … you look amazing …" He walked over to her to place a kiss on her lips that had a bit more passion to it than before and only slowly pulled away to get a breath of her after stealing hers.

"T-Thank you, but I just let my hair down a bit … that's all." She blushed a little bit. The compliment was sincere, it was odd. She heard those words before from others but coming from Izuku. They had such warmth to them and she could feel his feeling through them. He was looking at all of her when spoke those words. "Let's go if you're ready. Don't want to keep our friends waiting." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Once they made it to the common room, they didn't see Ojiro and Kirashima. They must be still be getting changed. She looked out the doors to see if they might be outside but she didn't see anyone at first. She blinked until she saw what looked like two figures just outside of the dorm. She turned a bit to get a better view while Izuku make his way to the couch. As she got closer to the door, she saw who the two individuals where, it was Iida and Bakugo. They never hung around each other outside of class. What could they possibly be doing at this hour?

[Author Notes]

Wow, can believe the amount of view is about a week's time! Thanks for the support! I hope everyone liked this chapter. I know it was more expositional than the last two. Shoot not even a lot of action, also it took me a while to write the girl talk scene. I had some help but more or less went rogue on it. Let me know what you think!

I want to get some quick chapters out there so everyone can get a sense of where the story is going and see if they like. So, I apologize in advance if I'm posting chapters fast. I have up to first 6 written and have tweaking them to make it seem more real I guess is the word I'm looking for…

As always support the official release! I own nothing!

B.G.B.


	4. Chapter Four: The Path to Reconciliation

**Chapter 4: The Path to Reconciliation**

Iida was glaring down his fellow classmate Bakugo. The was so much tension in the air that anyone nearby could swear they could see it. He clenched his fists at his sides, Bakugo has been giving him glares all day and now has finally stood in his path to confront him. "What is it I can do for you Bakugo?" He knew were this was going from the start. He knew it had something to do with what had happened weeks ago, but he had to own up to it. This was the first stepping stone in mending the broken trust between him and his classmates.

"You know damn well why I'm here four eyes …" Bakugo spoke with his trademark scowl on his face with his hand sin his pockets. "You're fucking trash … you know that right"

"So, you are here about that night. Why are _you_ upset? I thought you of all people hated Midoriya …" Iida really couldn't understand why Bakugo of people were confronting him about it. Everyone knew he held an animosity toward the green haired teen since they were little. "Why have you been glaring at me all day?" He took a few steps closer to the blonde teen.

"Tch … I'm making up for what I did. People are aloud to change dumb ass. I said some dumb shit in the past and I intend make up for it…" He pulled his hands out of his pockets letting his quirk flare a bit. "I'm going to beat some damn sense into you!" His hand crashed forward causing a large explosion to be let loose into the air. Iida jumped back a bit clear away from the explosion only to push forward once he landed to swing a kick through the air aiming for Bakugo's side. He just barely missed and swung through the air as Bakugo spun around and landed a few feet away.

Bakugo countered with a strong blast that also acted as a smoke screen. Once Iida gained his bearings, he looked up to see Bakugo in the air preparing for another attack. "Howitzer Impact!" His explosion filled the air as he spun into a tornado of explosions as he hurled down towards Iida.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida countered with another strong kick causing a loud impact and explosion to fill the air. The force of the impact push Iida back several feet. He managed to stay on his feet as he stumbled backwards. His main leg was feeling the recoil of the impact, the engine in it was clearly suffering some damaged. Bakugo looked like he was adjusting fine from the impact and readying himself for another attack. He was quick and vicious in his attacks, it was hard to see him as hero. He was more like a soldier in battle ready to do what it takes to win.

Iida looked to the dorm's doors to see Momo rushing out from the sound of their fighting. But he couldn't focus on that right now, he had to stay focused on Bakugo who was coming at him with all the force of the he could muster. Large amounts of debris flew into the air causing a large chunk to fall towards Momo. Everyone paused and both of them spoke at the same time. "Shit!" Momo stumbled back a bit pulling her forearm up and began to activate her quirk to form a shield large enough to block the blast.

"FULL COWLNG SHOOT STYLE!" Midoriya shouted with a force loud enough to echo in the air while smashing the debris into dust protecting Momo. He landed in front of her and the wind rushed around them. He looked back to check her over and making sure nothing got through to her, "Momo! Are you alright?" She just nodded in response to his words letting him release a sigh only to turn back to his fellow classmates in front of him. "What the hell … why are you two fighting?"

Bakugo was the first to speak up, "Tch … we are just ironing out some differences … that's all nerd …" He put his hands back into his pockets while looking away from Midoriya. That only left Iida to answer for what was going on.

Midoriya looked like he did on that day weeks ago … furious. He practically stomped over to Iida. "So now you're picking fights with your classmates? What made you so different Iida?" He crossed his arms as he waited for a response from Iida.

"I wasn't the one who …" He stopped on his words and looked back to his former friend. "No … I take for responsibility for this and for hurting you that night …" Midoriya wanted to say something but Iida put his hand up to prevent him from interrupting. "I can't not excuse what I did and it has been shredding me up inside. I destroyed your trust and even worse destroyed a friendship I held with great regard for…"

"I trusted you Iida. You were the only friend I had here and this was how you treated me." Midoriya punched Iida hard but without activating his power. It was a normal punch but it stung with all the painful emotions he held for his friend. "What's even worse is that part of me wants to forgive and forget this happened but I can't do it. My only question is why? Why did you do it Iida?"

"It was a moment of stupidity and lust, even I told you what she said about you I doubt you would believe me." He let out a breath to continue, "I deserve every bit of your hatred and disgust … I don't deserve to be a friend to you either." He held his chest at the last part of his words. "But deep down, I consider you my best friend … I'm a horrible person." He snapped his eyes shut the pain was too much and he could look at Midoriya anymore. What he did to his friend was truly unforgivable.

Momo walked up to Izuku's side, grabbing the side of his sleeve. She was keeping him grounded and not flying off the handle. It would be good for anyone if they let thing escalate any further but Izuku needed this conversation to start for him to have any closure. Him and Iida were very close since their start at U.A. And then there was Bakugo who was an odd fit to everything. She wanted to say something but her words disappeared on her tongue. It wasn't good for students of the hero course to fight with each other, they had to stand above and set the example.

"Iida, I want to forgive you. And to be honest what you did I might have never been able to find the one who was supposed to be with." He took a breath in and tried to stop trembling with the anger still flowing through him. He didn't even care about Uraraka anymore it was more so about his best friend betraying him. "I just need a shit ton of space from you, so please just stop pushing the issue …"

Bakugo walked back into the dorm as if nothing happened while Kirashima and Ojiro were coming out to see chunks of the walkway where missing and Iida standing in front of Midoriya and Momo. He turned his head to look over to see Midoriya and Yaoyorozu standing together and a faint smirk crossed his face before he left the scene. He was quick about it and didn't want to get bothered by anyone's questions. He wasn't one to really talk out what's on his mind.

Midoriya was rubbing his face for a bit, he was feeling frustrated and full of uncertainty at the moment. Should he let Iida apologize to him? Would it help him begin to forgive him? Would they even be able to back to being friends? Momo now snaked her arms around his forearm and gently began to rub it in an effort to comfort him. Iida was truly his best friend and they have done a lot of things together. His eyes began to tear up a bit.

"Iida … I can't except your apology. We lost and destroyed our friendship that day. And that hurt was just too much …" He paused before continuing trying to collect his thought and prevent the tears from starting. "Iida let's just give each other some space and figure it out later. Everything is too fresh at the moment and I'm probably going to just punch you again." He was speaking the truth, and the next time it might be a punch with all the force he could muster.

"Hey … Midoriya, Yaoyorozu … hope you guys haven't been waiting very long." Ojiro spoke out as he closed the distance between them. "What happened here? It looks like a bomb went off…" Nobody answered and Ojiro just dropped the subject, it was a mess but if no one wanted to shed light on it then its best to let it be.

"It's a good thing the place doesn't close until 11pm. We have plenty of time before curfew kicks in." Kirashima joined the group with a few books in his arms. He looked over to see Ojiro had the same idea. "I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to get some extra study time in huh?" He laughed it off as the group started to make their way out. Iida turned to head back into the dorm. His pants from the knee down were shredded from the use of his quirk and probably should get some rest, it had been a long day but now there was at least some hope between him and his former friend.

"Yaoyorozu … didn't know you were going to be joining us! Didn't figure you for out late type of person." Kirashima practically cheered. To him, the more the merrier. He always made sure no one was left out.

"Yeah, I'm already feeling it. But for pizza this good I'll make the sacrifice." She leaned a little back into her seat and slide a little closer to Izuku. He was opening up a little bit more after their icebreaker talk, well he opened up to her while she still had to let go of the past. Right now, she didn't want to break his mood, everything seemed to be going nicely. It was like a bubble that she was trying not to pop.

"I guess a couple of slices couldn't hurt …" Izuku sighed out and looked up to see Ojiro coming back from the counter with a receipt. He looked over to Momo who was looked like she was about jump out of her seat. Was this place really that good?

"I just got an extra-large half cheese and pepperoni. I didn't know what everyone like so I went with the basics." Ojiro laughed it off as he sat down. It was too long after that when a waitress walked up to their table.

"Hello everyone! What can I get everyone to drink?" She was cheerful as if a long day of work wasn't bothering her.

"I'll have sprite …" Momo went first, then all eyes turned to Izuku as he looked back at everyone waiting.

"Just a water is fine, thank you …" He plainly and softly spoke out as if he should've been embarrassed to order just water.

"A coke for the two of us!" Ojiro spoke up for both himself and Kirashima. She walked away to get their drinks and every at the table got a bit more comfortable. "Last week, you guys ready for our last internship?"

"Yes, I've been studying and working on my quirk relentlessly. I should be okay, and I have a plethora of offers to consider so it shouldn't too bad …" She clapped her hands together and smiled. Momo was always prepared and this shouldn't be a surprise to anyone at this point, but it was endearing to see it all the same.

"I should be fine, I just have to put in a bit more effort …" Izuku looked over Momo's shoulder to see a guy in the corner constantly glaring at him only to look away when he looked back at him. He must be around the same age as them, late teens. His eyes were filled with a bit of anger. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit… just need to step outside for a bit"

Everyone looked a little confused but chalked it up to him being a little anxious at reconnecting with his classmates after everything. Momo looked a little more worried than the other two. "Don't worry I just need some air for a bit …" He walked off and just as he was passing through the door the young man that was giving him looks followed him out. It wasn't until she saw the man's profile that she recognized who he was. Now she really was worried and it was painted all over her face. Enough that Ojiro and Kirashima noticed the change in the atmosphere.

Izuku walked slowly around the corner of the building and turned to wait for the man, but it wasn't just him coming around the corner. There were a few others coming around with him and slightly taller white-haired man who must have been twenty years old standing at the head of the group. He didn't look like much but you can never tell with how random quirks are. Izuku placed his hands in his pockets and let the group spread out a bit blocking the path.

"Yo … Kira … this is the guy I saw at the café with your girl." The lackey pointed to Midoriya with a smug but annoyed look on his face.

"You don't say …" His voice was a little deep and resonated in the air a bit. "Thank you for watching her but I will be taking what's mine back …" His voice was filled with malice. Midoriya could tell it was not just a threat towards him. This man really has the intent to kill whom ever gets in his way.

"As far as I am aware, people aren't property … so what do you want?" He wanted clarification from the man but he knew where this was going. In an instant he activated All for One Full Cowling and the energy swirled the air around them. The man stepped forward a bit to close the distance between them.

"She does belong to me … always has and always will be." He stopped a foot from Midoriya. "Where are my manners …" The group of lackeys behind him laughed a bit at his words. "My name is Kirainahito, Sosuke … and you must be Midoriya, a top student at U.A." He reached his hand forward as if to gesture for a hand shake. "It's a pleasure …"

"You must really think so little of me. I have no idea what your quick is so you can understand why I won't shake your hand …" He crossed his arms, buying some time for some else to come along, a pro hero on patrol in the area. Yes, he had his provisional license but it was a tight area with lots of people. A fight would only cause innocent people to get hurt. "So, what do you want with Yaoyorozu?"

"Oh, I'm just here to collect my girlfriend back …" He was interrupted by Midoriya's laugh and scowl formed on his face.

"Funny … here I thought I was her boyfriend." A serious look soon covered his face as he stared Kira down. "I also don't recall she was dating anyone in the last two years … so you're going to have to fill me in on the thought process as to how she is _your_ girlfriend." The man looked ready to attack him but he didn't move. Midoriya heard the sound of two sets of foot prints and set of voices. One coming from Kirashima and the other was clearly that of his homeroom teacher.

"Yo, Midoriya …" Kirashima paused as he looked over the scene and the group in the alley. "What's going here?"

"I would like to know as well …" Aizawa stared the group down while waiting for a response.

"Oh, don't worry pro hero … we were just having a chat weren't we Midoriya?" He chuckled as he turned away with the group of lackeys following him. "Looking forward to seeing you again … Midoriya …" They all got into two cars and left the parking lot. Midoriya let out a sigh. It has been awhile since he felt that level of killing intent, not since a couple of years ago when he was in the presence of One for All. He rubbed his hands a bit as he tried to erase the tension.

"What a bunch of thugs, so not manly…" Kirashima was scratching the back of his head as he watched the group leave. "Well I guess all's well that ends well. Let's get back inside our order is ready." He pointed back to the entrance.

"I want all you to return immediately after you're down her … got it?" Aizawa deadpanned to the two students.

"Yes … Yes sir!" They spoke in unison and they headed back inside.

As they walked into the restaurant the Izuku was in full mutter mood, thinking over the conversation. He had his hand under his chin as he was walking back towards his seat. He didn't break out of it until he heard Momo's voice. "Izuku … You didn't get …"

"No, I'm fine. Mr. Aizawa came in at the right time before it could escalate into a fight." He responded as he took his seat next to her while letting out a sigh of relief. He took a deep breath inhale to fill his senses with the smell of the pizza in front of him and the mix of her scent so close to him.

"I-I … want to …" She wanted to say something but he put his hand up to stop her in mid-sentence.

"It's okay, we can talk about it later." She felt his hand rest over hers and rub it gently. "Let's just enjoy this right now." He whispered to her. Ojiro looked back and forth between the two as he tried to get a vibe for what's going on. He was curious to know why Momo was suddenly worried but it wasn't his place to ask and figured she tell everyone when she was ready to.

"Alright, nothing like good pizza on a cold day!" Kirashima smiled as he took a slice. He looked over to Midoriya, he wasn't afraid to ask any question and usually spoke his mind. "So, what happened with those guys?" he asked as took a quick bite only to regret it with the hot grease still simmering on it.

"N-Nothing … they just want to chat I guess…" He took a sip of water and then took a bite of his slice. He smiled back at his classmate, "You have to drink first then take a bite if you want to avoid the heat." Izuku chuckled a bit at his friend's antics. They still had some time until they had to get back to the dorm and hopefully Aizawa just wanted them back before curfew and not for a reprimand of some sorts.

It was getting late and Uraraka was finding it hard to sleep. She felt like her classmates were pushing her away, but she knew deep down that she deserved it. She was getting a taste of what Midoriya felt the past few weeks. She hasn't been a good person, and sure as hell hasn't been a good girlfriend to Midoriya. Having sex with his best friend was definitely the nail in the coffin for any form of redemption. She tossed and turned thinking about how she should apologize to Midoriya.

But she had questions for herself. Why was he around Yaoyorozu all of a sudden? Why does that anger her and make her feel jealous? Did she still want a relationship with Midoriya? Those were deep questions she had to answer herself before she could continue forward. She got up to sit on the side of her bed and rubbed her eyes. She was softly tearing the whole time and right now she didn't have anyone to talk to right now.

She stumbled out of bed and made her way out of the room and down to the kitchen in the common area. Maybe something to snack on will help her find some sleep tonight. As she made her way into the kitchen, she heard the doors open to see Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, and Kirashima walk in. Ojiro and Kirashima quickly left and waved them off as they made it to the elevator. She looked over to see Yaoyorozu looked surprised to see her up right now. She froze up again, she didn't know what to do or say and the only thought that entered her mind was to run.

"Uraraka …" Yaoyorozu closed her eyes slowly and reopened them to adjust to the dim lighting in the room to see Uraraka must have been crying for a while. Her eyes were red and looked like she had been rubbing them for a while. "Are you okay?" Midoriya looked over to Momo and she looked back to him silently letting him know it was okay to leave. He still had a lot of hurt in him from that night.

"Okay … Good night Momo. I'm sure you won't stay up too late." He kissed on the temple before heading to his room and disappearing into the dim hallway.

"Yaoyorozu … I … what do I do?" She looked up to see she was on her phone and heard the clicking sound as she was typing a message.

"Uraraka, what you did to him was wrong. No, not just wrong almost villainous." She let out a breath so not to take out any of her own anger on her classmate. She was certain Uraraka was feeling enough pressure as it was. "Let's take this to my room …" Uraraka just nodded and followed her a few steps behind.

Once they got to her door Uraraka looked up a saw Mina, Asui, and Jiro standing there waiting for them. Momo opened the door and let the group in and everyone sort of took seats in a semicircle around Uraraka. Uraraka was feeling very nervous, this wasn't like the usual girl talk sessions they had before, it was almost like an intervention. She fidgeted in the chair a bit, at least the height with everyone sitting on the floor it helped some so she didn't feel as much pressure. But after everything they have gone through over the past two years this class was like a second family to everyone. She felt like she had let her family down and her eyes were starting to feel the sting again.

"Uraraka, I want to say I do not hate you. However, I am disappointed in you …" Momo was feeling everything she felt again from the time of the letter to back when she accepted that Izuku had chosen to be with Uraraka. Jiro quickly got up to rest a hand on her shoulder as she tried to continue her thoughts to Uraraka. "I only told Jiro this … but I have had feelings for Izuku since the start of U.A. and I never worked up the courage to act on them. When you two started dating I had to come to terms with my feeling for him and hope that you could make him happy. And if you could do that then I could be happy." She rested her hands on her laps and clenched them into fists. "Then you did the worst thing possible to him. We all knew he lost his mother recently and he had a close relationship with All Might who also pasted away." She shook her head causing a few stray tears to fly into the air. "How could you do that to him?"

"Not gonna lie Uraraka, Yaomomo was pretty heart broken when you two were dating. We used to talk about her and Midoriya all the time." Jiro glared over to brown-haired girl, "She thought it was just a simple crush and every day we class, every time we had to work together it was growing and changing into something deeper." Jiro took a breath as well, it was getting hard to speak suddenly. "Yaomomo is so in love with the guy that she changed her favorite ice-cream to match him. Do you understand now Uraraka?"

The other girls' eyes widened at their words, Uraraka was awe struck by what she was hearing. Yaoyorozu had feelings for Midoriya since the first day they met in class. She felt her heart ache even more. Not only did she realize she broke him but she is now slowly realizing it wasn't just his heart that she broke that night weeks ago. She couldn't stop the tears now, they were flowing down her cheeks with a force like none other.

Momo couldn't keep in her own tears back anymore and had to let them loose as well. The feelings they had and the tension they shared was too much at the moment. "I didn't know what to do that night I saw the letter, I was so furious, disappointed, upset, and scared that Izuku would actually kill himself." Jiro started to rub Momo's back in an effort to help comfort her. Jiro knows all too well what was dwelling in Momo's heart.

Uraraka froze at her words. She wanted to give Yaomomo a hug but she knew she couldn't do that right now especially since she was the cause of it. Everything was starting hurt, her stomach was turning into knots and her legs began to feel stiff and ridged. This was all her fault, she couldn't and wouldn't shift the blame to anyone. Her first thoughts back in the library was to counter with she wasn't feeling satisfied in the relationship. But that was a bogus retort, they were adult enough to be able to figure it out and help make each other better. It was clear she should have communicated her feelings in the relationship to him. Midoriya deserved that and much more.

"I'm sorry …" She muttered out, her throat was sore and felt like it was closing up on her with all the emotions swirling in her. "I did this and I hurt both of you … I never knew how much you cared for Midoriya. I mean …" Another sob came out as she was trying to stop the tears and clear her voice enough to continue. She needed to get all this out, she has been holding it in for weeks and she need to set things right with Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. She couldn't go into the New year with this weight on her chest. "It's all my fault and you every right to be upset with me. You have every right to hate and push me away. But if this is how Midoriya felt every day and held it in … I-I … I don't know what to do make it right …"

Asui rest a hand on her thigh and gently patted it grabbing her attention. "We all make mistakes, and while it doesn't hurt me as much as it did Yaomomo it still was disappointing to witness." She pulled her hand back to her lap and continued, "But it would hurt me even more if my friends started hurting each other when we can work it out. I haven't been in a relationship but keeping all this in isn't good so let's talk it out."

"Well, I'm still upset. Midoriya is too kind of a guy for that to happen. I'm still pissed off, you shouldn't have led him on or told him how you felt." Mina crossed her arms over her chest and looked in the other direction avoiding Uraraka. "It's okay to break things off it isn't going the way you would have liked, but you have to tell him that too." Mina was clearly pissed and always had her emotions on her sleeves. She couldn't hold anything back even if she tried.

"Yeah … I should've said something and not acted …" She let out another set of sobs before realizing that she would have to have a talk with Iida as well. There were so many people she hurt with just that one night that she just now realized how connected they all were. As she looked back up to Yaoyorozu she was hit with an image that she will never forget in life.

She was rubbing he face clearing away the tears, but what Uraraka saw in her eyes spoke everything. It was the look of someone who was afraid, afraid of losing something she held close to her heart. "Uraraka, I still can't forgive you, and I will wait because he has to forgive you first. Everything is still so strong from that night. Part of me wants to, I want the old class 1-A back."

"I think we all want that …" Asui spoke for everyone there.

"Yeah … but Uraraka," There was long pause and silence that fill the air around the group as Mina spoke with softer words. "No of us want you to give up on being a hero, we all have to forgive ... at some point …" The mood of the room was becoming somber now. "It's just forgiveness takes time …"

Uraraka got up from the seat and moved to the door getting ready to leave but she hesitated when she felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned to see it was Yaoyorozu of all people holding her wrist gently but still with a firm enough touch. "Uraraka … we want you to learn from this and become a better person. I'm sure there are people who are counting on you to fulfill your dreams …" That's right, this was all for her parents. She wanted to be a hero so she could use her quirk for their business and help them not struggle in life.

She just nodded in response as Yaoyorozu released her wrist. When she finally walked out and into the hallway, she felt oddly a little better. She still had to earn Midoriya's and Iida's trust and friendship again. It would be a very long road but she thought it would be one worth taking if it meant that it was one step closer for closure.

Izuku was in his room doing some late-night studying. His thoughts were a bit clearer right now. He felt a little better about how he felt about Iida, he still wanted to punch the crap out of him. But was he over Uraraka or was everything that was going on covering up how he felt about her? He needed to have closure with her as well, it was the only way to move forward to the future.

He was at his desk tapping his pencil on the brim of the book he was studying while flipping through the packet of agencies. He knew he would be alright with which ever agency he went with. His mind was just wandering right now and he was thinking about other things. He should be thinking about where to go for the last agency. This one would greatly affect where he could end up as a sidekick. He leaned back in his chair a bit to look up at the ceiling, when did life get so complicated, and it was about to get even more complicated when he heard a soft knock at his door followed by a familiar voice.

"Izuku … are you awake?" Momo whispered as she pushed the door open a little to peek into the room.

"Yeah … I am, just looking some things over…" He turned to look at her more fully as she entered and gently closed the door behind her. He noticed her eyes were a little puffy. It was obvious that she was upset about something. "Are you … okay Momo?"

"I … I don't know. I had a chat with Uraraka and some of the other girls in our class … and …" She was waiting for his response to her words. But he wasn't upset about it. They were their own people and if they wanted to talk, they can. He was more worried about Momo.

"It's fine if you two talked." He scratched the back of his head a bit hoping he would say the right words to comfort her a bit. "I mean, I know what you said earlier but you don't have to hold out on forgiving her …" She interrupted him by curling into his lap as he sat in his chair. She was quiet and all that could be heard was the faint wind outside and her slow a steady breathing.

"A-Are you sure you're okay with that?" She placed her head onto his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. It was the most soothing sound she has heard all day.

"Yeah its really okay Momo, she was your friend first before her and I were ever in a relationship." He went back and forth in asking about the man from earlier. He was curious to hear her answer regarding him. Maybe now was not the time to delve into that basket and let everything that is happening right now finish blowing through their lives. "I had a realization today …" He paused a bit and she looked up at him, "If it wasn't for all that, maybe we wouldn't be here like this today. So, I can't hate her, nor am I upset with her. I don't really know what I feel about the last few weeks but maybe this is just one of those times everything works out in the end deal…" He chuckled a bit at his own words.

"Yes, I believe it's too." She started to rub his back a bit. "But I can't get rid of these feelings I had when I first read your note. I let Uraraka know how I felt about that night and …" She couldn't finish and he knew where she was going with her thoughts and just returned her gesture and started rubbing her back as well while pulling her a little closer to him. "I can't shake this dread of losing you and never being able to see you again…"

He didn't know his note had affected her that much. It was done at the lowest point he has been in his life. He did regret writing it and seeing how it affected everyone. "Momo, I'm sorry. I won't let go of this life, everyone is trying to show me how I am important to them, I can't leave just everyone behind." He picked her up and brought laid down with her on top of him. He stretched out a bit while she uncurled her body and stayed on top of him. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well … Jiro, Asui, and Mina were there as well. We all shared our feelings about what she and Iida did. But let her know that we didn't want her to stop being a hero and learn from what she did." She took in a breath and continued, "I she feels a little better, but she will have to settle things and help give both you and her closure on what happened …" She let in a breath to continue with a calm voice, "I told her I, I told her that I had feelings for you since the beginning of our start of U.A."

"It's okay, I _was_ upset and depressed about it before but honestly now I don't know what I feel about it." He didn't know if he left those feelings behind or if just didn't care anymore about it. It was hard to say right now. He didn't wish her ill will but he still didn't want to be around outside of class. This was a big mess but it will resolve itself in time, the storm can only last so long before it runs out of energy.

She moved her arms around his neck and slowly rubbed her fingers along the base of his hair line. She just wanted to hold him and know he was not going to vanish on her. They stayed together like this for several moments until he broke the silence in the room, "Ah … Cementoss is doing rounds tonight … I don't want you to get in trouble …" When he looked down that puffy pout face there to greet him. He couldn't help but to chuckle, the amount of how adorable she was never going to cease to amaze him.

"You're right … I wish I could stay a bit longer …" She stretched a bit and slowly sliding off him. "It's going to be a half day for the rest of the week … Do you want to go to see a movie Saturday?" She was a bit hesitant but she wanted to try the idea she came up with earlier. She didn't know why they were so nervous, maybe it was because it was Izuku or was it because they did everything backwards in their relationship. She shouldn't be nervous, this was the man she loved and was finally able to connect with.

"Actually, I was going to ask the you the same thing but … I don't know why I was hesitating …" He chuckled a bit at his own needless nervousness. The warmth left his chest and the only thought that popped into his mind was he couldn't wait for the weekend. He wanted everything to continue and the sleeping beast that was in him started to wake for her.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who will be disappointed tonight …" She giggled and covered her mouth to stifle the noise a bit. He looked down to see he was more than ready to take things to the next level. He laid back down on the bed and let out a very exacerbated sigh of frustrated only to laugh it off a bit.

"Momo …" He let in another deep breath, "You're pushing it. I might have to lock you in here for the night."

"Alright, alright … Good night Izuku, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she closed the door and left him in the silence of the room. He closed his eyes, the only solace he had was to relive that night now in his memory. His heart was starting to race at the thought and memory, now he was wide awake and couldn't focus on sleeping. When did she become an addictive drug to him?

"Boss! What are you going to do now?" A lackey yelled out at the table toward Kira who sitting at the head of the table. Kira just smiled in response, being a head of this unique gang. The others around the table were getting upset and furious. They banter was getting louder with each voice.

"Now, now … good things come to those who wait." He rested his hand under his chin as he leaned forward. "Oh, I will move …" He paused and realized that the new year festival was this weekend and the devious grin stretched across his face. "I know nothing like ending the year with a bang."

The rest of the room when quiet except one individual who was leaning up against the wall. He was a menacing figure, very stoic and collected. The dark jet-black hair shined in the dimly lit room and cold piercing blue eyes stared back at Kira. "So, you want me to go? Don't think that's a bit over kill for some kid and girl …" Kira only frowned at his response. "I see as you wish …" He turned to exit but was stopped by his boss's words.

"Take Ying and Yang with you …" He paused to return a grin back to his face, "Oh make sure you don't kill my precious Momo ... Dreyfus …"

"No need to worry Kira, I am very aware of your … desire for her …" He turned sharply to exit. Dreyfus had a deadpan look on his face despite how fearful Kira was. The other members at the table were stricken with fear, some were barely holding themselves together. What kind of power did Kira have over them? Dreyfus didn't care, he was in debt to Kira and he would make sure to pay it in full. To not do so would result in a deadly affair.

Dreyfus didn't know much about Kira's plans for the Yaoyorozu girl but he understood the true nature of her quirk. Many in villains have been planning this for a long while and now the plan was moving into motion now and there was no stopping …The Brotherhood …

[Author's Note]

Wow over 1500 views! Thanks again for the support! Also, thanks to Tellemicus Sundance, I suck at summarizing hope this is better.

Hope everyone like that chapter, it was originally part of chapter 3 but I broke it up, it was a bit too long. I can't wait to get the next chapter out, it's my turn now to shine lol It may be a bit longer for the next chapter to post so I hope it's okay with everyone.

Follow and review!

And as always support the official release!

B.G.B.


	5. Chapter Five: The Light Will Shine Somed

**Chapter Five: The Light Will Shine Someday**

Friday finally got here and it was a nerve-racking week with everything that has been going on with class 1-A. Izuku was already back at the dorms. It was a quiet afternoon and most of the class had already left to spent the break with their families. Izuku wondered if Momo was going to see her family after Saturday. The New Year was reminding him how alone his was in this world, but there were still those that looked to him to be here. That was enough to have him feel a warmth spread through him, he did matter…

He had made his decision on who to go with for the final internship, he was going to do it with Gang Orca and then if all goes well be able to start his own path into becoming a hero. It was an unusual pick for him but the pro hero had put in a specific request for Izuku. He would have to wait for winter break to end and start the internship to find out the details. Gang Orca had several things that the pro hero could teach him. He had a wealth of experience to draw from and fought several strong villains. It would be good to learn a few things from the pro hero.

He was muttering to himself. He was having a bit of trouble finding the enthusiasm that he had from before. He kept his pace slow as he stayed lost in thought. He wanted to get back the energy he had from a few years ago where nothing was holding him back. Maybe that was it, he was mental holding himself back now. He didn't feel like he had made the progression he should have had and where he should be. He was slowing down, he needed to find a purpose again. He needed to find that spark he had lost from when he was younger, becoming a hero even if he was quirkless.

He made it to his room and fell onto his bed face first. Finally, he just had a calming effect as he laid in silence. Maybe today he could skip on his workout this time around. Yes, relaxing is something that he could enjoy. He let out sigh into his pillow as rolled into a more comfortable position on his bed. His peace was going to be interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. He reached over to the nightstand to pick up his phone clumsily. His eyes widen a bit once he saw who was texting him.

Momo: _Hey Izuku! Are still at the dorms?"_

Izuku: _Yeah … still here, what's up Momo?_

Momo: _Great … I was hoping you're still here! YAY! I'm coming to your room!_

Izuku: _Oh … coming … we'll see when you get here _

He knew that last text was going to turn her bright red in the face. He already knew she was more reserved than most and even reading something like that was going to make her blush. He rolled over onto his back only to stare at the ceiling. He could stay focused on a single thought other than his racing heart. She really was having a bizarre effect on him. Luckily, he didn't have to dwell on it too long, the door opened with Momo practically bouncing in.

"I guess we still like the lights off huh?" She teased a bit as she sat at the foot of the bed. He looked at her with half lidded eyes, he couldn't stop staring at her. Every curve, the pale soft skin, the spiky black hair tied into a ponytail, and her onyx eyes looking back at him. She had him stuck on his words, he wanted to give her a reply but he couldn't at the moment. He just stared back with a loss for words. "Oh … can't come up with a defense?" She smiled down at him.

He finally decided that it was time to lift himself up and snake his arms around her to pull her into him. "Well … you do have that effect on me … How can I do anything when I'm so awe struck?" He whispered to her. He took in her scent, filled with a sweet vanilla scent to it. She pulled back enough so she could look into his eyes, they both just leaned in for a simple kiss. But in reality, it was the match that was set in dry brush ready to ignite into the fire.

He felt his body start heat up. They kept the pace up as he pulled her down with him to the bed. His hands were roaming all over her from top to bottom. The feel of her even through the fabric of the clothes was intoxicating. She moved her mouth down the side of his neck, he could hear her giggle softly as she came to the base of his neck. She put a little more passion into it this time leaving a well-placed hickey. Almost as if she marking her claim on him. She pulled back up and let him see a seductive smirk across her face.

It has only been a week and he was missing her touch, her body pressing against his. It was like she was able to light this burning sensation in him, this carnal desire that was locked away was suddenly let loose. He turned her over so she was now beneath him. He was able to look down and pushed up her shirt a bit to reveal her stomach. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind, he was going to return a favor she did for him. He kissed down the center, slowly and deliberately gaining several soft moans from her. Those soft sounds only gave the courage to continue his path down to her waist band.

He grabbed the waist band of the leggings she was wearing and slowly pulled them down along with her underwear revealing her sex to him. He could see the pinkness of it and how it appeared that she was more than ready. He moved back up to look back into her eyes. She bucked her body against him as he moved, but he kept hand on her sex, slowly rubbing it. She was about to let another moan out but he silenced her by kissing her. This time with way more passion in it. Her cheeks were reddening and he moved his free hand to wrap around her breast and slowly massaged it.

Finally, he had to let go of the kiss to take a breath, his hand picked up the pace rubbing even faster than before. "Izuku …" He heard his name from her lips and it was like a signal to push him to the next level. He picked up the pace while moving to her neck earning another moan from her. She was squirming in his grasp around her like she wasn't able to stay still. He felt a hand rest on his head starting to rub through his hair. He paused in his motions while still kissing his way back up her neck.

"Izuku … please …" She grabbed his hair tightly while her other hand grasped the sheets tightly.

"Please what?" He had a smirk on his face as he looked into her eyes now. "What would you like me do … Momo?" He was playing a dangerous game now. He displayed his own seductive smirk to her.

"Please … Izuku … don't stop …" She pushed her hips up putting the desired pressure on her sex as she tried to get closer to him. He started up again and quickly picked up the pace but this time let a finger slid in making her let out a gasp at the sudden intrusion.

"As you wish …" he slides his hand under shirt and pushing up her bra to let his hand feel her bare breast. Everything was in rhythm as he quickened the pace slightly, she was closing her eyes and letting her mouth gape open. It was clear she was panting and was enjoying every minute like it could suddenly end and never happen again. He lifted up a little bit to watch her motions as he continued making her feel every bit of pleasure from his actions. He pushed another finger in and arched the angle inside her. This time it was a bit louder gasp from her. Her eyes were starting to get cloudy, he watched her every motion as he continue. Her hips bucked into his hand more effort as if trying to get him to go a little deeper.

He pulled his hand away from her nether lips and moved a bit so he could remove his shirt while she quickly took her top off. He started up again this time with a much quicker pace. She couldn't hold on much longer, he felt her hands start to wonder around him pulling him on top of her as he quickened the pace once more. They let their mouths wander each other's bodies. She went back and forth between kissing and biting him. She was coming to edge. She ended on his neck with a final bite as he pushed inside with his fingers a little harder. She had to release her hold a flung her head back into the pillow. "Izuku! … Baby …" She let out a breath as he felt her release. He felt her shake in his arms as she came.

He laid down next to her as she was recomposing herself. He could her the heavy steady breaths she was letting in and out. It seemed like she wanted to move her arm somewhere but it landed haphazardly across his lower abs, only allowing to twitch every now and then. He turned his head slightly enough to be able to see her, it was surprising to see a look of dare he say happiness across her face.

"Izuku …" she let out another breath as if attempting to help cool herself down. "That … was amazing." She rolled over to face him and look back into his emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry you will have to wait a bit for me to repay you …" She giggled softly, "I wasn't expecting that to feel so good … he didn't …" She started to whisper as she thought back to her first relationship.

"Are … y-y-you saying that I was the first to do that?" He turned his head away a little bit trying to look in a different direction. He didn't know how to process that yet, he was the first for her in that bit of exploration and he felt an odd sense of pride and it clearly was showing through as a prideful smirk made an appearance on his face.

"Yes! It was amazing and I'm glad that it was you who I was able to share that precious experience with!" She rolled a little bit more to cover his chest with her body. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek making him turn to kiss again on the lips. She was feeling every bit of the euphoric high of bliss and it was clear to anyone who would see her right now.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you …" He was cut off by her quickly this time.

"No, don't you dare say those words, Izuku …" She laid her head down on his chest and he could feel her hand trace lines of his muscles. "No more self-depreciating thoughts okay?" She continued tracing as he took in a long breath and let out a calming sigh. She was right, hell, she was very right. He had to stop these subtle depressing trends he had. He needed to be confident, he needed to be confident around her otherwise he would just end up pushing her away as well. No one likes someone who is always down on themselves.

"Okay, okay … I promise I will try and stop myself." He looked over towards the window, it was still daylight and only early afternoon. They had plenty of time to enjoy each other's company. The only thing left for the day was to find out what to do with their free time.

"Are you going to work out today?" She tried to change the conversation to something else and get his mind out of where it was.

"Actually, I was thinking of skipping this one time …" She rose up quickly, he looked over to her with a bit of a puzzled and startled look. She seemed like he had just broken her.

"Wait! Did I just hear you right? Skip a workout … I mean this body of yours is too defined. I wouldn't want you to lose it just yet. But …" She pushed up a bit more to sit up a bit. "Maybe we can go to the mall together if you like …"

"I think that would be a good idea, it feels a little weird being here without most of the class …" He sat up a bit more, "Take your time, I'm sure you're going to go shower and change." He sniffed himself and realized maybe he should shower too and get ready to go out. She giggled a little loudly at his antics. She pulled her pants back up and stood up while adjusting her shirt a bit.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the common area in a little bit." She walked to the door as he followed her out grabbing his things for the shower. It was turning out to be and odd day for the end of the week.

Momo enter the shower room and made her way to a stall. As she undressed and got ready for the shower. Her mind was still feeling the tingle from before and her thoughts were just on his hands caressing her flesh. She shook her head a bit and turned the water on to wait for the temperature to get just right. It was soothing and helping in calming down her senses. Izuku was finding a new way to surprise her, and every day she finds a new reason for her not to regret her decision that night.

She stood in the warm water for only a few moments until she heard another person enter into the shower room. "Yaomomo? Is that you?" it was her friend Jiro. It was odd because she thought she had would have left already.

"Hey, Kyoka … yeah I'm here, but I thought you would have left already?" She had a confused look on her face as she finished up. Maybe she misheard her friend earlier. "Are you leaving tomorrow or are you staying the weekend?" She turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her. As she walked out, she looked over to see Jiro was getting ready to take her shower but she looked a little off to her. "Kyoka … are you okay?"

"What? Why do you ask that?" She turned her head and looked over to Momo and Momo had an eyebrow raised while waiting for her response. There was an awkward pause as if Jiro was trying to hold something in that she didn't want to tell just yet. "Sheesh … okay Yaomomo, Kaminari asked me out today and we're going to the movies tonight …" She started to fidget with her towel and snake one earjack around her index finger.

Once Momo heard this she suddenly became extra bouncy, her friend was finally going on a date with Kaminari. "Yes! It's about time! You've only been talking about him for last year." She clapped her hands together, it was funny how everyone was pairing up toward the end of their high school years. It was amazing how fate was playing out for everyone. "When did he ask you out?"

"It was earlier today …" She threw her hands up in the air, "And don't go getting too excited just yet. I'm just exploring my crush on him. That's all." She smirked and a little pink hue glossed her cheeks.

"Oh … really …" She smiled at Jiro, her friend wasn't one to really go into depth about any feelings she had for someone. But she had to take the opportunity to tease her friend a little bit. "So … which movie are you and Jamming Wey seeing?"

"Just some rom-com. Nothing special, you know I really don't do movies …" Jiro openly stated before picking a stall.

"Yeah … but you are going to one with _him_. So, you are willing to do something you hate for someone you lo-…" She saw her friend freeze in place as she let the last syllable hang in the air and it was clear she was a bit embarrassed now by that one world.

"Yaomomo!" Jiro closed the door to the stall. "If you keep it up, I'll start on you and Midoriya." She turned the shower on the let the sound of the water drown out the giggles coming from Momo.

"Okay, I'm heading out Kyoka. I'll be back at the dorms tonight, so let me how it goes!" She finished getting dressed. The news that Jiro was going out on a date tonight had her at new level of bouncy. She hoped it would be okay for her friend, Jiro wasn't letting on how much tonight meant to her. She has been talking about Kaminari for a while now. It was good for them to explore their feelings. Come to think of it, it seemed everyone was slowly pairing off. It was going to be interesting to see where this year was going to lead the class to.

Izuku was making his way to the common area to wait for Momo. He had his jacket over his shoulder and was dressed a bit more casual today. He wasn't prepared for what was about come next. "Yo! Midoriya! Wow, did a cat get you?" There was a snicker that followed those words and the voice that only belonged to Kaminari. He turned to see the electric quirk user and a faint hint of blush started to glow on his face. He forgot about all the marks Momo made across his body and suddenly became a little self-conscious about it.

"Oh hey … K-Kaminari … I don't know what you are talking about …" He was beginning to stutter and fidget in place. And to make it worse his classmate was going in a little more about it.

"Hey no shame in moving on! But I am kinda curious as to who you moved on with …" His classmate was only curious but for Izuku he didn't really know how to answer. It was only a few weeks ago that everyone knew his relationship with Uraraka ended badly, what would they think if they found out he was in a relationship with Momo now? Is this all moving too quickly? Or is this natural. Momo is only the second woman he had paired with and she was his first, breaking his seal. Luckily his classmate was in tune to his internal struggle right now. "Hey … Midoriya … you don't have to say who it is. We all know you've been through a lot lately … but we're all here for ya!" Kaminari spoke a little more seriously.

"Yeah … I-I guess you're right …" He nervously scratched the back of his head. Was her worrying too much about? He looked off to the hallway leading to the girl's side. He was hoping his savior would come soon or would Kaminari leave before she gets here. He slowly looked back to his classmate. "Are you going home for the break?"

"Heck no, I finally got a date with Jiro. Maye afterwards but I don't know." Kaminari had his classic grin on his face. It was something to finally ask out the one you have feeling for. It wasn't a secret that Kaminari held a flame for Jiro. Izuku hoped it would go well for them. Before he could offer his voice again to the conversation, he heard another classmate speak up.

"Well … Kaminari. It's about time you found the guts to ask Jiro out. Sheesh!" Sero Chuckled out as he walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Sero, didn't know you were still here too…" Kaminari waved him over. Izuku got a little more nervous, was he magnet for this? And why was he acting so nervous all of a sudden, Momo was his and everyone is bound to find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hang around for a bit then go see the folks later on. How about you?" The black-haired teen calmly answered back.

Izuku was about to speak up when suddenly Momo was there and she snuck up on him with the others noticing her either and snaked her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his back. "Sorry Izuku … you weren't waiting too long were you?" She softly whispered to him.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! When did this happen?" Both Kaminari and Sero shouted in unison. It was curve ball from left field for them to see Momo and Izuku like this openly. The hottest girl in class was hugging up on Izuku, they had looks of shock displayed on their faces that was quickly followed by loud chuckling and laughing causing both him and Momo to blush slightly. Momo kept her face in his back, she had a better chance at hiding than he did at the moment.

"It's cool guys … it was bound to happen at some point." Kaminari laugh a bit at his own words. Izuku raised an eyebrow slightly with a bit of a confused look plastered on his face. He didn't know why everyone who found out kept saying those words. Was he that obvious over the years in class? He did always look her way from time to time but he didn't remember really acting nervously around her. Maybe it was because at the time he had already decided that he didn't have a chance with her then.

"Yeah, two of the top students in class 1-A hooking up is really all that surprising when you think about it." Sero grin and walked off to the boy's side of the dorm. He casually waved back to them as he went about his business. "See ya guys, I have to get some things done."

"Yeah … me too, see ya later Midoriya, Yaoyorozu …" Kaminari pushed his fist into Izuku's shoulder a bit. "Midoriya you have no reason to so down … you have to be a great guy if Yaoyorozu likes you!" With that the yellow-haired teen practically ran to the elevator and vanished from the common area. It was back to just Momo and himself standing in the middle of the room. The was a bit of silence once their classmates had left.

"So … Momo, want to get something to eat then head to the mall?" He felt her nodded yes in response to his words. He felt her breath warm his back a bit as she tried to relax herself from the moment.

"Sorry … I didn't mean to …" He cut her off by turning around in her arms to face her.

"No … I mean I am a bit nervous around others when I with you, but … I-I-I am yours so you … I mean …" He was stuttering on his words. He could quite find the right words he wanted to say to her, mentally cursing his nervous stutter tight now. Before he could even muster another set of broken words, she interrupted his thoughts by softly kissing him and moving her arms to hang over his shoulders.

"It's okay Izuku … I know how you feel. I just want to show the world that you are mine and …" she placed another kiss on his lips before continuing, "I am yours …"

Uraraka walked through the elevator door on her way out to go back home to see her family when she saw Midoriya and Yaoyorozu embracing each other before leaving. She stayed as quiet as she possible could hoping not to alert the two of them. She has been running into them everywhere lately. Was fate trying to push the issue? It was still a little too soon to talk to Midoriya about everything.

Once they finally left the common room together, she let out long sigh of relief. She decided it would be best to wait a few minutes to give them some space and so she could leave together. Luckily her cab was here a few minutes later providing her a proper excuse for just waiting in the common room a little bit longer.

She rushed straight to the cab and got right in. She never thought that a cab of all places would feel like a safe space for her. The driver was older woman, maybe in her late sixties. She looked to be of foreign decent mixed with Japanese. She gave her the address and leaned back in to the seat letting out another sigh of relief, this one filled with less tension than before.

"What has you so troubled young lady?" The driver politely asked while keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"Oh … I …" She hesitated, she didn't really know what to do. Can talking about everything with a total stranger make her feel better about everything. Her mind focused in on that night again and she was feeling a swirl of emotions. She didn't understand why does she feel so strongly for him now. It was so confusing that she wanted to let the tears come out and she would have too if she wasn't in public.

"It's okay dear, you look like you have a lot on your mind and need a chance to just let go for a bit." She smiled as she glanced back at Uraraka. That was the final straw, she had to say something and let some of turmoil out.

"I think I may have broken a man that now I am feeling strong feelings for …" She paused and the driver waited patiently for her to continue. "He _was_ my boyfriend …"

"_Was?_ What do you mean by that?"

"Well … I did something a few weeks ago that ended the relationship for us." She didn't have to say much more for the older lady to figure things out. "I now see him with another woman, someone who is so much better than me. She is so wonderful that I don't even compare to her, and yet …"

"You finally found the love you should have shown him …" The driver finished her sentence causing Uraraka to have a look shock on her face. That was it. That was the needle she was trying to find these past days. She had finally found it, but what she supposed to do with it now. Midoriya is gone for good and has the love of a woman who wants to cherish him from the start. Yaoyorozu definitely has cherished him from the first time she saw him. Did her love for him mean so much more than her love? Why did she do what she did to him? She should have talked to Midoriya about how she felt in the relationship, that would have been the intelligent thing to do.

"Then what am I supposed to do now?" She was working hard to keep the tears at bay now.

"Well, I had a similar situation, though maybe not quite the same as yours." She looked both ways at the intersection before going through, "It was a long time ago, during a time when the world wasn't as good as it was today. He was a fresh new hero and I wanted to say those words of love to him." There was a long pause and the silence lingered for a bit in the air. "His first official villain fight he was killed and with him died a chance of telling how I felt…"

Uraraka listen on in awe to the elder's words, but for her the time as past and was buried that night weeks ago. It wouldn't be right to talk to Midoriya about it with Yaoyorozu part of his life now. Everything happened quickly and no one really could grab their bearings with all the emotions running wild. She had even more on her mind now and so many questions. This lady seemed like a wise sage to her at the moment.

"I don't think it would be right of me now to tell him, especially since I am the cause of so much misery for him." She took in a deep breath and let the air slowly go back out of her. "I want to say so much now and my chance is gone and I have no one blame but myself …"

"Well young lady … I'm sure it will work out for the best for everyone." She looked over to the side to see they had arrived at the destination. "Here is your stop. Oh! And here is my card for the next time. Have a good evening young lady!" She waved Uraraka off and she exited the cab. Uraraka looked over as the cab left her at the home. She had to come to terms with the reality that she now had well of love for Midoriya and it was a love that was flowing deep for him. She had to remember that her actions put everyone on this path.

Momo was walking by Midoriya's side, she had her hand wrapped around his arm while the other was holding onto her purse. It was a peaceful night and only the steady murmur of the crowd was filling the air as they were heading to the mall. The air was a bit chilly and the sun was already beginning to set. It was winter and everything seemed like it was dream that wasn't going to end anytime soon for her. They were just out and about, Izuku was stealing a few glances her way.

Her heart was hoping this wouldn't end and that the weekend would last forever. They had all the time in the world with each other. "Izuku, is there any store you wanted to go to?" Her words made him stop and turn to her. She couldn't get enough of those emerald eyes, that piercing color was mesmerizing. She suddenly felt his hands fall to her waist and she was pulled a little closer into him. She was a bit surprised they were in public but maybe it was because they were away from the dorms that he was a bit more open with her. She couldn't help but to shiver a little at his touch. Even though the jacket it felt wonderful and at the same time she wished he could get his hands on her skin.

"No not really … I'm not a big shopper." He paused and looked her over noticing her slightly red ears. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wool cap and just gently covered her head with it. "There … Maybe that will help a bit …" He smiled down to her. He looked too handsome with breeze gently blowing his messy dark green hair. She could help to blush a bit.

She was about to say something when she felt something hit the air around them. It was quick and before she noticed she was lower to ground and several feet away from where she was before. The crowd of pedestrians was clearing the area and some were calling for a pro hero. She looked around to see that she was in Izuku's arms and there was dressed in white trench coat with black clothing underneath. Was she a villain? Yes, she had to be a villain, that maniacal grin plastered across her fast was showing the world who she was. Finding out her quirk is going to be the key to getting out of this.

"I just couldn't wait!" She laughed again a little more loudly than before. "I want to have some fun!" Momo and Izuku blinked to then see the villain vanish before them. It wasn't until She heard a deep thud sound coming from right next to her. Izuku managed to dodge the attack by just a hair and pushed forward off his left foot. He spun around with Momo still in his arms. The concrete was shattered from the force of the impact.

"Damn she's fast!" Izuku spat out a curse. She could feel he was trembling.

"I should just take the girl, that was the orders! But … I wanna have some fun with you first!" She launched forward and Izuku pushed Momo to the side and grabbed the villain's hand with a firm grip. The tension of the force of Izuku's grip crunched the glove of the villain.

"Who are you? And what do you want with Momo?" He yelled back but Momo could see the worry in his face. That's when she saw it, it was just for a moment but she saw the villain's quirk activate. It was a faint flash of yellow, her eyes could barely see it. It must have something to do with light but she wasn't sure yet. She would have to see it again to be sure, and what could be used to counter it.

"The name is Yin … and that's all I'm going to say. You'll have to beat me if you want to know more." She giggled manically as she crouched down to prepare for another attack on the fledgling heroes. She jumped forward and she activated her quirk and the yellow flashed happened again, Momo knew exactly what to do now. Izuku was fast enough to dodge even if it was just barely. But with the villain's speed any hit would certainly pierce flesh and become a deadly injury. She was fast and it was hard to follow the movements of the two of them. Momo heard the voices of a few pro heroes coming closer. It was going to be easier to apprehend the villain with seasoned pros around.

She created a small and strong laser. If it was strong enough maybe it could pierce the flash of light. It should work if the villain's quirk worked the way she was hypothesizing. She activated her quirk quickly reading the laser for the next time the villain was going to use her quirk. Izuku was trying to land a hit but Yin looked to be a master of martial arts as well. She was countering him without using her quirk.

"Izuku!" She shouted as she through a shield over to him. It wasn't a normal shield it was constructed of something that Izuku wasn't familiar with. It wasn't too heavy but it was design to help absorb light energy and was large enough to cover his body. Momo was just being a little cautious, she didn't know what the reaction would be once she countered the villain's quirk. She constructed a cover made of the same material to help protect herself as well.

"Oh, that's it girl, I don't want you meddling …" Yin rushed forward activating her quirk and that's when Momo was ready to strike. She activated the laser hitting the spot she calculated the flash would appear. There was flash and a wave of heat following it along with a loud voice cursing in the air. "Fuck'n hell! What the fuck was that?"

Izuku zipped behind the villain readying his leg for a shoot style kick, full cowling was active as the green static energy was pulsing around his body. "SHOOT STYLE … IRON KICK!" He missed barely but his trademark smirk was across his face. The villain slid away letting her back hit against another figure.

"What are you doing?" The man standing behind her was wearing the exact opposite of her and was about the same height. His gaze was fixed on Izuku.

"Back off Yang!" She wiped her face. It was clearly burned from the counter attack. "I'm just getting warmed up. It's time to get things to the next …"

The man put his hand up in front of her. "You were instructed to wait until the order was given." He looked back a pro hero was already joining the side of Izuku. "Hmm …" The dark purple eyes of the man looked on the group before him.

"Stop right there, villains!" The pro hero shouted as he made his entrance on the group but the two villains didn't seem to be bothered by the intrusion. Yang's quirk started to activate and a weird portal formed behind him. "You think you can just leave without face any consequences of your actions?"

"Oh, trying to goad me into a fight? It would be a futile endeavor; your strength is nowhere near enough to go up against me." He turned to walk into the portal followed by Yin. He only turned on purple eye towards the group. "I will return and when I do … You will find out the true difference in our powers …" with that he faded out and it was as if the villains were never there.

Emergency and police vehicles were arriving and sealing off the area. There were the usual on lookers but other than them the crowd was a little small. The police were busy with the usual work they had following up with those involved in the event. Izuku rushed to Momo's side, he didn't think of himself at all. She didn't notice that her arm looked a little red. It must have happened from the countering the villain's quirk and attack.

"Momo! Are you alright? Y-Your arm is …" as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm okay, my arm doesn't really hurt too much…" She placed her other hand over her forearm to gently rub it. It was stinging a bit more than she realized causing her to wince and Izuku to have a worried expression on his face. He helped her to her feet and let her steady herself.

"Are you sure?" he was looking anywhere but at her. His sole attention is on her and it was making her feel treasured. She never experienced this before and couldn't help to blush a bit. "What you did was amazing Momo, how did you know that was going to work?"

"Well it was more or less a guess, but I'm glad it …" She looked up to him a saw the left side of his face had a burnt line in his face. "Oh my God … Izuku … ARE you okay?" She looked closer and could see his right arm was burned from being so close to the flash of heat and light. He really wasn't paying any attention to himself. Luckily a few paramedics were on their way towards them.

"Are you two okay?" The guy looked over and saw Izuku and paused for a second, "Hey, let's get you taken care of first…" He dropped the back as another came up to Momo to check her arm. She looked back to Izuku who was wincing as the EMT was applying ointment to his skin, it must have hurt more than he was letting on but EMT was patient with him and managed to get his arm and left side of the face. Then he walked Izuku over to the ambulance and started asking a few questions to ensure there wasn't anything wrong with the teen.

"Are you worried about him?" The lady in front of her asked while she was still finishing up the bandage on her arm. Momo looked over to her as she finished up, the ointment and bandages had a cooling effect on her arm. She was worried about him, it looked like he took more of the brunt of the heat.

"I-I-I am… He's been through a lot already … and …" She was interrupted by the EMT beside her.

"Are you two dating?" She smiled a bit at Momo's muttering. She was more worried about Izuku than she was about anything else. She looked back to the EMT who was now sitting next to her.

"Y-Yes, we just started dating …" She fidgeted a bit as she tried to find a more comfortable position to sit next to the EMT. She looked over to see an officer had joined the two by the vehicle. She didn't know why, but for some reason she just wanted all of this to end so they can get back to the dorms. She didn't know why but she was having a sinking feeling about everything that happened tonight.

"Ah, well you two are a cute couple. Tell me, have you two known each other for a while?"

"Yes … we both attend U.A. and are in the same class …" She wasn't taking her eyes off Izuku. She couldn't advert her gaze, she felt like if she didn't keep him in her sights, he would disappear from her. EMT looked over to Izuku as well.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be done in a bit and you two can head home for the night." Once the EMT finished Izuku was already walking over to her. Both of them stood up as the teen got closer, but Momo couldn't stop herself, once he was close enough, she practically jumped over to him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. The EMT walked off to her partner who was standing by the pro hero.

"Izuku … you know you don't have to be tough all the time … it's okay to say that something is not well…" She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. He looked okay besides the bandage covering his left eye. Her arms slowly slide down to cover his forearms, she waited patiently for him to respond. She wished he would open up a little bit more and share what's on his mind. Though she was sure what he was thinking about.

"I'm fine … well physically I'm fine …" He moved his hands over hers. She felt the warmth from them spread through her hands. "I just … why did they want you?" His gaze stayed focused on her hands as he slowly rubbed them. He deserved an answer and she had very good idea who was behind all this.

"I don't know why, but I there is someone I know who would most likely be behind it …" She let out breath and sighed out some of the tension she was feeling at the moment. She didn't want to talk about him, but she knew Izuku deserved to know. He deserved to know more about her past and if she wanted him to open up more than she was going to have to do the same with herself. "Let's get back to the dorm, there is something I want to tell you. And I would rather do it in private if possible …"

She felt him tense at those words. She could guess why he was worried, whenever any woman says _we have to talk_ a bad thing was coming. She didn't want him to even begin to doubt anything. She leaned in and kissed the side of his cheek and then pressed another on his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt him mimic her gesture and it made her feel a bit better at telling him everything.

Iida was watching the news while doing some cleaning around his parent's home. His brother was getting better and with the treatment he had last year some mobility was returning but only enough to possibly lift up and grab something. The doctors said it would be a bit longer before he would begin to move a bit more freely, right now he was confined to chair still. But that didn't stop his brother from helping those around him. He was a true hero in Tenya's eyes, a man that lived up to what it meant to be a hero.

He was long over what Stain did to his brother and made a promise to himself that he strives to be better and follow in his brother's footsteps. But how could he do that now? He caused his best friend so much pain and misery. He wasn't even close to embodying the ideals of a hero, no hero would ever act like that. Mending that broken friendship was quickly becoming to the top of list of things he needed to fix before taking the mantle of Ingenium.

He continued to listen passively to the news, taking in the current events. The news lately has been filled with less and less villain attacks. It's only been a couple years since All Might left this world and society was adjusting to his absence. But one could say the same about the villainous underground. He was sure they were preparing for different future for humanity. Then he heard his school's name cross the airwaves of the tv. It was another attack on U.A. students and this negative press for the school was only going to make matters worse. He paused what he was doing to glance over to the screen to see it was Midoriya being bandaged by the EMTs and talked to by the police.

The picture station showed almost looked as if it was all staged for the program. But Iida knew better, Midoriya was like a magnet for trouble and a powerful one at that. But looking at the screen it appears he didn't suffer much more than surface damaged. He was sure things were going to change after the break when the next semester started. He frowned at the screen and didn't notice his brother entering the room.

"What's on your mind little brother?" Tensei came to a stop to view the tv a little better. "Oh … worried about your classmate?"

"Yes, big brother …" HE looked over to his brother who had a calm look on his face. Tenya was worried about his classmate, but he was more worried about how he was going to be able to face Midoriya. Maybe he should confide in his older brother for advice. He needed someone to help guide him out of the swamp he created for himself. He was deep in it and even a life line tossed to him would seem a bit pointless. But deep down he knew he had to fix it, and it was worth any effort in the process. "I did … something terrible …" He softly spoke out to his brother.

Tensei looked over to his younger brother noticing how his gaze was directed away. He must have done something he truly regretted if this was how he was facing his older brother. "What could be so bad that my little brother can't look in my direction?"

"I … I destroyed his trust in me as he his friend and fellow classmate." Tenya was holding back the sobs not willing to show any of the torment he was feeling to his elder brother. "I was part of him wanting to end his life …"

Tensei looked forward to the tv, not really focusing on anything but trying to break the tension in the atmosphere. It must have been really bad for Tenya to not speak in detail on it. He decided it was best to work around it and help support his younger brother. "Well little brother, part of growing up is stumbling along the way. Part of being a hero is learning to accept your faults and rely on the support of others." He chuckled a bit at his own words, "I know I've made some mistakes in the past and without your support and the support of others I don't think I could have gotten as far as I did as a hero." He looked back to Tenya and it was clear he was softly letting the tears come out. "Come on Tenya sit down, let it out."

"Brother, I can't face my friend. I tried and, in the end, he said he would have a hard time forgiving me and didn't know if he ever could…" The truth of that night was about to come out of him and Tenya had to say something to somebody. He couldn't hold it in and bare the weight of it like he thought he could have. It was proving to heavy. "I slept with his …" He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. The room was far too silent at the moment. "I'm just thug, why did I even do it?" He placed his hand over his eyes knocking off his glasses.

Tensei placed a firm hand on his back a rubbed it gently trying to comfort his little brother. It was clear it was eating at his core. He had to let it out. "Tenya … if he's upset with you and words can't reach him," Tensei paused and let his little brother gain some composure so he could hear his words properly. "You have to let your actions show your apology. You two are close friends and right now it may seem like there is no way on earth that your friendship can be mended back together." Tenya finally looked over to his older brother in mid speech, "Everything moves at the speed of trust, and all we can do is support each other."

"How … can I do that Tensei?" He was wiping his eyes vigorously hoping the tears would stop their flow. "How can I begin to find the right actions to fix this? So much has been shattered, I don't think he wants to have me as friend anymore …"

"We need to support each when thing get the hardest. And I'm sure he needs your support more than you think little brother." He smiled towards Tenya even if he was looking in his direction, Tensei knew he was aware of what he was doing. "Even if he is unaware of it now, he still will need your support. You both need each other, and helping each other through this is just a stepping stone." He looked back to the tv and couldn't help be to let a lingering smile grace his face again. "Sometimes life doesn't go the way we plan, maybe that's why we tend to rely on others to help us through it …"

Tenya finally was able to get the tears to stop. Some of his brother's words managed to stick to him as he gathered his bearings. "Thank you … Big Brother. I think I can begin to move forward and start being the hero you, mother, and father … and everybody wants me to be …"

"No Tenya …" Tensei had a big grin on his face, "Be the hero_** you**_ want to be …"

[Author Notes]

Thanks for all the views! Hope everyone is enjoying the story! Feel free to let us know what you think. Happy to answer any questions as well.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, may take a bit of time on this one. Also sorry for the wait on this one!

Ying from Chap 4 is actually Yin, missed that edit - sorry

To Guest – Yes, we took the note aspect from that fic and few other things but there was another somewhere that helped to really spur this, I just can't remember the name but it's there somewhere, also sorry that we answered you

Tellemicus – Its cool can only improve with honest reviews, also the gang idea may be a little cliché but they have a point in here lol I promise.

Support the official release!


	6. Chapter Six: Confrontations

**Chapter Six: Confrontations**

Izuku and Momo arrived back at class 1-A's dorm after the incident with the villain. Izuku appeared to have taken a bit more of the damage from the attack. Before they got back, he was clearly limping but now he was walking normally and his injuries didn't seem to bothering him. She wondered why that was. They made it back to his room and she closed the door. He must have forgot she was there and he unwrapped the bandages to reveal the lack of scarring and injury. Her eyes widen to see that he was completely fine.

"Izuku! W-What happened to your …" She was cut off by his voice.

"Oh … damn …" He scratched the back of his head nervously as he continued. "Well I guess the secret is out now … I have … more than one quirk and I've been trying to keep it under wraps for a while…"

"Really! I didn't know, but how is that possible?" She was shocked, how did she not know this? She sat down on his bed, she had a myriad of questions but couldn't decide on which one she should ask first. "So … how did you find out that you had access to multiple quirks? How does your body handle all the different powers? How do you activate each quirk? How long have you known you had multiple quirks?" She was starting to rattle off question after question, each becoming harder to hear.

"Ah … one question at a time Momo …" He laughed lightly, her curiosity was something to behold when seen. "I know you will … but I need you keep this just between us, okay?" She wanted to say something but he continued, "You cannot tell anyone including Jiro and even your parents okay?" She could see he was getting nervous, was it bothering him that she was asking about his quirks.

"I … Understand, but why do you have to keep it a secret?" Her eyes widened and she was too smart for her own good. "Wait … Izuku, does this have something to do with All Might? You did hang around him a lot." She placed her hand under her chin and furrowed her brow a bit as she was deep in thought.

"Well not entirely but he was the only one to know about … my unique condition." He couldn't tell her about One for All, he always remembered the warning he was given two years ago. "I am going to tell you but for your safety I have to leave some details out, Momo … I really don't want to hide anything from you but you need to know some of the … uniqueness that is me." She could only nod in response, she wanted to say a retort but she also wanted to hear about quirks he had and how is body was able to stay together without any problems.

"Well the first you know, Super strength … I can enhance a part or my whole body. The one you just witness is more passive but I can control it a bit is spontaneous regeneration. I only recently discovered it and I still don't know the what the drawbacks are but I think it might be similar to your quirk. When it does activate afterwards, I feel like I used up a bit of my stamina or like I had over exerted myself." He started to mumble out loud, really thinking about its application.

"I see … you could be right. Quirks are physical abilities so it must follow the rules of nature. The chemical equation must be balanced in some form or another." She looked back up to him, another question entered her mind, "So … do you know how many quirks you have in total?"

"Seven …" he didn't hesitate in his answer, "Come to think of it you should be aware of at least one …" He placed his hand under his chin in his classic form of muttering to himself, gently tapping as he was in thought.

"Huh? What do you mean, you used one before? How did I not notice that?" She was seriously puzzled now. He had used one of them before, there was no way she could have missed it. Luckily, she was about to find out the reason she missed it.

"Well it happened during the first class 1-A vs 1-B team exercise. I lost control over it and Shinsou had to brainwash me to … oh that's right you went right to recovery from your match. Now it makes sense …" He was right she remembered waking up with all the matches over and in Recovery Girl's Office. "It's called Black Whip, I have to focus or else it can cause serious damage." He rubbed his forearm a bit, remembering the pain from the last time he used that quirk. "I don't have good control over it yet, every time I use it my arm feels like it is getting pulled or ripped off."

"I see, that's a pretty strong drawback to the quirk. I'm curious as to what it can do." She positioned herself into a kneeling position on his bed. She really just wanted to know more about the quirks and more about Izuku. Finding this out was like opening Pandora's Box. All of her attention was on him, his voice, and learning about all the uniqueness that is him. It was like he was about to show her one of the great wonders of the world.

"Well … let's see … I guess in short, it's a high-powered whip in a sense. I can grab and stop objects or swing myself forward." There really wasn't much more he could explain about it; the quirk was pretty straight forward. "I guess you want to hear the other's too?"

"Of course! I mean … only if you want to that is. I completely understand if you aren't comfortable about it yet." She hoped he would continue, part of her really was curious and wanted to know everything he could do. There was always something amazing to find out about him.

"Well … I will share one more, but from then on … let's see …" He was thinking about making this into a game for her. She knew what she wanted to do, if she spared with him during a training session, he would eventually use them, that is if she was able to force him into using his other quirks. Her thoughts were broken and she came back out her mind to the sound of his voice. "This one will surprise you …" He grinned a bit nervously, "I can fly …"

"Wait! You can fly?" She was going to continue but she was interrupted by a set of black wings extending from his back. He was opening them slowly careful not to cause any damage to the room. The wings were jet black and looked almost dragon like in nature with a single claw on the height of each fold. She slowly stepped a bit closer causing him to flinch a bit and instinctively flex his wings slightly. "I-Is it okay if I touch them?" She didn't know she was so hesitant. It wasn't because she was put off by him, but she didn't want to push him away or feel uncomfortable. He must have felt so isolated with having multiple quirks. It was unusual to not have a quirk but it was extremely rare to the point of almost being impossible to having two let alone multiple quirks. And given how the world is right now, anything out of the normal of life and society would be pushed away.

He nodded yes to her question and she slowly moved a hand over his wing. It was soft to the touch and almost felt leathery. She moved her hand slowly tracing the membrane to the bone structure of his wings. She moved closer to him slowly tracing the wing until she was leaning into him. She wrapped her hands around his back while place her head onto his chest. He was clearly nervous, was it because he didn't like having a set of wings? As her hands snaked their way to the base of the wings, she felt a very soft set of feathers. They were so soft they reminded her of a fine silk.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She heard his voice but she was still processing everything and didn't know quite what to say. His heart beat was picking up, he was definitely nervous about this.

"Izuku … why would I not be okay?" She looked into his emerald green eyes to see he truly was scared, was he scared she would reject him, leave him all alone again. do you hate having wings?"

"I … when they first appeared a few months ago … they reminded me of a demon." He was choking on his words a bit. He was holding in his emotions about it, trying to convey his thoughts without any stutter. "I ripped them off a few weeks after they appeared but they grew back … I thought they were reflecting the emptiness I was feeling inside me." He was having a hard time speaking and his words were getting soft with each one that he spoke. "I was beginning to hate what I saw in the mirror, I was afraid of what I was changing into. I still am …"

She gasped when she heard that. He went so far as to mutilate himself because of a quirk he was afraid of. She covered her mouth with her hand and just remained still on his chest. She had to say something, letting the silence last any longer would only cause more problems. She couldn't see why he would think that, "Izuku your wings are a part of you …" She pulled away a bit giving them some distance between them while she rested her hands on his forearms. She could see the flash of hurt in his eyes, he was truly worried about what her reaction would be. She had to make sure each word she spoke counted, she needed to convey a sense of security to him. She let out a long breath to help calm herself too, she becoming upset just by knowing he had already torn the wings off in an attempt to make them go away. That was truly heartbreaking for her to hear.

"Izuku … I … already said that I love you, so these wings are a part of you, you having several quirks is who you are … When I find something new about you it's another reason for me to love you." She pulled him down to her, forcing him to rest his head on her chest. "Izuku, you truly are amazing." She pushed her hand through his hair as the other just stayed on his back slowly rubbing both of them to help sooth him. She didn't know how deep everything went, he was burying everything negative in his life and must have been doing it since he was little. "There is nothing in this world that is going to push me away from you." She spoke softly for him to hear, she wanted him to know that there was nothing she could fear from him and nothing he could do that would make her shun him.

"I don't …" He was trying to bring out the words but he couldn't.

"You don't want to what Izuku?" She continued to rub his back as she softly kissed the top of his head.

"All I wanted as kid was to have quirk and become a hero …" he was trying desperately to control his composure right now, "I was a late bloomer, and when I finally gained a quirk it seemed I gained more than I expected." He wrapped his arms around her. "Am I just a freak?" He mumbled into her chest.

"No, you were never a freak." She felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks and into his hair. They were warm and filled with the sadness of both of them. She regretted pushing the questions on him now. He was burying too much right now. She felt his pain from the words he spoke to her like she had personally experienced his torment for herself. "Izuku … you're perfect the way you are. No one can take that away from you."

He lifted his head up to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry for making you cry again …" He placed a hand on her cheek to wipe away a stream of tears. She placed her hand on top of his and leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to keep the dark thoughts out of my head…"

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's just … I feel like I can feel your pain and sorrow you are feeling. I feel like my heart and soul are attached to yours, your pain is mine and I can't …" She swallowed to clear her throat, "But, please Izuku … don't hurt yourself again …" She was pleading with him, she could bare hearing that he would even think of doing that to himself. "Please … Izuku … promise that you won't …" She fell down onto his bed, trying to not to cry again but it was a futile effort. This wasn't her, but at the same time how could anyone hear these things from someone they cared for and not feel the weight of the words. It was too much, it would be too much for anyone.

"It seems all can do is make you cry …" He let a breath of frustration with himself. She looked back up to him as he slowly pulled the wings back into his body and kneeled down before her. She didn't quite know what to do at this point. She had questions, she wanted to scream at him, and she wanted to hold him tight like could disappear on her. He rested his hands on her knees as he stroked the fabric of her pants. "I don't want to make you cry again, I would be a terrible person if I kept doing that to you."

She looked at the clock to see it was a little past ten, it wasn't too late but she felt like she was exhausted from everything today. She watched him raise up and walk over to the light switch by the door. She got up and walked with him. "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back … if you want me to. If you want to be alone, I understand …" She had a solemn look on her face as she turned to head out of the room. She felt for some reason like he was going to push her away again.

"No … it's alight … I would like it if you stayed. I'll just leave the door open for you, but I'll have the lights off, and I don't know if I'll be awake when you get back." He half smiled back to her. All she could do is give a nod as she walked out, she wanted to do her business and get right back, but she has to process everything first. This was a lot of information to take in and she still had to tell Izuku about Sosuke. Her mind was spinning as she walked to the restrooms on the floor next to the common area.

She walked into a stall, one that was close to the back of the restroom. Sitting down she wasn't even really focused on using the facilities but rather her mind was deep in thought. There was a lot to say and it was growing to the point where she didn't know begin. Izuku was going through a lot and she didn't know where to focus on helping him through this. Did she have to start by letting him talk slowly though everything, or should help him go to a therapist? No, it wasn't her place to such a thing. The tears started flowing now that she was alone. It must have been a little while she was there, he legs were starting to tingle from sitting too long.

She finished and walked out into the common room and didn't realize that there was someone already there on the couch. She was too busy rubbing her eyes clear to notice that it was Jiro, that is until she heard her voice breaking her from her own trance.

"Yaomomo? Are you okay?" Jiro quickly got up and rushed to her side. "I _should_ say what did he do, but … this is Midoriya you're with so I doubt he could hurt a fly for you." Jiro tried to lighten the mood, it was obvious to her that Momo was spinning her own thoughts.

"Kyoka … it was a lot and he just dropped a bomb shell on me tonight after the villain attack …"

"Wait … what!" Jiro was in shock, she had just got back from her date and wasn't really checking her phone. She looked down to Momo's forearm catching sight of the bandage on covering it. "I'm guessing you're okay and so is Midoriya right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. The villains fled the scene …" She didn't want to worry her friend just yet about why the villains showed up in the first place.

"So why the waterworks?" Jiro was pointing with her earphone jack while keeping her arms crossed.

"What am I supposed to do Kyoka…" She looked back and forth a bit to make sure there was no one around, "There's so much bothering him and I don't know where to begin …"

"Is it that serious …" Momo nodded in response, "Okay … then let's talk to him. It's obvious you two need some help in this matter." Momo was freaking out about this, she knew Jiro was ready to action at the drop of a hat.

"No! NO! Can we just wait until tomorrow?" She let out nervous sigh as she tried to keep her friend in place. "I mean … I'm sure he's asleep right now …"

"Yaomomo …" Jiro paused for a bit before continuing, "Okay fine, but you owe me a talk …" She walked off to the elevator, she smiled as she looked back, "You have to talk about _him_, that's the hurdle you need to jump Momo." Jiro wave her off as the doors to the elevator closed. Momo sighed a bit of relief but was also hoping to calm herself. If Izuku was still awake she could tell him about Sosuke, but it was late too and that would be a lot of drama on a day that was already filled with it.

Jiro was right, she had to talk about Sosuke to Izuku. If she doesn't it will cause some problems for them down the road. As she walked back to Izuku's room her determination was wavering with each step. She didn't know why she was so nervous and withdrawn about the topic, he needed to know this about her past. She softly pushed open the door to see the room was dark as usual and that he was still there lying and looking up at the ceiling. He looked tired but also as if he was thinking about something. She didn't expect him to break the ice for her.

"It's been bothering me for a bit but … who is Sosuke?" He looked over to her as he leaned up a bit on his elbows. He had a different look on his face, she wouldn't say he was upset but he wasn't curious either. She swallowed to clear her throat a bit, she didn't know how to respond to him asking about Sosuke.

"Wait … how do you know him?" She paused a bit as she was interested by how he has already heard of him. She stood at the side of his bed waiting for his response. The look on his face a one with a little bit of worry, as if he was contemplating how to respond.

"Well the other day when we to the pizza place, that's where I met him." He paused a bit as he sat up fully. "He confronted me outside and … he said he wanted you back …" He slid over to her wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her thighs. She let a hand rest on the top of his head. Tonight, she had to tell him about that man, before she lost the courage to do so.

{Flashback}

_Momo was sitting at her desk going over a list of schools with well-known and qualified hero tracks. She was completely oblivious to everyone around her. It was a simple afternoon and she was at her favorite café after school. She always spent an hour or two there after school. It was a pleasant spot to sit as she waited for her parents to come home for the day. Both of them were very busy individuals. Each working on their own ventures, her father runs a large international business while her mother runs a charity to help the impoverished across the world. They had their hands full and time was an asset they couldn't spare a lot of days. However, they managed to always make time for their only child. _

_ She was grateful for what her parents were able to provide for her. They worked very hard to help her be able to strive for her dreams. They didn't even hesitate when she said she wanted to be a hero. She wanted to use her quirk for good and help people just like her parents do. Everyone had dreams, and she wanted to be a hero once she saw one save people and subdue a villain on the news. She didn't want to waste her quirk and her chance at truly helping people. _

_ She was brought out of her thoughts by a young man pulling the chair out in front of her. He was unique in his looks, White hair covered his head and looked to be well trimmed, his eyes were a piercing yellow. They had a sharp color to them she couldn't help not to stare into them. He had an average slender build and looked to be a bit taller than her. _

_ "Hello there … I've always seen you here by yourself and figured today was good day to break the ice …" His voice was a bit deep and he was calm in how he spoke. _

_ "Yes, this just happens to be my favorite café to relax at after school for a bit." She closed the notepad in front her, she didn't want to be rude to him, but she wasn't sure where he was going with this. _

_ "I see, but always alone? No lucky guy to share your company with?" He had a smirk on his face and she couldn't help to think that he was a little dashing, or was it his overwhelming confidence. _

_ "Well … no I usually sit alone …" She was cut off by him moving a little closer and she could swear those eyes were glowing a bit as he kept his gaze on her. _

_ "Well how about I join you from now on?" His smirk turned to a grin, "Actually how about we do something tonight?" _

_ "I … well …" She put off by his suggestion. Was it a date? Was he asking her out? She didn't know what to do but her voice was scratching its way to the surface to make her choice known to the man. "I would love to, but you have told me your name."_

_ "Wow where are my Sosuke, Sosuke Kirainahito. And may I ask for yours?" His voice radiated with a polite demeanor. _

_ "Oh, Momo Yaoyorozu and it's a pleasure to meet you! So, what do you have in mind?" She was becoming bouncier as the minutes passed. She didn't know why she was getting excited. He got up and offered his hand to her as she smiled up at him. She took it and rose up to stand next to him. _

_ "Let's just see where the day will take us …"_

{End Flash Back}

"That night was the night I lost my … virginity. I wasn't upset nor disturb by it but I couldn't tell how I got there. The relationship went on like that for several months until my father was able to put a stop to it. I couldn't say how he did it but he managed to free me of it." She fell into him allowing both of them to fall onto the bed. The sound of the thud resonated through the room. "I don't know if it was his quirk or something else, but if he did that to you, he most certainly is targeting you…" She covered her face in his chest.

"Momo … I don't think he'll be much of an issue for me but for some reason he wants you and that's what's bothering me." She stiffened in his arms, she felt an odd chill run through her and it wasn't because of the open window letting in the cold air. Suddenly she just wanted to be as close as she could to him.

"I wish I could have given it to you …" She whispered the words so softly Izuku couldn't really make them out. She pulled the cover over them to feel the warmth slowly fill the caught air underneath it. She felt his hands rub up and down her back, he wasn't saying much and kept his eyes closed. He looked like he was trying to fight off the sleep but was losing the battle now that she was here with him. She wished that a lot of things would have happened differently but she didn't want to give up what they had and what they were slowly creating now. Tomorrow was a new day and she knew the sun would shine through everything.

It was early morning and Momo woke up first to see Izuku was still sound asleep but his arms still had a grip on her. She looked to the cracked open window to see that sun was still slowly rising to the day. She moved her free hand around his back to trace the muscles that formed his back leading up to his shoulder blades. She couldn't help but to wonder where the wings went into his body. She slowly moved her hand over every inch she could slowly tickling his skin causing him to shift a bit while remaining asleep. She kept going until felt something she was sure she didn't feel before.

It was a weird line in his back, very faint but there. She slowly slid a finger over it to realize it was a slit in his skin. It was strange she hasn't noticed it before with all the times he was shirtless around her. But then again, she really wasn't looking for it either and the spent most of their time face to face with each other so she really wasn't examining his back all that much. He stiffened his embrace around her and rolled over onto his back taking her with him.

It was a few more moments until she was able to wiggle free. Once she was able to see his face after she made some distance between them, she noticed his face looked like it had a hint of disappointment at the loss of heat next to him. He was too peaceful when he slept, he was full of innocence, almost childlike. She walked out of his room to head to hers. She needed to change and thought the idea of making him something for breakfast was starting to fill her mind. "But first a shower and a change of clothes…" She whispered to herself.

She opened the door to her room and quickly felt that something was off. The lights were not coming on as she flicked the switch. She cautiously stood at the doorway trying to see what was there to give her this feeling. Suddenly she was pulled in the door was closed. There was no light only a voice that could be heard.

"Mrs. Yaoyorozu … I have been ordered to take you with us …" It was the man from before and now she can see his threatening purple eyes through the darkness. It was a frightening sight to see and his menacing presence was filling the air with a commanding force.

"What makes you think I will go with you?" She formed a short pole in her hand ready for a fight. But she had a sinking feeling that this was a villain that she wasn't going to win against with such simple means. She used every ounce of will power to keep herself from trembling and steady her composure. She needed to remain calm and focused to overtake this situation.

"This isn't negotiation …" then the darkness formed three screens in front of her, one of Jiro, one of her parents, and one of a sleeping Izuku. "If you do not comply then I will kill those who are important to you …" His eyes were unwavering in the gaze towards her. She dropped the pole and true fear was over taking her now. This man was monster and no ordinary villain, his words were not a threat but more of a promise. She had to comply and hope everyone would understand. The only thing she could do was make a clue under foot with her quirk and keep it out of the villain's sight.

"I will comply … please do not harm them." She pleaded with the villain. She felt defeated, there was nothing she could do. If she fought back the villain would injure the ones she cared about. Surrendering was the best option she had at the moment.

"I will only kill them if you do not comply at any point. Come … woman … Sir Kira is waiting for you." He gestured as he activated his quirk to create a dark portal in the room. Before she could gather her thoughts about his quirk, she felt something hit her neck causing her to lose consciousness. The room was getting hazy as she felt her body start to fall forward to the floor.

"That was for before bitch …" Yin stated out loud in a since to get some revenge on the counter attack Momo gave her the other day. The burn marks were still on her skin. Yin was still angered at what Momo did to her.

"Do not ruin the mission Yin … come we have to delivery this woman to Kira …" with his words they both disappeared and took the girl who had the powers of creation with them. Yang looked back down to her as the entered the portal. "She doesn't know her own potential … what a waste …"

Izuku woke up to the sunlight hitting his face and the cold breeze filling the room. When he rose up, he was missing the weight he thought was there, he could have sworn Momo should have been there, she must have just gone back to her room for a bit. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to her letting Momo know he was awake and about to take a shower so they could meet up in a bit. It didn't bother him that she didn't respond right away, he just figured she was either already in the shower or was a sleep in her room.

As he made his way to the shower, he noticed how quiet the dorm was. With everyone gone it was a solemn reminder to his own loneliness. Once his mother had passed away the holidays, the special events, the festivals seemed to have lost their charm to him. But today was different, he was feeling a since of belonging as he thought about sharing the day with Momo. The New Year's festival never really meant much to him and today he was excited to go to it. He was excited to do everything with her it was starting show in his face as he made his way to the shower room.

It wasn't too long before he was done and waiting in the common area wearing his second favorite black hoodie. He was patiently scrolling through the news feed on his phone, reading each article about the villains and the heroes who stopped them. He heard soft footsteps coming from behind him, but once her turned he saw it wasn't Momo but her best friend Jiro walking towards him.

"Hey Midoriya have you seen Yaoyorozu?" She had a bit of worry on her face and it could be heard through her voice. "She should have been up by now … and she's not in her room either." He was starting to get worried now too and to make matters worse a teacher was there completing her rounds in the dorms.

"What's going on?" Midnight spoke out while looked over the group. "Did something happen to Yaoyorozu?"

"We don't know, who was the last to see her?" Jiro asked out loud not really directed to anyone.

He didn't hesitate in answering, "I did, last night …"

"Okay, where was that? On campus or were you guys out somewhere?"

"I-It was in my room …" He was becoming nervous but he had to push that feeling aside for now and accept the consequences of breaking the curfew rules later. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this. He looked over to see Midnight was on the phone with someone and then to Jiro who was texting furiously. Izuku couldn't take the loitering too much longer, he rushed over to her room. He pushed the door open and noticed that nothing was untouched but looking at the floor there was weird markings on the floor. It could have only been from a quirk. He quickly put everything together, it was the villains from before.

He rushed back to the common area, he had to tell Midnight what he thought had happened. Once he got there, he saw she was not alone and was accompanied by some of the other teachers quietly talking in the common room. Jiro and Kaminari were sitting together on the couch a little way away from the group of teachers.

"Midoriya …" He looked over to Mr. Aizawa who had a very serious look on his face. "We are going to details now…"

Momo came to consciousness slowly with her vision clearing up slowly. She must have been drugged with something and looking out the window she could see that it was clearly very late in the day. As she looked around it was a very dimly lit setting but she could see she was sitting in a chair at the end of a fancy table. She turned back to the window to see she must be in a penthouse, she could see most of the city with ease from the view the window was providing. She moved to get up but couldn't move. She looked down to her arms and saw they were tightly bound to the chair along with her legs.

She tried to activate her quirk but her body was responding to her commands. She couldn't feel her quirk activating. She was starting to panic now; her mind was racing through the many possible scenarios. She had to remain calm and think of a way out of here. Not being able to use her power was worrying her but right now she had to think back and see if she could remember anything that would help. But the only thing that came to mind was a man with piercing purple eyes and then she remembered what the villains from the attack said to her and Izuku. That's when a deep familiar voice filled the air breaking her from her thoughts.

"Well … it's nice to have you back Momo …" It was Sosuke standing at the end of the table. He was dressed in a classic black fitted suit with his white hair pushed back with the exception of a strand of hair falling forward. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he displayed a confident smirk to her. "I see the worry in your eyes, yes you quirk is temporarily shut off thanks to a colleague of mine …" A very dark-skinned bald man was in the far corner looking dead at her. It must have been his quirk that was turning her quirk inactive right now. This wasn't looking good so far. She had to dig and work out information out of Sosuke. The only thing she knew for sure was that they needed her alive so they won't kill her. But what did they need her for?

"Why did you bring me here?" She didn't know if it was his own despicable desires or if there was grander purpose for her being here.

"Well … I was told to round you up … I was only told you are to make something, something very key to the organization I am apart of …" His grin was becoming more menacing with each minute.

"And _what_ organization is that?" She had a serious look on her face, she didn't know if the pro heroes were looking for her yet. However, she knew that Izuku was going to do something with or with any pro hero to assist. She just had to stall for time. What was she supposed to do prevent them from continuing with their plans for her?

"We are … The Brotherhood …" His voice got noticeably deeper as he took a seat at the head of table across from her. The features she once was fascinated with were now nothing in her eyes but disgust. She didn't want to look at him anymore but she didn't have a choice at the moment.

"What, I never heard of that villain organization…" She was trying to target his ego. She knew Sosuke took pride in the things he showed interest in, and this organization was going to be the same as the others. But his response was going to surprise her and catch her off guard.

"Oh … we don't care about such things as popularity. This organization has been around since the beginning and this plan has been in the works for many years. I've been told they have been waiting for you for a very long time … Momo …"

"What could I possibly do for this gang of thugs …" That's when she saw his eyes started to glow in the dim light. Her words were getting to him and he was activating his quirk. His quirk was a powerful one and he knew just how to use it. He always had excellent control and understanding over his quirk. If came to a battle of quirks she knew she would lose to him.

He waved his hand in the air behind him and a woman pushed a cart into the room. It was obliviously a cart carrying a meal. The woman pushing the cart looked extremely nervous, almost as if she didn't want to be there herself but was just following orders. The cart came to a stop in front of her and the woman place the silver tray down in front of her and began to cut the steak into smaller pieces. Was she going to feed her?

"You need to eat for your quirk to work properly and if I don't take good care of you, they will be upset with me…" He chuckled softly letting his deep voice resonate again through the air. It was very unsettling for her to hear.

"Shove it Sosuke!" She remained defiant and refused to follow his instructions and that's when she felt his quirk work on her. Her mind was alert but it felt like she was having an out of body experience. His quirk was Overpower, while she didn't know much about it but she had a theory that was what he used on her those years ago when they were in junior high. She felt the restraints fall from her wrists and her body started going through the motions and before she realized it, she was eating slowly.

"Yes … that's a good girl … I don't want you to waste away. That would be a travesty to have such a beautiful woman turn to waste …" He was leaning on his hand while sitting back in his chair taking a more informal position. She felt a tear flow down her cheek, she was upset that she couldn't stop and control her body. Memories from those years ago that she had repressed deep into the depths of her mind were finding their way to the surface. All of it was from his quirk, none of what she thought she had felt from that time were truly her feelings.

She felt his quirk deactivate and she had control over her body again. Before she could move the restraints were bond to her wrists again. She could only let out a scream of frustration into the air. The sound of her voice filled the air with all her frustration, agony, fear, and desperation. And to top it all off it seems Sosuke was enjoying every minute of it. This man was perverse in every way possible.

"Yes, my dear Momo …" He was suddenly in front of her looking down on her in the chair, "Scream for me …" He stole a kiss from her, his lips tasted sour and bitter just like the emotions she felt form him now. She wanted to hit him with all the force she could, she didn't want him touching her in any way. She didn't want this. The tears started flowing once again and she felt so helpless all of a sudden. She couldn't think anymore, the only thought she had was would she ever be able to see Izuku again. Did she make the right decision?

Izuku was a very resourceful young man, he knew enough to be able to locate where Sosuke was located. He was standing outside the building looked up. It was huge and there was no telling how many villains were inside. The authorities couldn't move in with all the connections Sosuke had, they need to follow proper procedure. But that would give the villains time to do what they wanted with her. He had no idea what plans the man had for Momo but his stomach was turning at the thought of it while anger was brewing inside of him. He couldn't let this happen to her.

He had sent out a group text with just his location hoping some of them would come help but he really didn't care he was going to save her himself even if he had to break every bone in his body to do so. Luckily, he wasn't alone in that regard, he heard footsteps behind him causing him to quickly turn around. It was Bakugo, Kirashima, Todoroki, Jiro, and Kaminari.

"We got your message Midoriya, as always you don't give a lot of information when you do something like this." Todoroki's voice was a calm as the ice he can make. "So, what's going on?"

"Some guy named Sosuke Kirainahito has taken Yaoyorozu, this is where I think she is and his last known address. But the police and pro heroes can't do anything yet, plus I don't think they believe she is here either." He clenched his fist at his side, he didn't know where this anger was coming from but he was going to use it a fuel for this.

"We got your back bro! Count on it." Kirashima punched his hands together. "Let go save Yaoyorozu!"

Jiro ran up to the side of the building planting her earphone jack into the wall. She was carefully listening into the conversations. There were several villains there and they already knew they were outside. The villains were just playing the waiting game. Then she heard a faint sound of a voice she could not forget, it was Momo and it was scream that filled with everything including fear. "She's on the top floor!"

"Right!" Izuku didn't care about those around him right now, Momo needed him. He ripped his shirt off to allow the wings fold out and activated Full Cowling. The rest of his classmates looked on in awe, they were only aware of the weird incident that happened in their first year. They had no idea that he had wings as well. "I'll take the air …" He jumped up and with a strong flap of his wings took off to the sky but a villain was about to intercept him halting his upward movement. A large hand made out of the wall of the building came rushing out forcing Izuku to dodge and start to counter the attack.

"I don't think so kid! You'll have to …" The villain was interrupted by an explosion.

"Back off bastard!" Bakugo yelled at his normal volume as he fired off another blast knocking out the villain and causing the hand like structure to crumble to dust. Izuku paused for a second looking at his childhood friend and classmate. "What the hell Deku, get the fuck going already!"

"Right!" He took off and raced to the top of the building.

"Damn … there's more coming … Kaminari …" Jiro yelled over.

"Already let the pros know what's happening. They should be here in 15 minutes! Jiro we should focus on getting people out of the area…" The electric user was interrupted by Yin crashing towards him.

"Come on squirt! Let's see what you're made of …" She used her quirk to flash around him and was going to let an attack go on his back side.

He smirked and activated his quirk to dodge and in an instant, he was behind her, "Look at that our powers are similar … you should underestimate me!" There was a bright flash of electricity and Yin was pushed back but before she could gain her footing, she looked to see a blast of ice coming her way. She didn't have time to activate her quirk and rolled out of the way.

"Damn brats …" She used her quirk to dodge another attack and was now standing in front of the entrance to the building. "Let them lose on these kids …" She had devious grin on her face.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away for some kids … but we did get them on loan so let's see what the black nomu can do …" Yang used his quirk to open two portals allowing for two huge beings to come rushing out with a blood curdling cry. One was about to head straight for Jiro, it was fast and hard to keep up with.

"Jiro!" Kaminari let out a net of electricity, "No you don't …" The wrapped around the Nomu and proceeded to shock the creature. The second Nomu was headed for Bakugo and Todoroki, before they could counter it was already on top of them.

"UNBREAKABLE!" Kirashima lunged forward at the Nomu slamming into it with all the force he could muster. The creature didn't move but was stopped in its tracks. Both Bakugo and Todoroki launched an attack with all the force they could causing a loud explosion shattering the glass of the windows around them. Kirashima was feeling the impact of the attack through his harden skin, pieces of it were crumbling off and cracks were starting to form. "Damn this guy is strong …" It took all three of them to stop it and it didn't look like they were able to cause any sort of damage to it.

"Both of you back up …" Todoroki lifted his left hand up, Bakugo flew upwards and Kirashima jumped to the side. "Hell fire …" the bright bluish flames landed on the Nomu and incinerating the ground beneath it.

"Hey guys … ten more minutes until the pros get here." The second Nomu was about to land a powerful attack on the Yellow-haired teen until Jiro hit it with a sound wave pushing it off to the side causing the attack to land off target. The Nomu stumbled to the side trying to balance itself from Jiro's attack.

"Damn that barely did anything …" She was frustrated with her own lack of power; these villains were in a different league than they were. What could they do? They had to hold out until the pros got there, plus they had to keep the bystanders out of the fight which was also proving hard with the speed of these guys. She looked over to the others hoping to see if they could find an out to all of this. She felt a shadow lurk over her causing her to turn around to see a Nomu was about to crush her.

Then suddenly it was blow off to the side by flames. At first, she thought it was Todoroki, but it was Endeavor. "Step back kid … I got this …" He shot another flash of flames toward the Nomu keeping at bay with the heat but it was clean it was regenerating form the injuries. "Let me show some more than …" He rushed forward to launch another set of flames this time bright blue causing the creature to yell in pain and then fall to the ground lifeless. He was about to target the second Nomu when Yin pierced his arm with a weapon that was made of light.

"That was pretty impressive there … hero!" She was about to twist it and cut his arm off when she had to dodge another attack of flames coming from the younger Todoroki. Then an ice attack following it, this one was a lot faster than before finally catching her or so the young Todoroki thought. She flashed in front of him ready to deliver a lethal blow to him. "Nice knowing you …"

He instinctively let out a bright light and intense flames he didn't know it but that was enough to counter her quirk causing it to ricochet through her body. She used light to alter her form to photon particles to move at high speeds. The flash of high intense particles moving through her own was enough to end her in an instant. The explosion of heat quickly fell as fast as it had been let out. Once everything was settling down, he looked for the woman to see she wasn't there, there was no body in front of him.

"It appears you ended her life child …" he looked up to the villain standing on the ledge of the building a few stories above him. The villain was unfazed by what happen and seemed to have shrugged it off as if his partner was simple trash to be disposed of. "How does it feel to kill someone child?"

"Enough! Don't listen to him Shoto … stay focused on the task at hand. We still have a lot of work to do, don't let that idiot's words bother you …" Enji spoke to Shoto hoping to prevent him from crumbling, whatever happened was not intentional he was only protecting himself.

"I can see the fears you all have, let's bring them to the light …" He snapped his fingers causing the darkness to swell around all of them. None of them knew what to expect next as the villain filled the air with his quirk. They were going to experience what he meant by those words first hand.

Izuku heard the commotion from below him but he had to trust his classmates could hold out until the pros got there. Right now, his focus was on getting to Momo. When Jiro told him about the scream she had let out, his anger only deepened towards Sosuke. He couldn't stand by and wait any longer, he was going to bring the fight to the bastard. The building was towering, easily on of the highest buildings in the city. He flapped his wings as hard as he could trying to pick up speed but he wasn't used to the wings yet since he refused to train them. If it wasn't for Full Cowling, he wouldn't have the speed he already had right now.

Finally, he was able to reach the penthouse. The flight up there felt longer than it was and he didn't know what to expect once he was there. The large windows gave him access to see exactly where Momo was and staring in he could see the villain was uncomfortably close to her. He clenched his fist and with a strong flap of his wings he rushed forward to smash through the window landing a hit on Sosuke knock him back to the opposite side of the room.

He landed in front of Momo crushing the table in the process. He kept his eyes locked on the villain who was slowly raising to his feet. The wind rushed around the room from his attack causing everything to be scattered around. He folded his wings down a bit trying to shield Momo from anything that might be sent their way.

"It's okay Momo, I am here!"

[Author's Notes]

How did every like the extra quirks Midoriya has? Since it was stated that there were other quirks with in him, I decided that would be a good way to enhance this upcoming boss fight. I hope I didn't ruin it with the new quirks but there is a point to them … promise

We finally get to see what Sosuke can do? Can't wait to get the next chapter up.

Tiguylerobot – yeah, I didn't realize until I reread the manga, I guess he can't catch a break huh?

Koristia – Thanks! I keep reading it over and when I post I then see some I missed, hope I can catch them before I post the chapters

Tellmicus – glad you liked that scene, and yes, those two started bending towards marvel's cloak and dagger, originally I just had them based off of light and dark and then go from there, But having their powers based off of those marvel characters does work a little better and thus here we are

Thanks for the reviews, and as always support the official release!


	7. Chapter Seven: Facing Your Fears

**Chapter Seven: Facing Your Fears**

The darkness started cover the group of heroes, Yang's true power was about to be revealed to them. Kirashima Blinked for a second while throwing his arms up to defend himself, but to his shock there was no physical attack that came, instead the scenery changed around him. It was almost like a dream but he was very much aware of what's going. The air, the smells, everything about what he was seeing felt real.

Once he started gathering his bearings, he looked around to see that there were people walking around but scowling at him. He couldn't understand why this was happening and it was starting to feel a bit disconcerting. The people were getting a little closer and still kept their gaze on him. He took a few steps back stopping when he started to hear the mumblings of words. His eyes started dart between the faces of the crowd, their eyes showed nothing but disgust and disappointment in them.

He stumbled back a few steps as the crowd walked in closer to him, the sound of the voices was starting to get louder as he could hear the insults that carried through the air, "_What a faggot," _he turned his head quickly to see a slightly younger version of him. The image was cried as the bullies he remembered from his earlier years were chastising him on his behaviors and choices. He couldn't hear the words but he remembered the feeling and that feeling was returning to him now.

_"Who keeps saying everything is manly, fucking gay …"_ His body froze at those words, he couldn't move any longer and true terror was over taking him now. His eyes began to sting as he slowly tried to push himself away for the crowd. That's when he saw a truly frightening sight as he looked to his left to see his parents. They were slowly turning their backs to him almost as if they wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Their lack of words to him tore away at his soul, he felt lost, he felt like trash.

"It's okay Momo, I am here!" Izuku yelled as he landed in front of Momo. He didn't look back to her just yet, he had to keep an eye on Sosuke and the other man standing in the corner. He was not going to let them harm Momo anymore.

"Izuku!" He turned to see she had an expression of shock, relief, and terror all rolled into one. He questioned what must have happened in the time she was here but that didn't matter anymore. He needed to take these villains down and get her out of here. "Sosuke … his quirk can somehow overtake you! I don't know how it works, but …"

"The ever astute Momo, you managed to figure out a part of my quirk with me ever telling you or openly talking about it. My … you truly are the living embodiment of the saying beauty and brains …" He sarcastically slowly clapped his hands together allowing the sound to echo through the air of the room. "Midoriya … You can't hope to win in this situation, even if you have multiple quirks."

"Wait how do you …" He had a look of shock now on his face. The smile he once had vanished as he turned back to face the villain.

"It is pretty obvious to the observant eye that you possess multiple quirks. Now how many are in you, I can't say but it is going to be fun to see them … so let's begin shall we?" Sosuke rushed forward and Izuku activated Full Cowling throwing fist forward only to crash into the villain's hand. The air recoiled around the duo fighting causing debris to push outwards and blowing apart the top of the building. Debris of the building was scattered all around and the night sky was bare for all of them to see. "Overpower!" Sosuke pushed forward crushing Izuku's hand in the process.

"Shit …" He pushed their hands to the side to line up a feint kick, "Full Cowling Shoot …" Right before he finished the movement his left wing came forward swiping at the villain, knocking him aside while causing the air rush around the area in every direction picking up more debris as it went on. He looked around for the other man but couldn't find him, he quickly turned around to see Momo had managed to free herself from the chair and was able to get to her feet. As he looked her over quickly it was clear to him that she was shaken up about something, what went on before he got here?

"Izuku! How …" He put up his hand in front of her cutting her off. He saw Sosuke getting up from the rubble. It was clear his attack did nothing to him. Did it have something to do with his quirk? This was going to be a rough one and he didn't know how long it was until the pros would be able to get here. What would All Might do?

"Heh … well played Midoriya …" Sosuke dusted off his clothes as he rose from the rubble and took a few steps forward to close the gap. "You got a taste of what I can do and you still will stand there like the hero you aspire to be. Well then … I guess I will have to chip away at that resolve of yours …" He looked over to Momo, "Come here Momo …" He was looking at her while his eyes started to glow a faint yellow.

Izuku heard soft footsteps behind him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw her taken steps forward but the look on her face was not something, he thought he would ever see. It was clear she was attempting to fight the command and her eyes displayed all the frustration she had in herself about not being in control. He flexed out his wings to block her from his view, it was gamble he didn't know how exactly Sosuke's quirk work but if he had to guess he needed to be able to look at the person for it to work.

"Very good! It's true what they say about you, your quirk analyzation is incredible," the villain was sarcastically clapping, letting the sound echo through the air. It's only been a few times Izuku witnessed the quirk in action and he already analyzed it to be able to guess correctly at a counter to it. "It's no wonder you're in the top spots in the bingo book …"

Izuku grit his teeth, this must have been what Momo was talking about earlier. He was able to force her to obey him just by looking at directly at her. His quirk did more than just physically overpower he can overtake someone's will. He clenched his fist as the cold air around them whisked by reminding everyone how cold it was. "Is that what you did to her before?"

"Ah … it is. I can say I've gotten better but this is what I did to her more or less yes. When I want something, all I have to do is will it to come true." Sosuke chuckled deeply at his own words. "It was so easy back then, she was so … fresh …"

"You … y-you bastard! Is that what you …" Anger was filling his body and mind as he heard those words. He used his quirk to force her to … the thought was sickening. This was exactly what they heard about in the quirk ethics class they had last year. He thought people had moved past this, but understanding it now only made him sick to his stomach. He wanted to tear Sosuke apart, and delivery every pain he made Momo feel back tenfold. "You really are a villain if that's what you take pride in … you're nothing but rapist! You used your quirk on her to forcefully take something she didn't want to give!"

"Oh, you don't say … this is a world of super powers. Would one use what they had at their disposal to elevate themselves, and besides she was more than willing …"

"You used your quirk to force her without her wanting to!" His heart was pulsing with rage and that's when the deadliest quirk in Izuku's arsenal presented itself to the world. His hands were glowing a bright orange and the air was heating up. It wasn't fire but something far more terrifying.

"Let's go Midoriya … let's see if your resolve and live up to your reputation …" Sosuke took a readied stance, preparing for the next attack headed his way.

"Izuku!" Momo reached out to him grabbing his back but flinched just as quickly. Her hand was burned slightly as soon as she touched his shoulder. "Please, calm down … we have to use our heads here. He's still really intelligent and is clearly a master of martial arts by his stance!" She formed a cold pack from her forearm and rested her burnt hand in it. "Please … relax Izuku …" He finally turned around to her but the quirk was already starting to spread.

"Please Momo … step back a bit … I don't have much control over this quirk yet …"

Katsuki was getting his bearings from the dark mist that was covering the area around him. He spun around quickly trying to find out what the hell was going on. It must be that bastard's quirk. He started to see figures in the distance, they were a bit hazy but it was clear someone was standing in the distance just out of sight. He darted off to them getting ready to launch an attack to quickly end it. But once he got close, he could finally realize it was his parents standing there.

"What a useless brat, a shitty attitude to have to be trying to become a hero …" It was his mother who was the first to speak.

"Well dear … he was the cause for All Might's death …" His father spoke as he was scratching the back of his head.

"What? What's going on here …" Katsuki wasn't sure of what he was seeing anymore. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was an illusion or reality. Everything felt real even the voices and the words they spoke felt heavy. He paused in steps forward, not sure what to do next as his parents continued talking.

"I know, damn brat is going to get Midoriya killed as well. Shit, he already planted those words in him years ago …" His mother was speaking with a fierce look in her eyes. His words from junior high that he spoke to Midoriya those years ago echoed through his mind. Those words found their way back to the present after that night a week ago. He felt like this was all his fault with how Midoriya was crumbling down. He was the start of it all, the weight of what he did was making his body feel heavy and he collapsed to the ground. His eyes were stinging from the memory as it now being replayed in front of him with his parents' words echoing through the air.

"Damn it! Damn it!" He blows up the ground around him showing his frustration at himself and the realization of his actions. But he knew this deep down all along, he kept pushing the teen to the edge daring him to jump off. What type of hero was he trying to be? No wonder the villains from freshman year wanted him join them. He was pathetic but this was the last time he was going to be like this. It was the last and only time he would be like this. He was going to make the change starting now, and show a different path.

Once that thought resonated within his mind the world around him changed back to the familiar street he was in while fighting the villain. The darkness was fading away to reveal the street lamps and the sounds of the city started fill his ears again. He looked around to see the others were knocked out and clearly affected by the villain's quirk.

"This is a first … no one has ever broken free without my command … and to do it so quickly at that … U.A. students truly are amazing …" Yang looked on as he looked down at Bakugo.

"Fuck off! I chose what the hell I want to do!" He heard sirens behind him. Help was on its way but then a loud explosion coming from the top of the Highrise caught his attention. Debris and rubble started to fall from the sky tumbling down toward to the group. He was about to launch an attack to blow away the falling debris but he was stopped by bright flames covering the air above him.

"Endeavor, I was sure you would be the one who sure wouldn't be able to break free. This is an interesting development." Yang placed his hand in his pockets, his gaze now focused on the veteran pro hero. It definitely was something he clearly wasn't planning on dealing with. "I guess I have to call it for now, this is a bad match up for me … farewell until next time …" A portal opened behind Yang as he was walking backwards into it.

"Tch … I came to terms with who I am long ago …" He stomped forward as the Yang disappeared from view. This skirmish was won by them this time but the fight Midoriya was involved in was still going on if not getting even more fierce as time went on. The other students slowly started to come to as the villain's quirk was no longer in affect. It was just the beginning of this fight.

Sosuke looked on the green haired teen before him. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum. While he wanted to just do as he pleased and grab the things he wanted in life. This teen wanted nothing more than to help those in need and fight for those who could not. This was the young man Momo was giving herself to. He was told to grab her and get her to use her quirk to aid in creating the Asttso Banalin. That was what the leader of the Brotherhood wanted, it was why he was made a lieutenant and given the power of greed. It matched his personality well and paired well with his quirk. The extra power boost made using his quirk even more deadly and fierce.

He took a step forward, he wanted to draw this out in front of Momo. She needed to see the fall of the man she gave herself to. Looking into the eyes of the teen he could only see the determination he had, another one of his quirks was activating heating the air around him like a cloak. Sosuke was feeling his blood boil inside him, his desire to tear this wannabe hero down in front of her was like a euphoric high like he had never felt before. Being a villain was something he was born to be just like Midoriya was born to a hero.

Midoriya was taking another step closer to him, the gap between them was closing. He looked to the ground to see the cement and debris was melting and being incinerated from his quirk. It must be radiation he is emitting. The cold winter air no longer could be felt, only an immense heat. He clenched his fist forward activating his quirk, he can overpower the teen but this new quirk Midoriya had must do something to his body, touching him was going to be a risk. But his greed was ignoring it for his desire to tear the boy apart.

"Midoriya! I'm going to tear that resolve of yours down and show you true despair." He jumped forward hitting the teen fast in the gut following up with a hard hit to the back of the head slamming the green-haired teen into the ground with a loud smash. He looked up to see Momo directly ahead, but instead of the look of fear she had a look of determination and had covered herself in a cloak that didn't look like a normal piece of cloth. She looked ready to fight with everything she had. He has never witnessed this side of her, his face turned into a scowl losing its menacing smile it once had. "You dare stand against me, woman …"

He jumped forward preparing another attack this one not as strong as before, he couldn't kill her just yet. If he did, they would have to wait a very long time for her quirk type to appear in this world again, in addition he was sure their leader would kill him. His eyes widened once he realized she was prepared for his attack as a canon appeared out of nowhere right in front of him. It fired off a fairly large size shell, he had to act fast and switched his quirk to overpower the shell and throw it aside causing it to crash into a building off to the side. He was about to lounge in for another attack when he was forced to dodge a kick from Midoriya.

"Damn … we missed. He's fast for not having a speed enhancing quirk!" Midoriya spun around landing in front of Momo, his wings were back inside his body and he was no longer generating the immense heat from before. "Sorry Momo … I wasn't able to …"

"It's fine Izuku, I didn't think the first attempt would work. But it did buy some time for us." She stepped closer to his side, "Get ready for his next …" It was too late Sosuke was already on top of them.

"Overtake!" He slammed a punch so hard into Midoriya's face it knock him out briefly as he was slammed into the floor. The sound echoed and shattered the glass of the buildings around them. He looked up again this time to see the look of shock he wanted to see on her face. He picked the teen up and threw him a side so hard he crashed into the building across the street. She looked over to see a crater in the side of the building. "Now that's more like it …" he was cut off by a blonde-haired teen flashing up at him.

"So, you're the boss. Eat this bastard!" He cursed as he lounged forward with an attack that was able to push Sosuke back a bit.

"Bakugo!" She wasn't expecting him of all people to make an appearance here. But the help was very much appreciated. But Sosuke was able to rebound an attack, landing square in his chest with a bone crushing sound knocking him out in one hit. She just saw her classmate fall to the ground completely unconscious.

"Now that the interruption has been dealt with shall we continue?" He was about to reach for her but saw Midoriya rushing to his left side activating another quirk. This one looked to be made of black ether forming around the teen's fist. He shot it forward wrapping around Sosuke's forearm, the force was strong enough to rip the skin. "Still thinking you have a chance?" He pulled the teen into the ground in front of the two with a thundering sound and he let out a painful scream. He clearly heard the sound of bones cracking and tissue ripping from the impact.

Momo formed beam out of her arm in an attempt to push Sosuke away but he just knocked aside like it was just a simple annoyance to him. "Good, you still have some fight in you. That means you think you can win still, let me show you what the real world is …" He grabbed Midoriya's wing and activated his quirk, slowly pulling at the wing. The flesh and bone of the wing started to tear apart and the teen let out a scream that was so loud, so blood curdling it caused Momo to freeze in place. It was a horrific sight to behold as there was nothing she could do, Izuku was in an extreme amount of pain and the look in his eyes was terrifying. He looked almost lifeless.

Sosuke was getting what he wanted, the look of fear finally plastered over her face, the look of there is nothing that can be done now, it was the look of defeat. "There, that's wonderous look to see on you face Momo …"

The group below clearly heard the scream coming from Midoriya. His voice filled the air causing most of them to grit their teeth. It made them feel like they were losing this fight and their classmate was in trouble and there was nothing they could do. He was too far away to get to quick enough to aid him. This was Midoriya, he always overcame every obstacle that was thrown in front of him, he stopped many villains in the past.

Ryukyu arrived on the scene just after hearing the scream fill the air. She looked around to see quite a scene, it was a bunch of teens with a pro hero standing in the middle. "Endeavor! What happened here?"

"The villain here ran off, we have to get up there quickly … things are getting worse and we don't know what that villain's quirk is either."

"Right, I'm on it!" She transformed into a dragon and took to the skies. She had a tremendous amount of speed as she jetted forward into the sky. It didn't take her long to reach the top of the skyscraper. What she saw was horrible once she got there. The teen was lying on the ground with a white-haired young man standing over him in front of black-haired girl. What just happened here?

"Oh … a pro finally showed up. Think you're ready?" The villain turned to her as she landed on the roof. She couldn't just strike immediately the two teens were in the way at the moment. All she could do was try to move him away from the two. But luckily for her the villain launched an attack at her, she threw up a hand to block the fist coming her way. The impact was nothing, it actually didn't feel like much until he activated his quirk. "Overpower …"

She felt her hand get pushed back, the bones in it snapping from an unknown force coming out of nowhere. She raised up her other fist to launch an attack at the villain crashing into the floor, however, he dodged and leaped into the air to land a kick under her jaw knocking her into the air. The strike was a bit off target so she was able to remain conscious. It was clear his quirk was about sheer power, but she was never good at quirk analyzation. She would just have to hope to land a good hit on the villain and knock him out.

"My … my, I see you live up to your reputation as a top pro hero." He was confident but the other pros were on the scene now with Endeavor. He looked over his shoulder, "I guess I better wrap this up … Yang!" He called but there wasn't a response from the subordinate, at least not immediately. He looked over to see he was standing over in the distance gathering up the dark-skinned man.

"Sorry … you have been deemed disposable." Yang stared back at Sosuke.

"What the hell do you mean?" He grits his teeth and stare back at the purple eyed man.

"I was never under you, I was only instructed to stay close you." The portal activated behind him as walked through it. "Your use to the Brotherhood has ended, it is clear you can't fix this situation …" And with those words he was gone.

Sosuke was about to say something but during his lack of concentration Ryukyu landed a strike on the villain knocking him out cold just as the other heroes arrived with the police. "Damn, if it wasn't for that falling out between them, I don't think this would have been this easy. What caused them to give up on their comrade?" She looked down to the white-haired villain who was under her fist, she landed a decisive blow she had been waiting for.

The police quickly arrived at the rooftop with Detective Tsukauchi. He was there mostly due knowing it was Class 1-A that was here and if they were here then he was sure Midoriya was involved in it. The villain apprehension unit quickly secured the villain and readied him for transport. Tsukauchi looked around the area to quickly see he was right and it looked like Midoriya was in bad shape and unconscious at the moment. The teen was cradled by the young woman, she looked very distraught as she was looking him over. It appears she wasn't ready to handle something like this just yet.

"Hey! Let's get the paramedics over here … Quickly!" He shouted to the crowd of officers grabbing their attention.

"Yes Sir!" They quickly rushed around as one of the officers radio's in a medical helicopter. They needed to act quickly Midoriya was bleeding out from the torn-out wing and the other looked to be mangled and beyond use. This was a horrible thing to do to someone, mutilating their body in such a painful way. Tsukauchi quickly ripped the sleeve off his trench coat to help mend the bleeding wound.

He looked up to so the teen still lost in her thoughts, that's when he noticed she was trying to stop the bleeding from the gashes in the boy's arms and chest. Midoriya must have been in a rough fight. "Young lady … relax …" He let out a sigh of worry, "We're here to help, you don't have to worry …" He was cut off by voices coming from behind him.

"Sir! The medvac is ready …" Two paramedics rushed over with a gurney getting ready move Midoriya to the helicopter. They only paused a bit once they saw the condition the teen was in. They quickly got into the helicopter with Midoriya. The detective had to hold Momo back from rushing to Midoriya's side. "Hey! Take this one too, his not awake … we need to run a CAT scan quickly on him…" Another yelled as they loaded Bakugo up into the Medvac with Midoriya.

"Oh, aren't you Yaoyorozu?" He was remembering her from the incident with league of villains' attack on the training camp a couple of years ago. She only nodded in response not letting her eyes off of the young man in the helicopter. She wasn't saying much, he decided a different approach, "Okay, how about I drive you to the hospital he is going to and on the way, you can fill me in on some of the details. Sound like a deal?"

"Y-Yes sir …" She got up with him. She was a little off balance due to using her quirk on heavy materials and from the shock of seeing her classmate in such a condition. Luckily the elevator seemed in good condition and was working after the fight that leveled the top floor turning it into a roof. He ushered her along while giving orders to the rest of the force and heroes about the aftermath and what needed to be done.

It was a quiet ride down, she didn't say not one word only muttering to herself as they made their way through the lobby. His car was waiting outside but before they went outside, he grabbed a blanket from one of the other officers there. "Here, it is cold tonight and you don't want to catch a cold."

"Thank you … May I borrow a phone? I need to let my parents know what happened and where I am going." She spoke in a soft and defeated voice. He nodded and lent her his phone along with giving her the name and location of the hospital they were sending Midoriya to. She made a quick call as he waited, he thought about what was happening here while trying not to pry in on her conversation with her parents.

He looked up to see a set of teens coming his way, the one with red hair waving and yelling loudly to get her attention. "Yaoyorozu! Are you okay? Where's Midoriya?" Anyone could see the kid was worried for his friend.

"Kirashima …" She softly spoke while ending her call with her parents. "Izuku … he's headed to the hospital …" She couldn't finish her words.

"He over did it again …" Todoroki calmly spoke out.

"Easy there, we need to take statements from all of you so if you would be so kind as to sit down with these officers here." He motioned for the group of teens to the group of officers waiting for the them in the corner of the room. The group nodded in agreement and followed the other officers to give their statements.

"Shall we proceed Mrs. Yaoyorozu?" He motioned her to the door.

"Yes … I'm sorry." They walked out to the car finally. She got into the passenger's side, she was lucky that it was an unmarked vehicle and sighed a bit of relief. The image of getting into a police vehicle was something she didn't want to sit with in her mind. "Thank you for giving me a ride to the hospital." She kept her eyes on the floor of the car.

"It's not a problem, I promised All Might I would help Midoriya and those who support him." He smiled as he started the car and pulled out onto the road. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" He spoke in a calming manner hoping to ease the tension after the incident.

"I knew Sosuke Kirainahito from Junior High, he is a bit older than me …" She fidgeted at her own words making it very clear that there was a lot more to this event than what the surface was telling. "He said that his organization needed me for something, more specifically that they wanted me to make something for them."

"What did they want you to make?" He was curious as to what they wanted the girl for and who this organization and what were their goals?

"No, they never said. He only said that I was need to get better at my quirk …" She paused a looked out the window. "After that Izuku broke into the room through the window …" her hands clenched the blanket around her lap.

"It's okay, remembering details in a situation like that would be difficult for anyone, do you remember the name of the organization?" He was turning the corner, they were almost to the hospital. He darted a glance at her to see how she was fairing, and the teen did seem to be calming down a bit. It might be because she was wanting to see Midoriya.

"He said something about being part of a group called The Brotherhood, other than the name he didn't mention much more, I'm sorry …" She pressed a hand up to the window as the hospital came into view. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help Mr. Tsukauchi."

"No, you have been more than helpful, you provided a motive to their actions which is enough to get a conviction to stick and keep them off the streets making them safer for us all." He slowed the vehicle to a stop in front of the hospital, as he got out, he flashed his badge to the staff coming out. Momo didn't waste any time making her way to the front desk.

"Which room is Izuku Midoriya in?" The nurse looked hesitant to answer, "Please! I have to know …" She was leaning on the counter, the nurse looked over to see the detective nod that it was okay.

"Yes … his in room 317 …" glanced down at the monitor to read the chart and information on it. "We got him on an IV right now but everything should be fine. The bleeding from the wounds has stopped, however, he is still unconscious…"

"Thank you! T-Thank you Miss." She darted off to the elevator, quickly pressing the button and then again as she anxiously waited for the elevator to slowly make its way down to the ground level. "Come on …" She muttered to herself. She had worry, relief, and fear displayed on her face along with being impatient. It was clear to anyone watching that she had a deep connection to Midoriya.

A portal opened to a room where it was dark and it was clear that no one was around. The facility was a safe house for the villain Yang. He deposited the dark-skinned man on the ground while putting the black Nomu back into its container. He made no noise or motion with maintaining his quirk active for so long. Yin was pulled out shortly after and laid her down on a bed in the room. She was still in pain from the counter attack, who know the son of Endeavor would prove to be so powerful. He shrugged the thought off as he went about turning on the equipment and lights.

He knew the commander of The Brotherhood would contact him soon, as well as the League of villains. Though he didn't put the LOV on a high pedestal, he didn't care for their motives, but for the most part he was very nihilistic toward everything in the world. He was seeking a purpose here, he only tagged along with Yin because of her quirk and she more or less dragged him into The Brotherhood. Once that man infused him with power and ignited his quirk to new levels, he had thought he found a purpose for his existence here on this plane.

"Hmph … Kira was weak in the end. He couldn't overcome his ambitions." He turned the last breaker on to let the room fill with light. "He should have made her create the key on the spot. I will never understand greed …" He started walking back to the main room with Yin. Every step was marked with a thought, why was he given the command to abandon Kira, was the lord not concerned with the aspect of greed being lost? He decided it was prudent to not think on such matters. The organization's leader was tantamount to a god. He should just follow orders for the one who gave him true purpose.

"Awe man … where am I?" Yin was waking up while still in pain. She shut her eyes quickly feeling all the pain from the attack.

"You should remain still; your wounds are serious. I managed to close the more serious wounds with my power but if you keep moving …" He was cut off by a monitor flickering on behind him.

"So … Yang, you managed to save a few comrades … this is good …" A deep voice was heard but the face was blocked out from view.

"Yes … Father …"

Momo finally reached the room. It felt like it was taking forever until she was able to reach the room where Izuku was. She wished she could just forget this day, and wash away everything that had happened. She slowly entered to the room to see him lying on a bed with an IV hooked into his arm. His one wing was folded under his body hiding the mangled form of it. As she got closer, she could hear the staggered breathing of the teen. She rested her hand onto his, he didn't move or respond to her touch.

"Izuku …" She pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. The sounds of the machines in the room and the soft sounds of the people outside the room. He wasn't moving aside from the steady soft breathing coming from him. "Please Izuku … don't slip away …" She was rubbing his hand with hers as she focused on his features. He was covered in bandages and his skin wasn't healing like it should with his quirk. He must have no stamina at the moment to be able to activate the regeneration quirk. He needed to rest and regain his strength. She used her free hand with the haphazard bandage covering the burn on it, to stroke the free strands of hair on his head.

"But … thank you for coming Izuku …" She rested her head on the bed nervously drawing circles in the sheets. She wanted to do a lot of things and being here wasn't what she was planning. She was beginning to wonder about a lot of things, like what is going to happen when he leaves? Is he going back to the dorms, what does he do when everyone is gone? It was New Year's Eve and it was a reminder that Izuku didn't have anyone to turn to. She was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening.

"Hello Yaoyorozu." It was Midnight walking in, dressed in something more appropriate than her hero costume. Momo turned sharply becoming a little flustered with one of her teachers see her so close to Izuku. "No need to get all embarrassed about it, it's bound to happen to someone … I mean you kids spend a lot of time together it's natural for bonds to form." She smiled genuinely at Momo helping to put her at ease a little bit. She didn't know how to react to one of the U.A. teachers knowing and she never explained to her parents about Izuku yet either.

"Ah … ma'am … you're not going to scold us, are you?" She sheepishly asked while trying to look away.

"For this budding relationship, no … but for everything he did tonight, yes. We will have to put some form of punishment on him once class begins again in a week." Kayama's expression turned serious at the last part of her words.

"Right … As the class vice rep, he has to be scolded for acting foolishly but …" She let out sigh clearing her lungs and her mind of any stray thoughts, "But, I have to thank him. If he didn't get there in time who know what would have happened…"

Kayama smiled softly at her words. Momo was looking down at Midoriya as if he was going to awake any moment now. She rested a hand her shoulder, "Yaoyorozu, he will be fine and this is just something that will help him grow into a great hero. Just make sure you help when things become dark." She took in a deep breath, "We all know he has had some hard times recently, he will need you to help him through that darkness. It is tough to fight the world when you're alone …" Kayama looked back to the sleeping fledgling hero, she could see the greatness in him that was ready to come out but there was also the darkness in him that was ready to take over at any moment. It was like he was walking a fine line where any mistake could bring disaster. She looked up to see the bandage on her hand. "How … what happened to you hand? Did you get it checked out?"

Momo looked down to her free hand and forgot about the burn and the pain that was there. She was more interested in being there for Izuku then what had happened to herself. "Oh this … it was just a simple burn … it doesn't hurt much anymore." Kayama grabbed her hand to look it over and it didn't look like a burn from fire.

"I didn't hear any fire quirks in the reports about the villains …" She was cut off by Momo providing an explanation for her, one that she wasn't expecting.

"Well … I'm sure …" She didn't know how to proceed but she was sure now some of their classmates have an idea that he has multiple quirks. "He has multiple quirks and I think one appeared during the fight." She recalled the event and continued, "The whole area was heating up and there was a weird steam coming off him …"

"It's okay Yaoyorozu … all of us know his unique condition …" She clapped her hands together in front of her, "I'm glad he finally opened up to someone other than a teacher about this."

"Wait, you know then what was the quirk he used then?" She puzzled how they knew but now she wanted to know the quirk and what it did. She was a bit disturbed by how she didn't know about his multiple quirks and the staff at U.A. did. But he always did trust the staff of teachers and they always had the students' best interests at heart.

"From what I know it was most likely the one called Radiation, he can emit a tremendous amount of it. But I've only ever been told about it. Never really seen it in person." She looked up deep in thought. "Has he told you about them all yet?"

"No, I only knew of the four before the one you just mentioned…" She was getting a little nervous by the questions from Midnight. But she knew that this was going to happen just she wasn't expecting to happen so soon. "It happened the other day when I walked in on him removing the bandages and wounds were gone. So, he explained his spontaneous regeneration quirk."

"Oh … I see …" Kayama was thinking about their situation again. "Well we will have to explain the situation to you, but only if he wants to and once, he has some time to recover. It's going to be the new year so strive for new goals and help each other along the way." She turned to walk out of the room, "We still have a lot to do after this villain incident and of course a lot to do with all the press from it. Yaoyorozu … you can talk with me any time if you like, I'm sure things are spinning in your head right now." Momo just nodded as her teacher left the room.

She looked at the clock on the wall to see it wasn't too late but she didn't really want to leave him. She dimmed the lights a bit and pulled a blanket out of the cabinet. She covered him with the blanket and slipped under. He was a little cold to the touch and was mumbling softly in his sleep. Maybe he was dreaming about something, but she couldn't image what it was. She wished she could know what he was dreaming, she moved close to him careful not to damage the IV line in his arm. All she wanted to do was be next to him, he was worth everything to her and it was only growing. She wasn't going to let him go for anything.

Izuku was a drift in his mind, it was a hazy maze for him to be lost in. He really wasn't sure where he was at. The last thing he remembered was fighting Sosuke and getting slammed into the ground. His eyes widened as he was brought to a beach that looked very familiar to him. He looked around to see the sun was rising and he could hear the soft sound of the water crashing onto the beach. The air was warm and inviting making him feel at ease as if he was reliving a memory. That's when it hit him, this was Dagobah Beach. It was where he began his training in earnest with All Might.

He looked around again to see a figure in the distance walking to him. He couldn't tell who it was but the figure was giving him a familiar vibe to him. He walked towards the figure slowly closing the distance. It wasn't long before he saw the blonde hair and thin figure walking towards him. He couldn't believe it, it was All Might. Once he was finally close, he could definitely tell it was All Might in front of him. His walk turned into a run until he got right up on the retired hero. "ALL MIGHT! IT'S YOU!"

"Woah easy there kid … yeah it's me … who else would it be?" He laughed off his words and coughed a bit. "Glad to see you here, where everything began huh?"

"Wait … what do you mean?" He pulled back a bit to get lost in his thoughts, he wasn't sure what was going on right now. This has to be a dream.

"Well, this is a part of you and One for All." He placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder while looking out at the ocean. "I know things have gotten pretty tough for you … I can sense it in you Young Midoriya." All Might couldn't have been more right. He had been feeling like the world was crashing down around him. It was like he was losing everything he held close to him. He was even pushing away someone new who wanted to be there for him.

"All Might … it's been tough without you … My mother passed recently … my first girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend …" Wait why was he saying these things? What was going on right now? But saying these things was helping him feel better, like it was pushing a boulder off his chest.

"Wow … that's a lot to take for a young man." He put his hands in his pockets and took in a deep breath as the sun was getting a little brighter in the sky. "Everything happens for a reason Young Midoriya … and us meeting and me passing One for All to you is all a part of it. You just have to have faith …" Izuku looked out to the ocean, his heartbeat was steady and his lungs were taking in the refreshing air. "So, first girlfriend? Does this mean you had others?"

"Well you see … once Uraraka and I ended it … Momo confessed her feelings to me and things have been different to say the least…" All Might started to chuckle that eventually turned into a full laugh. He looked over to the retired hero with a confused look.

"So Young Yaoyorozu … I wish I could collect that debt from Midnight now …" His laughter settled down a bit as he continued, "Kid, I could see since the first semester that she held a flame for you, but I didn't think she would say anything to you. She seemed too reserved about it and was trying to avoid it I guess." All Might turned back to Izuku, "But both of you are good for each other. You and Young Yaoyorozu are top in the class, have amazing analytical skills, also where she is good at supporting others and developing a plan, you are great at making a snap decision in an instant…"

"Wow, All Might!" The tears were starting to flow down his cheeks. It was like the words from his mentor were stitching him back together, every rip and tear in his soul was being mended back together. "I … thank you …"

"Heh … still with the water works huh? I guess some things never change." All Might scratched the back of his head a bit, "I wish I could give you more advice kid, but I never really delved into that area of love. I wish I had sometimes." He had more serious look as he turned to face Izuku. "Don't let her go, don't be fearful of what it may bring, don't focus on the negatives just fight for light in everything Young Midoriya." He smiled as he ruffled Izuku's hair.

The light from the sun was fading and he was starting to feel a bit heavy. He could move or respond to his mentor's words. Everything was dark again but this time he felt something heavy weighing down on his chest. He hadn't opened his eyes just yet. The air started to feel cooler but there was a heat source next to him. He finally slowly opened his eyes to see the pale blue and white walls of a hospital room. He was still groggy and his vision was a bit blurry, but as he turned, he saw Momo lying next to him under the blanket.

He couldn't hold it in, the raw emotions that were boiling to the surface. The words of his mentor resonated with in his mind. He had to fight for the light like All Might told him. Why did he have to doubt himself all the time, there were so many people who were supporting him and wanted to lend a hand to him out of the darkness he was in. He just had to reach for it.

[Author Notes]

Thanks for the reads!

Man, this chapter was tough to write, it ended up becoming two in itself. Can Izuku catch a break here, always in the hospital lol

There was a lot that had to be finished and a lot that is getting started, hope everyone enjoyed it.

Tellemicus – glad you liked it, that was a scene I wanted to play out for bit.

One more chapter to wrap this arch up, and maybe these two can catch a break and get some normalcy

Support the official release!


	8. Chapter Eight: Seeing the Light

**Chapter Eight: Seeing the Light**

It was early morning as the light from the sun was starting to shine through the window. Momo was stirring awake from the light now shining into her eyes. She looked around a bit letting out a yawn and stretching a bit. Izuku was still asleep, not even moving from the light shining in or her starting to move about. She looked back down on him, to see the steady rhythm of his chest with his breathing and he was a bit warmer to the touch. She rested her head back down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat, it was a sigh he was going to be okay. The strong sound resonating in her ear.

She laid in that position for a while until she heard the door open to reveal a nurse walking in. She instantly became nervous, she wasn't a family member and didn't have the right to be there, but she knew there wasn't anyone who could be there for him. She shot up quickly trying to prepare an excuse for why she was there but the nurse cut her off.

"Don't worry dear, I have been coming in all night … you wouldn't let go of him so …" She smiled a bit. She was a middle-aged woman and she looked a bit tired from working the night shift but still had a cheery demeanor about her. "I think its adorable that you stayed by his side all night. You two must be close huh?"

"Well … I-I … yes, we are … I mean!" She started to get flustered and was trying to avoid eye contact with the lady. That happened to be the exact time Izuku decided to roll over and wrap is arms around her waist while mumbling her name. She turned bright red in the face at his sleepy display of affection.

The nurse giggled at their antics and offered a smile to her, "Enjoy it … when he does things like this, he's showing his love for you." She walked a bit closer to them as she set a tray down of the counter. "I do have to change his IV, do you mind …"

"Oh! Of course, … sorry … I didn't mean to make you job harder for you." She placed her hand on her other arm while nervously fidgeting as the nurse went about her task. As she was replacing the IV, she heard soft moan of pain coming from Izuku, he was starting wake from the routine. She walked to the foot of the bed trying to stay in his view, she didn't want him to wake up and not see her.

The nurse finished up and saw he was awake now. He looked a little disappoint at not feeling a certain someone next to him, "You kids are too adorable! I'll have your breakfast sent in soon young man." She smiled as she turned to the door, "Also you have some visitors. They have been waiting the past hour for you two wake up." As she walked out two adults walked into the room. Izuku sat up a bit more starting to become more alert. They had stern and worried looks on their faces.

"G-Good morning mother … father …" She was really nervous now. She forgot she told them where the hospital was. She was sure this conversation was not going to end well. The last time she remembered having a talk with her parents about boy was involving Sosuke. She really didn't know where this was going to lead until her mother ran to her.

"Oh, little one … I'm glad you're okay." She quickly pulled her daughter into a hug, tightly squeezing Momo and holding her close. She looked over to see Izuku was a bit shaken as well and not sure what he should do. "You must be Izuku Midoriya …" She bowed her head a bit towards him, "thank you for saving our daughter." She had watery eyes as she giving her thanks to the young man.

"I'm sorry, we are our manners. I am Momo's father, Sarubatore Yaoyorozu and this wonderful woman is my wife Anjera Yaoyorozu." He let out a breath to recompose himself a bit, "While a I am grateful that you helped rescue my daughter, I believe there is some explaining that both you young ones need to do for us …" The man stared down Izuku with a fierce fatherly gaze.

"Father, don't take it out on Izuku, it was not entirely him …" She rushed to Izuku's side. Both of them were sure a lecture was about to ensue but her father did something she wasn't expecting. He put one hand on his heart and the other over his forehead while dramatically turning his head upward.

"Oh, my little girl …" He faked sobbed at his words, "when did she fly away from us, Anjera?" His embarrassing antics caused both Yaoyorozu women to blush a bit at his words.

"Sarubatore … please calm your antics …" She let out a sigh while trying to hid a smile herself. "Little one, it's okay I could see when you both were sleeping that this is a bond that didn't happen overnight. Here …" She reached out her hand to Momo, "Come with me and will get some tea for us."

"Oh … okay mother …" She looked back to Izuku who looked a little tense at the thought of being alone with her father. "We'll be back Izuku." He quickly gave a nod to her and she just smiled back as she turned and left with her mother.

As they left, she slowly closed the door and exited with her mother she felt a little better with her parents here. She was feeling a bit nervous about letting them know about Izuku. The hospital wasn't as busy as it was yesterday since it was early morning at there was little staff bussing about. She looked up to her mother trying to find the right words to start the conversations, but luckily her mother was going to save her from it.

"You want to talk about Izuku?" She looked down at Momo as they continued down the hall. "You are growing into a young woman, following your dream and passions, and it is okay that you have feelings that you want to share with someone as you begin your life." She Smiled at her daughter as she continued, "So you can relax little one, you have no reason to be nervous …"

Momo took a deep breath in to steady her nerves, "Mother … I-I confessed my feelings to him a little over a week ago, but …" She was starting to get a nervous again, she didn't know how her mother and father would react to her dating and being in a relationship.

"Are you worried that we would react like we did with Sosuke?" Her mother found the point of her nervousness. Was she really that changed from him those years ago? She was being irrational, she had nothing to fear from her parents. Izuku was nothing like him, Izuku would never treat her how Sosuke had.

"Y-Yes … I know it doesn't make sense but I was a little fearful of how you and father would respond. I had …" She was cut off by her mother's soft giggle.

"Well … I can't say for your father, but I knew something has captured you since you started at U.A." They finally reached the cafeteria, there line was very short thankfully. "Each day seemed to bring a pep in your step. I could tell even without you saying a word that you had found a connection." She paused in her steps, "Then there was a point you seemed in a rut if you were to say … I thought you had been turned down …"

"No, that was when I saw Izuku with someone else … it was hard to accept. I just locked myself in my dorm room cursing myself for being too timid to say anything. I didn't know who to talk to about it until Kyoka helped me through it." She felt her eyes start to become watery, "Then she tore him down and I thought I was going to lose him again … I had to let him know how I felt …" She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and then a hand gently caressed the top of her head.

"It's alright, I don't know what happened to make you think that, but he is here now and you confessed how you felt to him so …" Her mother patiently waited for her to calm down a bit before continuing on. "So how did he respond?"

"Well … he said he had the same feelings but thought he wasn't …" she was choking on the words. She didn't like saying or even thinking that Izuku wasn't good enough at anything. "He said he thought he wasn't good enough for me …" She wiped away the stray tears the fell from her eyes and pushed back from her mother a bit.

"He seems like a nice boy and I'm sure once we have a proper greeting with him both your father and I will like him." She walked forward and turned slightly, "How can either of us dislike the young man who helped to save our daughter by putting his life on the line." She clapped her hands together with a sudden idea. "To thank him how about we bring him some breakfast to start?"

"Yes …" Momo brought a smile back to her face as looked over to her mother, "He is a bit of health nut, so only the most nutritional items." She caught up to her mother, another weight was removed once she heard how accepting she would be and how silly it was for her to be so nervous. Izuku is his own person and can only be who he is.

[ A ]

Izuku was a bit nervous being left alone with Momo's father. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. Should he explain how Momo and him know each other? He pursed his lips trying to figure out what to say, the silence was driving him crazy. However, her father decided it was time to break the ice and start the conversation.

"So Midoriya … How long have you and my daughter been intertwined?" He had an eyebrow raised as he asked the question. His face bore nothing but stern features as he stared down Izuku.

"W-W-Well … ah … sir … y-you see" Izuku looked up to the older man, still trying to avoid eye contact. This was nerve racking and he really didn't know what to do, but this was something he figured he had to overcome if he was going to keep her in his life. "Mr. Yaoyorozu, your daughter and I have been classmates for the last two years and …" He began to blush faintly as he continued, "We only recently … sort of confessed our feelings towards each other."

"Oh … so you just want my daughter for her looks?" his voice deepened as he spoke.

"WHAT? NO! I swear sir … I-I mean she is not ugly …" Izuku started to mumble and mutter, his nervousness took full effect as he was trying to find the right words to say. But each time his mind would stumble on them and nothing but gibberish and mangled words. "Oh … man … this is too intense …" He finally whispered out.

"Ha …" Sarubatore laughed loudly and the sound filled the room. "I'm glad my daughter found someone like you …" His voice came back to a lower tone. He looked back down to Izuku with a bit more of solemn look that was still grateful.

"Well … I'm sorry sir … you said you're glad …" Izuku couldn't finish his sentence, Sarubatore spoke up again.

"Young lad, I know you are a good young man. I can tell in your eyes that she means more to you than just … the physical aspects. So … I thank you for seeing who my Momo truly is …" He offered a formal bow to him.

Izuku started to fidget and wave his free hand in the air frantically. He was too nervous and embarrassed to make any form of sensible words. It took a few minutes for him to calm down, and he let out a breath to help release some of the tension he was feeling. "Mr. Yaoyorozu … your daughter is amazing. She really is … from the first day of class it was easy for any of us to see she excelled at everything." He let his hands clench the blanket covering his lower half, "I saw her and thought she was so far away that I thought she would just be a classmate." He looked back to Momo's father, he had a look of determination that he finally found. "She is going to be, no she is a hero and she is fulfilling her dreams."

He suddenly found himself in a hug, what was going on? He didn't know what to make of it. But the embrace of an adult felt rather comforting. All the memories of his mother started to flood through his mind. He didn't realize how much he missed her until now. He never let that emotion of lose resolve itself. He could help but to let it all out. He started to shake and shiver in the elder Yaoyorozu's arms.

"What's wrong lad?" Sarubatore could feel the sadness coming from him even though he only just met the teen. He heard the door open softly to see his wife enter with Momo. He put a hand up in the air to pause Momo, she looked ready to jump it once she saw the stat Izuku was in. The teen's breathes slowly started to become steadied and but he wasn't making a sound, just going limp in his arms. "Where are you parents?" From those final words he stiffened and still didn't speak a single word.

"Izuku … mother passed away recently and …" Momo was doing her best not let her own tears fall as well, "I don't know …" She was cut off by a garbled voice finally able to reach the air.

"I-I don't know who my father is, my mom said he left before I was born … I don't know even who he is or what he looks like …" Izuku finally managed to pull away a bit but still kept his gaze focused downward, right now his head felt too heavy to move, everything felt too heavy to carry at the moment. He could feel is regeneration quirk flickering on and off with swell of emotions he was feeling.

"Go to him little one …" Anjera motioned her husband to leave the room with her while placing the tray of food on the counter in the room. "Honey, let's give them a moment …"

The older man turned to look over to his daughter rushing to Izuku's side pulling the boy into a tender embrace. He couldn't help but to think that she was quickly growing up and was filled with pride that she found someone she could tie a connection with that genuinely felt the same about her. "Midoriya … thank you for saving my daughter. I'm sure your mother would have been extremely proud of you, you are our hero and …" He smiled as he spoke the last words. "A hero to our daughter. We are proud to have met you, and await the next time once you are ready and healed." He gently closed the door behind him.

The room was quiet again and all Izuku could feel was the warmth coming from Momo holding him tightly. He finally returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her and swung his body around so she could stand in between his legs. He felt a set of hands gently rub his back in a soothing fashion, she was quickly becoming his rock, his pillar for this life and yet he felt like he wasn't returning the support to her that he felt so strongly he needed.

"Momo … a-are you okay …" he was cut off by her quickly cupping his cheeks and planting a kiss on his lips. He could feel her relief, her happiness, her love, and worry for him all in that one motion. They held that position for several minutes until he was able to break free and fill his lungs with more than just her breath. "Momo … I'm sorry … I …"

"No … you don't have to apologize …" She smiled solemnly down at him. "You are a hero at heart, you risked everything to help rescue me. And you do more than you realize …" She kissed him again, this time with a little more passion, "Even though you are still afraid to say those words, I know you care and have deep well of love for me, and …" She looked back into his emerald eyes as she continued. "I love you, so when you think it's too much, just kept these words close in your heart. I will fight just as hard for you as you will for me, Izuku."

[ A ]

A man with dirty blonde hair started to walk up to the door where the elder Yaoyorozu's were sitting outside of. He had on a while coat and looked to be a little tired but still had a smile on his face. He had a clipboard and file in his hand as he made his way to the door. Anjera looked over in his direction with a bit of worry and a puzzled looked on her face. It looked as if she was debating on what course of action she had to take.

"Hello, are you Izuku Midoriya's parents?" They both nodded negative as he walked up to them, "Oh I see then are you Momo …" he was quickly cut off.

"Yes, Momo Yaoyorozu is our daughter. We are her parents …" The older woman rose to meet him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I'm Erikku Iyasu. I am the doctor on duty. Your daughter should be fine, just some scrapes and bruises. And with the special ointment her hand should heal in no time from the burn." He looked around for a bit to finally ask the two before a question, "Have you seen Midoriya's …" He stopped mid-sentence once he saw the looks on their faces.

"Apparently, he has no one …" Anjera spoke up with a bit of a shaky voice, "Would it be possible for us to sign the paperwork for him?"

"I can send the request to our legal department, I honestly don't know the answer to that question, but I really don't see an issue with it." He looked at the boy's file, to notice a strange reading taken of his quirk factor. It was off the charts and someone shouldn't have a reading this strong. He could theorize that it might be possible that Midoriya had a second quirk. He has never seen a person with two quirks before with it being such a rarity to occur in the first place.

"Well can I ask you Mr. Yaoyorozu, you wouldn't happen to be _the_ Yaoyorozu of Yaoyorozu industries?" Erikku politely asked.

"Yes …" The man answered with a bit more of a stern voice.

"Ah then our legal department doesn't matter then, I'm sure once they know it's you involved, they will acquiesce to you." He looked over to the door, "He is clear to leave today after we finish up some tests however, he is a minor and I still need an Adult to approve of them. Would you then mind?"

"Yes, I would gladly. I will have our family lawyer be here in the next hour to get any paperwork needed sorted out." He quickly got up to stand next to his wife. "It is the least we can do for the young man who saved our daughter."

"Alright then, Shall we …" The doctor gestured for them to enter the room as he turned the knob of the door to open. Once they all were in the room the two teens immediately separated causing a round of chuckles from the adults.

"Midoriya, I have a few questions for you and we would like to do a few more scans before we discharge you." Iyasu walked a little closer to the bed. "Do we have your permission to continue? If you do not wish to, then it is alright." The teen was nervous about those lines of words and looked a bit hesitant. I seemed he needed some reassuring that everything is going to be alright. "If you are worried about anything, you don't have to. Everything we do is protected by Doctor patient privilege, only you and only I will know what goes on.

"I-I … don't know …" Momo placed her hand on his forearm. Izuku looked over and then back to the doctor.

"It's alright lad, you have nothing to fear …" Sarubatore spoke more in a calming voice.

"S-Sure I guess but …" Izuku still was a bit nervous and looked like he wasn't sure if he still making the right decision and just didn't want to go against his seniors. "Can you promise not let anyone know, I don't want to …" Iyasu nodded in agreement as Izuku let out another breath.

"Thank you, Midoriya. But first I would like you to eat some breakfast and then we will begin with a few questions, okay?" Iyasu smiled at the teen causing the boy to faintly return the smile back.

[ A ]

_[Ashido] "Hey! Yaomomo! Are you doing okay? I saw the news this morning and you and Midoriya were in it. How's Midoriya too?"_

_ [Asui] "Are you two alright? I saw the news, hope everything is okay."_

_ [Hagakure] "Oh my gosh! Are you two alright?_

_ [Jiro] "Yaomomo, what happened? I saw the explosion and then I didn't understand how everything ended. Are you at the hospital?"_

_ [Momo] "Wait, is everyone in a group chat?"_

_ [Ashido] "Yeah, figured it would be easier this way!"_

_ [Momo] "Yes, this does make things simpler. Yes, everyone I am okay, and yes Midoriya is fine as well. He is going to be released from the hospital soon after few tests."_

_ [Kirashima] "Glad to hear it! I was worried there for a minute."_

_ [Ojiro] "Same bro, I'm sure Midoriya is going to be fine. He's built like a tank. Yaoyorozu, how are you?"_

_ [Momo] Yes, Izuku is fine. He will bounce back like always. I'm fine thank you."_

_ [Kirashima] "Ojiro, let's take Midoriya to Sport's Land, you know the new place that opened up!"_

_ [Ojiro] "Yeah man, that sounds like a good idea."_

_ [Kaminari] "Yeah dude! I think he would love that!]_

_ [Ashido] "I Know! While the guys keep Midoriya occupied we can set up a surprise party to welcome him back."_

_ [Asui] "That sounds like a really good idea, I think he deserves a break. I know not a lot of the class is here but we should be able to do something."_

_ [Hagakure] "I think that is an awesome idea Ashido! We should definitely set up a party for him. He has been through so much."_

_ [Momo] "I can definitely get all the supplies we need, Izuku should be done around noon."_

_ [Jiro] "Yaomomo, you shouldn't take on everything, all of us can pitch in. Everyone should pick something to bring. I'll get all the snacks so everyone if you can send me something you think would be good that would be great."_

_ [Ashido] "Yay! I know a place we can get a big cake to get, what's Midoriya's favorite desert Yaomomo?"_

_ [Momo] "Honestly I'm not sure, Izuku doesn't eat a lot of sweets. I say let's just get a vanilla cake, I'm sure that will work."_

_ [Hagakure] "Yeah I can get the plates, cups and some decorations!"_

_ [Kaminari] "Us guys will keep him busy, just let us know when you're ready!"_

_ [Momo] "Thank you, everyone! I will let you know when we get back to the dorms."_

[ A ]

Izuku left the hospital with the Yaoyorozu family. It was a quiet car ride to say the least, but it wasn't stressful as he thought it would be. Her parents seemed not pry too much into him about his past or about his intentions with Momo. But what where his intentions? He didn't know who to answer his own question. He looked over to her sitting next to him in the back seat of the car. She was looking out the window smiling, what was she thinking about? Was she thinking about the future? Or was she thinking about something else?

He looked out his window, did he love her as much as she did him? She said she could feel it, but could he feel himself loving her. Maybe her father was wrong about him, when they were alone, he never could control the lust he felt for her. He really was nothing more than a pervert like Mineta. How was he supposed to treat a woman he loved? He never had a father figure to lean on for an example, he just had his mother. He was scared to say his feelings for her, and it was pathetic. He had to find those deep feelings for her in him and say those words to her. He needed to do that for her.

Thinking back to the first days of class at U.A. he did always look her way, he was drawn to her intelligence and her drive to work hard for her goal. She had so many qualities that he could help but to admire. He was sure his mother would approve of her, but do her parents truly approve of him? He could say yes but he still felt so inadequate for her. He tried hard not to sigh out loud, he was trying hard to recompose his thoughts.

That was it, it was that feeling he never confronted that emotion he felt since ending the relationship he had with Uraraka. It was fear, he felt a deep fear that if he opened up to her, she would leave him, though he didn't have a best friend she could sleep with. But, the Momo he knew and was getting to know would never do that. Then why does he have this fear of losing her, did he love her? If he did, then does that mean he never really had love connection with Uraraka? Why was it so confusing and complicated for him?

Through his deep thoughts he finally realized it, he feared her never being there again. He did love her, he just never realized over the past two years. He couldn't even say when he started thinking of Momo that way. Now he thought he was an idiot for even asking Uraraka out in the first place. He should have seen how that relationship was going to end, and a good part of it was that just the lack of communication between them. He was too nervous and didn't know how to approach taking things to the next level, so then with Momo he pushed straight through, so was that the right thing to do?

The car came to a stop in front of the dorms helping to brake him out of his thoughts. As he got out, he saw Momo quickly send a text out on her phone and quickly turning her attention to him. He stumbled a bit not paying attention to anything else around him but her. It was a simple good bye and a request for dinner during the week. The walk back in was pretty quick and the dorms were very quiet. She didn't leave his side as he made it to his room. He looked back to her to see she was her normally bouncy self. Opening the door, he threw his shirt off into the corner.

He turned as he was about to sit on the bed when he saw Momo lock the door and turn to him. As she walked toward him, she took her jacket off in a hurry and fell onto him. He felt her weight press into him as his back pressed into the bed. He felt her hands roam over his body as she felt each muscle under the skin. His heartbeat was quickening as he moved his hands over her back slowly feeling her curves under the fabric of her sweater. They finally met each other's gazes as they pulled in for a soft and slow kiss.

He rolled her over so she was under him, his body was pressing up against her. He could feel her curves with his body now. He lifted himself up a bit letting her looked back at him with some distance. He was looking right into her onyx eyes, they were a sea of want for him, and he could see what she felt for him. She wanted to be with him, give herself to him despite all his flaws his mind could pull out of a hat. Out of nowhere he found the determination he was looking for. He wanted to say those words to her, he had to say them now while the idiocy of his mind was forgetting about the fears.

"Momo … I lo-…" he was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal an ecstatic Kirashima walking in causing both of them to sigh in a bit of frustration.

"Yo Midoriya … oh shit …" the last words fell into a whisper. Kirashima turned as red as his hair at the sight of what he saw. "A-Ah my b-bad …" He left as quickly as he came slamming the door behind him.

The silence was lingering a little to long for comfort. That was until Momo made a faint moan in complaint about the timing of their classmate. "Why did he have to choose now enter without knocking?" She pushed her hips forward onto his own putting more pressure onto the bulge growing in his pants. He was feeling the frustration as well, he was about to say what he feared to her and now he didn't know if he could say those words.

"Heh, I guess it will have to wait a bit huh?" He fell onto her letting his full weight push into her. "I'm going to go and shower, I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay …" she let out a sigh of frustration but had a smile still on her face. "Let's go, our friends are waiting too. And besides I have to talk to Jiro about … well … a lot of things." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath inhaling his earthy scent from him. "And I think Kirashima wants to talk about something with you too."

"Okay, I guess so." He slowly got to his feet and grabbed what he needed for a shower. Momo practically pushed herself onto her feet and definitely had a hop in her step as she walked out the room ahead of him. They parted as they made it to the common area, she bounced off to her room and he walked into the Boy's side showers.

He as quick and as cold a shower as possible. He needed the ice-cold water to help cool down his desire for her. But his mind was back to craving her like a drug. It was going to be a long day if this was how his mind was going to lose focus every moment it had a chance to. This time he brought his change of clothes choosing something that as casual as possible for him. Once he was on his way back to his room that's when he saw the red head that was the suspect of the hour.

"Knock much …" He softly laughed at his own words as he approached his classmate.

"Oh yeah, really sorry about that bro, I didn't mean to a … interrupt anything." He placed his hand behind his head while looking away with heavy amount of blush on his face.

"No, its fine, I wasn't the one who was really upset about it, besides I was told you had to talk to me about something, So what's up?" Izuku put a grin on his face as he stopped in front of Kirashima.

"Oh yeah, hey bro you want to join me and the others at Sport's Land?" His joyful demeanor took over again.

"I guess I can, I have some free time. Let me just …" Izuku was quickly cut off by the red hair teen.

"No way, just us bros. Kaminari and Ojiro will be down shortly and then we can head over. You'll love the place, it just opened a couple of months ago. They have everything there and we can get an all-day pass pretty cheap!" Kirashima threw his fist in the air in excitement.

The both took a seat down in the common area. While he was waiting, he was wondering why they wanted to separate him and Momo. Would Momo want to let him go for a few hours? It wasn't long before Ojiro and Kaminari came down through the elevator waving over to them in the common area. "I guess it's time to go …" Izuku was interrupted as he turned around to see Momo quickly walk up to him. "Oh hey, I didn't see you there." She wrapped her hands around his waist as he did the same to her. "Do you mind if I head with the guys for a bit?" he whispered a bit to her.

"Oh, go head Izu." She kissed him on the cheek, "go enjoy some time with them! I'll be here when you get back." She kissed him again this time on lips and for a bit longer.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit …" He pulled away a bit to see her smile, he didn't know what to do until finally he had to turn away to walk off with the others. Maybe some time with Momo not there will help him sort through his feeling again.

[ A ]

She watched as Izuku leave and quickly turned to head back to her room her bounce in her step was clearly visible to anyone looking on. She pulled her phone and started ordering some things for the surprise party and it was a good thing she could have everything she wanted delivered to the dorm. She quickly sent a text to Kirashima to let her and the other girls in the class have 3 hours to get everything ready.

She pushed through her contacts once she finally entered her room sitting on the bed. A text from Jiro came through letting her know she was be back in thirty minutes with that things she wanted to get for everyone. She was all alone at the moment and collapsed on the bed. She was having that itch again. Her body was craving him again, and it was taking all her will power to focus. She hoped her order would get here quickly so she can have something else to focus on.

She didn't know why she was this way with Izuku. It was a feeling like nothing she ever had before. It was like she was missing her other half. And after being taken by the villains she felt like she had caused Izuku some pain in his soul. She never thought that she would able to have him and be able to share a number of precious moments with him. She really wished she could have saved him from that experience with Uraraka, maybe him and Iida could have stayed friends if she confessed earlier.

She let out a sigh as she stretched a bit on the bed, she was feeling anxious about him. Would he like the party they were setting up for him? She wanted to bring a smile to his face and then an image hit her mind. It was that seductive smile he had when they last made love. One of her hands started moved over her body. She started to feel antsy and wish he was here to cure this craving her body had for him. Her hand wondered down further slipping under her pants and panties. Her mind was remembering his touch on her skin trying to grasp every bit of that sensation.

Once she had her hand over her sex, she felt how wet she was and let a sigh. She started rubbing keeping her eyes closed to let her mind stay focused on reliving that experience with Izuku. She started to rub herself at a steady pace and started to feel the tingle her body was wanting but it wasn't enough. She felt empty inside, this wasn't enough for her. She pushed a finger in while keeping the rhythm going and moved her other hand down to her breast. She was trying to reach that destination but nothing was working for her. If anything, it was making things worse. She stopped suddenly and let out a loud sigh into the air. Months ago, she was able to do this all day and it was enough, but ever since letting her body experience him she wasn't able to do this anymore.

It was so frustrating that she had to laugh out loud at herself. She had stopped just in time she heard Jiro's voice on the other side of the door. She got up and adjusted her clothes while walking to the door to open it to an excited teen. "Yaomomo! So glad you are okay!" Jiro wrapped her friend in a hug. "The last I remember before that villain's attack on us was a huge after aftershock from a ridiculous attack."

"It's okay Kyoka, I'm fine thanks to Izuku." She rubbed the back of her friend. Jiro pulled away and let out a sigh of relief and smirk returned to her face.

"So, is Midoriya doing better? I heard he took a lot of damage from the fight, and that scream of his that we all heard must have be terrifying." She waited for Momo to respond. But she didn't know what to say, the scream she was talking about was from having a wing forcedly ripped off his body. She should ask him if it alright for her to tell Jiro about his multiple quirks.

"Hold on Kyoka let me text him a question really quick …" She did just that and returned her attention back to Jiro. "Once he answers I can hopefully can fill you in …"

"You mean why he has wings too?" Jiro questioned as she took a seat in her desk chair and Momo took a seat on her bed. So, she knew something was up already.

"So, you saw his wings?" She was stammering getting a little nervous about what to say next.

"Yeah, all of us saw them as he took off for the roof. It definitely wasn't something I was expecting to see. So, I guess he has multiple quirks huh?" She pointed her earphone jack towards Momo.

"Oh well yes …" Just as she was about to answer she saw a text from him.

_[Izuku] "Well I think she kind of knows after the incident with the villains, I trust you Momo and if you trust Jiro than so will I."_

She felt a bit of weight fall from her chest at his words. "He has multiple quirks and his wings are one of them. And that scream was from Sosuke ripping out one of his wings." She felt a shiver flow through her. She was remembering the event and her ears could hear that scream again as if was happening right now. Jiro swallowed at her words, she wasn't expecting that from her.

"The so brutal, is he really okay? Is he feeling okay at never flying again?" Jiro threw out a few questions but looked at Momo's reactions and it was clear there was more to this than she was realizing. "So … let me guess you have more to say huh?"

"W-Well … Yes Kyoka. He has a regeneration quirk and as long as he eats properly, he should regrow the removed wing." She had to say it out loud to remember herself that he will be okay with some time and rest. "He said he had 7 quirks in total…"

"What! Seven! That's crazy, doesn't the body freak out if there are more than one quirk?" She was point at Momo in shock.

"Well … yes from the studies I read even having two could be a problem unless you are born with it. He has seven but they only started to show themselves recently so he doesn't have much control over them. He's only told me of four and I saw one he didn't explain to me, so that leaves only two more I guess." She shook her head, she needed to focus on other thinks right now.

Jiro looked down to her phone to see the notification, "It looks like everyone is here so maybe we should get started setting up." She smiled as she read the message from the other girls. "Let's go Yaomomo! We need to set up a party and get going." She looked back to Momo who was checking her phone as well, "Only happy thoughts from now on!"

"You're right Kyoka, let's make this a fun night for him! He deserves it!" Jiro looked back to Momo with the grin on her face. "And after seeing his girl taken by a villain …"

"Ugh … Jiro, could you not please?" She was trying not to laugh but Jiro was right they needed to focus on good things they had. Her order should be here soon too, she couldn't wait to try and make Izuku's favorite dish.

[ A ]

Izuku was looking forward at the batting cages and was amazed by how big the place was. They already had done the arcade part of it and had already been here a few hours. His thoughts and feelings were still a mess and he couldn't sort it out. He was lost in his thoughts until he a voice call to him and bring him out of it.

"Yo, Midoriya what's up?" Kirashima sat next to him at the table. He was a little concerned for his friend who was looking a little aloft.

"Oh … ah, nothing. I was just lost in thought." Izuku looked up to Kirashima with a puzzled look. "I got a question for you …"

"Sure bro, fire away." He slouched in the chair as Kaminari and Ojiro joined them bringing a few drinks for everyone with them.

"I don't want to burden anyone but I don't have anyone to sort through these feelings I have …" He looked down the table while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just afraid of saying those words to her."

"Wait, what?" Kaminari practically shouted to the group, "Are you questioning what you have for Yaoyorozu?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly. More like I'm afraid something might go wrong if I tell her those words." He was looking down still as his mind was playing every possible scenario in his head about how Momo will one day leave out of his life.

"Is this because of what Uraraka did?" Ojiro calm asked Midoriya. He had a feeling that what she did was bothering him for a while. He was probably afraid that Yaoyorozu will do the same thing to him.

"Well, I guess that is the biggest fear I have. I did everything opposite of how I was with Uraraka. I went straight for it instead of being polite, maybe I think she will find someone more deserving of her …" He was cut off by and hand slamming the table in front of him causing him to jerk back a bit.

"Don't be like that!" Kirashima yelled at Midoriya. "That's not a manly thing to say, especially about Yaoyorozu! Do you know how lucky you are?" He sat back down trying not to get too loud, but luckily the sounds of all the games and events were enough to overpower his voice a bit. "I mean she is not my type but I can see how everyone else in our year looks at her. She always on those perv's top spots in their stupid lists." He was feeling a little angry at Midoriya but he was still his friend, and Midoriya needed to hear those words.

"W-What!" Izuku responded, he suddenly felt a little scared but also a little jealous for some reason. The idea that other guys were ogling her was pushing under his skin. But was he really any different? So far most of their relationship was just physical. Sure, they talked and had an idea of who each of them was from being class together. But the thoughts he had of her sometimes were so lustful he was no better than them. He just was living the experiences they wanted and dreamed of.

"Well I have to agree with Kirashima. She is gorgeous and I would be lying if even I didn't fantasize about her at one time or another." Ojiro tried to deliver the words gently to Midoriya without pushing the envelope any further. He saw how Midoriya looked at him, it wasn't one full of anger but more so surprise. "Don't be mad buddy …" he waved his hands in the air.

"No, I'm not mad just a little surprised, that's all." He took a deep breath in to help calm himself a bit. "I need to just tell her how I feel. I can't let fear keep me back." He cupped his drink before taking a sip from it.

"Yeah! Let her know. Jiro says Yaoyorozu always had feelings for you." Kaminari cheer the green-haired teen on. "I mean even the teachers had bets on you and Yaoyorozu would eventually getting together. Shoot, I'm just surprised you guys took so long." He laughed a bit hoping to lighten the mood.

"Definitely! Why are you so nervous? Who cares what Uraraka did to you, bro! That's her lose, and Yaoyorozu thinks you're the greatest treasure she has. It's written all over her face." He smiled as he delivered those words to Midoriya. He could only smile in response to those words. He heard their phones go off, and now he was thinking something was fishy.

[ A ]

"Shush everyone! They're coming up to the door." Ashido whispered to all the girls in the dark as they waiting for Midoriya and the guys to enter the dorm. Momo saw Izuku walk through the doors, rubbing his eyes a bit as he adjusted to the complete darkness.

"Hey Midoriya, could you get the lights?" Kirashima asked, while keeping his voice even trying not to give away the surprise.

Izuku slowly walked over to the switch on the wall and flipped it on only to be startled by the cheering sounds of those behind him. "Surprise Midoriya! Thanks for rescuing Yaomomo!" They all cheered in unison to him. He was so startled and caught off guard that his wings unfolded out on reflex ripping his shirt and jacket. He sighed a bit and nervously chuckled a bit. He heard some of the gasps from his classmates who haven't seen the wings yet.

"Oh my gosh! He really does have wings!" Hagakure squealed in delight at the sight of the wings. "I can't believe it, Midoriya always has something to surprise everyone with!" Izuku just blushed and tried to retract them but the other one hasn't healed yet and he was having some difficulty pulling it back in. He was doing his nervous muttering as he was unsure of what to do.

Momo rushed over to his side, "It's okay Izuku, no one here will shame you for who you are. They are your friends, okay?" She whispered to him, he looked over to the see of smiles from his classmates. He was still very nervous but with Momo here by his side he might be able to get through this. She stepped back a bit to give him some space.

"Yeah," he stretched out his wings a bit more, "It's one of my other quirks …" He winced a bit from the pain of the still damaged, he looked over to it as the wing was still a bit shredded. He used most of his stamina to completely regrow his other wing. He was rubbing the side of his arm while his shifted between everyone. He couldn't help it, a life time of being bullied by everyone around him caused this nervous nature of his.

"We saw what he could do first hand," Jiro spoke up first breaking the silence, "The wings are kind of punk rock." She smiled as she crossed her arms. "If you didn't have them then maybe Yaomomo wouldn't be here, so thank you Midoriya for helping to bring back our friend."

"Yeah buddy, there isn't really anything to be ashamed of. When did they appear? Because at the start of the first year I could swear you didn't have wings." Ojiro was just being curious.

"Hey, let's eat first everyone!" Momo tried to steer them away from constantly questioning Izuku. She could see that he was barely comfortable with having them out let alone being questioned about them. "Here Izuku, I made your favorite dish, katsudon. I-I hope you like it." She tucked a stray hair behind the ear as she guided him to the counter.

"Thanks, Momo …" It was a thank you for more than just the dinner she made, and she could hear everything he was thanking her for. He stumbled into the barstool as everyone gathered around the counter.

"Hey Kirashima, heard you had a part in the rescue as well …" Ojiro changed the topic over to something else and ease the attention off Midoriya.

"Heh, well I didn't do much other than fight one of the villains on the ground level. If it wasn't for Endeavor and the other pros we might have won." He grabbed a plate for himself, "Besides I got knocked out by one of the villain's quirks, so unmanly." He complained about himself with a smirk on his face.

"Still better than what I did …" Kaminari sighed out as he sat in a free barstool.

The group of teens sat for a while chatting and sharing stories over the past few hours. Izuku showed off some of the aspects of his quirks. It was a fun night, they played games, chatted about everything under the sun, and of course the other girls were quickly chatting with Momo about him. He felt the embarrassment she was feeling at some of their question. Were women really like that, those questions seemed a little personal. He was glad he was a guy and that he didn't have to suffer some of those questions. All he could do was send her a smile her way and she returned a more nervous one to him.

[ A ]

Iyasu was looking over the results of the tests he performed on the teen. The quirk factor results were the most intriguing, the data was showing that there were multiple quirks in his body. The ones Midoriya told him about, and he immediately theorized that it must be his regeneration quirk that is holding him together. That must take a lot of stamina thus explaining why he had to maintain several regular meals.

But that wasn't the most intriguing part, running is DNA pattern through the system in a hope to find a relative he came across a match that he was not even really considering. He immediately called Sarubatore Yaoyorozu at his findings. He was scanning all the other paperwork he had while waiting for the line to connect. It was late in the evening but he was still hoping that the man would pick up.

"Hello … this is Yaoyorozu …" the voice on the other side spoke after a brief silence.

"Yes, this is Iyasu, the doctor from this morning and I am terribly sorry for such a late call." He was still rifling through the paperwork and the sound of the shuffling papers filled the air of the room. "I have some interesting news about Midoriya. He does have a relative, and by the charts and pattern I would say this person should be his father."

"So, the lad's father is here …" He was cut off by Iyasu's words that quickly followed.

"Yes, but this is from the criminal registration, and the inmate is listed to be in Tartarus. It's the man listed as All for One…" Once those words were spoken there was a dreadful silence in the air. Neither of the two men knew what to do or say at the moment. It was a shock to them to find that one of the most heinous and ruthless criminals was the boy's biological father.

"I think we should keep this info a secret between us," Sarubatore softly spoke on the line. "I will be tactful in bring it up to the lad, but I'm sure he will be strong enough to overcome this bit of news. He is a strong lad after all."

[ A ]

Izuku made his way to his room and practically fell onto his bed again. He didn't know what to really think now, but he could feel he was in a better place. His classmates were more than just that he finally realized, they were truly a second family for him. He had more people in his corner than he thought. As he laid on the bed in the dark of the night his mind was going to be more on the devious side tonight by flashing memories of Momo in his mind.

He could finally say he found someone who did care for him a deep level, someone that had both love and acceptance of who he was. Momo was truly his light, she was his sun shining on him and lighting the path out of the darkness for him. He knew he had to do more for her, he had to get stronger, fulfill his own dream of becoming a hero, and find that purpose he once had to live for the future.

A future with her, his mind raced immediately to the more intimate moments. His desire for her flushed into his mind once again. The urge this time was too much, he had to get some sort of relief. He started by closing his eyes and pushing his pants down to grasp his shaft. He was trying to remember the feeling of her hands on him and started to rub slowly hoping to find what he was seeking.

He was so into trying to rub one out he didn't notice Momo had walked in. She was really quiet and slowly closed the door behind her. She looked on as she was undressing herself carefully trying to stay as quiet as possible. It was clear that she was becoming excited watching him. He started to rub a bit faster and had a look of frustration on his face, he wasn't able to get what he was searching for.

Momo slowly leaned over and hovered her hand of his groin letting the heat from her hand slowly make its way to him. He quickly paused at feeling the heat. He was sure he was alone until he felt a soft hand grab the base of the shaft causing his eyes open. He was still looking at the wall and a little in shock. He wanted her to be here so bad that he closed his again and slowly started to turn to see if it was Momo. Luckily, she leaned in to kiss him before he could open his eyes.

"Trying to start without me?" She had a truly seductive smirk on her face with a half-lidded look in her eyes as she looked down on him. Before he could respond she started to slowly message his penis with her hand. "Here let me help you Izu …" That's when she did something he really wasn't expecting and consider what was happening a dream. He felt a moist feeling wrap around the tip and slowly make it way down the shaft.

He finally opened his eyes a bit to see Momo had her mouth around his penis. Then he felt a sucking motion and he could help but to curl his toes in response to the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. She was also getting a bit faster and was pushing one hand slowly down his leg starting with his inner thigh. The simple soft touch of her hand was like the gasoline for the fire she was creating within him. He had to touch her, he moved his hand down the sheet to reach her back and then slowly moved upwards feeling the free hair falling down her back.

She then stopped suddenly and on instinct he let out a loud sigh causing her to giggle softly. She was enjoying how she could cause such a reaction from him. She repositioned herself to now have her body over him with her back to him and started up again. He felt the fire start to burn again, once he opened his eyes, he saw her sex was right in front of his face. He wasn't sure what to do. He let his hands reach around her hips to cup her breasts and start to gently message them. They were so soft and their weight was a little heavy than he expected. He soon decided that he had to do his part for her as well.

He leaned forward and let his tongue lick the full length of her nether lips. He kept the pace as slow as he could while bucking his own hips as she was making him feel every ounce of pleasure she could. He could hear her moans as she was feeling the pleasure of his touch, he got a little more brazen and let his tongue enter into her letting her pause in her motions to let a soft moan.

She continued the pace getting a little faster and Izuku couldn't focus anymore as he let his release spring out filling her mouth. She sat up and turned off of him to sit on the side of the bed. He must have looked like a zombie, at the moment he couldn't move or really speak for that matter. He was needing that, he could only respond to her voice with half opened eyes.

"I told you I would repay you." She was wiping his cum off her face and cleaning up a bit. He felt her lay down next to him as the mattress shifted as she moved next to him. He looked over to see she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Out of nowhere he found the strength to lift his body up and move over her. His body was ready for another round, he was already hard again just from letting his body hover over hers. He let his shaft press on her lower abdomen causing her to open her eyes a bit and let the smile turn into a seductive smirk.

He sat there for a minute letting the silence fill the air as he was taking all of her features with his eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair was spread out over the bed, her onyx eyes were shining in the dim light of the night sky shining through the window. Her skin was so soft and was a beautiful pale color that he couldn't even describe. He leaned in to capture her soft lips with his. He felt he move under him letting her body rub against his. As he pulled away, he saw a bit of pink hue flush her cheeks, and her eyes were saying everything. She was full of want for him. He let out a breath he had been holding, letting the air from it caress her skin causing goosebumps to quickly form.

Now of all times he seemed to have found that determination again. "Momo …" he didn't stutter on her name. He felt her hands wrap around his back moving slowly up and down as if she was feeling out his muscles on his back. "Momo, I love you …" he spoke very softly as he kept his gaze solely on her eyes. Her hands quickly moved to cup his face. She looked like she was truly happy but she didn't speak a single word. She just kissed him and kept going like she couldn't get enough of it.

He felt her adjust under him and he naturally matched her as he lined up to enter her. At the moment he wanted to show her how much he loved and needed her. He ever so slowly started to enter letting her get adjusted to his size. He kept his eyes focused on her, watching every expression she was making. She was biting her bottom lip and let the sensation wash over her. As he pushed in a little deeper, she let out a breath and let one of hands squeeze his bicep. He stopped his motion and leaned into her neck to kiss the line of her collar until he reached the base of her neck.

He felt her do the same, she was sucking and latching on to his neck leaving several hickeys as she continued on. He pushed in a little deeper and started up a slow pace, her walls were so tight and felt like a tight glove around his length. She starting to moan louder, "Izu … Izu, baby …" were the only words she could speak in between the gasps she giving. He leaned up to get more leverage as he slowly quickened his pace as he watched her bounce with his motions. Watching her breasts bounce with each thrust was mesmerizing to him. He smiled down to her as he kept the pace going.

He felt her legs wrap around his waist as she angled her hips upwards. She wanted him to get as deep as possible. He then pushed in as deep as he could feeling her walls have a quick spasm around his length. His fist clenched on the sheets around her as he was about release again. The warm feeling was becoming too much for him. "Izu … cum for me …" She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Cum for me baby …" Hearing those words was the final crack in the dam, breaking everything loose. He pace became rougher gaining more moans out of her, each one getting louder and louder. He could tell she was feeling her release as well. He leaned in while keeping the pace up claiming the friction, they both were desiring.

He leaned forward letting a hand cover the top of her head as he let one final push forward to release everything he had left in him. He felt her walls clamp down on him and try to milk him for everything he had. His body finally relaxed and felt heavy as he carefully stayed on top of her. He felt her slowly caress every inch of him as she was still feeling every wave of pleasure course through her.

He finally was able to pull out of her and sit on the edge of the bed, his body was speaking to him about the next item on the docket, get something to eat. He still felt sleepy as if he was about to pass out. He looked over to Momo who looked like she was panting to cool herself down. She turned her head over to him letting her hand grab his wrist. "Izuku … don't leave …"

"Momo, I promise I'm not going anywhere but to grab a bite to eat." He rubbed his hair a bit with his free hand. "I think you sucked everything out of me including my energy…" He chuckled a bit. "Did you want anything?" She didn't speak just nodded no to his question.

"I just want to hold you …" She had a bit of blush filling her cheeks. She let her hand fall off his wrist and had her signature pout on her face with a puffed-out cheek.

"Don't worry, you have me all night and well I guess all day tomorrow too …" He finally got up to put on some sweat pants and to close the door behind him. He heard her let out a sigh as he could smile at her antics.

As he was walking down the hall making his way to the kitchen, just make a quick sandwich and get back to Momo. That was the plan. But as he turned the corner, he saw Kirashima and Kaminari standing at the counter. He forgot that he didn't have a shirt on and realized that the hickeys she had left on him were clear to the world to see. His face was a bright red color.

"Damn Bro! You look like you got mauled by a cat!"

[Author Notes]

This was a bit longer, hope every enjoyed this ride. I think was all over th map with this one. And decided to end with fun times. Deku needs a break for the lighter things in life. How did everyone like Momo's parents? Do you think they still have some reservation about Izuku?

Ekurman – thanks for the reads and support!

Somerandomguyonline – Don't worry they will duke it out in a bit!

Tellemicus – Yeah I always found that idea pretty cool, and there was old b list movie from I think early 90s that sort of did something similar, Separating the scenes I have put a block in to make the divided but when it uploads I guess it gets taken out, hope this time it works, I changed up the breaks a bit.

Thanks for the reads and as always support the official release!

Also cover art is not mine, I believe I found it on deviant art, so check out that artist! (Sorry I don't remember the name of said artist)


	9. Chapter Nine: Taking One step Forward an

**Chapter Nine: Taking One step Forward and One Step Backwards**

It was early morning; the sky was cloudy and it was obvious to anyone that it has been snow for a little bit. Momo was slowly waking up to the quiet morning air. She moved a bit in the bed and she didn't feel a certain someone she wanted next to her. She felt a little disappointed as she moved her hand over the spot where Izuku was sleeping. It was cold to the touch so he must have been gone for a while. She let out a sigh and rolled over onto her back, she realized she was still naked and was still a little sore from last night.

She heard her phone go off a few times in the span of a minute. She just thought it was the girls doing their normal gossip. She rested a hand on top of her stomach, she had an odd feeling this morning, it wasn't unsettling but it was just a feeling that was there. She shrugged it off and finally swung her feet over the side of the bed. Momo let out a long yawn while stretching again. She looked around and wondered where Izuku was. She was looking forward to seeing him in the morning and enjoying another moment together. Her phone went off again causing another sigh.

She finally grabbed her phone and as soon as she saw the messages, she had a look of dread plastered on her face. How could this happen? Who could have done this? She was already a pale skinned person, but she knew she must look like a ghost right now.

_[Ashido] "OMG! Yaomomo! What is this? {website link}"_

_ [Hagakure] "Girl! Did you film this?"_

_ [Jiro] "Yaomomo, call me! Are you with Midoriya right now?"_

She didn't know what to do, she should call her parents, but that also made her stomach sink. She was going to be in so much trouble, plus she was a Yaoyorozu, to have this get out and spread was scandalous. She worked up the courage to click the link and it went straight to the video of them making love last night. Her face was turning red, her classmates now know what her and Izuku shared last night. Then she felt a flash of jealousy as every girl in U.A. know knew what Izuku was packing and what he was like in bed. How could someone do something like this?

Luckily before she could overthink anything further her phone rang and the caller I.D. showed it was her mother calling. "H-Hello …" She extremely hesitant on the phone waiting for to hear her mother's voice.

"Momo! My little one, what's happening?" She had more worry in her voice than being upset. "I saw an article online about the tape. Father is already working to take everything down immediately, so do worry." She could hear her mother take a breath in and recompose herself. "Where is Midoriya?"

"Mother, I don't know where he is. He usually works out early in the morning." She was starting to cry, she felt the warm tears start to flow down her face. She was starting to feel overwhelmed at the moment, until she heard the door open with Izuku walking in. He had a look of shock on his face as well. But his was in response to her look of fear covering her face.

"Momo! What happened are you okay?" He rushed to her side placing his hands on her side. She didn't know what to do, her mother was still on the line calling her name. Izuku looked over and grabbed the phone out of her hand with little resistance from her. "Hello …"

"Midoriya? What happened?" Her mother's voice was almost pleading.

"I don't know Mrs. Yaoyorozu, when I got back Momo was crying and I heard your voice on her phone." He was speaking with a puzzle tone in his voice.

"Did you see the video?" Her words hovered in the air for a moment.

"Wait … what video …" Izuku pulled his phone out to see a link sent to him by Ashido. He clicked the link and started watching and he was becoming furious. He trying to figure out who would have done this. He saw the angle of the shot and started looking around his room until he found the spot. He saw the weird very small hole in the ceiling. "Damn it …" he broke the piece of the ceiling pulling done a camera with a transmitter attached to it.

Momo looked over a grabbed he phone off the nightstand, "Mother, I'll have to call you back …"

"Okay little one, I will let father know you are okay. I promise this will be gone and just an unpleasant memory …"Her mother's voice sounded more reassuring and she was feeling relieved that they didn't want to scold her first.

"Okay …" was all she could do to at the moment. She looked back to Izuku, she just wanted him to be by her side at the moment. Everything was spinning and her phone would stop going off, plus she was feeling a little off since she woke up this morning. She was broken out of her trance by Midoriya placing the camera in his desk drawer and locking the door. To say he looked pissed was an understatement. She had never seen a look before, it was frankly terrifying. Was she really looking at the Izuku she knew over the years? "Izu … please …" Her voice was so faint as she was watching him move about the room. He pace was staggered and his face looked like he was going to tear something or someone apart.

"Izuku, please … come here," her voice finally reached him breaking him out of his trance. His face softened as he changed his clothes again to just a pair of sweat pants. He placed his hands on her face and the touch was so comforting to her. She pulled him in while pulling the comforter over the both of them. Once under the covers she felt much better and moved into him a bit more. Being close to him made her feel like everything was melting away.

"Momo, it's okay. I'm sure your parents are taking care of it." He let out a sigh and focused on calming her down. She felt his hand start to rub her back in an effort to help comfort her. She let out another sigh, this one of relief that he was here with her. Once she calmed down the next thing was to confront her father, he surely was disappointed with her. Having such an intimate moment with Izuku and to have it shared to the world. She didn't want to cry again but she couldn't help it. She felt like she wasn't living up to everyone's expectations again.

[ A ]

Uraraka was waking up a little late this morning. She was still sulking in the emotions she was sorting through. And there was a lot she had to go through. She started up at the ceiling in her parents' home, her room was quiet save for the outside noises of the city around them. She cursed herself as to why she had to make that stupid decision that one-night weeks ago. She let out a long and loud sigh of disappointment. Little did she know her world was going to get worse once she checked her phone.

She scrolled through the news app to see the villain attack involving Yaoyorozu and Midoriya. That did pull at her a little bit, since she was unaware of it and didn't know how to talk to them just yet. The next article was going to shake her world, the teen in her was very curious as to the link. The title had sex tape in it and she had to click on it without fully reading the title. As she was watching the video the two individuals in it were very clear to her, it was Midoriya and Yaoyorozu. Is this what Midoriya felt that night, seeing her with someone else?

Her heart sunk at the sight of the video, it was her Deku and Yaoyorozu in the video, it didn't help that the video wasn't short either. She had a clear view of what Midoriya was working with and she was kicking herself mentally for letting him go. What was she supposed to do, her mind was racing as she was watching the two of them? Midoriya was showing her an endless supply of passion to Yaoyorozu. For a moment she was fantasizing that she was the one Midoriya was making love to. The sounds and the motions were getting to her. She had to shut the video off.

She stumbled out into the kitchen to meet her mother who was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. She slowly walked over with her drooping a little bit. She couldn't hide her feeling anymore and she needed to talk to someone about it. As she pulled up a seat, she gained the attention of her mother. "Good morning sweetie … what's bothering you?"

"Mom … I don't know what to do, I made a terrible mistake." Uraraka scooted the chair closer to the table preparing a cup of tea for herself. Maybe this will help calm her nerves a bit and possibly still her heart.

"Why do you say that? Did something happen between you and that young boy?" Her mother was pretty sharp when it came to her. It was like a sixth sense to her.

"Well mom, I think the mistake I made was too terrible to recover from…" She was debating if she should fill her mother in on the details of the event or not. She decided it was best to tell the truth, she couldn't become a hero if she was going to run from it or hide it. "I cheated on him …" Her voice softened on those words.

"Oh … I … well dear I'm not sure how I can help." She paused for a moment to think it over for a bit. "So, what happened that led you to do that?"

"Well … everything was fine at first, but then I don't know why, his overly nice demeanor was getting a little too much. I didn't know what to do, our relationship felt stagnant in a way …" She was trying to describe the feelings she had at that moment to her mother as best she could.

"Did you think he could have been nervous?"

"Well … actually no. I never really thought that at the time, he didn't really show it in anything we did. I mean in the beginning but after a few months he wasn't stuttering or mumbling anything anymore." Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, their problem was just a total lack of communication. It was something so simple.

"So then why did you sleep with another young man?" Her mother took another sip of tea.

"Well, I guess it was that he wasn't giving what I wanted and I just thought he was cute but nothing too much more…" She took in a long breath to help her continue, "I don't know, the guy I slept with had more of a bigger build and what I was looking for …" She almost whispered out the last words.

Her mother almost choked on her tea a bit but managed to recompose herself. "Well honey, have you talked to your former boyfriend?"

"No, and that's what's making this worse and worse … I don't know what to say to him and on top of that he moved on to someone else." She started to fidget in her seat a bit. She was started to compare herself to Momo, and she was quickly realizing how much better her classmate was. How much better she was for him.

"And this other young woman, you feel she is better than you?" It was a very simple questions and it felt like a knife to her heart.

"Mom … she is the top student in our class and on top of that she is downright gorgeous mom …" She leaned back in the chair letting out another sigh. "The woman his is with is every guy's dream girl …" she mumbled out to herself. She knew realistically that there really wasn't any comparison between her and Yaoyorozu. She was short and petite, she did okay when it came to academics, however, Yaoyorozu was tall, pretty, very intelligent, got in on recommendations alone, as well had a very elegant aura about her. She couldn't come close to comparing to a woman like that.

"She wouldn't happen to be the young lady from the commercial a few years ago would it?" She was smiling at Uraraka. She was beginning to understand some of the feelings her daughter was experiencing now. It is tough to be a teen let alone one trying to become a hero.

"Yeah, she is. How did this happen?" She said out loud not really expecting answer, but her mother did have one for her.

"Well sweetie, boys are just as complex with their feelings too. He might have liked her from the start and was too nervous to say anything before." She got up and rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I know everything is complicated right now, and I'm sure he is feeling a lot of complicated emotions as well. It may be tough but you just have to sit down and talk things out. You might not ever be able to fix your relationship but he deserves some closure just as you do."

Her mother's words were ringing true to everything she needed to here. She was going to have to talk to him, and to her as well. Midoriya deserves a proper apology and closure to that chapter in their lives. She loved him and still does, she didn't know what to do anymore. She pulled her phone out again and was debating if she should text Midoriya, but remembering her last encounter with Yaoyorozu it might be best to text her first.

_[Uraraka] "Yaoyorozu, can Midoriya and I talk?"_

[ A ]

Momo was back in her room getting dressed and ready for the day that was already proving to be chaotic for her. She knew her parents will have her best interest in this and that Izuku is talking with the teachers about the camera system they found in his room. This was scandalous and she didn't know how here friends will react to everything. It was almost afternoon and she was sure they all saw the video by now.

Her phone went off again, adding to the chaos that was the day. Her heart was racing hoping it was her parents with some good news or Izuku letting her know he was heading back. But that is not what this text was, it was from Uraraka of all people. Momo could feel her heart start to race to the point it was going to burst out of her chest. Of all days why did she have to get a text from _HER? _Did Uraraka want to rub it in on her?

Jiro opened the door to see Momo standing in the center of the room with her hand over her mouth and looking like she was going to spill out all the emotions she was holding in at the moment. "Yaomomo are you okay?"

"Uraraka just sent me a text about talking to Izuku. What should I say Kyoka?" She let out a sigh, "I feel like a bad dream is starting to come true …"

"Wait, what do you mean Yaomomo?" Jiro was a bit confused, she has never heard Momo mention this before. "And, it can't be all bad. I mean, Midoriya does deserve some closure on their relationship." Jiro made sure to close the door keeping their conversation private. She was sensing that this was going be a serious one.

"I do want Izuku to have closure on it, no … he deserves it. But I keep having this feeling like if I let them talk, I risk losing Izuku. Maybe for good …" She folded her arms over each other hovering in front of her. That feeling she couldn't describe it, but it was worrying her to no end.

"Okay … you know Midoriya will not leave you, he's not that type of guy. I don't get my creep radar to go off on him …" She took a seat at Momo's desk, "Is the that video bothering you too?"

"Oh gosh! Did you see that?" Momo was getting flustered and embarrassed before her friend.

"No, I didn't, and to be honest I really didn't want to watch it. One; you are my best friend and to do that to you would be crossing that line and second, I don't need to know what Midoriya is like. It's none of my business frankly." She waved her hand in the air as if to show the video had no weight to her.

"But that was … what are my parents going to think? What are the teachers going to think?" Her mind was moving a mile a minute. She couldn't focus on anything at the moment.

"I'm sure they are doing what they can to fix everything, just stay calm Yaomomo." Jiro placed her hands on Momo's shoulders helping to keep her friend grounded. "Take a deep breath … and just stay focused on what's going on right now."

"You're right Kyoka …" She took another deep breath in and closed her eyes. Jiro was right, Izuku wouldn't even think of doing that. He already knows what it's like to have been left behind in a relationship. "I should respond to her, but after I talk to Izuku about it." She went back to her phone and answered some texts from their classmates, and then to take a breath in again to send a text to Izuku.

_[Momo] "Izu … Uraraka wants to talk to you, do you want to talk to her?"_

[ A ]

Izuku was walking out of the principal's office after handing the camera and equipment over to them. He was a bit furious about the whole sex tape being made and getting out. He was walking firmly down the hall; his mind was being fueled with anger that now others will know and may have seen Momo in an intimate setting. His mind was whirlwind of fury until a sound from his phone brought him out of it. Looking down it was a text from Momo and instantly brought him back to a happy state until he read the message. Why would he want to talk to Uraraka of all people, but they had to have closure and he would be lying to himself if he didn't want to have some answers from her. The prominent one being why did she sleep with Iida. _"Guess I have to man up to this and get it over with …"_

_ [Izuku] "Momo, I'm still a little pissed at her but I want to close that chapter in my life. Can you be there with me?"_

_ [Momo] "Of course! I wouldn't let you do that alone."_

_ [Izuku] "Thank you Momo, I don't know if I could keep it civil without you there."_

_ [Izuku] "Can you tell her we can meet at the café near the school?"_

_ [Momo] "Sent! She said that's fine, she will be there in about 15 minutes."_

_ [Izuku] "I'm outside the dorm, are you ready or I can I meet you at your room?"_

He waited for a few minutes, he didn't get a reply but he saw her rush out and immediately wrap herself around him. She was looking up at him with relief in her eyes but he could also see she wanted to say something. "Momo … are you …"

"I'm fine, but are you sure you want to meet with Uraraka?" She was fidgeting in his arms. She was back to staring at his chest while making circles on his back with her fingers.

"I have to close that chapter not just for her but for myself as well." He tightened his embrace around her, she was close enough to be able grab the sweet vanilla scent of her. "Momo … you know …" She looked up to him and made sure their eyes were locked into each other. "I love you, and I want that door closed so you can truly have everything I can give you." He smiled as he leaned to kiss her on the forehead. "I don't want to you to worry …"

"I know, it's silly of me to behave like that or even think like that." It was clear she had a lot on her mind and was trying to keep her composure through it all. He knew she was afraid of something, was it the video or was it pertaining to Uraraka? He went with what he thought would be obvious to see.

"Are you scared of Uraraka?" He softly said to her. He started to rub her back in an effort to help comfort her. It was a surreal feeling holding her in his arms while she was wearing a coat. She was like a piece of heaven when he was holding her in his arms.

"Well … yes …" She was hesitant in her words to him. "I don't know why, but I just have this fear that she will say she loves you and it will be something to take you away." She clenched his hoodie with her hands. She pressed her face against his chest leaning into his shoulder, she was holding in the tears. "I guess I fear that I am just a rebound for you …"

"What?" He didn't know what else to say. Was it because he rushed things, they rushed things a bit? Why does this have to be so complicated? He didn't realize that she was going through her own storm of emotions along with him. She had her own fears, and he would help her through them just like she was doing for him. It was just, he never considered that she had her own pieces of insecurity in her. He always looked to her as a pillar, and example of what to be to push forward. "Why do you think what we have is a rebound relationship?"

"It's just … read about all the time. Finally get the guy and then he vanishes into another woman's arms. It's silly and ridiculous but I fear it, I don't want it to happen." She let out a hiccup as she continued, "I thought you were gone from me once before, to lose you again is frightening. I don't know how else to explain it."

Maybe a joke would help to lighten the mood here, who the hell would he go to after her? She really was perfect, why would he look elsewhere? Even if he did leave her, he knew he would be kicking himself for it. The thought of her with someone else only made him upset even if it was just a hypothetical thought about another man touching her. "Momo if I even think of leaving you, you and all your friends can do whatever they want to me, and besides who would I exactly _bounce_ off to?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her as he pulled her face to look at his. "I mean you are perfect, so why would I leave this treasure behind. You're smart and driven to help others, and you know what I think we will even geek out about some of the same things." He started to stammer on and mutter a bit. "I guess the point I want to make is, I don't want to see you with anyone else and you are beauty, wonderful woman I don't want to share with anyone." Those last words did it, he could feel her cheeks start to warm up. He looking into her eyes just to stare into them. Even with her becoming flustered he could see the calm those words were having on her.

"L-Lets just get to the café …" She was starting to stutter. He loved how he had this effect on her. He grabbed her hand to gently pull her along in the direction of the café. She was still looking away; clearly, she was still a little flustered after hearing his words. It was a bit of a walk to the café by the dorms, maybe he could ease her nerves a bit as they started to walk off to the café.

"Momo, do you watch Star Trek at all?" She looked back over him as he just looking forward. He could already tell that her face was beaming with that bouncy aura she always had.

"Do you watch it too? I haven't seen the latest series but I've watched all the series before the new one, plus the movies. Well … except the newest ones from the reboot." She brought her hand up in soft fist next to her chest. He didn't know if she realized how adorable she was.

"I do, though I like the Next Generation series the best, maybe Deep Space Nine is a close second." He looked forward again as he thought a bit, "Do you want to head with me to my home and watch the three reboot movies?" He could feel the blush on his cheeks a bit. He really hasn't had anyone over is home after his mother passed away. His breath was heating up a bit too. "That is after this and if you want to."

"I would love to! I love a good binge!" She jumped in front of him and it was clear she was starting to get even more bouncy and excited. He was glad it meant she was forgetting about all the worries they had from the beginning of the day. "Of course, we will have to watch some of the best episodes time too!" She started to pull him along instead.

"Sure, we can do that … after we watch Undiscovered Country …" He took a few steps forward to catch up to her. His mind decided it was a good time to let him know how gorgeous she was. Her hair was gently blowing in the wind, her pale cheeks had a rosy tint to them, but her eyes were gleaming in the day light. Those beautiful onyx eyes staring back at him could have him lost in them for an eternity.

She pouted by puffing out one cheek with a bit of a frown on her face. He did his best not laugh out loud at her antics. "Okay … but only because you insist. I'm not a fan of the older movies and _you _have to get the snacks." She released his hand to cross his arms to continue her pout. "And not your idea of snack, my idea of snacks."

"Eh … and what would that be?" He was scratching the back of his head a little bit as part of his nervous tick he had. He knew though where she was going with this.

"You know what I mean. Soda, caramel popcorn, chips, and maybe some ice-cream … Mint chocolate chip only!" She was waving her finger in the air. She was listing demands rather than requests. He thought he could feel his physic start to decline just at the mention of all the junk food. If there was one area they were total opposites in, it was definitely the food area. She loved her sweets.

"Sure, we can do that …" Her eyes started to light up with anticipation. He had to add to a little sultriness to it. He didn't know why she was able to bring out this side out of him. He pulled her back to him and looked right into her eyes pausing with a bit of a seductive smirk for her to clearly see. "We can always work off those extra calories afterwards …" He rubbed his nose against hers as he finished those words. Pulling back to see a brighter red on her cheeks, she was frozen still like doe caught in headlights. All he could think was _"I gotcha Momo …"_

[ A ]

They finally walked into the café, and for a weekday it wasn't as busy as she thought it would be but it also was just after the lunch rush. She displayed a smile to the world despite the blush that was on her face. But to anyone looking at her it was clear she was truly happy, almost in a state of bliss. She was rubbing Izuku's arm as they walked to the counter to place an order. She already knew what she wanted, her heart was racing from the nervousness that she was feeling from have to soon talk to Uraraka with Izuku. Yes, some Lavender tea will do the trick.

"Oh, it's you two again!" The waitress from before spoke up with excitement. "What can I get you lovebirds today?"

"A Lavender tea please with a croissant, and …" She looked back to Izuku as he was staring the menu. She knew him enough to know what he would like. "And a Columbian black coffee with a little bit of sugar." She smiled back at him as he returned the smile looking almost thankful that she made an order for him.

"Absolutely! Have a seat where ever you like and I will bring you order to you! Thank you for coming back!" The waitress turned around to start their order.

Momo looked around to see the same booth they had last time was open. She quickly took a seat as he followed her to one side of the booth. She took the window side wanting Izuku to the outside seat to aisle. She didn't want him to feel trapped as Uraraka said what she had to say to him. Once they were seated and she took her coat off to fold it neatly beside her. She looked back at he seeing he had his eyes closed and looked like he was steadying his breathing. She was a little glad that she wasn't the only one nervous about it.

She saw Uraraka walk in shortly after, she instinctively grabbed his hand breaking him from his trance. She didn't look at him, just tightly held his hand under the table. Her mind was racing everywhere and in every direction. She didn't know if she should wave Uraraka over or let her find them on her own. Luckily the brown-haired girl turned to see them without her help.

Uraraka looked a bit nervous herself as she walked over to them. The only thing she wasn't feeling was anger anymore. Their last chat helped her forgive Uraraka, but she was still a little fearful that Uraraka still had an effect on Izuku. As Uraraka finally made it to the booth, she sat down in the middle of the seat. She looked like she just wanted to talk to Izuku but didn't want to make her upset about this as well. She froze at what to say, she didn't know how to start the conversation. All she could was look at Uraraka.

"Uraraka …" Luckily Izuku spoke up breaking the silence as her kept his eyes looking in her direction. He didn't greet her properly, though given what happened between them Momo couldn't really blame Izuku.

"De- … I mean … Midoriya, it's good to see you. You too Yaoyorozu." Uraraka fidgeted in her seat as she greeted her classmates.

"Good afternoon Uraraka." She politely spoke and she did her best to keep her words as neutral as possible. She scooted a little closer to him, almost as if she was trying to show that Izuku was hers now. A waiter came by to drop their order off and take Uraraka's as well. She was grateful, she needed the tea to help calm her nerves a bit.

"So, what do you want to say?" Izuku broke the silence, his words were filled with a bit of anger but he was trying not to make a scene.

"Well … I-I …" Uraraka was muttering out her words, trying to find the right ones to say to Izuku. "Midoriya … First, I want to say … I'm sorry for causing you pain, I'm sorry to for betraying you …" Uraraka was holding in the tears just like all the emotions she was feeling at the moment.

Izuku let out a sigh that was filled with all of his frustration and a bit of annoyance. "Uraraka … why?" His voice was getting a little deeper in its sound causing her to stiffen. He took a sip of his coffee as if it could help him calm down.

"Why?" Uraraka repeated in a form of verbal vomit. Momo took a sip of her tea, waiting for her response. She wanted to why too. How could she toss Izuku aside? She couldn't image, or think of, or wish to do that to Izuku. Actually, when she really thought about it, she couldn't imagine letting another woman share him, his love, his body, and anything about him.

"Yes, Uraraka. Why the hell did you decide to sleep with my best friend?" He punctuated each word in the sentence trying to make it clear what answer he was looking for.

"It's complicated …" was all the words she could get out at the moment.

"I'm listening, but I don't have all day Uraraka." He added some venom to those words and Momo could tell that struck a nerve with Uraraka.

"Whatever …" Uraraka whispered out before she let out a quick sigh and continued. "You were too nice and nervous, and well Iida was just there …" She felt Izuku grip is pants with the hand she was holding. They way Uraraka said those words was filled with malice. It was in between the lines but she knew it was there. She looked over to him to see he was still calm but his eyes showed to her all the fury he was holding in as they narrowed a bit, focusing on Uraraka. She wanted this to be over quickly and just get back to a normal life. Those movies were starting to sound like a really good idea.

"So, you did it on a whim." He let out a deep chuckle, "You know what … I should have known that an air head like you would do something like that." Momo froze at those words. Izuku must have been holding in a lot of anger, more than she originally thought. She never expected those words to come from him, he is always good natured.

"Whatever, I guess you were just nervous because you had a small dick." Uraraka folder her arms as if what she said was hidden truth. The lady behind her sputtered on her drink and Momo now had a stern look in her eyes but a smirk on her lips. She was upset that this conversation was turning into this, but she knew the truth.

"You wish …" She softly spoke as she took another sip of her tea. Izuku looked over to her, he was a bit confused since her didn't hear what she said but continued on.

"So, are you just going to spit insults at me?" He took a sip of his coffee and looked back over to Uraraka. "Because if that's what you are going to do, then don't bother with next one."

"Why?" Uraraka was starting to get angry herself.

"You are probably going to say an insult related to Iida, but I guess you forget every one of us change together in the locker rooms. All the guys know what we are working with." Momo was happy he elegantly predicted her next insult. "Iida is average from what I overheard. If you wanted to make a real insult you should have slept with Todoroki. Then maybe you would have something to brag about, too bad he's gay."

This time it was Momo's turn to sputter on her drink. She was trying hold back a laugh to that one. Izuku got her there. "Now Izuku, please we are in public." She rubbed his hand softly as she felt him release his grip on his pants. She wanted this conversation to end or at least the needless insults between them.

Uraraka let out sigh, she was regretting saying those words. How could she say those things to Midoriya if she knew she loved him? "Midoriya, I'm sorry. Those words were hurtful and full of hated." She looked at her cup of tea as she continued. "I don't know how to say this, so I will just say it. I should have said something to you. I felt that there was a rift between us. I wanted you to cross that rift, but your timid nature was to overbearing."

Izuku was staying quiet as he listened to her words. Momo could feel all her emotions start to stir within her. She didn't know if she wanted to hear the rest of her classmate's words. It was starting to sound like a confession. "Uraraka …" she whispered out. Her words were beginning to feel like daggers piercing her.

"Deku … I know what I did was wrong, very wrong to you. You trusted me, you loved …" She was cut off by Izuku.

"Look, I don't know if I could say that I loved you. I know I liked you and tried to find parts of you I could love. But to honest …" He set down the cup, the hollow sound signaling that the cup was now empty. "Uraraka I had feelings for someone else ever since we had our first class. I pushed them away because I thought she was way too good for me, she was on a whole other level than I was."

Uraraka was have a sinking feeling where he was going with his words. She felt if she got out her words first it might negate what he was saying. "Midoriya … I love you …"

Momo froze at those words. Her fear was becoming true. She couldn't, she didn't have the strength to turn to see the expression Izuku had. She didn't want the answer to that. She didn't know if she could handle it. Why did she have to say those words?

"Well … I wasn't expecting to hear that from you." He looked over to Momo realizing that she was feeling pain from hearing those words. "Uraraka … look I love Momo. I don't know what we had when were together, but I know that I was using it to cling to something in my life. But you shattered it, and tossed it away and at the same time you made me have a realization that I was being tossed aside like trash." He interlaced his fingers with Momo's pulling her out of her trance as she used her free hand to cover her mouth to stifle the whimpers and cries that were trying to escape her.

Uraraka turned to see Momo, she wasn't really paying her much attention until now once she heard the stifled whimpers coming from her. She saw how her actions and words were affecting Momo as well. She was feeling the pain from everything she did to Midoriya too. It really started to really sink in for her, she could see on the outside what truly loving someone meant. It was another thing that Momo did better than her.

"Uraraka … you throw me into the darkness and it was Momo who picked me up, uncrumpled me, and brought me back into the light. I also realized that I had buried my love for her and now have a chance to let it grow and show her." He let out another breath. "So I guess Uraraka I have to thank you, because of what you did I don't think I would have ever been able to discover Momo."

"I see okay … I guess I'll leave then …" Uraraka had a solemn cast look on her face as she was getting up from her seat.

"Uraraka!" Izuku tried catch her attention, she stopped but wasn't turning to face him. "Uraraka, I'm not hateful. I know your dream is to help your parents. Please don't lose sight of that and just … be happy. I guess what I'm saying is I forgive you Uraraka. I forgive you for what you did, but we are a long way from being friends so just give me some space, deal?"

She just nodded and exited the café. It was obvious to anyone that his words held a heavy weight to them and she was trying to process everything. Once the door closed Momo let out the breath she was holding and put her other hand on her chest.

"Momo … let me use the restroom and then we can leave …" He looked over to she was still holding everything in. He leaned in kissed her temple breaking her from her thoughts. Before she could respond he was already well on his way to the restroom. She raised her hand to where he had left the kiss still feeling the tingling sensation of his lips on her skin. She was lost in her own world she didn't notice the older lady taking a seat in front of her.

"Are you okay? I didn't hear your voice through all of that and I was starting to worry." She was a brunette-haired woman, maybe in her late thirties. Momo took in her features a bit almost forgetting that she had asked her a question.

"Oh well y-yes … I mean I am fine, thank you. I was just worried and didn't know what to say in all of that." She took another sip of her tea remembering her manners and should introduce herself to the lady. "Sorry, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Nanao Sozoshi and the pleasure is all mine. But if you don't mind me asking, are you caught in a lover's triangle?" She had a worried look on her face.

"Well, to be honest I don't know but it does feel like I am the one that butted in." Momo hiccupped as she tried to continue. She was unaware that there were stray tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Is that young man who left for the restroom your boyfriend?" She could only nod in response as she tried to recompose herself. "Well then it's obvious you love him, are you worried that his love might not be as strong as yours is?"

"I … think so. I knew I loved him since I first saw him two years ago but I never worked up the courage to tell him …" She was wiping the tears away from her eyes. That was definitely part of it but at the same time it was deeper seated. She didn't know why she had this feeling, is this what they say when some becomes clingy? Has she become too attached to him? No that can't be it. She shook her head to shake out those thoughts.

"Well, I haven't been in your shoes but I've been in the other young lady's shoes. It's hard when you toss someone aside thinking there is something better, but there really isn't. And then you find out that you held feelings of love for him." She looked over to Momo to see a bit of a confused look on her face. "Oh sorry, let me give a little bit of the back story. I divorced my husband of ten years for another guy and let's just say it didn't go the why I thought. It was only when I saw my now ex-husband with his new family and woman who looked like she cherished him. That was when I realized how much I missed him." She turned to see Izuku walking back towards the table and decided it was a good time to leave the two of them alone. "Just remember, men don't talk much when it comes to love … they like to and always will show it. Remember that, and don't doubt him." Momo just nodded as she watched the older lady leave the café.

"Are you ready to go? Or do you want to stay a little bit?" he was reaching down for her but she just jumped up into his arms without saying a word. "I guess you want to head out?" She just nodded yes to his words.

[ A ]

Sarubatore was sitting at the end of large conference table trying to resolve this dilemma of the person who dared to make tape of his daughter and her boyfriend sharing such an intimate moment. He wasn't angry or frustrated with Midoriya, he could see that the relationship was more than just physical one. His wife was the one to point out that she believes the young lad is her soul-mate.

No, his anger was directed at the person who filmed this video. Shutting down the site was easy enough; his legal team was one of the best in world and he would afford nothing less to protect his family. He was keeping his cool well as he remained in the office. He pulled out a bottle of fine scotch from the cabinet behind him and glass with a few large ice cubes. It was one of those days between his daughter and the tape, the politics of different groups of the regulation of quirks, to the knowledge he learned of Midoriya's father.

He was the third-generation head of the Yaoyorozu family and with that came with some significant costs to maintaining a private life and raising a family. He was grateful for his wife, she was an amazing pillar of support and when they finally had their daughter, he felt like he was blessed with a tremendous treasure, one of the wonders of the world. He had to fight for them no matter what it took from him.

"Sir! We have managed to secure the rights to the video and shut down any media source who dares to talk about it." One of his employees stated. It was only the midday and he couldn't be upset with them.

"Did you manage to find the source?"

"No, but from what I understand the young man brought the camera system he found in his room to the school who took it to the authorities. You know … we could pull some strings and get one of the judges on our side and sort of force the person who filmed it out into the open …"

"No, not yet. I don't want to use any political resources just yet. Have to save the big guns for last. Let's just keep putting the pressure on the media, one of them will drop a line eventually." He looked out the window of his office. He had to get back to business and let his legal team take care of this.

[ A ]

Momo was walking in front of Izuku letting her hair flow in the wind as they made their way to his home. She was always curious as to where the home of Izuku was and what it looked like. He told her it actually wasn't too far from the school campus and that they should be there shortly. She still had enough time to let the lady from the café words sink into her a bit. She turned a gaze back to Izuku who was just smiling ahead. She couldn't help but to let a smile grace her lips.

He was looking a little more confident. His more chiseled features were easier to see now that he was a little bit taller than her. His messy dark green hair waved in the breeze as they walked. She turned back around and looked forward to see a convenience store was just ahead. "How could she throw Izu away like that … I promise to cherish him always …" She very faintly whispered out as she was walking forward.

"You promise what Momo …" Izuku asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh … a … you promised we could get some snacks before we start watching the movies today." She nervously answered. She wasn't sure if he actually heard what she had said, and she didn't know that she had actually said that out loud.

"Oh yeah … Let's go in then and I'll get them this time …" She mentally let out a sigh as he didn't seem to notice what she had said.

Once they were in the store, she looked around really quick and saw all the things she was looking for. She was starting to grab the sodas and she saw he grabbed them first and placed them in a basket he was carrying. How could she forget that Izuku was always a gentleman, she wanted to protest and say that she could hold some of the items too but for some reason she had to let him do it. It was so charming to watch him and she couldn't help but to stare.

"Momo … are you okay?" He waved a hand in front of her to catch her attention back to reality.

"Oh, yes-s … sorry let me get a few more things and then we can go." She darted off to the frozen section to find the mint chocolate chip ice-cream and too her surprise he reached in a tub of butter pecan ice-cream. She didn't think he would do such a scandalous thing. She had to take a quick picture of him. If she didn't, she would never be able to believe it or let others know.

They left the store and it was a quick turn to the building where he lived, the one where he called home. She snaked her arm around his using him as a plushie to help calm her nerves a bit. She marveled at the fact that she could feel his muscles flex under the hoodie as he carried the bags. She was curious to see what his home would look like, what would his bedroom look like. Did he still have All Might Merchandise plastered all over it like his old dorm from their freshman year?

"Here we are, sorry if it isn't what you're used to Momo." As the door opened, she looked around and saw how homey it looked. She could picture a little Izuku running around as his mother was making dinner or just sitting on the couch having a fun family moment.

"No, it's more than fine!" She had that bouncy aura form around her again and now that they were in a more private setting, she felt a bit more secure to act her more normal self. She took her time to take everything in as he walked to the kitchen to put some of the items away and put the ice-cream in the freezer. She was about to sit on the couch until she saw that he was walking down the hall. She wanted to follow but remember that they planned to watch some movies together. And how could they do that without any popcorn.

"Izuku, do you mind if I make some popcorn?" She looked forward at him almost with puppy dog eyes as she had her hands interlaced in front of her.

"Sure, let me get some blankets and a space heater if you would like, it gets a little cold here towards the night in the winter." He turned around a placed a hand on his chest, _"oh my gosh, if it wasn't for my regeneration quirk, she would kill me with her cute antics." _

She smiled as she turned to the kitchen to get the things ready to start making some. She looked around for the large bowls and a large pan. There was some butter and salt she could use as well. Momo was always a very organized individual and it certainly showed when she decided to cook something. She lined up everything she need and was about to reach up and grab the cooking oil when she felt a set of hands gently wrap on her waist and warmth behind her neck. She froze a bit at the touch, "Izu …"

"Momo … do you realize how much you tempt me?" his voice was deep as his hands moved under her clothing to caress her bare skin. It was crazy to see how much his touch was igniting her body.

"Izu … I don't know what ..." she was cut off by his hand reaching down and into her panties to only stop just above her sex. He was gently putting pressure on flesh just above it. Just that was enough to get her ready. He then started to kiss up and down her neck leaving warm tingles as he trailed along only still all his motions.

"Oh … you don't? Well then let me return the favor…" She wanted to turn but she could suddenly feel a poke behind her. She felt another hand pull around her under her sweater to push up her bra and slowly message her breast only to continue to move onto the nipple. She felt a callous thumb rub it slowly in a circular motion. He was starting her engine like a pro, she didn't even know that she wanted this to happen. She moved her hand to guide his lower but instead he pulled hers away and turned her around. They were face to face now but he was just in a pair gym shorts with no top on.

Her cheeks were flush and she was wanting to get a little closer to him. Did he know how sexy he was right now? This was not what she was planning but she knew she was wanting it. He moved her to the wall opposite of the kitchen and pinned her to it. Her hands were already caressing his chest until she let one head south, she could see he was at full mast already. She wrapped her hand around the top of the shaft giving him a quick massage only to stop and give it a firm squeeze. "Well Izu … two can play this game …" She gave him a sultry smirk as she saw him close his eyes taking the feel of her hand on him. She squeezed again this time a little firmer causing him to let out his wings in a quick reflex.

She released her grasp on him and began to make things a little even for him by taking off her top and bra off to add more skin to skin contact. She saw all the scares from the fights and training. His muscles were beautiful to her eyes, she took all of him in. He was here, he was all hers and she wanted for him to have all of her. She wrapped her hands around his head, "Izuku open your eyes." He did as she requested, his emerald eyes staring back her. She was lost in them, she saw the lust, the want, the love, and the need for her all swirling inside him.

He leaned in to kiss her again and again, she could feel all the passion he feeling for her. She didn't have time for a breath, she could only steal it from him. She felt his hand tightly wrap around her body leaving imprints as he moved all over her body. She pushed her hips into him only to have him respond by pressing her against the wall. She was needing more from him. She started to push his pants down to the floor as he did the same to her. She wanted to rush in and feel him inside her but he pulled away to just stay at the entrance to her lips.

"Why in such a rush … love?"

"Izu … please … let …" he pushed in just a little bit only to stop. She let out a moan of pleasure and of frustration. She couldn't take the lack of fullness, she had to turn her head away.

"Please what love?" He was in complete control of everything, it was making her heart flutter faster. She was loving this side of him. She squirmed some more underneath him trying to push forward only to have pull back just enough.

"Please Izu … baby …" Her voice was soft but her message was clear to him. "Please … I need you …" She felt a shiver course through her as he entered a little deeper to start building the friction she was desiring. Her body was sparking at his touch, at the feel of him inside her. He gave her a half-lidded smile as he was giving her all the pleasure, she wanted from him. Her eyes closed as she focused on the filling sensation, he was giving her. She reopened her eyes slightly to show just a milky glazed over look. She was just riding the mounting pleasure she was feeling from him as he pushed a little deeper with each thrust.

It didn't take too much longer for her to reach the cliff of ecstasy. It was a sudden jolt of pleasure as her body started to spasm, her inner walls pulsing with each wave riding out the orgasm she was feeling. "OH! Izu …" She was left on the tip of her toes; her legs were shaking from the after effects of everything they shared. She let out a breath she was holding, "Izuku … I think you are going to need to carry me ..." She let out a gasp as he slowly pulled out hitting all the nerves as he went sending one final jolt through her.

"I would love to." He picked her up gracefully and laid her down on the couch. Giving her one more kiss. "I'll get the popcorn started and you can just watch some tv until its done." He went back to the kitchen slipping his pants back on. She caught a little bit of a wince as he pushed the damaged wing back in its fold. She could really look up just yet but the sun was still out, they had plenty of time together. She was going to enjoy this night and treasure the precious time they had together. She could not get enough of him. He was like a drug for her.

[ A ]

It was the end of the day and Aizawa was heading towards the staff meeting room at U.A. He was dragging his feet, Principal Nezu didn't really give any detail on the meeting but he was sure it had to deal with the camera and video that Midoriya told them about. He finally reached the room opening it to see people he wasn't expecting to see. There was of course Principal Nezu, but why was Gang Orca here as well as an older man in a well-trimmed suit with two individuals standing next to him.

"Is this in regards to the incident with the video?" Shouta was a bit put off by the unique group in the room.

"Well that is one part although that matter has already been discussed …" Nezu calmly spoke as he took a sip of green tea. "Midnight and I have already delivered the evidence to the authorities, and once the semester begins, we will have a talk to the two fledgling heroes about safe sex practices. However, this is a more pressing matter that we have to deal with next …" He put his cup down and looked over to the well-dressed man. "This man here is Mr. Yaoyorozu and he has some important information to delivery to us."

"Yes … Midoriya is a very gifted child. I had the pleasure of meeting the young lad earlier. Given his situation with a lack of guardians I decided to sign his medical paperwork I took the liberty to aid him in that as a thank you for saving my daughter." He cleared his throat to help himself continue. "It is his quirk factor, it is through the roof. I looked as his blood work to see if we can find a relative, and …"

Everyone in the room was silent waiting for Sarubatore to delivery his next words. The tension could be cut with a knife it was so thick. "He indeed does have a living relative. It is the man who sits in the Tartarus Prison, All for one …" Once he finished those words everyone in the room save for Nezu turned wide eyes and gasped at the knowledge delivered to them.

"So, what is the game plan then?" Shouta quickly spoke out.

"Well Gang Orca is going to train him to handle the multiple quirks he possesses." Nezu displayed a more serious look on his face. "I made a promise to All Might that I would train this young hero to become the next symbol of peace, and right now as it stands academically, he sits head of the class. He needs real experience to continue to grow."

"So, then what are you implying sir?"

"I will train him for six months, as of today he has officially graduated from U.A." Gang Orca folded his arms over his chest only to stare forward. "The pup is almost ready to be a full hero, skipping his final year is only natural at this stage for him."

"I agree …" Nezu finished for the pro hero, "Midoriya needs to work hard at quickly advancing forward to be a hero. If All for One is his father, then it only going to get rougher for him. Also given what has happened to him recently he needs to build a foundation for when he does find out who is father is."

"I agree." Yaoyorozu spoke up. "Given his lineage and the villain involved, also taking into account the medical data I collected and dug up on the lad. He does have primal quirk that seems to be holding him together." He was pulling out a thick case with a ton of files and paperwork stuffed in it. "I need time to study and build support items for him. His regeneration quirk alone is fascinating. It is going to take some time."

"I see, how should I address the class. They all are pretty close …" Shouta addressed Nezu.

"Luckily we still have some time to prepare for that. Also I do not want any of this leaving the room and most certainly I would like to leave Midoriya in the dark about this." He took another sip of his tea, "Does everyone agree?" The room nodded in agreement. "Good then, I will meet with the young hero tomorrow, we already have his license ready so he can start whenever you are ready Gang Orca …"

"Gang Orca, can we give him a couple of days?" Yaoyorozu quickly spoke out. "My wife and I would like to have a chat with the young man, as well as there are some things for him to sort out before he leaves for an extended period."

"Yes, I can do that Mr. Yaoyorozu, I can start his training at the end of the week."

[ A ]

It was late because the night sky has fully taken over. Momo lifted her head off of Izuku's chest. They only managed to watch one of the movies and he was already asleep. She leaned up a bit to look at his sleeping face, she couldn't get too high with his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't get over how peaceful he looks when he sleeps. She moved her hands slowly up his sides feeling the warmth from his body as she continued on.

She stayed lifted up a bit letting her hair fall a bit forward to cover her shoulders. She was just marveling at how his features soften. She leaned a little forward a bit to let herself get a little closer to his face. As she moved forward, she felt him move a bit while mumbling something she couldn't quite hear. Then she felt his stomach make a sound, showing how hungry he was. It was strong enough to help wake him a bit.

Those eyes slowly opening as he released her from his embrace to rub his face. She couldn't help but to smile down to him. "Hey baby …" She moved forward a bit to get a little closer to him. This time his stomach made a louder sound waking him up a bit more. "What are you hungry for?" She heard a chuckle as soon as those words left her mouth. She felt his hands wrap around her tightly.

"I could use another helping of you …" He looked back into her eyes.

"Well …" She blushed a little and his stomach was declaring it was to come first. "How about after I make you something to eat, then you can have me?" She was starting share his hunger, the snacks they had were not quite as filling. She slowly got off him to slide to her feet. As she walked away to put her clothes back on, she swayed her hips lustfully knowing she was tempting him to his limit.

He let out a breath, "Yeah, how about some of your Katsudon again." He remained on the couch almost like he was slowly going back to sleep. He was entering his zombie mode again.

"Of course! I would love to make you some. Let me just run to the store really quick." She slid on his green hoodie instead of her jacket. His hoodie felt way warmer to her and plus his earthy scent was all over it. She had to wear it. "I'll be back it a bit Izu." She watched as he looked a little disappointed as he remained on the couch as she closed the door and left the apartment.

As she walked along, she could help to feel on cloud nine. It seemed like everything was just becoming normal for once. She finally had as much time as she wanted to spend with Izuku. She felt like she was walking in dream and she wasn't going to wake up, even the cold evening air couldn't stop her tonight. She hadn't talked to her parents since she escaped the day away with Izuku. She should really call them, especially after everything with video. She wasn't worried about it now, but she was still worried about her parents and what her father would have thought about it. Despite their last conversation she still felt like they were going to be disappointed.

She took out her phone to scroll through her contacts to reach her mother's number. She hesitated but clicked the call icon to listen to the rings. "Hello … mother …"

[Author Notes]

What conversation could Momo have with her parents now? She hasn't said a word to them since the morning.

And what type of training will Gang Orca have for him?

How did you like Uraraka's parts?

Another long chapter, hope this wasn't too much for everyone. But it was fun to write out But wow! 7500 reads so far for my first real attempt, thanks for the support!

One more chapter before things will really kick off! Hope everyone is ready …

Ekurman – Thank you for the review! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint

Tellemicus – always glad to read one of your reviews, I hope your patient with this and the next chapter, the action will be slow to build up

I look forward to writing the next chapters! Chapter ten will be out soon!

As always support the official release! I do not own any of the characters other than OCs and the cover art is not mine, was found on Deviant art.


	10. Chapter Ten: What It Takes to Be a Hero

**Chapter Ten: What It Takes to Be a Hero**

"Momo!" She heard her mother's voice over the phone, she could practically fear the worry in her. "Where have you been little one?"

"I apologize mother … I was with Izuku all day." She was nervous at what her mother's next words would be. She felt like her mother had a knife on the thread connecting her to Izuku and she could cut it at any moment. "We are at his home about to have dinner." The silence on the other side of a line was nerve racking.

"Momo, I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried that you shut yourself out again …" The memory of what happened with Sosuke and how she shut herself out from the world and her family came back to her mind. But it wasn't like the last time, she was really just enjoying Izuku and her's time together. Though maybe she did it to forget about the video.

"No mother, don't worry I'm not doing that. We just wanted to watch a few movies together." She did her best to hid the fact that they basically have been at it like lovebugs. Her heart was racing as she was taking a slow trek to the convenience store again.

"Little one, I knew right away once I saw that young man, he was special to you. Your father and I do not judge you at all." Her words were comforting and she always knew she could really hide anything from her mother. "Just be safe, and can we see you two tomorrow for brunch?"

"Yes, mother. We'll be there …" She felt a little of the weight lift from her chest. She was still a little nervous about her father. He was always over protective of her and she knew the troubles her parents had with conceiving a child from the stories of her parents. Tomorrow was going to be a tough day.

She was still lost in her thoughts as she was walking along until a faint sound could be heard to her left down the alleyway. It was strange since she could swear that she was alone there. She paused and looked down the alley, straining to see if she could see anyone there. She couldn't see if there was anyone there so she continued on but as soon as she turned, she saw man in front of her wearing a white mask with a purple cross taking the whole face side up. She could see in to the eyes of the person, and they looked so familiar to her.

She took a step back putting her arms up in front of her to hold up a guard. "W-Who are you?" The figure before took a step forward as she took another step backwards. She didn't get an answer from him other than him pulling out a weapon, she in returned made a bo staff of titanium alloy roughly about six and half feet long. The person dashed forward and she countered with a swing of the staff following up with a firm place kick to the abdomen sending the attacker back a few feet.

"Oh Yaomomo, always good with bojitsu. I should have remembered." The voice sounded so familiar as the villain spoke. She was sure it was that of man, teen maybe. But the name he called her was one only her friends from classed used. She looked over the villain again, it was hard to tell but his height must have been no more than five foot five inches. His was wearing all black with a hoodie. She was going to have to catch him first to find out more details.

"Stay back!" She took another guarded stance only to swung off guard by another dressed the same as the villain in front of her lounge for her. She spun the staff to jab him upwards and sling him forwards. There was two of them but they both looked identical.

"Sorry, once I lust after something … I just got to have it." He pulled his hood back to reveal a very familiar head. One of the balls popped off and morphed into a copy of him. Now there were three of them coming at her. "That's why I had to let that video out." He swung forward with his knife in hand, barely missing her cutting a few strands of hair off.

"Wait! Mineta!" She slid back a foot to make some distance between them. "Your quirk doesn't work like this … how?" Were all the words she could get out, she was too focused on her attacker.

She heard a very maniacal laugh, it was almost boastful as it filled the air. "Man, I thought you were a smart girl Yaomomo. Do you really think I submitted my actual quirk info to the school?" He jumped forward and threw a few sticky balls at her. She gracefully dodged each one to throw up her staff to block the blade of the incoming attack from one of the clones. He walked slowly over to her, "If I can't have what I want then slicing it up is the next best thing …"

She had a look of worry now on her face. There wasn't anyone in the area plus it was quite residential area. She had to think fast, what could she do in this situation? She had to stall a bit to come up with a sure plan. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted to be a hero?"

"Eh … you really do take things at face value. Like a true hero, you are just too trusting." Two more clones formed from his head. She was going to have to change her plan and lure him to a more crowded area. She needed some back up, and she really had no idea what his limits are.

She had to go for the direct attack, keep asking questions to keep his attention away. She pushed forward and did a wide sweep with the staff slamming into only one but instead of falling it turned into a sticky substance pinning the staff to the ground. She didn't have the strength to break it free, but she already had an idea of what the make-up of the substance was. She had to let go and make another one. The clones must have a durability limit and it seems once they break, they don't come back.

"I can see your sexy mind thinking out a win here, but that won't work. How do you think class 1-A was always under attack? Come on, use that brain of yours …" He started tapping the top of his mask gesturing to head. "It's a good thing Father needs you …"

"Wait, who is this Father?" Come on, keep him talking. He was bound slip up eventually, plus she could get some information she could pass on to the authorities.

"Oh, said too much …" He chuckled a bit, "You'll see soon enough, that is once I ravage your body…" She could feel the carnage in his voice, he was fully intent on raping her and without any knowledge of he could do, he had a full knowledge of all her skills and pitfalls. This fight was going downhill fast and she needed a way out. "You can't win Yaomomo!" More clones erupted from him heading straight for her.

She smirked, "_You_ forgot my intellect was rated as an S-class!" She launched a large steel net to swing out to capture. She tore the sleeve off but as the net closed in, she thought she had him until she felt something knock her to the ground. "Shit …" She pushed out a huge metal shield pushing away whatever was behind her. But it was too late she was quickly pinned to the ground and couldn't move.

"There, so feisty … I love it. You and me are going to have some-" He was knocked several feet back to crashing into a wall.

"YOU FIEND!" it was the voice of Iida, she didn't know why he was here but she grateful for the help. "How dare you do that to a fellow classmate." He enhanced his speed she could keep up with him. She barely could see each blow, but she could see the look on his face. He looked furious but at the same time like he was directing his anger towards himself.

"Iida!" She yelled as she got to her feet, she started to change her plan now that Iida was there to help the chances of winning got much better. She formed another staff with a blade at the end to toss it in the direction of the Mineta she thought was the original one. She hit her target but it turned into that dark purple sticky substance. "Shoot, I was sure I kept track of the real one …"

"Man Iida, you want some too? Who knew you had such a fetish for sloppy seconds from Midoriya. Man, and you call me a perv." He started to throw sticky balls everywhere but Iida was swiftly dodging each one tossed in his direction. "You forgot I can move fast too, didn't you?" He started to bounce from one ball to the next quickening his pace, "Grape rush!"

Iida paused in his next attack to put up his guard covering his face. Mineta was bouncing around slashing him with a knife tearing up his clothes. "Damn it! I can't keep up." His brother's words flashed in his mind as his body took each blow. _"Be the hero you want to be, Tenya…" _He jumped up with enough force to blow the clones away and stop Mineta's attack. "I WON'T …" He swung his leg back with his engine quirk ignited and turning blue exhaust out. "I WON'T LET MY FRIEND GET HURT!" He remembered Midoriya's words … friends will always be there for each other. "RECIPRO TORNADO!" A huge cyclone came crashing down on his former classmate stopping him his tracks.

Momo looked on in marvel at Iida's new-found strength. It was incredible the amount of sheer force he produced, the wind was rushing around everywhere for a few moments as the attack subsided. She put her hands up to cover up her face from the blast. "Iida behind …" She was stopped by a blade at her throat and the feeling something piecing her arm.

"Relax sugar tits, it's just a quirk inhibitor drug. Now stay still I really would like to keep you alive. But if I have to slit that beautiful throat I will." His voice was eerily calm, his words weren't a threat but a promise to her.

"Damn, Yaoyorozu …" He was cut off by several clones stabbing him and then by their self-detonation causing the adhesive substance to cover him and immobilize him. Iida was stuck in this situation again, he was helpless. He couldn't save his classmate, he couldn't do anything. Was this his fate because of his transgressions? Tears started to flow out of his eyes as he had a front row seat to watching Mineta violate her body. It was disgusting and what was worse he couldn't do anything about it. The substance pinning him to the ground was far too strong for him to escape. "DAMN IT!"

It felt like he was crushed and beaten down until he heard those very familiar words in the air. "Detroit Smash!" the substance was blown off and he could finally be able to get up. Midoriya landed in front of Iida to help him to his feet. "Iida … you alright?" He hasn't seen the state of Momo yet.

Iida looked a little surprised by the wings he had but was more or less glad to him. "Sorry Midoriya I could protect her …" He knew of the close bond him and Yaoyorozu had. Deep down he was glad he found someone else and that he didn't destroy Midoriya's faith in finding love. "So, let me help … I don't care that you upset with me …" He wasn't getting a response from his classmate.

"Mo-Momo …" He caught sight of Mineta fondling her, he froze in place. His eyes widened as his former classmate actions only intensified. He clenched his fists so tight blood began to drip from them. "Let her go …" He whispered out. His mind and heart were in a state of fury his quirks were starting to activate, and a new one no one had seen started to activate. The ground started to shake and the metal in the area started to move up in the air, almost hovering a bit.

"Midoriya!" Iida called out as his friend shot forward fiercely grabbing the shorter man and pulling him off Momo only to slam him into the ground on the opposite side of her. Izuku's face was one of fury, he wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Green static energy flowed around his body as he held a fist in the air ready to strike.

"Go ahead Midoriya … strike me down …" Mineta still had a very calm look on his face, unchanged by the immense power Izuku was generating. "Kill me … become the next wrath …" Izuku was pulling his fist higher getting ready to deliver a lethal blow to the fellow teen. Momo saw the look in his eyes, he was ready to kill Mineta.

"No! Izuku, don't … please calm down…" Her words weren't reaching him. He looked ready to kill, the steam from his Radiation quirk was coming off his body. He looked like he was going to explode at any moment.

"How dare you touch her …" his voice was steady and deep causing Mineta to take swallow and prepare for the blow that was about to come. But as he was about to deliver the powerful punch down to him Iida hit Midoriya with a strong blow to the head knocking him out of his trance and destroying any of the clones around them.

"Well that was fun …" Mineta started to turn to a goo and fade away. "Until next time Midoriya …" The voice echoed in the air. The fight was over and all that was left as a green-haired teen face down in the ground slowly coming out of his trance though his face was marked with a stern look. Momo couldn't look away, she didn't want to step back either. She knew if she did it would scar him beyond anything she could possibly imagine.

"Hmph … he got away," Iida looked over to a frighten Momo. She wasn't scared for herself, but at Izuku on the ground. He was awake but he wasn't moving just yet. Midoriya closed his eyes letting the anger he was feeling dissipate away from him. The stern look he had finally dropped.

His wings started to twitch and he started to get up rubbing his head. Iida's kick was so strong it managed to break a cheek bone and heavily bruise the left side of his face. "Izuku …" She helped him to his feet and looked him over but it was futile since his regeneration quirk started to kick in and erase the damage. She looked down to notice his hoodie she was wearing was shredded, she just started to take it off without a care that Iida was there or that she was in public. Iida promptly turned around and Izuku folded a wing around her for some privacy. She then forgot her quirk was not working at the moment. "Crud, I forgot he hit me with a quirk suppressant." She let out a sigh and looked over to see Izuku was handing her his shirt. "Thank you, Izuku…" Once she was fully covered, he pulled his wing away. She looked back to him and he seemed to be a little bit more composed now.

Iida walked over to his former friend but before he could say anything Izuku hit him hard with a punch. Momo was about to complain or scold him but Iida put his hand in the air. "No, it's okay Yaoyorozu … I had that one coming …" When she looked over to Izuku he was smiling. He was actually smiling, she didn't think she would see it again after everything that went down.

"Sorry … Iida …" before he could finish, he hugged his friend. "Thank you for being there for Momo …" They seemed to share a bro moment for quite bit longer than they must have thought. It was actually quite endearing to watch. She couldn't say if those two have fully reconciled but it look as though they had a good start to rebuilding that bridge between them.

"Ahem … Iida … may I have my boyfriend back?" She smiled a bit. As she watched them separate in an embarrassed fashion.

"Midoriya …" Iida was formally bowing to him, "I am sorry for everything I did. I betrayed your trust in me as a friend and fellow classmate."

"Iida, I forgave you a while ago, I just didn't know how to go about actually talking to you. And to be honest if it wasn't for that night, I don't think I would be where I am now. Don't get me wrong I'm still angry and part of me doesn't want you even close to Momo. But …" Iida rose up to his words. "I think I want our friendship back …"

Izuku doubled over, his stomach was growling again, he used a lot of stamina and hasn't had a chance to really fully heal from the first fight days ago. "I guess we need to get takeout instead huh?" Momo couldn't hold back a giggle. Despite how serious that fight was and what could have gone down, having him here with her always made her look to the brighter side of things.

"I'll report things to the authorities," Iida turned to look over to Midoriya, "You two should get back home …" He pulled out his phone to make the call to police. They had new information about a lot of things, but the main one was that Mineta was now a villain and was the traitor in U.A. they have been looking for all these years.

"Iida … thank you …" Midoriya reached out to his friend. Iida grabbed his hand in a firm shake. It was good to see the two friends start to mend their friendship again.

[ A ]

Mineta stood up on a Highrise building far away with a bit of disappointment. It was hoping to be able to capture Yaoyorozu. His aspect of Lust was pushing him to covet her body. He just had to take her. He heard a familiar sound of a quirk being used behind him. He was too pissed to turn to see who it was.

"You failed … haven't you?"

The deep voice was filling the air despite the wind from the height they were at. He knew who this was and a nervous fear took over him. He still couldn't turn around, the possibility of failure meant death in the Brotherhood.

"No … Father …" He was trying to keep his nervous tone in check. "I still will bring her to you."

"I'm sure you will …" with those words the presence left but still leaving a lingering feeling of dread in the air. The dread of failure. Mineta knew the time was drawing closer and they had to acting out their parts. He wasn't going to be written off like Kira.

[ A ]

They made it back to his apartment and luckily there was place close by to order something, granted it was fast food but they did have some slightly better options for Izuku. He was placing the bag with their order on the counter. He had a solemn look on his face as he did it. Something was clearly bothering him. She walked over to rest a hand on his back causing him to jolt out of his thoughts and flinch a bit at her touch.

"Izuku …" She was hesitant to ask, but she could feel what he was thinking. She didn't know how that was possible but she had a strong since as what he thinking and feeling right now. "Are you upset about controlling your anger?" Did it happen to be related to what Mineta had said about becoming the next wraith?

"Well not upset, but frustrated that you had to see that side of me …" He rested his hands on the counter after he spoke those words. His mind looked like he was over thinking everything. And it didn't help that Mineta was threatening to rape her in front of him. If the roles were reversed and a woman did that to him, she would feel the same way.

"Izuku, it's okay …" she wrapped her hands around his torso and pressed herself against his back. "You can relax … I'm here with you …" She felt his heart slowly drop to a regular beat. He was nervous or upset about it. She needed to show him that his fears where over nothing.

"Momo … when he grabbed you …" He let out a sigh but his voice was still a little shaky as he continued. "I thought he was, he had every intent of doing the things he said to you. When he started to …" He was debating which words to use, she remained quiet to let him finish. He needed to get it out and be open about what is on his mind. "Touch you, I was filled with so much anger it was blinding. You told me what Sosuke did to you, I just couldn't let that happen again."

She slowly turned him to face her. He had his eyes closed and she could see at the corner of his eyes that he was doing his best to fight the tears. She cupped his cheeks and gently, and as softly as she could place a kiss on his lips. She when she pulled away a bit so she could see more of him. His tears started to flow once they locked eyes on each other. She let her thumb rub the side of his cheek wiping the stream of tears off. It was gentle circular motion, as she tried to calm him down. "Izuku, if you think that will chase me away then you are most certainly wrong."

She looked right into his eyes, the torrent of emotions she saw in them looked like it was ending. But which one was going to win out? She could only wait patiently for him to respond to her. He didn't say words though, he just pulled one of hands down a bit to gently place a kiss on her knuckles. "Momo … I just have this fear that you will be taken away from me … I know it doesn't make sense …" He couldn't know how much sense his words made to her. She was fearing the same thing, that there might be a day that he could be taken from her. She was feeling the same thing, she feared her love for him wouldn't be enough to keep him here with her. She knew it was a deep-seated fear that was trying to take root. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

It became very quiet in the room. The only sound she could hear was his breathing as he was making a steady sound. She wrapped her hands around his back slowly rubbing her hands up and down. All she could think about was what would she do if she couldn't feel his warmth anymore. That was a truly terrifying thought. "Come on Izu, let's eat before it gets cold." She was smiling as she took in a breath filled with his earthy scent.

"Yeah … I suppose so. I'm sorry I don't mean to worry…" She cut him off quickly by placing her fingers on his mouth before he could continue.

"If you say you're sorry one more time …" she paused on her words, she didn't want to make this threat to him but it was going to be the only way to make him stop. "I won't sleep with you for week!" She crossed her arms over her chest while she saw a look of shock, almost dread splattered across his face. She couldn't help let a smirk grace her lips at his reaction.

"W-What! That's not fair Momo." He gave a sultry look after his whine, "Besides I know _you_ can only hold out so long …" He leaned in a bit, but she refused to break under him.

"You think you can beat me? Fine, whoever breaks tonight will buy dinner tomorrow, deal?" She waited for his answer.

"Deal …" He leaned in further to whisper into her ear, "Let's see who breaks first …" The voice was so low and deep she almost lost it right then and there. But her resolve was stronger than that. He chuckled as he pulled away to see her classic pout on her face. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a bit." He walked down the hall and disappeared from sight.

"Hmph … I won't lose!" She turned around and went about unpacking the food out of the boxes onto the table. She noticed her quirk was active again and while he wasn't there, she made a thin strapped tank top, took off her bra and put the top on. "He can't resist this." She smiled as she took a seat at the table with everything they needed. She was determined win this.

She thought her game plan was a good one until she saw him come back into the room wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants that were hanging dangerously low. She could clearly see every inch of his stomach right down to v-cut in his waist. She could even swear she caught a glimpse of his member, just the beginning part of its base. She blinked really fast and she didn't see it so it must have been in her mind. She wasn't regretting this game, but both of them were competitive and wanted to be the winner. "_Crap, why does he have to look so good!"_ Was only thought that was circling in her mind.

Once he sat down and got a little closer view of her, he could see she had changed tops while he was away. His eyes turned downwards a bit to see she clearly wasn't wearing a bra and the top looked a little on the thin side. He wasn't going to back down now. He had to keep his eyes focused on the food and off her chest if he was going to have a chance to win. He already started to feel a tension in his groin.

She saw how he was trying to stay composed in front of her. She knew how strong his determination was, so she was going to have to tease him a little to get an advantage here. She wanted the bucket of rice that was in front of him but instead of asking him she leaned forward to grab the box. Once she looked up, she saw him quickly advert his gaze. She knew the low cut of her top was hanging enough for him to get a full view.

She sat back down with a smile of triumph. She went about eating her food. She looked back up to see he had a little pink hue on his cheeks, it was time to step up the steaks. She lifted her leg up a bit to start to rub his with her foot. She did the action slow but quick, catching a sigh from him.

She watched him get up and that when she saw his play, it was clear he wasn't wearing any underwear himself. The loose fabric of his pants clearly allowed the outline of his equipment. It wasn't fully erect yet but the outline was tempting enough for her to want to grab it. She had to mentally hold herself back as she watched him go into the kitchen. Once he turned to reach into a cabinet that's when she saw another temptation from him. His butt was looking really good to her now that she can't grab it.

She watched as he pulled out two glasses and filled one up with water to take a quick sip of it. She watched out of the corner of her eye, she didn't want him to see her staring and lose her composure. She watched as each muscle contorted with each action. He looked over to her with a smirk, "Would you like something to drink love?" She looked fully over to him and saw the moist remnants of the water left on his mouth and suddenly could only think of is him going down on her. She had to quickly turn around, "If you could get me a glass of soda please?" She placed her hand over her mouth as she finished chewing while looking away. Her insides were starting to heat up. It was only a few moments in and he was pushing her buttons.

"No problem …" He quickly came back to the table with their drinks. She was scooping her food a little faster trying not to focus on him as his gorgeous body. She didn't realize that she dropped a bit on her bosom. She didn't know how close her was until she heard his voice right next to her. "Need some help?" He bent down and all she saw was his messy dark green hair in front of her. She could feel her pulse start to go faster until she felt his tongue lick off the spot of food. Her skin formed goose bumps from just the simple action, she started to rub her thighs together a bit in an effort to work out some of the tension she was feeling.

She took a minute to reopen her eyes to see he was already across from her again. She stared him down while pouting at his actions. He wasn't being fair. She could feel her body tingle all over. She was becoming unwound in front of him. "No fair …" She whispered out.

He smirked back at her, but little did he know that the results of his actions would be the start of his down fall. Her body was betraying her, her body was getting ready for him. She could feel the heat pooling in her groin as her nipples started to erect under the fabric of the top. She could feel the goosebumps forming all over her body but her will was strong. She refused to give in to those urges. The logic side of her mind was still trying to stay focused on the meal in front of her, determined to win their bet. However, the other side of her mind was screaming for her to jump him or for him to just take her and break the seal.

He too was quickly eating, trying to stay focused on fulfilling the hunger he had but his mind was hungry for something else. He was now feeling a hard pull in his pants. It was becoming almost painful for him to ignore it. Every movement of her caused him to silently squirm in his seat. He was beginning to fidget a bit, his body wanted nothing more than to claim her. He couldn't take the tension too much longer. He looked up again to take a quick gaze at her like it cure what his body was craving. What he saw was too much for him to bare, he could see she was clearly just as flustered and ready as he was.

He got up from his seat while keeping his eyes closed, he had to admit defeat to her. She looked up at him as he let out a long exhale, "You win Momo …" As soon as he spoke, he scooped her off the chair to carry her bridal style, walking towards his bedroom. As soon as they made this bet, their bodies became the number one thing they each craved. "I'll get dinner, if I can have you now …" He placed her on the bed gently letting her body fill the bed. Her hair gracefully laid out over the sheets.

She couldn't think of anything to say, she wanted to say a witty retort to him but she was wanting this badly too. They had all night to enjoy each other. She had him here with her, her worries were for nothing. The talk with Uraraka had her on edge all day, she wanted to take him and make sure the world knew who he belonged to. She wanted the world to know who she belonged to. Her hands slowly felt their way up to his shoulders, she loved how strong each muscle looked and felt, she loved how safe she felt in his arms, she loved how when she looked into his eyes, she could feel how much he cherished her. She could see everything he held for her in those deep emerald eyes of his. She knew she couldn't deny him anything.

[ A ]

He opened his eyes to grey mist of debris drifting in the air. He was trying to get his bearings as to what had happened. Was it a villain attack? Why does everything look so familiar? He walked forward a bit feeling his body was in pain and was shaking from an attack he must have withstood. But he could focus on it for some reason, his mind was worried about something else.

He started to look frantically in every direction. He felt his was looking for something so important to him. He could feel his heart quicken but he could hear his voice call out. There was no sound he could hear. He continued to stumble through the debris and rubble hoping he would find what he was searching for. He saw other heroes in the distance start moving around either coming out of the rubble or looking for those to save. It must be a disaster zone, but he didn't specialize in rescue work so why was he here?

He kept going feeling others try to stop him. He didn't know why; did he need medical attention? Was the area still dangerous? He didn't know and he didn't care, he was looking for something very important to him. Something he held close to his heart and always feared of one day losing. He kept going pushing rubble out of his way, the blood was dripping from his body but he didn't care. He didn't care that his regeneration quirk was not working at the moment. He felt the pain from every step he took, but the was a building pain in his heart slowly getting greater in its size and weight. He had to find what he was looking for soon.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he came across what he was looking for. It was Momo and she was lying on the ground completely motionless. He fell to his knees the instant he saw her. How could this have happened? He felt her pulse but he couldn't feel anything. He felt her body was cold and lifeless in his arms. He slowly cradled her closer to him as if he was trying to warm her up. His voice was still long gone. Terror was filling his mind and body, he could focus on anything but her face. He kept looking at her hoping she would suddenly come to.

His light in this world was gone, taken from him. He was shattering, his body was shaking with fear, fury, sadness, anger, and the weight of a broken soul. He didn't know what to do anymore. He looked around for help but no one came to him. Finally, he heard his voice, "You can't leave me …" Was all he could hear himself say. His vision was becoming blurry with the overflowing tears from his eyes. He clenched her body tighter, he didn't want to let go. It felt like yesterday that they were still sharing happy moments in their lives.

He cursed everyone, he cursed God for doing this to him. He cried out into the air causing all the heroes to stop in their tracks. He was about to look down again when heard his name clearly, but who could be calling him by his first name. He didn't recognize the voice. His vision was now blocked by bright light that filled everything. He couldn't see where he was anymore.

Izuku started to open his eyes to the sunlight and he faintly heard her voice. He turned his head to the side to see her there. His cheeks felt wet as if he was crying. It was a dream he finally realized, a very terrifying one. He slowly turned as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. He saw her clear as day now, she was completely fine. She was right there with him. Why did he dream something like that? It must be because of the fears he was holding in.

"Izu… is everything …" he cut her off by embracing her tightly. She must have woken up first and saw him going through the dream. It was must have worried her. He felt her warmth and never have been so relieved to feel it. It was gentle like a blanket wrapping around him. He could still feel how cold her body was in the dream like it had happened in real life. He rolled her over onto her back and pushed back enough to look into her eyes. The tears were still flowing slowly from his eyes as he was picturing a world without her in it.

"I don't …" He could make any words. All he cared about was that she was here, with him and very much alive. He felt her hand cup his cheek as he looked into her onyx eyes. He could see that she was feeling what he felt, they didn't need words right now to describe anything to each other. "It was … I dreamt that I lost you …" He saw her stiffen at his words. "Momo … I can't … I don't know …" He tightly clenched the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white from the tight forceful action.

She pulled him down close to her resting his head on her chest. He could hear her steady heart beat with each pulse it did. It was comforting to him, he was lost in its sound barely making out her words as she spoke. "Hear that … my heart will always beat for you my dear Izuku." She ran her hand through his hair slowly as she let the other one run down his back. He was shaking still but was slowly calming down.

He lifted himself back up to look back her. His tears were still flowing softly allowing a few droplets to land on her. She had a glow to her almost ethereal as it wrapped around her, her hair was shining in the light, she was an angel. He was a demon, must of his life he was pushed away by everyone. Everything about him didn't deserve angel like her to shine into his life. But he didn't want to let her go, she was here giving him a reason to be here, to stay in this life. She said she was going to be here with him through everything. "Momo … you're an angel" He saw her own tears form as soon as he spoke those words. "I'm a demon who fell for an angel …" He last words were barely a whisper.

He leaned to kiss her, it was long and passionate. Everything he wanted to give her was in that kiss, every ounce of love he had for her was being pushed through. He felt her hands cup his cheeks again. They kept going not caring for lack of breath each had, stealing from each other. They both were naked from the night before, he wanted to make love to her. It felt like it was going to be the last time he was going to be able to. When he finally was able to break away, he could see her lips were swollen from each kiss. "Momo … may I … have you … I need …"

"Izu I will always be here for you …" He didn't hesitant, he kissed his way down her neck. Each movement granting a soft moan from her. He was entranced by her sweet vanilla scent, the way her pale skin shined in the morning light, he wanted no one else to touch this beauty in his life but him. He slowly pushed in with a gentle thrust, slowly take in the feeling of having her sex wrap around his. He watched her close her eyes as she took in the feeling of him entering her. He started a very slow pace with each thrust. Each thrust meeting a kiss. Everything was in slow motion as if they wanted to savior every second, they had with each other. He felt her hands caress every inch of his back. She let out faint gasps each time he pulled back a little. Watching her was driving him crazy, each motion was causing a beautiful symphony to play out before his eyes. The way her body moved in response to his, the motion of her breasts following the rhythm of their passion just was simply mesmerizing to him. She opened her eyes to look into his, the deep onyx eyes that showed only love for him.

She wasn't afraid of him, she didn't shun him, she only had love for him. She wanted him there, she never wanted him to leave, she never found him useless. She was there to pull him back if the darkness came for him. How he couldn't give her anything was lost from his mind. There was no rational reason, but she was here with him. He leaned in to kiss her again with another slow push into her as deep as he could go. It was enough to let them both feel the release of the tension. He felt her shiver with each spasm she had as his body did the same filling her with every ounce he could muster.

He was finally able to relax a bit as his body was settling down from the wave of pleasure, he felt course through it. He almost wanted to go back to sleep but her voice pulled back to the waking world. "Izu I don't want to ruin the mood, but I told my parents that we would meet for brunch if that's okay …" He wrapped his arms around her, snaking on under right arm to push under the pillow while his other arm went over her left arm as he rested his head on it.

"It's fine Momo, I would be happy to meet your parents more formally." He sighed out a breath to help calm himself. "What time is it now?" He mumbled into the pillow.

She reached over to the nightstand to grab her phone from the charger. She ignored the messages from the girl talk chat to look at the time, it was seven thirty in the morning. They had a bit of time before they had to meet her parents. "It's only 7:30, they want to meet at 10am…" She scrolled through her notifications and just ended up clicking on the chat all the girls shared. It was filled with the usual stuff, anyone asking about each other's dates and/or significant others. Though they did discuss some important things like where they were going for an internship. She pulled her phone a bit closer to respond to everyone, she let out a gasp as Izuku moved a bit since he was still inside her.

_[Momo] "Good morning everyone!"_

_ [Jiro] "Hey Yaomomo, wasn't expecting you to be up this early since you spent the whole day with Midoriya ;)"_

_ [Momo] "Kyoka! I don't know what you mean!"_

_ [Ashido] "OMG! Yaomomo spent the night with Midoriya! Dish Dish Dish!"_

_ [Hagakure] "Yes, tell us!"_

_ [Momo] "No! Do I have to share?"_

_ [Ashido] "Of course! Yaomomo you listened on everything for two years, you're not getting out of this one!"_

_ [Asui] "We shouldn't push Yaoyorozu if she feels uncomfortable"_

_ [Hagakure] "Yeah I know but she was heard __**all**__ the details our escapades, its only fair."_

Momo was regretting entering into this chat. She really didn't want to say anything about what her and Izuku shared in their private life. Why do they have to be so intrusive on everyone's relationships? She was still riding out the after effects of their love session. She kissed his shoulder softly as she looked at her phone deciding if she should continue in this conversation. She thought if they wanted something, she was going to show them something. She turned on the forward-facing camera to snap a picture of her with him on top of her. His arms were folded around the top of her head, and his dark green hair messy from her hands was resting on her left side barely in view of the picture. Just everything above her nose was visible as she was looking straight at the camera.

_[Momo] PIC SENT_

_ [Momo] "Since you ladies insist, here you go. Please don't share this to anyone. I only want you guys to stop hounding me for details! Okay?"_

_ [Jiro] "Of course, not one of us let this leave their phones, right?"_

_ [Asui] "We would never do that to you Yaoyorozu."_

_ [Ashido] "Awe! You two are so cute! What's in girl chat, stays in girl chat!"_

_ [Jiro] "Wow, it looks like knock Midoriya into next week."_

_ [Hagakure] "I bet you're a happy gal!"_

_ [Ashido] "She has to be! She got to taste that body of his, she is on cloud nine right now."_

_ [Momo] "Yes I am. :)"_

_ [Jiro] "It's about time! I don't know if I could've taken another late talk about the What ifs with Midoriya."_

_ [Jiro] "Yaomomo are you free today?"_

_ [Momo] "Well about to have brunch with my parents, but after that I'm free! You still have to tell me about your date Friday night with Kaminari."_

With that she closed the screen on her phone and listened to the all the messages coming through. She knew she passed the hot seat to Jiro who probably was squirming right now to come up with answers. And knowing Ashido and Hagakure it was going to be a never-ending sequence of questions.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" Izuku mumbled out before he started to get up and lift himself off of her.

"Y-yes …" she looked back him a little sheepishly trying to hid her face a bit with he hands. He just chuckled and kissed her forehead as finally got up from the bed and stretched a bit. "I'm sorry, shouldn't have shared such a private moment with them …" She whispered feeling a little worried about his reaction. She should've have done that.

"It's okay, I'm sure our classmates won't do anything with bad intents. I'm going to take a shower really quick." He seemed a bit better, maybe he was over the bad dream he had. She didn't want pry him on it, if he wanted to, he will tell her about it. Right now, she needed to get ready to meet her parents with Izuku and it was a good thing she was here and left a spare set of clothes for herself yesterday. Sometimes it was good that she always planned ahead.

[ A ]

Tsukauchi was sitting in his office this morning. He was reviewing the recent police reports he got this morning. He could tell it was going to be a long day. His desk was filled with old and new files, trying to make sense of everything was becoming a bit troublesome for him. His main focus was on the Brotherhood. Not much was known about them other than the incident a few days ago involving U.A. students.

He let out a sigh while reaching for his coffee sitting at the edge of his desk. He grabbed another file with a label of Yaoyorozu. It was about a tape regarding a very private moment being filmed without knowledge of the two individuals. It seemed simple enough and more of minor issue considering the magnitude of the other cases on his desk. Once he opened it, he saw a new report added in it along with a sketch of a possible suspect. Then as he looked down, he saw the familiar word again, The Brotherhood.

This was starting to become surreal. The common denominator in all the events involving the Brotherhood was Momo Yaoyorozu. Why was she at the center of everything so far. Where they after her? What were they planning? It has to do with her quirk. He quickly typed her name into the quirk registry data base. It didn't take too long for the profile to pull up.

Yaoyorozu, Momo

Height: 5'8"

Blood type: A

Born: September 23, 2186

Quirk: Creation – can create any non-living object from the lipids in her body

Passive Body adaptations: Brain has higher than normal synaptic connections resulting in higher intelligence, I.Q. est. 416(last known test)

That was all that was listed, she was at eighteen years old turning nineteen this year. She was gifted with an incredible quirk. She has to have something to do with what the Brotherhood is after. He decided to see if there was anything else in the files on the Brotherhood in the police data base. It looked like the computer was going to take a bit of time to find the results he requested. They years of reports and files stored in the data base, to be precise roughly about three hundred years' worth of recorded data.

He took another sip of his coffee, going back to the Yaoyorozu file. The suspect was listed as a U.A. student and the one who was the traitor. In the report it stated that the former student admitted to being the spy with in the school. Also, his quirk was used significantly different than how it was listed in the registry. The name listed was Minoru Mineta. Not much was listed in the file about other than that.

Breaking him from his thoughts was an alert from his terminal showing the results he was looking for. There were some entries in there, between 1981 and 1985, as well as one entry that was directing him to the secure police building storing the older hard copy archived files. He would have to make a trip there, but he would have to get clearance to get them. Apparently, the files were sealed away and labeled as classified. Things were getting interesting now.

[ A ]

Momo and Izuku were on the train heading to a place he hasn't heard of before called Mastori's. When she mentioned it, he could see she was pretty excited about heading there even if it was to meet her parents. He was still a little nervous and to add to it that weird dream he had with losing Momo was causing knots to form in his stomach. He didn't want to talk about it just yet, he played it off as just internal fears he had to get over. So, he had to turn his attention to meeting with her parents. Yes, they already met, but this is a more formal meet the parents. Also, it was in a fancy restaurant, but he should have known nothing is small with the Yaoyorozu family. So, he was just going to have to endure it.

He looked over to Momo in the seat next to him. She had her hair back in the trademark spiky ponytail she always sported. No matter how she looked, dressed, or appeared to him he could help but to be awe struck by her. He didn't know what to make of it. He wasn't allured by what every other guy was drawn to her by, but it was her graceful features. The soft line of nose matching with her cheeks all being pulled together with her soft and pale skin. She looked like an artist had sculpted her from clay and breathed life into her.

Everything about her was perfect. Did he see her that way because he loved her? Did it really matter? He didn't realize how long he was staring until the lady across from him let out a soft giggle she was trying to cover up with her hand. Momo opened her eyes to look around to see he was looking away with a bit of blush on his cheeks. He looked out the window while scratching the other side of his cheek.

"Oh! This is our stop! Come on Izuku!" She jumped up while pulling him along. He still had a bit of a flustered look to him as they exited the train. He could hear the other passengers giggle and chuckle in their antics as they left the train.

"Easy Momo … there's no rush …" He was rubbing the back of his head with his nervous twitch.

"Er … I-I know … it's just I'm excited to take you there, and plus …" she started to trail off a bit and her words began to fall on a whisper.

He looked around to see that the shops here were a bit higher end and realized he was beginning to feel a bit out of place here. Looking around he could see the amount of luxury cars parked on the street. Even still there was a decent amount of people around too, he figured she must want to do some shopping after brunch. "I guess you want to spend some time shopping to huh?" Bingo, he hit it on its head, she was turning a little pink in her cheeks again.

She turned to him to smile, "Well, a little bit. If you don't mind that is …"

"Anytime I get to spend with you is always worth it …" Her eyes widened a little bit at his words stopping her in her tracks. She was getting flustered again. He was enjoying the effect his words were having on her. She was just too adorable when she tried to hide her blushing.

She pulled him along a little bit more allowing them finally reach the restaurant. It looked more rustic than fancy, he wasn't expecting that. As they got closer, he saw a person standing by the entrance into the restaurant. It must be the host to the place. She ran up to the man standing there, he quickly felt the warmth leave his hand and feeling a little bit disappointed by it.

"Hello, we are here for the Yaoyorozu party." Her voice was extremely calm and polite. She was very good at hiding her excitement and keeping a graceful demeanor.

"Excellent, we have been expecting you … right this way." The older gentleman steadily spoke to them.

"Thank you …" She looked back to him and placed her hands on his bicep as they followed the man into the restaurant. His nervousness was returning again as they were walked to the back of the room to see a booth on wall with her parents already seated. The u-shaped booth did make things a little easier. Momo slide in taking the seat closer to her mother as he took the outer seat.

If he was honest with himself this was a little bit better. But at the same time, he was directly across Mr. Yaoyorozu which could be a bit worse. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Yaoyorozu, it's nice meeting you again." He looked over to see Mrs. Yaoyorozu smiling at him and she looked like she had gotten over her worries, did she worry about him and why he was with her daughter.

"Good morning young man and my little one," Momo's mother greeted them as her father was taking another sip from his cup. "You two look well." Her mother was all pleasantries while her father was going to get straight to the point.

"Midoriya, what are you plans for the future?" He placed his cup down on the table gently as spoke toward him. That was an intense question to ask him, he still was sorting out what he was going to do himself. But one thing was for sure, he was going to become a hero and fight to stay by Momo's side.

"I want to be a hero who can help and save everyone…" He looked straight forward at the older man, his resolve was remaining strong. This was something he had to do, it was an obstacle he would jump to stay with Momo. "And … I want to be someone you see as worthy of your daughter." Her mother quickly gasped and covered her mouth. Both parents were shocked at his words, but more so in the serious tone and display of his face toward them.

"Oh, my dear, look how determined he is. I don't think you are going to scare him away." Izuku felt Momo's hand sneak over his. He looked over to see her look wondrously happy. He finally saw it in her eyes, the true love she was always telling him was there.

"Glad to hear it lad!" The man had jubilant expression on his face. "Oh, to be young and in love again!" He smiled over to the teens to see both of them turn bright red in the face. He was satisfied that he was able to get the two young ones flustered so easily. "Do you plan on going to a university or straight into hero work?"

"Well sir, I honestly don't know. My whole life my mother worked hard but I knew we wouldn't be able to afford it so I didn't give it much thought. I always assumed that I would have to get to work right after U.A." It was a true statement, though he should be able to afford it now with what All Might had left him in a way of inheritance. It wasn't the wealth like the Yaoyorozu family but it was more than enough to live comfortably and be able to the things he wanted.

"Don't sell yourself short, I hear that your rank is second in the class in academics as well as top in all the hero practical assessments …" Sarubatore confidently spoke out. The more he listened to Midoriya speak about himself the more he admired the young man. Momo couldn't have picked a better suitor in his opinion. This young man was way better than those young men his peers put in front of his daughter. They only wanted her for the wealth of the family and for her beauty. To them she was just a trophy to be coveted, but not to the teen before him.

Midoriya saw her as an equal. He was attracted to her mind and abilities first. Of course, they were teens and all those hormones swirling in them, but it wasn't just lust, he could feel that someone finally came along to cherish his daughter. It was a relieving feeling to finally see that there was a young man like this in the next generation.

"Thank sir … I don't know what to say …" His voice started to soften a bit. This was not what he was expecting. But he was feeling grateful that it wasn't going to be as stressful as it could've been. He just had to remain focused on staying calm. Luckily for him the waiter came up to take their orders while following behind them was a server bringing a platter of fruit, breads, and other common morning foods.

"Is everyone ready to order?" He firmly spoke to the group.

"Oh, I'm fine with just another cup of Earl Grey tea." Anjera politely responded to the waiter. She looked over to Momo who was still in a bit of a trance staring over at the young green-haired teen. "Little one, would like to order something?"

Momo quickly snapped out of her flustered trance and looked towards the waiter. "Oh yes, my apologies. My I have a stuffed French Toast with a blueberry topping a long with some Imperial Gold Leaf Black Tea please." She looked over to Izuku, he was looking a little nervous about ordering, "Izuku … you can order whatever you like."

"Oh … r-right…" He looked over towards the waiter, "May I have an order of steak and eggs with a stack of pancakes please." It sounded like a lot of food and it was for most people but he had to maintain this enormous appetite and calorie intake. However, he was still a little bit embarrassed by always ordering large portions.

"I guess you need a lot for a growing young man. I guess we should expect you getting taller then?" Momo's mother softly spoke out in a jokingly manner, "Dear, would you like the usual?" Sarubatore only nodded in agreement to his wife.

"Very good, enjoy and your order will be out momentarily …" And with that the group was left to themselves again. Izuku was trying not to fidget in his seat, he didn't know when he did but it happened. He had already interlaced his hand with Momo's. She was talking to her mother, catching her up on everything with class and some other things he guessed were related to their family. That left he with her father again.

"So young lad, can we talk about something a bit more serious?" The air went tense and the two ladies turned to the look at the two men. The silence lingered a bit in the air. "I wanted to go over the medical results, I have some questions for you if you don't mind."

Izuku could swear he was sweating bullets, what was it he wanted to know? Did her father find out about One for All? But he couldn't ignore the request of his elder, he would just have to carefully answer the questions while keeping the more pertinent information out. "No sir, I don't mind …" He really didn't mind, he was curious about a more technical look at his abilities would only help as well as if he wanted Momo in his life she deserves to know this side about him.

"Okay lad, analyzing the data I have to conclude that your regeneration quirk is always active." He took another sip of his tea as he continued. "It is the glue that is binding you together as were. Which explains the massive amount of calorie intake you need."

"Wait, what are you saying father?" Momo was getting a little nervous. Both her and her father shared the same genius level intellect. She already had an idea of where this conversation was going.

"In essence, your multiple quirks are literally pulling your body apart. It is important that you understand that." He let out a breath and began to smile a bit as he continued. "However, I believe your body is adapting to it which brings me to my next question. How long can you maintain quirk to be active?"

"Well I use my strength enhancing the most, and I can use that about 5 minutes continuously before deactivating it. Other than my wings, the others are harder to control and some only come when I lose control over my composure." He honestly answered Momo's father.

"Okay, that explains a lot. Tell me can you simultaneously activate multiple quirks at a time?" Her father was asking good question that could get a great deal of information out of him. He didn't know where he was going with his inquiries.

"I don't sir, the few times I have, I lost control so I never trained or attempted to learn how either…" He started to feel a little defeated. Maybe he should have trained harder and learned to use more than one power at once. He felt he wasn't living up what All Might saw in him. He needed to change that.

"I see … Then it is good that the next bit news I will give you will help you immensely. But I fear I will break my poor daughter's heart." Her father's overly dramatic antics over shown here, Izuku thought he was going overboard a bit by putting his forearm over his head while looking up. "Young lad, both your teachers, Gang Orca, and myself believe you need this training. So, you will be training with Gang Orca for six months in a classified location that only a few know of." Izuku stiffened at those words and then Momo looked a little fearful of it as well. "You will leave Friday to begin …"

[ A ]

Iyasu was looking over the data he had collected as well as what Mr. Yaoyorozu gave him. The wealthy man worked fast and pulled him into a private company solely dedicated to aiding Midoriya in whatever he needs. And to be honest he didn't mind, he was rather curious about the young man from the start.

He finally had the full DNA analysis completed and was digging in through the notes. The teen's Quirk factor was through the roof. There has been a theory presented a while ago in the medical community of what is called Primordial Quirk. The idea connects to that quirks were an outside force introduced to humanity. Though some ventured it was a mutation caused by virus, while others thought this is what humanity was intended to become all along. For him, it never sparked any interest in him until he met Midoriya. There was something there that was hidden inside him to explain everything. He just had that hunch.

It got to the end of the report and noticed that there was an anomaly with in the teen's DNA. He looked over the code listed and it was clear it wasn't quite the normal human DNA strand. However, this also could be an error so he would have to do a few more tests to see if it is indeed a true statement. He looked over the medical records for the school and his original doctor to see there wasn't too much out of the ordinary here with the exception of an x-ray.

He pulled the old x-ray out and looked it over, he had an off feeling about what he was looking at. He compared it to another one that was taken a year later and the next year after that. His eyes widened once he saw it, each one was the same picture and as he got older the x-rays stopped. Why would the doctor do this? He made a note to see if he could contact the doctor's office for more information. This was starting to get weird, a little too weird and coincidental.

Thankfully he had all the time he needed to find an answer to everything. Looking back at the recent data he collected he realized that the teen didn't have a recent x-ray of his foot. That will be the first think he will need to do on Friday once he meets up with the teen again. What Mr. Yaoyorozu was planning was still unknown to him, but he didn't really question anything. The older man had a demeanor about him that did strike Iyasu as one for committing nefarious acts. He would just have to see and wait to find out.

The next confusing item on his docket was the fact he was given a very detail file on Momo Yaoyorozu. All of her medical files were from a private doctor who only served the family. Nothing was ever formally registered with the state too. Her quirk was only registered as brief synopsis of what she could do. Why would the Yaoyorozu family want to hide their daughter to this extent. He knew wealthy families like to keep things discreet and private but this was on a whole other level.

The was something happening here he was getting concerned with. Too many things were starting to line up weirdly and he felt he was already starting to fall deeper into the rabbit hole. He was a doctor first so he was endeavored to help this teen with everything he had at his disposal. He was born quirkless, and even though he couldn't be a hero he could still help people in need by becoming a doctor. He always studied harder, worked harder, and strove to be the best he could be every day. And for some reason that teen sparked that need to help someone no matter what in him.

{Author's Notes}

Sorry if the chapters are getting a little longer. There is a lot I want to put in as far as set up. Now that there are 10 chapters and enough story played out, I will slow the updates to either on a week or one every two weeks, haven't decided yet.

Hoped everyone like this chapter, feel free to let me know how you feel or any question that come to mind

Thanks for reading! Support the Official release!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Be Better Than You Were

**Chapter Eleven: Be Better Than You Were Yesterday**

Momo didn't know how to take the conversation her father and Izuku had this morning, she wasn't expecting something like this to have happened. But it wasn't like he was going away forever either. It was just six months of training. She had to wonder if he was going to be able to come back, or could she go visit him? She started getting worried and nervous from her own thoughts. There was a possibility that she wouldn't even be able to call or talk to him.

Right now, he was here with her and she only had a few days to spend with him until Friday came. Would their love change with how apart they will be? She didn't want to even think about it right now. She wanted to give him everything she could now so he wouldn't forget that she loved him.

She was with her mother who was walking beside her while Izuku was a few paces behind, just enough to be out of ear shot with a soft conversation. She looked to her mother who was just looking forward. She tugged on her sleeve to point to a store, "My we please go in there, mother?"

"Of course, Momo." She turned to politely gesture Izuku to follow them over. The store was a typical clothing boutique. Large enough for her to hide away with her mother in a changing room without Izuku being able to overhear. She Already saw a few outfits she wanted to try on so it was going to be easy to hide away.

"Izuku I'll be right back; do you mind waiting a bit?" She was fidgeting a bit as she was calming all the emotions, she had right now swelling with in her.

"Sure, take your time!" He smiled back at her as looked around for a seat to wait in.

She darted off as her mother followed behind her. She had to get some things off her chest, this was just too much to go through at the moment. She had to let it out, but she didn't want to throw it all at Izuku, she needed her mother to act as a filter to help her sort through some of these emotions she was feeling. And right now, it felt like the world was doing its best to push them apart.

"Little one, is something bothering you?" her mother took a seat in the corner of the large changing room. Momo placed the clothes on the hanger and just stared at them as she started to straighten them out of habit. She didn't know where to begin, but she wanted a comforting talk with her mother.

"Mother … I don't know what to do. It feels like it's an uphill battle. I already had to sit with him while he got some closure on his ex-girlfriend to now having to face not seeing him for six months." Her eyes started to water no matter how hard she tried to not have it happen. "Why does the world have to so cruel? Why does fate have to give him the worst of paths?"

"Momo … dear …" She got up to cradle her daughter in a soft motherly embrace. "I guess you are way more connected to the young man than we thought. Tell me little one, do you think you have found your soul-mate?" Anjera had to ask, although her motherly instincts already knew what her daughter was going to say.

Her mother's words pierced through her thoughts like a hot knife through butter. She knew she loved him, she knew she was in love with Izuku, but soul-mate? Is this why it hurts so much when he is not around? She didn't know why she already had the answer. "Y-Yes, Izuku … he is … I mean …" She was stuttering and stumbling on her words. "I love him so much that I can sense how he feels, I can't explain it…" Her voice started to get softer. She was trying to put her thoughts together, but she also could quite explain it either.

"Well I would say that is a resounding yes." She started to rub her back a bit, giving her daughter some comfort.

Her tears started to flow despite her best efforts to quell them. Her mother was right, she felt like her very soul was connecting to him a little bit more each day. "It hurts just knowing that I won't be able to see him for a long time…" She didn't know what else to say. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive without him here with her. Her mind, her soul, and her body wanted him for everything he was. However, she also didn't want to stop his journey, it was his choice to make. If they wanted to be heroes than they would have to make tough choices at some point, it was only logical to think so. But why did this crossroad have to happen now?

She tried her best to stifle the cries coming from her, but being held by her mother was making her let it all out. It was too much to contain within her. Her mother spoke again helping her to break out of her trance. "Momo … did you already make love to him?" Her mother knew the answer, it was like she asking the question to help her focus her mind in the storm that it was in.

She was looking into her mother's eyes and couldn't speak anymore. The face she saw was not one of disappointment but of understanding. She bit her lip, she wanted to say something so badly but couldn't. All she could do was nodded a yes in response to her words. But for some reason she was able to stop the tears, more dread, more fear, more worry kept pouring out of her. It was all the emotions she had pushed aside coming to the surface through a value her mother had opened.

"Did you think we would be upset with?" Anjera looked at her daughter, she was becoming a young woman before her eyes. She knew this day would come when she found someone share her soul with. She wasn't going to be disappointed or ashamed of her daughter, she wanted to help ground her and let her enjoy this experiences life can offer. And what she was experiencing with that young man was a wonderous thing for her, she couldn't take that away from her daughter even if she wanted to. "I know it will be painful now but everything will work out in the end."

"How can you say that?" She was wiping her tears away and trying to recompose herself. "Is it selfish to want him to not go? What do I do mother? I'm so … torn …" She never felt so conflicted, this was on a whole other level for her.

"You have to have faith, have faith in him and have faith in that everything will be okay. That's all you can do. So, cherish everyone moment you have with him like it will be the last." Her mother's words finally calmed her, they managed to clear out the storm that was swirling with in her. It was clear to her now, her tears finally ebbed and she cleared her face a bit. Her eyes didn't feel heavy anymore.

"Thank you, mother. I love you, mother." She hugged her mother with all the gratitude she could muster and show. She didn't know what was going to happen so she just had to have faith in everything and enjoy what they had right now.

[ A ]

Yang used his power to portal over to an island city in the Pacific Ocean. With his unique power set he was able to avoid detection and slip past all the security measures. He went on this mission by himself, he always preferred to work alone. Having others around always complicated things and distracted from the goal of the mission. The day of reckoning is coming closer; however, he did not know what the end goal of Father's plan was other than they needed a divine tool called the Asttso Banalin, God's Key.

It was a strange to think they would be trying to find a mythical item, and even stranger that this woman was supposed to make it. Every meeting in the Brotherhood lead to the same question, how was this teenage girl supposed to make this item? Not much detail was given about it although he was sure Father had someone with in depth knowledge of how to make it and what to do with it.

What Father planned didn't concern him though, having nihilistic attitude to everything helped to distance himself from unneeded topics. His only reason is focus on what the end goal was. He used his portal to bring the embodiment of lust over. "You are aware of what to look for?"

"Yeah, yeah … I'm aware." He started up his quirk making copies of himself. The plan was now starting to swing fully into motion. Mineta slipped on his mask and black hoodie. "I guess it's time to begin, I wonder how you will handle this Midoriya?" He spoke out loud to himself.

[ A ]

It was the evening now, and Momo and Izuku were back at the dorms. He had to pack his training clothes and costume for the six months of training. While he was determined to get better and use his quirks better, however, he was feeling a bit beside himself at the realization of not being able to see Momo for six months. They finally connect, they finally get to be together and the world throws another stone in their way.

A since of dread took over as he reached his room, slowly opening the door. The room was dark just like the places his mind was sending him to. He sat on his bed running his hands threw his hair. He couldn't help but to chuckle at himself, he couldn't believe the situation he was in. The most beautiful dream girl in class decided to confess after he ends it with a woman who tossed him aside, then he figures out he really did feel the same just as much she felt for him, and they finally get a break from everything and fan the flames of their relationship and the world is ready to tear them apart.

His mind kept circling back to that dark thoughts of what if she finds someone else, some other guy in the six months they are apart. Could he really blame her? He shook his head vigorously in an attempt to shake that image out of his head. Momo wasn't that type of woman, but still it felt unnerving thinking about her with another guy. Then his mind did it again, flashing an image of her sleeping with one their classmates. He shook his head again and fell onto his bed with a sigh that let out all of his frustration. "Why does it have to be so complicated?" He didn't realize he spoke that out loud.

"Why does what have to be so complicated?" It was Momo's voice very softly filling the air. He didn't realize he must have left his door open. He looked over to her and could see she was worried about him leaving as well.

"It's just …" He watched her enter in and close the door behind her. He could watch her all day, every movement is so graceful. As she turned back to him, he could see she was waiting for his answer. "I feel like something is trying to pull you away from me." He laid his head back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know how I'm going to survive this Momo, but I need to do it. I want to keep getting better, if not for me then at least for you."

He felt a weight press onto the mattress beside him as she sat next him. She was looking forward like she was lost in thought as well. She must have a lot on her mind as well. "Izuku, I feel the same way. I don't know how I'm going to survive these next six months either, but…" She looked over to him with a beautiful smile. "I will be here waiting for you." She rested her hand on his arm to rub it softly as if she trying to comfort him, but it felt like she was doing it more for herself.

"I guess that makes me feel a little better that you will suffer with me …" He chuckled a bit at how silly he was thinking recently. He moved to sit up and wrap himself around her. He just closed his eyes and took in the feeling of having her so close to him. Her scent was comforting, her body was a gently warmth that could calm him on the hardest of days, and deep down he wished this moment could last forever.

"Oh, so you like the idea of me suffering huh?" She giggled as she teased him a bit.

"W-What … no … that's not what I mean … Awe man …" He muttered out. He still wondered how she was able to pull his stutter out of him at any given moment. She was something else, and she always managed to put him at ease with her antics. "Well I guess I should get started on packing everything …" He tried to change the topic to help get their minds off it a bit.

She looked like his words turned her a little sad, but she still had a smile on her face. He couldn't help it suddenly, he just had the urge to rub his cheek against hers. He hummed into the motion causing her skin to form goosebumps as he felt her stiffen and fidget a bit in his embrace. "Izuku … you still owe me dinner …" She whispered out as she leaned into his embrace.

"I owe you more than that Momo," He whispered back. He had an idea for a while and maybe tomorrow might be a good time do it before his has to leave. "Momo, how about we send the whole day start to finish, you know kind of have a real date …" He kind of sprung it on her, she had so much more responsibilities in her life than he did, but he hoped she would be able too.

As soon as he finished those words, he could see the aura around her quickly turn into its usual bubbly and bouncy self. She quickly jumped up to her feet and turned to face him. She clapped her hands together in front of her. "Really! Yes, I would love to! There's so much we can do!" He could tell her mind was racing a mile a minute. He got up with her and put his hands over hers, he just stared down at the joined hands marveling at how soft her hands always felt in his callous hands.

He looked into her eyes, and her dark onyx eyes were shining like a star in the night. He watched as her nose and cheeks scrunched up as she fully smiles, and all he could do was smile back just a goofy as she was. "Momo, let me get a workout in and then you can pick where ever you want for diner, sound good?"

"Sure Izuku, I wanted to talk to Jiro tonight before she leaves," She quickly kissed his cheek before pulling away, "Just let me know when you done." She quickly walked out of the room leaving him to his thoughts. He just took a deep breath in and looked around his room seeing how much packing he had to do, but his workout was needed too. And he shouldn't slack off in that area, he already felt like he was falling behind. He had to start catching up.

[ A ]

Momo was walking down the hallway on the girl's side of the dorm, she was heading back to her room but on the way, she passed Kyoka's room. She stopped out of habit, wondering if her friend was there or not. As she looked at the door, she was remembering all the talks they had over the years. Every time she had to speak what was on her heart, all the long talks about talking to Izuku. She could pull the memories out like they just happened.

_{Flashback}_

_ It was a few weeks after the incident with the training camp and everyone was more or less settled into the dorms. Momo wasn't realizing it but she was walking around with a bit of a fidget in her step. She was fine on the girl's side of the dorm but as soon as she entered the common area, she felt a little bit anxiety. She didn't know where it was coming from. _

_ It was just another mindless Saturday morning as she walked to the kitchen area to make herself some tea. She wasn't feeling much like eating a proper breakfast yet. It was still very early in the morning, most of her classmates weren't even up yet, that is with the exception of one student. It was becoming a routine to be in the common area to catch a glimpse of this student walking in. Is that why she was feeling a little anxious right now?_

_ And like clockwork the front doors opened to reveal a familiar green-haired teen walking into the dorm. He just completed his normal workout routine. A towel was draped over his head and he didn't have a shirt on. It was still summer and the heat was in full effect even at 7am in the morning. He didn't seem to notice her just yet, he was too busy drying the sweat off himself. He looked like he was getting a bigger, not only his muscles but he looked a bit taller. When did that happen? He was always a good amount shorter than her, but now it was looking like he was getting closer to her eye level. _

_ She saw the many scars on his arm and the few running across his torso. They must be from fighting the villains at the training camp. He always seemed to have a knack for getting into trouble but at the same time he always leaped into the fray to help someone without thinking of the consequences to himself. It was a very endearing quality he had. But why did that also worry her?_

_ Her eyes were fixed on him, unwavering in their gaze on him. She felt her anxiety calm but at the same time increase. She didn't know how this was possible. Ever since the class moved into the dorms, she found out about his workout routine. It was too crowded at night to watch the young man come back in at night, also she didn't want other to notice her staring him down so the early morning was perfect. She always rationalized it by telling herself that she needed more time to study. _

_ Yes, she needed to study to properly utilize her quirk, but deep down she knew the real reason for rising early every day. She couldn't believe the discipline he had as well, though she should have known since he was also a top student in their class. She always admired his intelligence, he never wavered in his studies nor in being a model student. He was more heroic than most pros always stepping in when he could help. _

_ Of course, all the girl-talk nights most of them saw him as rather plain in comparison to the other guys in their year. But to her she never really noticed it. She always saw that messy head of dark green hair as a calming color, his eyes were a stunning green almost emerald, and his height wasn't really an issue for her since she was already taller than most in her class. She was brought out of her thoughts by the tea kettle sound letting her know that it was ready, but it also brought attention to her from Midoriya. Suddenly she couldn't move or do anything. _

_ "Y-Yaoyorozu! S-Sorry I … Uh … didn't see you there …" He was stuttering from not knowing she was there but also because he realized he was shirtless in front of her. She was no better though. _

_ "N-no … my apologies. I-I should have said good morning to you first." She could feel the heat coming to her cheeks as she was trying hard to look away. Both of them must have looked like complete fools waving their hands vigorously in the air. _

_ After a few minutes they both seemed to calm down enough she noticed he took a seat across from her on the couch. He looked exhausted from his workout, what did he do? Was it really that intense? She shook her head, she wasn't being a good class vice rep or fellow classmate. She should be offering him some tea or something. "M-Midoriya, would like some tea? I just boiled some water …" Her voice was starting to fail her for some reason, it was getting weaker as she was finishing her last words. _

_ "S-Sure … I have some packets of green tea in the top cabinet …" Why does everything have to green with him? She finally let a smile cross her lips. _

_ "O-Oh okay, I would be glad to …" She turned to grab what he requested but also to grab her favorite tea out of the cabinet. Her hands were shaking a bit as she poured out hot water and made their tea. She took in a breath to help calm her nerves a bit, it was getting a little frustrating how she was behaving but at the same time she couldn't control the fluttery feeling she had in her body at the moment. _

_ Once she was done, she turned around to bring the cups to sitting area and sit opposite of him that's when she got a much better view of him. He was leaning back in his seat; his head was tilted back a bit as he kept his eyes closed. His hair was still a bit damp still from working out, it was just laying haphazardly over his face. She looked down his jaw line to notice it was not as round as it was since the first day of class, it was becoming more defined now. Looking at his hands too, they seem to be bigger almost like he still had a long way to go in growing. _

_ Luckily, he opened his eyes a bit and it was a perfect time for her to hand over his tea. She just placed on the table in front of him, but she was given another awkward moment. As soon as she placed the cup down, he reached for it and managed to ever so slightly touch her hand as she was moving it back. She stiffened at the contact and saw that he did the same. It felt like she was spinning for a second there, did their hands just touch?_

_ "S-s-sorry Yaoyorozu … I didn't mean to …" He looked away from her trying to hid the redness that was starting to fill his face. She sat down fully still feeling a bit flustered but took a few sips of her tea to help calm her senses a bit. She heard him let out a sigh, she could have sworn that she could physically see the sigh as well, but she looked over to see he was a bit more composed now taking a few sips himself. _

_ She decided now was the time to maybe break the rules this one time. She lifted her shirt a bit to show her stomach and start to make a shirt for him. It was coming out to have a "Plus Ultra" logo on it but in the colors of her own hero costume. The shirt itself was red and the lettering was white and hidden in th logo was her hero name. Why did she suddenly want to do this for him? She couldn't consciously have an known the answer but deep down she already knew the answer to it. _

_ The next few hours they spent talking about all sort of topics from politics to hero work to even talking about quirk analyzation. The way his eyes shined when talking about topics he was interested in and held close to his heart. She wanted to talk to him all day, she felt like it was just the two of them. He was to adorable when he started to ramble on about a topic. They talked for so long they both had a few more cups getting them fully awake for the day. _

_ He got up suddenly and gave her a good bye. He wanted to start studying and go clean up a bit. His face turned even redder as he thanked her for the shirt while stating it wasn't necessary for her to do that, but that he appreciated it. She quickly darted off to Jiro's room. She needed to talk to her all of a sudden. She was practically running to her friend's door, barely giving it a knock to see if she was even in her room. _

_ "Yaomomo … what is it?" She answered with a questioning stare toward her. _

_ "Kyoka, can we just … I just need to talk about something …" She couldn't control the nervous fidgeting she was doing as she waited for her friend to give an answer. She just heard a sigh and she smirked and let her in. _

_ "Come on Yaomomo, I think I know what you want to talk about …"_

_{Present}_

She remembered that day very fondly, and she silently thanked Jiro for all the support she had given her over the years. But now she was going to be the listener on her friend for a bit. She knocked and waited for the door to open revealing her friend. "Hey Kyoka! How was your date the other day?"

[ A ]

The cooling evening air was feeling really good today, it had almost a calming effect as Izuku started his run. Each step seemed to help bring clarity to his mind as he kept a regular pace in his run. All the questions he had seemed to start to melt away. Though there were still some things he had to resolve before he left for his training.

Suddenly he felt someone next to him rush up to his side, looking over it was Iida. His classmate was matching his speed. "Good Evening Midoriya … do you mind if I run with you?" Iida looked like he has already been at it for a while now.

"Oh, hey Iida," He paused a bit when a few thoughts came to mind. Though they were on better terms still they had a few things to work out if they were going to be friends like they were before. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why wasn't you were in the area of my house?"

"Well, I have been just pacing about all day. I wanted to apologize to you or at least do something to help mend our friendship." He looked forward as he continued, "I guess I just subconsciously made my way there."

"I see …" Izuku took in a swallow before continuing, "Well, I accept your apology Iida, and I am grateful you were there to help Momo…" He still couldn't shake that feeling still. He shook his head to try and get the image out of his head.

"Well, it's what a classmate does. We look out for each other." They both stopped as those words hung in the air. It was an awkward silence between them. What did him mean by that? He wasn't thinking like that when he slept with his former girlfriend. So why did he say those words?

They were still on the U.A. Campus, in the area where there is a lot of woods and fields. "Iida, how about a quick spar?" He looked over to the class rep with a more serious look on his face. Right now, the only thing they really could do is trade blows and let their fists work out their issues.

"You know what, you're on Midoriya." He jumped back a little bit to take a readied stance. "So, quirks or no quirks?"

"Of course, quirks, it wouldn't make this any interesting." This was a fight that was bound to happen, just this time there will be a bit less anger. Izuku took his trademark stance and readied himself. He looked at Iida and realized they were close to the same height now, though Iida might still be a bit taller than him. In addition, he had a bigger build than he did so he couldn't take too many blows, he had more weight to his attacks. But all that didn't matter as he just wanted to express himself through his fists and let everything out.

He lounged forward while activating Full Cowling leading with a swiping kick but Iida countered by jumping to the side and used his speed to get behind him. He caught out of the corner of his eye Iida was preparing for a more powerful kick from behind. He had no choice but to block with one of his wings. It was a powerful kick, he felt the bone in the wing crack under the force of the impact.

Iida watched as his broken wing mended itself quickly, "Wow, so you really did have multiple quirks. I wasn't sure since I saw in the news what you did in that last villain attack." Iida truly was admiring his classmate, Midoriya was in another league than he was. He was going to have go all out to even have a fighting chance in this match. "COME ON MIDORIYA!" He jetted forward but instead of his usual kick he leading with his fist. Connecting with a strong force, knocking Midoriya back several feet.

Midoriya only wiped his chin a bit, his quirk quickly covering up the bruise. But he had his trademark smile plastered on his face. "Let's go Iida." He charged up Full Cowling and flapped his wings hard sending a gush of wind pushing the air out from around them. In an instant he was in front of Iida connecting with a powerful punch landing on his lower jaw knocking the blue-haired teen back several feet.

Iida turned it into the next gear, "Recipro Extend!" He activated his quirk and ran in a fast circle around Midoriya. The wind from the motion was starting to gather around them like a cyclone. Every was getting sucked into the center along with him. He had to knock away the debris being blown inwards. Iida jumped up in the air with the immense speed he had to begin the next attack. "Recipro Extend! Full Force Tornado!" Spinning like centrifuge causing the wind to quicken in the area.

This cyclone landed on top of Midoriya with a force of a hurricane. The air was being sucked out of his lungs, if this kept up, he was going to black out. He first tried to activate black whip but Iida was out of range and he couldn't move from the pressure of the cyclone. "Damn, I guess I will have to try it…" He pushed his hands out activating his magnetic quirk pushing out an electromagnetic field forcing the winds to change and weaken the cyclone to next to nothing. He then placed his hands down on the ground to slowly pull all the metallic elements out of the ground and form a solid beam of metal. He didn't think it would be that easy for him. He launched it forward to try and catch Iida. But once the solid surface got close enough Iida was able to dodge right away.

Iida landed in front of him slamming a strong kick into the field but Iida couldn't force his way through and jumped back to get some space between them. However, Midoriya wasn't about to let him have time to think, He morphed the beam into a wide net hoping this time catch Iida only to be foiled again with his classmate's speed and agility. He dropped the metal to the ground, he was at the limit of the quirk. The field also dispersed quickly, "Damn, but not bad for a first time really using it …" Midoriya spoke out loud to himself.

"I guess you have your limits too …" Iida was still pacing around him prepping for the next attack. Izuku had to do something, but that only left his black whip quirk at the moment. He launched forward in the direction of Iida sending the black tendrils out in all directions hoping to slow Iida's movements and block from a blindsided attack. But Iida was too fast and jolted into close quarters. Midoriya activated Full Cowling at 10% and entered into a round house kick.

Both of them landed their blows causing a loud shockwave to resonate in the air and the ground. Both teens fell to the ground after the collision of blows. Each landed a hard blow on each other's face, Iida sported a large bruise while Izuku did the same. Sitting up and looking at each other both could only laugh out loud at their situation.

"Man, Tenya when did you get so strong?" He didn't realize it but he used his classmate's first name. He guessed that's all they really needed was to just duke it out for a bit and let what they couldn't speak come out in sparing session. He still sported his classic Midoriya grin despite the loss of stamina. He could barely lift himself up into a seated position.

Iida was still feeling the effects of the last blow but still managed to get to his feet. He was a little taken back by the use of his first name, but it felt a little good to feel like he had his best friend back. "Well, I couldn't let you leave me behind in the dust. Besides, you seem to get better and better each day. This only proved I have a long way to go before getting to your level." He offered a hand down to Izuku. "You feel better Midoriya?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Sorry I used up too much stamina …" He was going to have to get a lot better, this was only a few minutes. His eyes were starting to give a tired look. With the workout and this he was pretty zapped for energy. His breathing was becoming a bit more labored and his wings were sagging heavily. He was out of shape, his body needed to get stronger to handle all the quirks he held inside him.

"Here, let me carry you back." Iida picked his friend up and was careful to mind the wings. When folded they weren't too bad to deal with, plus if he used his quirk, he could get them back to the dorms quickly enough. "Guess you have a big downside to having so many quirks huh?"

"Yeah, and I haven't been training them. My body uses up a lot of its stamina pretty quickly if I'm not careful." Izuku's voice was becoming softer.

"You shouldn't worry about, I'm sure you will get better quickly. After all, your determination and perseverance are that of legends. You are already far beyond our class, so don't doubt yourself." He started a slow jog back to the dorms and Midoriya managed to pull his wings back into his body. Iida made a promise to himself this day, he wasn't going to break his friend anymore. Instead he was going to help be a pillar and push his friend forward from behind. He was going to be a hero and his path starts with his friends.

[ A ]

"Okay, Yaomomo. Enough of me, how are you and Midoriya? Is everything okay after that tape getting out? I don't see it anywhere anymore so I guess your parents managed to resolve it." Jiro still a few questions for her, and it was only fair since she got to listen on her date with Kaminari.

"Yes, they stopped it. My father has a pretty good legal team. Izuku, took it better than I expected but yesterday we ran into the guy that filmed it. And he had a look on his face I have never seen him have before …" She could see the anger in his face, Izuku was hovering on the border that day between losing or holding onto his humanity.

"Well, I wasn't there so I will have to take your word for it. But he didn't do anything right?" Jiro calmly spoke to her.

"It took a minute, but he came back." She tried to shake the feeling she had about reliving that moment. "Luckily Iida was there to help or else I don't think I would be here right now." She was very grateful for Iida to have managed to be there at the right time. That look Mineta had in his eyes and the conviction in his voice was proof that he was going to violate her to his heart's content once he had the opportunity. Should she say anything that the attacker was Mineta to Kyoka? Maybe she should wait a bit. No, her Best friend deserves to know.

"Kyoka, it was Mineta who attacked us yesterday …" She didn't get a chance to finish and she could see the anger swelling in her friend. Jiro looked like she was going to explode. "Kyoka …"

"WHAT! That perverted bastard actually attacked you! What the hell!" Jiro was clenching her fists tightly. It was well known that she didn't like purple-haired classmate but this sent her to another level. She no longer disliked the teen but out right hated him now. "Yaomomo, did he touch you?" Momo was a bit afraid to answer that question but her face told Jiro everything. She couldn't hide anything from her. "He did touch you, didn't he?" Jiro had a full-on scowl on her face now.

"Kyoka … I-I …" She was starting to stutter on her words, "He did briefly, and Kyoka I emphasize briefly as Izuku kind of …" She was worried Jiro would bust at the moment. "He gave Mineta a good hit and then that's when I saw …" She looked away at that point with a bit of a weird face plastered on her. Jiro took it as a sign to take control of the conversation.

"Well, Midoriya gets points in my book. And Yaomomo …" She took in a deep breath before continuing, "He is your boyfriend and from what little I see a really good guy, if he didn't act that way, we would have a problem. I mean, any guy will get mad if some other guy inappropriately touches their girlfriend."

Jiro was right, she shouldn't fret on it too much. But it still was haunting to see that face on him. If she didn't want to see that face ever again then she would have to get stronger herself. She mental vowed to herself that when Izuku got back she would be stronger, stronger so he would ever have to show that face again. She felt a hand on her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yaomomo … you okay? You spaced out a bit there." Jiro looked at but didn't have a worried look on her face anymore. "Oh, I know thinking about Midoriya again huh?"

"AH! W-what no … I mean … shoot!" She easily became flustered just by her friend's words. "I mean, yes I was … he is going to take six-month internship and begone for a bit." She looked back to her friend while ringing her hands together in front of her. "Kyoka, how am I going to get through this?"

"Oh wow! Our Yaomomo got attached pretty quickly huh?" Momo couldn't help but to turn a little red in the face at her words. "Okay, but seriously … you'll be fine … besides with the internship and all the work we have this coming semester will keep your mind off of him not being there …"

Momo let out a worried breath. Jiro was right yet again, she just had to focus on her studies and keep focused on her goal. She would have to endure it, but this was a cruel form of torture. How was she going to put a bottle on it? That's when a dark thought popped into her head, is that what Uraraka went through? Momo started to gain some insight on her classmate's position now that she was faced with a similar situation. Would she be able to fight temptation for that long?

"Kyoka … what if I end up doing the same thing as Uraraka?" She was fearful that she would do the same mistake and lose him forever. If she did that Izuku would be beyond devastated. There would be now coming back. Did she not trust herself? She didn't know why all of a sudden she lost faith in herself.

"I have faith that you will never do that, if you were that type of person you would definitely have not waited so long for Midoriya?" Jiro looked over with a confused face. Jiro didn't expect those words out of Momo's mouth. "You are most certainly not that type of person."

She felt a wave of relief from Jiro's words. It was nice to hear that her best friend had faith in her. She would just have to have faith like her mother told her. Everything will work out for the better in the end. Besides, when she really thought about it, and no matter how ironic it was to think these words, all the other boys in their year look rather plain to her. Once that thought entered into her mind, she couldn't help but to giggle at it.

"Wait, what's so funny? Did I miss something Yaomomo?" Jiro really felt out of the loop now and wondered if her friend had jumped off into the deep end.

"No. It's just when I thought about it more, I just think the other guys are rather plain looking and then I realized that one of Izuku's biggest hang-ups is that he thinks he plain looking." Her giggles turned into full out laughter now. Her voice was filling the room with every cackle that came out of her. Momo had to hold her sides to keep from falling over. Jiro soon joined in once everything registered with her and the two of them feed into each other's own jubilee. The more she thought about, the more she knew it was silly thought to think she would ever do that.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way. But …" Jiro pointed with her earphone jack towards Momo. "Once Midoriya is gone, you do need to be careful about the creeps that don't care, Okay Momo?" When Kyoka used her first name she knew she was being serious. And she had some wisdom in those words, Momo knew the looks she would get from guys her age and even men much older than her. It was annoying and she had to face the reality that she was going to be ogled by the guys at school once they figured Izuku was not there. Because in their mind if he isn't physically there than he it isn't a problem anymore.

[ A ]

Iyasu spent most of the day preparing his notes and gathering everything he has researched so far into a brief case. He was prepared to leave for a long time, so much so he was actually unsure if he was going to be coming back. He was on his way to the airport, in the back seat of the car being driven by one of the drivers for the Yaoyorozu company. He was looking down at a book he finally found, one that had a very odd theory about the world and its past. It actually went on to say quirks have been around even longer than most originally thought.

The main point of the book is that there were humans with quirks starting from thousands of years ago and that most of recorded history had adapted different interpretations of how those quirks managed to exist. The theory goes into great detail as well about the idea of a primordial quirk being the main line that caused all of the quirks that exist today. While there were some vague points in the theory that made some sort of sense but everything could be tossed away as just gibberish. But the more he thought about it the more he thought about why did he want to toss the theory aside?

I looked over to a note he had in the book. It didn't have any direct information on in regards to the theory but it also did in a weird way. There was a very old book he found in the place as well, the "Theory of Quirks", it stated that there was an ancient race living among humans. That was wilder that the theory he was reading, but he could help but to wonder about it. The other book went on about how each society across the course of humanity's history. Then the book focuses heavily on the mythical civilization of Atlantis and a few others that were never determined to exist.

Everything seemed very outlandish to read, and couldn't possibly seem like there was an ounce of truth in it. But why did his set of prejudices lead him to dismiss it? That was weird in the least. But he couldn't come up with a reason explanation other than indoctrinate design. As soon as that thought entered into his mind a wave of terror washed over him for a second. What if there was someone strong enough and wealthy enough to be able to control society enough to set a standard like this?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose out of frustration in his thoughts. He had to focus on the empirical data he had in front of him. He would have to collect more data, but the more he researched the more his hunch strengthen that Midoriya was part of this. Once he was able to redo the tests on the teen and cross reference the data, he would have more information to hypothesize on. He would just have to be patient and wait until Friday when he can start those.

[ A ]

Both Iida and Izuku walked into the dorm looking like death warmed over, well at least Iida did. Izuku looked fine on the outside due his quirk but looked like he was about to go into hibernation. He wasn't looking so good. Iida managed to plop him down on the couch with little effort. "I got some power bars if you want one?" Izuku barely made out a nod in agreement to having one. Iida just smiled and tossed it to him on the couch. Izuku was barely able to catch it.

He looked it over to see it was organic energy bar, "Perfect …" was all he was able to mutter out as he opened it. He took one bite and knew the taste was not going to be good … and his was right. But it was needed, so he quickly finished it as to avoid the taste of it. He leaned back into the couch realizing that his training was going to leave him even more exhausted than this. Iida sat across from him sporting a purple bruise now covering his cheek. He felt bad but at the same time felt like he had to do that at least once in order for them to be able to walk forward as friends. Since he had his back to the hallways, he didn't notice Momo and Jiro walking out into the common room.

"Woah, Iida what the hell happened to you?" Jiro was the first to point out the shiner on Iida's face.

"Yeah, I thought you guys settled everything? Or at least were beyond fighting each other…" Momo couldn't finish and was cut by the two young men laughing. They didn't really say anything in particular but it was clear by their actions that something had gone down.

Izuku knew he couldn't hide anything from Momo and thanked he wasn't really facing her. Once his laughter calmed down, he decided to just rip the band aid off and get it over with. "Iida and I just had a little sparing session, that's all …" He got up quickly hoping to avoid talking about it any further and head back to his room. "Thanks, Tenya … I'll see ya later … I got to go t-take a shower …"

Izuku awkwardly walked off to his room, He had a feeling that Momo was going to take his and Iida little friendly scuffle. Once he was in his room, he was able to relax a bit. "I hope she isn't mad at me …" he mumbled out but did realize he had a listener close by.

"Are you hoping I'm not angry with you?" It was Momo's voice and it had some weight to it right now, she was angry with him even if she was doing a good job at concealing it. "You should worry, because I am really upset and disappointed in you Izuku …" He finally was able to look over to her, she had her arms crossed over her chest and had a blank expression on her face.

"Momo … I-I …" He really didn't know what to say at the moment, this was the first time he has made her angry with him. He couldn't really blame her thought, from her view point it was top two of their class, having a brawl on school campus. Iida and him definitely deserve to be punished in some form or another. Right now, he was seeing that his actions affected more than just himself, she was now attached to them as well. He was being selfish and he should have found better way to deal with Iida.

"Izuku …" She stopped in her words only calling his name. He had his eyes closed as he couldn't look into her eyes at the moment. "You really stink, shower first and then we can talk, okay?" Her voice went softer all of a sudden.

"Oh … okay Momo." He could only whisper out as he headed out, anyone could tell by his posture that he was starting to sulk a little bit. He just grabbed his basket of toiletries and headed off to the bathroom. It was a long walk to the bathroom, he would be surprised if she went back to her room. He really was a fool sometimes. Luckily once he got to the public shower, he was alone. He just had the sound of the water to fill the air along with his thoughts.

He had to think of a way to apologize for his behavior to her. He didn't want to fall into that bad boyfriend trope, that wouldn't be a good thing for him and certainly not for her. He shouldn't be doing things like that. If he really cared for her, he would have to put her first in everything. He slid himself under the hot water letting it massage his muscles and clean off the dirt from the scuffle he had.

It was one of the few times he wished he had father to look to for advice in a situation like this. But even so he didn't have his mother any either, he would have to work it out on his own. It was just part of his path he guessed. He didn't want to take too long in the shower if she was waiting for him.

He took a slow walk back to his dorm room, it was almost like he was a dead man walking to his execution. He had to shake that feeling out of his head, and just get to his room. If she was still there then he will have to just apologize and take the well-deserved lecture from her. He reached for the handle to open it up and he saw her there in his bed with her back to the door. She moved but didn't acknowledge him entering the room. He let out a sigh as he closed the door behind him.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and she seemed to push away a little bit more as if she was trying to get as much distance as she can. She must have lingered on Iida and him fighting out their differences, even if they were on good terms. "Iida is the class rep and both of you are upperclassmen as well as top students at U.A." Her voice had a bit of disappointment in it. "You shouldn't have done that, what would the first-year students think if they saw you two?"

She was right, she was more than right they shouldn't have done that. They should have talked and behaved more like respectful adults. His actions clearly bothered her, he should say something right now. "Momo …" he placed his hand hesitantly on her shoulder, gently trying to turn her towards him. He could see her eyes just barely as she was barely looking at him. "I'm sorry …" he finally whispered out.

She didn't say anything, but she turned more and started to return his gaze. Her eyes held some disappointment but he could see she still held all the other wonderful feelings for him. He leaned down to her more letting his head rest on her shoulder as he positioned himself over her. "I should have thought more about my actions. I have to realize you are a part of what I do …"

She bit into his shoulder cutting him off from continuing. She must still be frustrated with him, he knew she meant that one. He pulled away a bit to look at her again. This time her eyes had softened. He leaned in to kiss her. At first, she didn't return it, almost fighting it but she gave up and followed his lead. She pushed into him more lengthening the kiss until they needed to finally push away for some air. All he could do was stare into her eyes, he just watched her move under her. He watched as her cheeks got slowly flush with a faint pink hue. He was about to lean in for another kiss when his door swung open suddenly.

"Yo! Midoriya you want to hit up …" Kirashima's eyes widened at what he saw, "Shit … s-sorry!" He immediately shut the door after him. And he could hear his voice as well as Kaminari's voice on the other side.

"Yo, don't you knock?"

"My bad, I didn't think … Wait are you the one who chases every tail until the sun. How am getting this from you?" Kirashima's voice got a little more defensive.

"What, this is Midoriya's room. If Yaomomo is in there, then I have no desire for fist to the face." Kaminari spoke with a matter of fact tone in his voice. It didn't take long for them to start to walk away.

"When is Kirashima going to start knocking first?" he sighed a bit while he laid down on her again. How did the redhead always have the perfect timing? But to be fair it was early evening and he didn't lock his door.

She patted his head firmly in scolding motion, "He just a good friend, anyway you owe me diner mister." He could feel her cheek move against his as she smiled. "Do want to go with them or just the two of us?"

"Well, would you mind if it was just the two of us then? I don't have much time left to spend with you before they throw me in confinement." He smiled as he finished. Finally getting a soft giggle out of her.

"I was hoping you would say that …" She whispered.

[ A ]

It was late at night and a man was walking home from what seemed to be a rough day of work. He was a beaten down man, disgraced by the scientific community. Despite the warm tropical air of the island the man was in a down mood. After the incident two years ago on the island most of the scientists have distanced themselves, including David Shield. He was barely getting by and this might be the last year on the island for him. If he does produce anything of significance, he will be deported off the island.

He finally made it to his loft, and it was nothing spectacular. The lights were off as usual, he didn't have a family waiting for him. However, tonight there was someone who was waiting for him. As soon as he turned from closing the door, he was greeted by a figure hidden in the dark. He froze in his steps barely able to speak a few words out, "W-who are you?"

"My what an interesting question Mr. Abraham. I came here to offer you an opportunity." The figure spoke with a very calm voice.

"Y-you didn't answer my question, and what are you talking about?" Sam moved forward a bit and went to turn on the lights but was stopped by a knife hitting the switch.

"Sorry, I'm not good with pleasantries and frankly I just don't care." He flicked a card over to him with a location and a time. "We are requesting your services, there is something we need you to build. So please arrive at that location on time…"

He looked down to the card and back up but by that time the figure was long gone. He was alone again in the room. He knew his time on the island was coming to a close, he should see what they have to offer. He already had a taste of villainy, what could happen? There really was nothing for him here but disgrace and pity for him, he knew he should take the offer.

{Author Notes}

A little shorter on this time, still fun to write though, I got the next arc if you will flushed out now. These next chapters might be a bit long, so sorry for the long reads, way too much to put now for the story.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!

Anubis120k – glad you like it and hope you enjoy the next chapters, thanks for the read

Tellemicus – Glad you liked the chapters, hoped this one was good as well, if was fun writing everything, things are getting crazy, all I can say is enjoy the ride

Thanks for all the support, and as always support the official Release!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Just One More Day … Plea

**Chapter Twelve: Just One More Day … Please?**

It was morning, and the light was shining into the room. Momo looked over to the window and then to the clock on the nightstand. It was 9am, they must have over slept. She was about to move but Izuku had his arms around her holding her tightly to him. She was able to turn a little bit to face him. She was able to get a good look at him.

He was so peaceful, it was serene and full of innocence. His hair was falling down his forehead in soft clumps. She gently pushed the curls of hair away and slowly pushed her hand through his hair. It was always so soft to the touch despite how matted it looked at times. He leaned into her touch a bit letting out a soft moan. She smiled as he was responding to her touch. She rested her hand back down on his chest, slowly tracing each muscle. She felt her cheeks start to heat up as she stared at his chest. He was so well toned it was baffling, she could almost see each muscle fiber under the skin.

She let a hand trace further down, slowly mapping out his torso. Every time she did this felt like it was the first time all over again. She just couldn't get enough of him. This was their last day together for a long time. Her body was already starting to crave him, his voice in ear, the sound of his body rubbing against hers, the feel of his hands moving over her. Only one thing was on her mind right now, she needed him.

She gently pushed him over on his back without waking him. Her eyes widened as he moved slowly in his sleep moving one of his arms over his head. She could swear he had a smile on his face. Her eyes followed down to his waist still covered by the blanket. She ever so slowly lifted it back to let his member spring outwards, he was already at full mast. She couldn't help it any longer, just exploring his body wasn't enough. She moved her hand slowly to the base of the shaft, slowly parting the hair around it.

She looked back at him, he was still sound asleep. Still staring at him she started to massage and move her hand up and down. Each motion she saw a twitch on his face but he didn't wake. She continued for a bit more, feeling the shaft get harder and stiffer in her grip. Her own body was responding to her actions, heating up with anticipation as she could feel her body was getting ready. She started to get a little bolder in her actions.

She turned her attention back to his manhood, slowly getting closer almost as if she hoping he wouldn't wake up just yet. She moved so she was straddling his legs and bent down to lick from the base slowly up to the tip. She stopped when she heard him let another moan. She paused long enough to see if he would wake up, but he simply stopped and let out a breath. She could see his cheeks were starting to flush, his eyes were moving as if he was still in a dream.

She continued again, this time taking just the tip in and gave it a slow suck. She could taste the pre-cum in her mouth and she looked up to see him twisted a bit at the motion. She leaned up and decided it was time to take it to another level. She slowly climbed forward lining him up to slowly push down. She did so in a slow and steady motion, she was savoring each inch as she slowly pushed down. Finally, she heard something from him other than a soft moan. "Momo …" He moved a bit under her as she repeated the motion again while resting her hands on his chest.

"Izu … baby … wake up …" Almost on cue he slowly was opening his eyes. She bucked her hips forward causing something she never saw before. He almost froze as if he was unsure of what to do. His mind was waking up but his body was already sending his mind an overwhelming about on pleasure to it. He moved his hands to her waist and felt him adjust under her causing him to lift forward pushing a little deeper inside of her. He was already in pretty deep but that little push was enough for her to let out his name again. "Ah … Izuku …" She bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes taking every ounce of fullness from the feeling of him inside.

He started to push upward with his hands feeling along her curves. His hands felt amazing as they continued to trace each inch of her skin only to stop at her breasts. He cupped each one in his hands letting his thumbs flow over her nipples. Slowly rubbing them until she had to let out another moan to help release some of the tension that was building in her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking down into his. Both of them had half lidded eyes. She was feeling hot and her body was starting to feel like it was on fire. She leaned forward trying to get closer to him. He moved to match her but instead of capturing her lips he latched on to one her breasts while massaging the other one.

The sucking sound he was making was too much, the rhythm of his thrusts, and the motion of his hand were all in sync with each other. It only took a few moments for her to be thrown into a wave ecstasy. She pushed her hips forward hard as she felt her orgasm run wild through her. Her panting became louder and each breath became more labored. This wave of pleasure was ending anytime soon. He kept the pace up and she felt herself cum over and over again, her mind was going blank. She could barely focus on anything he was doing, it was just the immense pleasure she was feeling. "Izu … you feel … I'm going …" Just from her words she felt a final push in so deep she could have sworn he had pushed into her pelvis. She felt a warm sensation fill inside her as he let his own release fill her. The warm feeling was causing her body to reflexively tighten around him.

They stayed still riding out the waves of their orgasms. She stretched out a bit feeling him stiffen under her, "Momo …" her name was followed by a quick hiss, "Please don't move …" It was almost a plea coming out of him, she couldn't help but to give one more twitch in her hips causing another hiss to leave him and the sound of him clenching the sheets around them. "Momo … sometimes …"

"What? What did I do Izu?" She let a mischievous smile form on her lips as she lifted herself up a bit, the union they shared she didn't want to separate just yet. She gave another buck of her hips against his, watching him tilt his head back as another moan escaped from him. She got a little more ambitious and place her hands firmly on his biceps and pressed down firmly. She needed more of him, it was like she rushing for time. She increased the pace of her hips leaning forward each time to tease a kiss on his lips only to pull back at the last second. She could see she was giving him both pleasure and torture. She had complete control over him, and it was fueling the second wave of passion for her.

It wasn't long before she could feel him twitch under her again, "God damn … Momo …" She had finally milked him for every ounce he could muster. His breath was quick and unsteady, he looked like she had broken him. She crossed her arms and placed them on his chest. She slowly lifted up letting him slip out to let herself rest a little lower on him. He let out a staggered sigh, strong enough to breeze past her hair. "I could get used to waking up like this …" He whispered out.

She felt a since of pride from those words, and if she was honest with herself, she would wake it up like that every chance she got. "Izuku …" she looked into his half-lidded eyes barely able to see those magnificent emerald eyes. "I love you …" she softly said as she leaned upwards a bit to kiss neck.

He started to pushed upwards holding her to his chest as he started to sit up. "I love you too, Momo …" He was still half-asleep seeming to be unsure if he should drift off back to sleep or get up for the day. "Momo …" They both heard a loud knock at the door and a voice they definitely weren't prepared to hear.

"Midoriya, first I know Yaoyorozu is in there, we will get to that in a moment. Principal Nezu needs to speak with you …" Aizawa's voice echoed through room. "Oh, and Yaoyorozu you need to be there too … I expect you to be at the teacher conference room in one hour …" They heard his footsteps walking off and getting further away.

"Crap!" They both spoke in unison. The day was starting off good but quickly went in the wrong direction. She was sure they were going to be punished for disobeying the campus rules. She should have known better and been more careful. She just did what to him what she was scolding her for yesterday.

[ A ]

Iyasu was at the location Mr. Yaoyorozu sent him to, he wasn't disclosed the location for security concerns. He was always impressed with the grandeur of Yaoyorozu Industries, this island looked like it was built specifically for training the teen or high-powered quirk. Not to mention that the island had a state-of-the-art research center and a highly capable staff to back it up.

He slowly exited the aircraft to walk up to the building, he could clearly see Mr. Yaoyorozu and several others there waiting for him. As he got closer his mind began to wonder about the depths of knowledge his newfound employee had as well as the resources at his disposal. He couldn't dwell long on the thoughts he was already in front of the group waiting for him.

"Why good morning Erikku, it is a pleasure to have you here." His employer spoke first in a very jubilant manor.

"Good morning sir. I am eager to start working on …" He was cut off by the man quickly.

"Yes, yes … let me introduce you to your staff. Each one is head of a department her. First, we have Damu Fitto who is head of quirk physical development," He pointed to a man who might have been in his late thirties, was well built and tall with a striking appearance. "Next we have our head of medical, Kurara Kurerikku," She was a slender younger woman most likely the same age as he was. "And finally head of technology, Tensai Enjinia." The man stood pretty tall but had an average build. "These three are to report to you as you head of development research for Yaoyorozu industries as of today."

"We look forward to working with you Mr. Iyasu …" The three bowed and spoke in unison.

He wasn't expecting to be running the island all of its facets, he thought it was just another level of research work. But this was on a whole other level. He was trying to wrap his head around everything. It was pretty crazy how things were rushing forward. "I look forward to producing great results with you all …" Was all he could think to say at the moment.

"Great! Now that the greetings are done, let me speak with Erikku for bit and then he can join you all later." He waved them off as well as the staff attending the group too. As the man steered Iyasu down a walkway that was clearly well landscaped. He was curious about many thinks but even then, he would still have to wait until Midoriya was here so the tests can begin.

They continued for a little bit until he was able to break the silence with a question, "Mr. Yaoyorozu, I understand the need for secrecy but is this truly necessary for the young man?" He stated plaining hoping that this would open up somethings for him.

"Indeed, I have you heard the theory of the Primordial Quirk?" Iyasu nodded in agreement as they continued to walk to a smaller, modern looking building facing the ocean. "Good, if you have been reviewing the young lad's medical data and history then you should start to believe as I do, he has a Primordial Quirk." Iyasu paused at those words, what did he mean by has? The theory says in it that there was a Primordial Quirk, the key word of was. So why was the elder man speaking in the present tense about it?

"Excuse me sir, but how does a theory about an ancient quirk pertain to Midoriya?" He had to believe the elder Yaoyorozu had more information than he did at the moment. It was silent until they entered the small building to see just a simple large room with desk and a few chairs. Sarubatore turned to face him again once the doors were shut.

"I believe he has a Primordial Quirk, from what I have gathered I'm sure he does and it is causing his uniqueness." He plainly stated.

"Hmm … I couldn't say until we gathered extensive research on the young man to make a better conclusion." Iyasu went to ponder a few thoughts, there has to be something he was missing, something very crucial. There was one thing for sure, he had a definite feeling that Sarubatore knew a lot more than he was letting on, and right now all he could do was gather more information on his own. He still did not get a vibe about the man being a villain, it was just a weird feeling right now.

[ A ]

Izuku and Momo were in front of the conference room door, both had nervous looks on their faces. Neither one had really ever been in a lot of trouble with school over the years so they didn't know what to expect. He looked over to Momo who looked a little more nervous than he was, he knew she was never even called in on her behavior so this must be even more nerve racking for her.

He finally was able to push the door open slowly, he nerves were still getting the best of him. He let out a sigh and fully opened it to see Principal Nezu, Mr. Aizawa, Gang Orca, and another man in a suit he has never seen before. They slowly walked in with all eyes on them as they took the seats open in front of them. _"Man, this is so intense …"_ was all he could think at the moment.

They both turned to see the door was opening again to see another familiar face of Detective Tsukauchi who quickly took a seat next to the principal. They both had a down cast look on their faces as they focused forward with no real target. Izuku was starting to clench his pants in anticipation of what the teachers and others had to say. Their career as heroes could be on the line right now.

Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence there was a voice that broke through the room, "Relax … neither of you are in trouble … yet …" It was Mr. Aizawa and his voice had a hint of irritation behind it. "First thing, is about the villain attack involving you two and Iida." They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, we would like more details on the incident, if you two would be able to …" Tsukauchi spoke in a very calm and professional manner. "Young lady, may I hear from you first? And I do have to record this if you are alright with that. It is solely for evidence against your attacker." His voice was resonating with years of experience and comforting victims.

Momo quickly spoke up, though her voice was soft as she was pulling the memory of the attack to the front of her mind, "It was Minoru Mineta who attacked us, but at first it was hard to tell who he was. He wore all black and had a white mask with a purple marking." She paused a bit to look forward a bit. "His quirk had more abilities than what was listed and known, he is able to clone himself from his hair."

"Did he mention anything about an organization, The Brotherhood?" Tsukauchi asked once she was done.

"He didn't but he did say something about a guy named "Father" and that he needed me alive, but then Iida and Midoriya showed up." She swallowed as the memory of Izuku slamming Mineta down onto the ground rushed into her mind. "It was a quick fight, but at the end who we thought was him was just his clone."

"It's okay, you did well. We have Iida's statement and he was very thorough in his statement. Thank you, Mrs. Yaoyorozu …" He continued to take notes for the file.

"You don't have to worry about Mineta at the moment. It seems everything in his dorm room is gone and there is no one at his listed address in the school's files." Aizawa clarified for the two teens.

"Yes, and we already formally expelled him and took him out of the school's data base. We will increase security and change many of the things we will do for the better." Nezu calming spoke as he placed his tea down. "With that being said, Midoriya …" Nezu looked right at the teen, Izuku stiffened immediately at the attention. "We have something more serious to discuss with you, do you with for Yaoyorozu to be here or would you like some privacy?"

Without any hesitation he spoke, "No, I want her here, if you have anything to tell me …" He looked over the group sitting around them, "I will tell her. So, it's fine if she is here." Momo turned to look at him, and couldn't help but to let a smile softly appear on her lips. She wanted to reach out and grab his hand so badly, but it would have to wait until later.

"Very well, Midoriya you will not be attending U.A. anymore …" Aizawa's voice was lingering in the air causing both teens to be flushed with both fear and anger, but neither left their seats. "Midoriya you will be a pro hero starting today …" His teacher gave his trademark smirk.

"Wait! What?" Both Momo and Izuku yelled out in unison. It was definitely a twist in what they were expecting.

"It is exactly as Mr. Aizawa said, sorry my name is Hoto Chitsujo, one of the senior officers at the Hero Commission." He took in a deep breath, "We believe you are more than ready Midoriya, in addition the school agrees as well. Your academics are ahead of the class." He got up from his seat to walk over to Midoriya. He pulled out what looked like a Formal Hero License. "This is for you, and you will be under Gang Orca's Agency, that is if you accept his offer."

Izuku looked over to the pro hero who hasn't said much the whole time but had an eye on him. He looked over to Momo, she wasn't showing any signs of worry at the moment either. It seemed everyone was waiting on his response. He should do it, but was he ready? He didn't think so yet, he was just climbing back out of a deep hole. He looked up at the man in front of him and took the license. "I will, I accept."

"Great to hear pup. After training you will be a pro." Gang Orca rose from his seat to walk over to Midoriya to offer his hand in a formal shake on the agreement. Izuku offered his hand as well with a nervous smile. "Good I will be waiting for you tomorrow at the airport 7am sharp, be there …"

"Y-Yes sir…" Was all he could muster at the moment. He quickly sat back down. Too much emotions were going on in him right now. Was he supposed to be excited and happy, or was he supposed to nervous and reject it? It was a little intense for him. He felt he hasn't worked hard enough for it.

"Do you need any help cleaning out your dorm room Midoriya?" Aizawa asked in a bit of a softer tone. Giving a bit of surprise look on both the teens' faces. But he had a sincere look on his face when he said it.

"Ah … no sir … most of what I had is already packed up for the six months. I should be fine with the rest. Thank you, sir." Izuku scratched the back of his head. He was speaking the truth, he didn't have much in there. Once All Might passed and the wave of depression, he had most of last year he cleared most of it out to begin with.

"Whatever, kid …" Aizawa waved him off as he exited the room. It was definitely going to be an interesting next semester for everyone.

[ A ]

Sarubatore was sitting in his private office staring out the window. He knew they were on the move, but how could he say any more without dragging his family into this. But he already involved them, he didn't think he was going to get so attached to the concepts of a family. Sometimes he cursed his choice in life and he could never forget that day.

_{Flashback}_

_ They have been trying for the better part of a decade to conceive a child. Nothing seemed to be working and despite all of their wealth a child of their own was just out of reach. He fell back into his office chair, coming back to work after another failed fertility treatment session with his wife. She was getting harder and harder to console after each failed attempt. _

_ He looked on his desk to see a folded piece of paper he was sure wasn't there earlier. One of his employees must have left it for him. Opening it he saw just a telephone number and a brief message. "We can help you, call this number." At first, he didn't know what to think of it, after all it wasn't a secret to his staff about him and his wife trying to have children. He turned to the window to look out upon the city. He was at the end of his rope, he wanted to do something, anything to help his wife. _

_ She always had a cheerful demeanor towards her, but lately with every attempt at having children fail he could see some of the sadness enter her. She does her best to push it away, but when he sees her by herself it becomes clear she is feeling the despair of not producing a child for him. He decided that he should call the number at least see what this person has to offer. He would be lying to himself if he wasn't feeling some of the frustration as well. He quickly dialed the number and waited for the response on the other side. _

_ "Hello …"_

_ "Ah … I'm very glad to see you called Mr. Yaoyorozu …" The voice was very deep, almost divine in its tone but also seem to carry a menacing weight to it. He was sure if he should continue, but if he had the ability to grant them a child and wipe away his wife's depression then he will do it no matter the cost. _

_ "Yes … I received your message. You said that you can help, but the message was brief. So, what is it that you can help me with?" He tried to hide his nervousness that he was feeling from just the man's voice on the other side of the line. _

_ "Why I just heard you and your wife's troubles in starting a family. I can help you, however," There was a pause on the line leading into a brief eerie silence. "There is something you need to do for me …"_

_ "And what would that be?" He was curious as what this man had to offer but more so in what he was going to demand of him._

_ "Meet me at 23:00 at the location I will send you …" The line hung up. He was confused a bit but then his cellphone went off with a notification. He was hesitant to look at it, he also didn't know how he got his private number. Should he meet the guy? The message said to come alone, he wasn't sure about that either._

_{Present}_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his secretary walking into his office. She has been working for him for a number of years and always was a reliable and loyal to his family. She knew more about his unique situation the most. "Good morning, Toshiue …"

"Good morning sir, I have your agenda here for today." She placed the stack of files down on his desk with a cup of black tea he usually enjoyed with the morning paperwork.

"Ah, thank you as always …" He took deep breath in as he shuffled the papers. "Toshiue, could you give me a bit of privacy? I need some time to look over everything …" He took a sip of the tea on his desk.

"Yes … as you wish sir …" She quickly exited to leave him to his thoughts again.

_{Flashback}_

_ He arrived at the meeting place, alone and a bit worried. It was a good thing he had some mastery of his quirk so he had some way of protecting himself. As he approached the building it was clear that the warehouse was not in use and hasn't been in a long time. He slowly walked into the building, carefully opening the doors. He couldn't see much with the lack of light and for it being so late at night. He clenched his fists as he made his way into the center of the room. There were only a few moments of silence before he heard a voice filling the air. _

_ "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Yaoyorozu …" Suddenly there was a very dim light and he could see the man's face but nothing more than the eyes. The eyes were out of mythology, it was a hard color to describe. He couldn't take his eyes off of him at first. There was a weird sensation he was feeling, like he was a small creature that was trying to flee but knew it was done for. _

_ "I came to see what you have to offer, and to see what it is that you request of me." He placed his hands in his pockets. He could feel his palms getting sweaty from just being in this man's presence. It took him awhile to realize that there was a woman standing next to him. She was about average height and dressed as though she was doctor. _

_ "I know of your desire for a child, and I can help you with that. However, you will have to work for me …" Now that he had a better view with a bit more lit up, he could see the man was quite tall as he was in a sitting position in a large chair dwarfing the woman next to him. "First the child I will give you will also be of great concern for me." _

_ He swallowed to clear his throat, it was hard to speak at the moment. "That sounds like I am being used …" He was quickly cut off by the woman's voice. _

_ "Father is offering you a child that will be endowed with great power, you will take care if this child until the time it's services are needed." Her voice had a very professional tone to it but it also held a certain level of annoyance with him as well. They were attacking him at his weakest, how could he not take their offer?_

_ "If I do this, then why do you need to have me return the favor. Wouldn't raising the child be the favor?" He heard a deep chuckle come from the man. _

_ "My what vigor, but do you really think you can get something without a cost?" The man was staring him down with a stern look in his eyes. "In exchange for the gift of a child, you will become my pride…"_

_ "Become your pride?" He was really confused, he was tempted with agreeing to the terms of this arrangement but at the same time he wanted to flee immediately. But the way they spoke sounded like they were sure they could give him and his wife what they prayed for as well as he was getting the feeling that he was going to be able to refuse him without a huge cost to him. _

_ "Yes, you will receive part of my power …" The voice did not change in its tone. _

_ "Then …" He was still hesitant but he knew he was going to have to accept the offer. "I will accept your …" The man seated before was quickly in a blink of an eye was standing before with a massive figure. _

_ "Excellent!" The voice tone changed and his hand reached over to cover his face. He froze instantly and felt a surge of power coursing into him with immense pain following it. But this was something he was going to do for his wife. _

_{Present}_

He opened his eyes and stares at the reports in front of him. He felt it was coming time for Father to collect on his end. He didn't think his decision all the way through at the time those many years ago. Momo became their pride and joy, his wife was unbelievably happy once she was born. To Anjera it was like she was given a miracle, and as Momo grew up he was so happy to show this young child all the love he could give. He had to protect her, and he knew full well the consequences of betraying Father, but he was going to give up the family had.

[ A ]

He dropped the last box in his home. His dorm room was now officially cleared out. He had an official Hero license; all the necessary paperwork was all taken care of. He turned to head back to the living room. Momo was there, stretching her hands in the air. It was clear she didn't do a whole lot of lifting so helping with bringing some of the lighter boxes up the floors to his home proved to be a bit too much for her. Though, she will never admit her struggles with it.

Her hair and face were glistening with the sweat from helping him move everything, her ponytail was a bit a frayed from wiping the sweat away. Once she opened eyes, she looked right at him with a big smile, even now he could only see her as the most beautiful being in the world. He was too entranced to talk at the moment, all he could do was stare her way.

"Got something on your mind Izu?" She took a few steps closer to him while reaching out her hands. He quickly pulled her in closer to him.

"Well … yeah, a lot on my mind …" He closed his eyes to let out a breath, "Thank you for helping, though you didn't have to, I could have gotten it myself …" She kissed him interrupting his words. She pulled away just as quickly with a giggle escaping her. The salty taste of their lips joining was filling his mouth.

"You're welcome Izuku," She then pinched her noise with a laugh, "You should take a shower first before, "She looked herself over, "I guess I should take a shower too … why don't you go first, I to get my clothes ready first." She went to her back which hand everything she needed. She was always prepared and planned for anything, he was amazed she even had time to grab some of her things while they were packing his.

"Sure, Momo … it won't take me long …" He walked off to his room to toss his shirt into the dirt pile along with his pants. His body was protesting from all the work from moving everything, the warm water will do his muscles some good. Turning on the water and waiting for the shower to get to the right temperature. Took the time to brush his teeth and look himself over in the mirror. He felt like he was getting smaller for some reason. He wasn't working out enough in his mind, though he was sure he wasn't losing any muscle mass but it was hard to say.

The water finally reached the right temperature and he slipped in to let the warm water run over his body. The soft sound of the water was calming and clearing his mind, his body started feel better too. He suddenly felt a sensation of clarity, like he finally found what he was supposed to do. He was going to train as hard as he could, get as strong as he could, keep taking steps forward toward his dream. His journey was a surreal one, he never in a million years would have thought that he would be here with the powers he had, nor did he think a woman would be here with him.

He started to lather a rag with soap. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Momo had gotten in with him. He felt he hands reach around him snapping him out of his trance. He let out a breath as his cheeks reddened a bit from her touch and the hot water running over him. His hair was matted down with all the water half covering his face. He slowly turned around as she pulled the rag and soup out of his hands.

"Relax, let me help you …" He watched as she was looking him over, her eyes were tracing the water as it fell over his muscles and he could see she was becoming flustered too. Even with all they shared, looking at each other's bodies still had an effect on them.

Before she could start, He pulled her close to him, allowing the water to start to cover her as well. He watched as the water flowed down each of her curves. Her skin was too pure to look at, as he ran his hands up her arms to settle on her shoulders. His callous hands ran over her smaller shoulders feeling out each line. He had to lean in and kiss her again, he was starting to feel the pressure in his groin again. He put more passion into the kiss not letting either of them get a breath for a moment.

Once he pulled away, he started kissing down her neck line, "Izuku!" She shuttered under his touch as she called his name. He only stopped to look back into her eyes. She was really pink in the cheeks now. "Lets …" She was stumbling on her words again, she was too focused on him at the moment. "Let's just finish the shower …" He let his hands roam further south fall over her chest, allowing a finger to rub against her nipples. He watched her let out another gasp and let her body rub against his. "Turn around Izu …"

He did as he was told and felt the rag rest against his back as she started to scrub up and down. He let of a bit of a sigh and grabbed the shampoo to start on his air. His heart was racing like it was ready to burst out of his chest. He couldn't believe that this was happening, He used to overhear Kaminari talk about this type of thing before, but to be living it was a little surreal. He let the water rinse out the shampoo and cleaned off his face a bit. He felt her hands grab his waist to gently turn him back around to face her. "Here let me help you …" He smiled as he took the rag out of her hand.

They switched places and started to scrub her shoulders and move downwards paying careful attention to every detail on her body. He looked up at her as he was working his way down. She looked like she was ready for something else other than a shower. He could help but to chuckle, she quickly crossed her arms and started to look away, "W-What's so funny …"

He rose back up to her and pushed her back a little bit to be covered by the stream of water. "Oh … nothing …" He leaned into kiss her again and listened to her breath escape. "We have all day love …" He pulled her into an embrace letting his hands rinse away the leftover suds on her back. The water was starting to go lukewarm after the time they were in there. He turned it off the water as she grabbed the towels, she rested on the sink counter.

They were wiping each other down, she was doing her best to hold it all in at the moment. Izuku figured the rest of the day would be a good day to tease her a bit. Her cheeks were a little red as he wiped the stray beads of water off her. "How about we get something to eat, I'm sure you'll like it." He smiled down to her.

She let out a deep breath from her nose, "Okay …" She puffed out her cheek in her classic pout. but her stomach betrayed her. "Where would you like go … oh wait I know how about Shogun's, plus we can spend some time in the downtown area!" Her bounciness was in full swing all of a sudden and he couldn't help but to join in, it was rather infectious.

"I'm down for that! I never been there before too." His grin flashed on his faced almost like it did the first time he entered U.A. Slowly but surely, he was returning to his old self.

[ A ]

Tsukauchi entered into his office and placed the file case on his desk. He slumped down into his chair, he felt he was no better off than were he started. Getting more information on the Brotherhood is proving frustrating. He still had to wait on approval from his superiors to gain access to the secured files in the archives. He only had one other option and that is to start interrogating captured villains. It was a tough place to go but it was something he could do in the meantime.

He should call the Yaoyorozus in regards to the new information on the case, but it wasn't of any significance really. They knew who was the suspect but they had no leads on the whereabouts of the individual. And to top it off, the suspect was the traitor in the school that they were trying hard to find over the years. Though the League of Villains went a little quiet, still things were beginning to stir in the underground. "Where should I begin, too much of everything is starting to run together …"

He got up and went to the coffee maker on the desk opposite of him. While prepping his coffee his thoughts were everywhere. Was he kept circling back to was that Momo Yaoyorozu was at the center of everything, and by default Izuku Midoriya was there along with them. Each villain seemed to be focused capturing the young lady and not focused on harming her with the exception of the Sosuke Kirainahito.

His eye widened as his mind had an epiphany, they had Kirainahito in custody. He rushed back to his desk rifling through all the paperwork looking for the one file about that particular suspect. Finally grabbing he opened and he couldn't believe how he could have forgotten, he needed to question him again. The sinking feeling that everything was tying together in a very sinister manner was filling his gut.

When He flipped the file open, he quickly got the location of where he was being held for his trial. He was being processed for both his recent crimes as well as a previous case that was still within the statute of limitations. He had to get more information out of the criminal. He didn't before due to just thinking it was just a normal crime of an individual breaking the quirk regulation laws. It was going to be a long day.

[ A ]

The evening was starting to set in, people were starting to clear out and start heading back home from a day of work. Momo was walking beside Izuku, holding his hand. Despite the brisk winter air, she felt the warmth swirl around her. She felt like she could do with a jacket today. He looked like he had fun at the restaurant, she was glad she was able to bring him someplace new.

She kept her eye on him and the more she looked the more she could have sworn he was glowing. She forgot about the world around her, all that mattered was him being next to her. She was going to miss this when he left for his training. She took a step closer to lean into his shoulder taking in his scent again. She couldn't get enough of that unique earth scent of his. She could find him in crowd just by his smell. She stayed focused on looking forward, it was the evening rush with people heading out and those leaving work to go home. Even wearing a full coat, she couldn't hide her figure that well. The glares being sent her way by a few men where a bit much today, but they didn't last long once they got a good look at Izuku beside her.

He was oblivious to everything right now, but she started to notice women did the same to him. Constant side glances and stares, she never noticed that women did that, did she do that to him the past few years? The looks of women towards him was worse than the men looking at her. Kyoka would find this rather amusing but she didn't, and she in turn just held his arm tighter causing he to take notice of her.

When he looked down, he saw he face with an expression that he hasn't really seen before. Her eyes were darting around a bit causing him to see what she was looking at. He started to blush a little once he realized the women around them were looking at them very discretely. "Momo … are you staring back at them?"

She snapped out of it. She looked over to him, she couldn't blame the women for staring him down. His face was developing into strong lines, his eyes were beyond gorgeous, and even with his jacket she could still see some of the definition of his body. She wished he would stop thinking of himself as just another plain guy. He was so much more than that, and to add on to it he has his charming personality, his wiliness to help out other, his kind soul, and his intelligence. She could help to let a giggle and smile come out as she remembered Ashido's rant about how looks and intelligence are hard to find together in one guy.

"A-Ah … well, I wasn't …" She looked away again trying to find the words again, she was too busy being lost in her thoughts. "I guess I was … I don't know how you do it when other men stare at me. When I see other women looking at you it bothers me a little." She felt him chuckle and then it turned into laugh as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Well I guess so, I just look at it as you're with me and not them. Besides, I can't really stop them from looking so I just focus on you." He stopped to pull her in for a kiss, it was soft and gentle. She barely felt his lips on hers until she returned the kiss. She swore she could feel everything he was feeling in that one kiss, it was astonishing how soft and yet passionate it was.

She heard some chatter around them as she broke away from him. A new shade of pink filled her face, she couldn't look around anymore. She was too embarrassed at the moment, all she could do was squeeze into his chest hoping the moment pass quickly. She felt him chuckle, the deep vibration pulling her out of her daze a bit. "See now everyone knows we belong to each other …"

"Izuku …" Then she heard a familiar voice call to her pulling her attention away from him. She looked behind her to see her best friend Kyoka as well as Ashido and Hagakure behind her. "Oh hey, Kyoka …" She tried to get out a greeting.

"Hey guys! Want to join us? We are heading downtown for the night!" Ashido's grin was really wide after catching the two of them sharing a moment together. She didn't know if she should say yes, part of her wanted to just be her and Izuku by themselves, but they were also her friends and their classmates. She looked over to Izuku seeing if he would give a response first.

"Sure, we were heading that way already!" He looked over to her, "Is that okay with you Momo?" He was scratching the back of head nervously.

"Sure Izuku! They are our friends." She practically jumped over to Jiro. "Let's go!" It was a little bit of a walk and being with a group for bit wouldn't be too bad. She was going to feel a little bad for abandoning him but then Kaminari and Sero bolted to his side. It looks like he wasn't the only one dragged into this impromptu group.

"Don't worry those guys can keep Midoriya company …" Jiro pointed back smugly with her trademark smirk on her face. "Let's go, we still have a way to go …" Momo just fell into line, it was like a normal day all of a sudden, she couldn't help no to fall into her bouncy routine as well.

"So, what brought you guys together here?" She asked casually, she was actually curious too.

"Oh well, Kaminari and I were just sort of … hanging out and decided to go spend the night at the downtown area …" Jiro was getting a little nervous but didn't want to leave her friend out of the loop.

"Yeah, same here! We just happened to meet along the way." Ashido practically jumping with joy. She truly loved group gatherings.

"Oh, I see, I guess Izuku and I are just following the trend then," She found it adorable that they were unknowingly doing the same thing at the same time. She giggled and looked back to Izuku who looked like he was in full conversation with two guys with him. They locked eyes for a second and she gave him I'm sorry look but still had a smile on her face. He just smiled back.

"So, what where you planning on doing in the downtown area?" Jiro asked her.

"Oh, well … nothing really just walking around and checking the sights…" She really wasn't sure, she just wanted more time with Izuku that was all that was on her mind. She looked over to her friend to see anticipation on their faces.

"You know, we could hit up the amusement park by Dagobah Beach. It's still in the downtown area, what does everyone say?" Hagakure offered to the group.

"That sounds like an awesome idea!" Ashido cheered on. Momo thought that would be a good idea. She has never really been to anything like that before.

"That sounds wonderful, I've never been." Her and all the girls quickly turned to the guys behind them. "What do you say Izuku?" They all paused and looked at each other.

"Yeah that sounds fun! I've never been, let's go!" His arm shot up in the air with a fist. He really was excited to go, but did he not go the amusement park before? Maybe it was just another thing they had in common despite coming from different worlds.

"Wait, Midoriya you've never been?" Kaminari quickly asked with a somewhat baffled look on him.

"W-Well … yeah … Never had my dad around and my mom did her best but it was just something we couldn't afford to do …" His words hit everyone's hearts. He never really talked about his past until now, he never went because he never had the opportunity, while she never went because her parents never took her. Everyone one in the group was a little shocked at his words and a bit of a solemn air filled around them. She grabbed his hand and pulled it toward her.

"Izuku, let's go. It's something we both can try." She smiled as she looked at him. She didn't want any of the dark thoughts about his past to come up, especially since this in the last night they get to share with each other for several months.

"Yeah, let's go Momo." He just smiled as he stepped forward.

"OMG! You two are too much, I'm going to get diabetes from all the sweetness!" Hagakure shouted out. The whole group started walking off. Momo stayed by Izuku's side as she continued chatting with her friends. He was quiet but he wasn't sinking into himself. He was probably just a little nervous about going to place he had never been. Despite everything with Izuku leaving, she was in a state of bliss, she wanted to save every moment tonight.

[ A ]

It was getting late and Sarubatore was still having restless thoughts. He for some reason wanted to relive all the memories he had of his daughter. He was alone in his office as his staff have long retired for the day. He was going to have to tell Anjera everything, Father was going to make his move soon. All the previous attacks were merely just to test the waters. He also knew Father would come for him soon. If he could grab her directly then he will come to him to acquire the child.

His keen intellect knew Father still had some time to claim the creation quirk he had bestowed on his daughter. What Momo has was only half her power, it broken up long before. The destruction part formed into a new quirk and given to his partner. He never met the other man but just judging by the tone of voice he had hear those many years ago it was that of the same man who is Midoriya's biological father, All for One.

His mind flew back to that day, then back to the present. He quickly realized something, the leader of the League of Villains must be the one who bears the other half of the quirk. Yes, his daughter was carrying a broken primordial quirk.

_{Flashback}_

_ He was in a room the lady from the first time he met this Father individual. It has been many months since that first meeting and at first, he couldn't believe what had happened. The power he received was tremendous enhancing his own quirk but also giving me some augmented abilities. It was hard to explain at first until his started using his quirk. His quirk wasn't flashy at all, he simply could expand his brain to use its full capacity but with the power of pride in him the changes from his quirk were permanent. Allowing him to continue to increase his already great depth of knowledge. _

_ He looked over to the woman who was busy at the counter completing various tasks all of which he didn't know what she was doing. He didn't know her name either, they always referred to each other as the name tied to the powers they embody. He only ever called the woman by Envy. _

_ "What does Father have planned for this child?" He decided to break the silence in the air. She didn't respond right away, he couldn't tell if she was ignoring him or was taking her time to decided what to tell him. He figured he was not in a position to argue with them, however, the child now growing inside his wife's womb was a human baby, wasn't it?_

_ "Why so many questions? We are gifting you with a child and family, what does it matter what the child's purpose is?" She nonchalantly replied without turning around. _

_ "If this child was so important to your plans, why couldn't you carry it to term?" He was quick to ask but had a gut feeling that there was deeper meaning to all of this. _

_ "Because it has to be your wife. The child to put it plainly is an artificial human, designed based off you and your wife's DNA mixed with genome of the Ancients completing the first part of the primordial quirk."_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?" He was really confused now, who the hell are the Ancients?_

_ "The child was given a primordial quirk but only half of it. Father intends for the child to make a very important item in the future for us, and the child has to be tied to this plane of existence to do so …" She finally turned from her work to look him in the eyes. "The reason why I cannot fulfill this role is that I have another role in the grand plan of Father's. We all made a sacrifice for the power bestowed to us, yours is to have a family and know it will be taken away …" _

_ This was not a good idea to get involved with these people, and as soon as the child was born, he was going to start dig up what he can on this Father individual. He owes it to his wife and the new life that will be coming into this world. _

_{Present}_

All he could think was that he was a stupid man, trying to strive for something that may not have ever been intended for him to have to begin with. He found a ton of information on these being the Ancients over the many years. They were the first quirk users in humanity, but it was deeper than that. There was something he was missing over the years, he made sure all of Momo's medical files were kept private and done with a doctor on his payroll. Envy was right, they wrapped into her DNA a strain of Ancient DNA.

Momo was for the most an ordinary human girl with a quirk. When her quirk manifested there was none like it in the history of known quirks. Luckily the quirk commission wrote it off as a unique mutation. He studied the little physical information he had gathered and went everywhere across the earth looking for any sign of these Ancients. However, any historical data he could gather didn't really help that much.

But now there was Midoriya, who had more than half his DNA sharing the many of the same markers as Momo's single strain of Ancient DNA. Once they begin studying the information of the six months training with him. Just the preliminary data they did gather was extraordinary. Izuku Midoriya was half human and half Ancient, and that lead to the conclusion that the man called All for One is a full-fledged Ancient. This is why he immediately scooped up Erikku Iyasu so fast. He couldn't let this get out just yet. Something was being planned around both of these two teens, he may not be strong enough to stop it, but he was damn sure going to protect his family with everything he had.

[ A ]

Tsukauchi reached the Tartarus Prison facility. He was lucky to get a warrant on such quick notice to be able to talk to Kirainahito. He had to keep the questions brief and concise, he was only allotted a certain amount of time with the young man. Despite the quirk suppression drugs and high security measures he is still treated as a high priority threat. He was going to have an escort to the holding cell to ensure nothing happens.

Much of Kirainahito's quirk is still unknown. All they have to go by is that he can overpower an individual's will hence the rape case that is also being held against him. It wasn't a long walk to the holding cell for Kirainahito and once in there only a large glass window separated him from the criminal. As he got closer to the seat, he could see the cold eyes of the villain. To put it frankly he looked pissed.

"Good evening, Sosuke Kirainahito …" He greeted the prisoner.

"What the hell do you want?" Sosuke bellowed out in an annoyed tone. It was clear he was feeling a little slighted.

"Very well, let's get down to business. What is the Brotherhood?" He asked a broad question first. He was met with a moment of silence before the villain decided to respond.

"What do you **think** it is?" A blunt answer was given.

"Well, from what I could gather, it's been around for quite some time. I was hoping you could fill me in on some of the details. In exchange, I might be able to lessen your sentence." He didn't like using this ploy but maybe offering a carrot will help get this man to talk.

"Hmph … if you know that then you know more than me."

"Then answer this for me, why is Momo Yaoyorozu important to the Brotherhood?" He had to get him to start talking.

"Look, I don't know more than I was told to fetch her and that she is to make something for the Brotherhood. And after it was done, she was going to be all mine …" Sosuke's voice turned a little more malice in it. This guy was really focused on getting to this girl. It was almost like he was mentally driven to get her.

"Why are you so focused on her?" He started to have a look of disgust towards the villain behind the glass.

"Ha! Because I am Greed …"

[ A ]

The night was coming in fast, and Momo was enjoying every minute she was sharing with Izuku. Their friends have left them to be alone to their own devices. They must have tried every ride, done every booth that there was, and they must have tried every single pastry and sweet they could find, well it was mostly her doing the sweets. She looked over to steal a glance at him, despite the darkness of the night it was like he was glowing to her.

She would look his way the whole night, even when the group was divided for a bit, she would still find him and take a few glances of him. Even now she was still stealing a few glances with him next to her. She couldn't even hide her happiness now if she even tried, it was just overflowing from her. He was still munching on their latest find, she couldn't help but to think of a chipmunk as he had his cheek puffed out. A giggle finally let loose from her grabbing his attention.

"What's so funny?" He still had a mouth full as he spoke making it worse as she tried to cover her mouth to prevent it from turning into full on laughter. His confused looked didn't help either. She moved a little closer to him wrapping her arm around his free one.

"You're just too adorable …" She let out a content sigh feeling like this sense of normalcy. It was a beautiful feeling, she just wished this day, this moment could go on forever. They continued to walk a bit more, there wasn't much more to do and it was already starting to get late in the evening. The air was getting a bit cooler as they continued on. She saw all the families around them and couldn't help but to linger on them. Everyone seemed happy together, her cheeks suddenly started to feel a little flushed. A mental image of a miniature Izuku in her arms was quickly brought into her mind.

She looked back to him, she could see a long future with him suddenly. It was a clear as day to her. She just wanted him by her always, it was a strong pulse with in her. She felt even if he was separated from her that she would be able still be connected. "Do you want to do anything else tonight?" She was hoping he would answer in a certain way.

"Well … how about we head back and maybe watch a movie?" He paused in steps as they were exiting the park to look over and see a corner convenience store. "First let me get something to drink first, I don't know how you can eat so much sweet stuff without needing a drink." He stuck out his tongue as if hi pallet was saturated with all the sugar from everything they ate.

"I don't know, I guess it's not so bad for me." She pulled him a long first. Since he said something now, she did want something to drink as well. "But I want to get a few things too." She walked along his left side first but once she saw a group of young men, she suddenly moved to his right side trying to shield herself from their view but It was a little too late. No matter how hard she tried she still gained looks, she was used to it but it was still infuriating. She wasn't even wearing anything that made her stand out, she always dressed as conservatively as possible.

He looked over as she switched sides, despite her being an aspiring hero and all the years of combat training she was still uncomfortable with unwanted gazes. He looked back up to see small crowd of young men across the way, his face flashed an annoyed look to them. He wrapped his arm around her waist and just looked forward smiling.

She was quickly pulled in close to him, she turned a faint flush of pink on her cheeks from the sudden action. She looked over to him to see he was just looking forward and ignoring them as they entered the store. "T-Thank you, Izuku." She felt another warm wave flow through her body, he keeps showing her these small gestures and it was like he was adding to an inner fire she had.

"You don't have to thank me, it bothers me too, but you can't lock someone up for looking. As long as they don't act …" Just as he finished those words, she saw a couple of them walk into the store. She stiffened quickly as she saw them but was trying hard not to show it. She really didn't want a fight to happen right now. She thought maybe they would leave if she stayed glued to Izuku's side. Izuku kept his calm through everything despite knowing as well that the group came in with them.

She made sure he was always behind her, and he seemed to always pick up on her cues without her even saying anything. She had to admire how calm he was, she couldn't help but to let a smile grace her lips as he was acting as her pillar of stability at the moment. Whenever she read those romance novels and mangas over the years she always wondered what that feeling of security was. Today she got a full dose of it, and it was more than what she had ever imagined it would be. She can fully protect herself but knowing he was there doing those little subtle things was just a wonderful warm feeling filling her.

She leaned down to get a drink out of the cooler, _"why does the one I want have to be at the bottom?"_ She looked over the other choices to see if there was something Izuku would like, but there were too many to pick from. "Izuku, which one would you like?"

He reached over her to the top rack to pull a vitamin water out, "This one will do …" She quickly grabbed it from him before he could object to her. He raised an eye brow at her and blinked a few times.

"Let me get this for you … I-Is there anything else you want …" Her words were cut off when he captured her lips with his. She could feel her ears reddening and all she could do was freeze in place. He pulled her into him as close as he could. All she could do was surrender into him and take in the feeling of his lips on hers. When he finally pulled away to let both of them catch a breath, he had that smile on his face that she couldn't ever resist. "Izu …" She took another breath in, "Izuku … you really are … too much …"

"Momo …" He spoke her name with a soft chuckle, "all I need is you tonight." Mental images of him from last night flashed before her eyes and suddenly she felt her cheeks redden all over again. She tried her best to keep her composer, if he keeps going like this she doesn't know if she will hold back. She had to take another breath in and instinctively started to fan herself in effort to cool herself down.

"Izu … can we wait until we get to your home?" She couldn't make eye contact with him anymore. Just looking into his eyes was getting to be too much for her. "I-I … I don't think I need anything else either…"

"Sure, Momo … lets go …" The group of young men were gone, they must have left some time ago. She felt a little better now that there was no one here but the two of them. Once they exited out back into the cold evening air her nerves were getting to her again. She couldn't steer her mind from him and thoughts of his hands all over her. It was going to be a long trip back to his place tonight.

[Author Notes]

Sorry for the long chapter, hope this one wasn't too boring for everyone. I decided to post a chapter every week either on Thursday or Friday

Support the official release!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: It's Just Good Bye, Ne

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Just Good Bye, Never Farwell**

It was the early morning and Izuku was the first to wake. He looked around his room still seeing the dark skies, the sun has yet to rise. He looked over to his alarm clock to see it was four in the morning, he had only a few hours to get ready and head out. He was going to move but felt a weight on his chest. Momo was lying on top of him, her head was resting on his chest and he could feel her soft breath exhaling onto his chest. She was warm and comforting almost like a wool blanket on a cold day during a snow storm. He didn't want to leave her, he didn't want to move her, but he had to. Today was the day he would have to leave her and go months without seeing her.

Just the thought alone sent an uncomfortable shiver through his body. He knew this was something important to his future and if he casted it away for her sake he knew she would be disappointed with him. As carefully as he could he pushed her aside and gently let her down on the bed so he could get up. There wasn't really enough time for a full workout so he should just take a shower and start to get ready. He didn't know where they were taking him, but he had a feeling it was going to be a long journey.

He made his way into the shower turning on the hot water and letting it get to the right temperature. His movements were slow and staggered, it was like it he was trying to slow every moment down and stretch his time he had left with Momo. It was irrational, he knew he was going to be back, it was irrational to think anything would change, but his mind couldn't stop thinking of the what ifs. He let out a sigh as if he was frustrated with himself and stepped into the stream of water. He didn't really do much yet, just stood under the water to let it flow over him.

He tilted his head back and cracked his neck a bit. He was too deep in his thoughts to realize anything around him. He kept thinking about how this would affect Momo, what would she do? Could he blame her if she became distant when he got back? No matter how much he tried not to think about it his mind would flash images of her with someone else in their class. He ran his hands through his hair slowly, letting the water slowly soak into the dark green strands. He felts a set of hands slowly wrap around his torso causing him to stiffen out of his thoughts. He didn't say anything and just stood still soaking in the touch.

"Izu, are you okay?" Her voice sounded a little hoarse, she must have woken up after he left and drowned herself in her own thoughts. He didn't turn just yet, but instead grabbed a rag and the soap bar to start lathering it with the water.

"Yeah … I'm fine …" He really wasn't but he couldn't let those thoughts of his rule this moment. Instead he should just focus on the moment, the time he had with her right now. He turned around in her arms and wrapped his around hers to spin her under the water. She flinched from the sudden stream of water now pouring over her. He just started to rub the cloth over her shoulders, slowly massaging her skin as he moved along. He must've had downcast look on his face as he poured his eyes over her. It was like this was going to be the last time he got to see her.

"Izu …" He heard her voice as he went lower and lower on her body reaching her waist. He kneeled down still not saying anything as he continued on. He felt her hands move to his hair, she must have grabbed his shampoo as he felt something was added to his hair. Her hands just worked their way through each lock of hair. She only stopped when he lifted himself back to his feet. "Here, let me wash you now …" She turned them again until he was under the shower.

He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he didn't feel her pressing the wash cloth on him until he felt a hand grab his manhood and start to rub it slowly at first. He had his eyes closed and could only focus on her touch. It was heating his core as the warm water and her soft hands where working their skills on him. When he opened his eyes, she was right there looking into his. He was instantly lost in those dark eyes, he could see her irises dilate as she was watching his reactions to her. He felt her hand pick up pace as he felt himself get harder in her grasp.

He leaned to take her lips in his and return her motions to her, placing a hand on her sex to slowly start rubbing. He heard a muffled moan in between their kisses as he continued matching her pace. "Mo …" He wanted to call her name but his voice failed him as she leaned into him moving her mouth to his neck. He wrapped his free hand around her back to lead down to her butt to give it a squeeze making her let out another moan.

He pushed a finger inside her and increased the pace to a much faster one. He pushed in as far as he could bending and twisting as much as he could. "Izu … don't …" He felt her twitch and convulse in his arms, causing him to continue with renewed passion. He could feel she reached her release, she let go of his shaft to take in her own orgasm. He wasn't going to let her break for too long, he swung her to the wall.

He was so close it was painful for him, each throb reminding him of his own desire for her. Her skin was flush with a pink hue all over it, shining through her perfect porcelain skin. He slowly lifted her up a bit and rushed his entranced into her. He let her take in the sudden fullness for a moment. She was panting hard and just him pushing inside her was making her start again. He pressed his lips to her and pushed with another hard thrust. He could hear the sounds of their bodies pushing together with each motion. He felt her breasts flow with the motions of each thrust against his chest. He heard her staggered breath hitch and break with each kiss, with each motion.

He couldn't hold it anymore and with one final push he went as deep as he could letting her warmth bring him to his release as she rode the second wave of hers. He felt her twitch and he felt her walls spasm with each jerk of her body. It took them a bit to settle down from their shared ride. The warm water was till covering them as he looked onto her. She still had her eyes closed as she slowly moved her arms up his back letting her hands trace his muscles along the way. It was like she was trying to carve this moment into her memory.

"Izu … I think you are going to have to carry me out …" She had a smile as she spoke. He watched her let out one final gasp as he slowly pulled out of her. This time she opened her eyes to look at him with a half-lidded look. "Now you have something to look forward to coming back to …"

"Momo … you given me more than enough reason to come back already …" He let the water wash over them a bit longer before shutting it off. She was right, he was going to have to remember this keep him going over the next few months.

[ A ]

Sarubatore was closely coming to the realization that he needed to tell Anjera and Momo what was going on with the Brotherhood, he knew he would have to shed light on his part in this grand scheme of things. He hasn't spoken a word to Father of his intentions, however, he hasn't heard from him in years. The last time was before Momo had the incident with that criminal Kirainahito. But he knew there will be a day when Father comes to approach him.

He had a massive fortune, and he had power to bend the world the way he wanted, but did Father have members of the Brotherhood hidden in the many parts of society? There wasn't a lot of people he could trust at the moment. He only could really trust those he had worked with over the years and even that was a slim chance. However, he felt as though he could trust the Detective, Tsukauchi.

He was feeling nervous, he never lied to his wife until he made this bargain with the devil. He knew once he told her and his daughter that he would destroy their trust in him. Over the years he couldn't help but to love and cherish his wife and Momo, they became his pride, the pride of his life.

He was fiercely smart to be manipulated. In the beginning the power boost and the enhanced intellect he got from the embodiment of pride was all he could focus on. He was sure he would find a solution, fix their fertility issues, and return the child Father needed for his ambitions. But as time passed, he found it was just an impossible endeavor to remedy. It was like his wife was just born without the ability to conceive children of her own. Then that's when Father appeared in his life at the ten-year mark of their marriage.

He focused his gaze outside the window of his office on the island and took in a deep breath. His biggest fear was going to rear itself to the world and become a reality. Was he going to risk his pride? Was he going to put it up for the risk of his own ambitions? He took in a deep breath and decided that he was going to make the call. He had to protect his daughter, and he had to tell his wife the truth behind their daughter.

[ A ]

Izuku and Momo were coming out of his apartment complex and was quickly greeted by a car waiting for them. It was a fairly large suv and was clearly modified for personal use. Both teens were quiet and a had a solemn look on their faces. Momo was looking a little withdrawn then the young man standing next to her. Both looked worn out from many things.

When they got in Momo quickly saw her mother seated in the back seats of the wrap around seating area. "Mother! Good morning … I wasn't expecting you to be here so early." She quickly sat next to her and gave her mother a hug. Izuku gave a lazy smile as he worked himself into a yawn for the morning as he watched the two.

"Good morning to you as well little one, and to you Midoriya." Her mother looked back to her, "Yes, I wanted to at least take him to the airport and be here for the two of you." She looked back to Izuku and smiled. Having her mother here with them somehow made everything a little easier. But she was still feeling uneasy about letting Izuku go, but she didn't want to hold him back either.

"Good morning, Ms. Yaoyorozu." He politely greeted back her mother. He didn't look as nervous anymore or maybe it was her father that had more of a weight to it.

"Midoriya … are you ready for your training? My husband has told me in great lengths how rigorous it will be." Her mother always showed such gracefulness in everything she did, Momo didn't have to imagine much to see how her parents came together. Her ears perked up a little at her mother's words, Momo was curious too as what his training would be. She hoped it wouldn't be too tough but knowing how determined Izuku is, he will no doubt give his all to it.

"Well, I have to be. I need to get stronger so I can keep the promises I made to everyone." He looked over to her briefly before returning his eyes back to her mother. Momo never what he was referring to, they never brought it to words but he was making a promise to her and to himself that he will keep pushing forward.

"I see, well we all know you will become a great hero. Many people are placing their faith in you Midoriya." Anjera placed on Momo's shoulder to gently pat it as if she knows that Momo has placed everything she can muster into her faith in him. "Oh yes, Sarubatore wanted me to give these to you two …" She handed the teens each a cellphone. The devices were a little different than normal ones. "He knew it would be hard for you two to be totally out of contact, so he made these. He mentioned that they are linked on a secure connection, but still be careful because villains can still find a way to trace it."

Momo looked at the device as if it was gift from heaven. She looked over to Izuku who had the same look on his face as well. "Thank you, mother … I'll have to thank father too when he returns." She was becoming a little awake now that she had a bit hope for next six months. Everything seemed a little bit easier now. She may not be able to see him but being able to hear him would be enough, she hoped.

"Thank you, Ms. Yaoyorozu." He thumbed over the device before putting it in his bag. Momo put the phone in her purse, and leaned back in her seat a little bit. She felt a little bit of piece, but still not being able to see him still put a pin in her heart.

The ride to the airport was short and she was wishing it was longer. She almost wanted a quirk to slow or stop time, she was hoping for anything just to give her a few more moments with Izuku. She recognized the private entrance for her family to their jet. There was little time left as the vehicle was coming to a stop by her family's hanger. Everyone got out quickly and the driver helped to grab Izuku's larger bag as he got out.

There was a hero she was familiar with standing at the steps up to the plane, it was Gang Orca. She never really got to see the hero outside of a picture so walking up to him she could see how massive he was. Izuku was a bit ahead of her and continued on to meet the hero who was going to be training him and helping him start his fledgling career.

"Finally, you're here, pup. I would say you're nothing but plankton but you have some skill. Starting now you are a part of my agency. I expect you to delivery your best, nothing less." The hero's voice was calm but stern, it sounded like he was aiming to break Izuku over the next six months. He turned to enter the jet while Izuku was slowly turning to follow the hero.

She didn't have much time and he was only a few feet away from him. "Wait!" She blurted out quickly causing everyone to stop and Izuku to turn around to her. Her legs were moving like they had a mind of their own and carried her to him. It didn't feel real but at the same time it felt like she has done this before. She was in front of him and pulled him close to her. He looked a little embarrassed having her this close to him with some many others around.

"Izuku, please be careful." Before he could respond she gave him a kiss and let the moment sink in for them for a few minutes. She only pulled away to look into his eyes, she could see he was torn inside and was questioning if he was making the right decision as well. "I'll be here for you, Izuku. And I promise I will get stronger with you. Don't think you are ever alone, we all are here to support you."

"I know Momo … and I will do the same. You are counting on me and so many others have put their hopes on me, I won't let anyone down." He let out a breath, "Momo … I-I …" The words were still hard for him to say but he was going to speak them, "I love you …" It came out softer than he wanted.

"Izuku, I love you too." She hugged him tightly. She had to get one more feel of his body against hers. The feel of the warmth through everything was something she was going to miss greatly.

"Alright pup! Let's get a move on, time is short." Izuku stiffened in her arms and she withheld a sigh. It was time let him go and start his journey. And she would have to start hers, because there was no way she was going to be left behind.

[ A ]

Tsukauchi was starting his day like another, but his mind was deep in thought on what this organization called The Brotherhood is up to. When he talked to Kirainahito he didn't really get much information other than the man hated Izuku Midoriya and that the criminal had a strong desire to take Momo Yaoyorozu away. Talking to him was clear even in the organization its members were not given more information than what they needed. This Father character is concealing himself well and is proving very difficult to find.

He walked into the precinct rushing to his desk, he had a lot of work to do. However, he didn't make it past the lobby without being called by the officer at the front desk. "Detective! Sir, you have a call …"

"I'll take it in my office, thank you." He practically ran to his office. The call must be from the archive center. He was certain of it. He didn't have much on the way of witnesses, informants, or even any leads other that criminal who is already locked up. He quickly closed the door once he got there and picked up the line on hold for him. As soon as the voice spoke, he knew who it was.

"Hello Detective Tsukauchi, we need to talk …" It was Sarubatore Yaoyorozu on the line. Not the person he was expecting but he must be wanting something. Maybe he wanted some information on the case involving his daughter and the tape.

"Good morning Mr. Yaoyorozu. What is it you wish to discuss?" His voice was calm despite how anxious he was feeling.

"I would rather discuss it in person, would later tonight be okay?" The man's voice was different than he remembered, his gut told him something else was going on. However, he had to see him in person for his quirk to work.

"Yes, I can. I will show up with another officer …"

"No, just you. I can't have too many others getting involved." There it was again, that worried voice. It was like he was afraid of something. He could just be fearful for the safety of his family and wanted to do what he can to protect them. There was only one way to find out and that was to meet him face to face.

"Okay, I will meet you at your residence, when should I arrive?" He was sifting through all the files in his drawer trying to find the one he had on the Brotherhood. Once he found it, he started pulling it out, he had a hunch about something.

"Seven at night is when I will be in Musutafu, I'll see you then …" The man didn't wait for him to respond back and ended the call. It felt like he was trying to keep the chatter short as well, keeping the time on line as short as possible. He opened the file to flip to the newest member they discovered in the Brotherhood, Minoru Mineta. He is going to have to the police commissioner to get this young man on the wanted list and put an alert out nationwide. If the man they had in custody refuses to talk then they will have to arrest the next suspect they had. He was going to get to the bottom of this and piece everything together.

[ A ]

Izuku could only stare out the window of the plane the whole time. The ride was filled with silence. He may have wanted to ask a few questions but his mind wanted nothing more than to stare out the window. The flight wasn't terribly long and it was only a few hours until they landed.

As the plane hit the runway, he could see it was an island, and he must be it the tropics sense it looked like it was much warmer for the winter then his home town. Everyone was quickly getting off the aircraft, and he slowly followed suit. He questioned if he was going to be strong enough to endure this training. There was a crew that was quickly getting the plane unloaded and then prepped for the next flight.

The sun was blinding for a moment, he was having a hard time adjusting to the strong daylight. He stumbled out on to the tarmac and managed to get a few feet away from the plane. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he could see Mr. Yaoyorozu, the doctor he vaguely remembered from earlier, and another man he did not recognize standing at the start of a walk way. They must be here to help him train.

"Ah! Young lad, glad you made it safely." He was speaking in his usual jubilant nature while waving him and the pro hero over to the group. "It is nice seeing you again Gang Orca." He clapped his hands together, he seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. "Midoriya, these gentlemen here will assist you in your training over the next few months. Now I must get going, I am on a tight schedule." With that Momo's father walked up to the plane and left the group to themselves.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you again Midoriya…" Iyasu offered his hand to him.

"Hello Mr. Iyasu. It's nice to meet you again. Although, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Midoriya was a little confused but didn't really think much of it right now.

"Yes, Mr. Yaoyorozu has asked me to enter into his employ to help you during your training as well as collect some data on you during your training to help with understanding your multiple quirks." The doctor smiled back, "right now I am head of research and development for Yaoyorozu Industries."

"Oh wow, that's pretty awesome!" He was getting a little excited hearing the news from the doctor. But he wasn't going to have much time, they were going to get started immediately on his training.

"Hey there, the name is Fitto, and I'm in charge of quirk physical development and your training regiment. We have a tight schedule to adhere to for your training so let's go. Iyasu will fit you with some devices to record some data and then we will start!" This man seemed to be set to one hundred percent at all times.

"Ah, y-yes sir!" Was all that he could blurt out. The man's energy was over taking the group. He quickly followed him to the location he guessed was where they were going to start his training. His mind started to wonder what type of equipment was there, and what was their plan for him? He had a lot of questions but luckily it was only a short walk to the facility and he would have his answers soon.

It was a huge open area, the ground looked like it has already seen some fights on it. The terrain was of various heights but it was mostly rubble. He guessed this was where he will be for most of the six months. He only stopped when he heard the doctor's voice calling out to him. "Midoriya, let's get these hooked up to you first and then we can begin." Iyasu spoke as he came up to him with a set of small devices. They looked like just normal sensors, but they were small and easily attached to his skin. He removed his shirt to put one on his chest right above his heart and the second one was placed on neck under his ear. He also saw a pair of specialized pants that he was instructed to put on as well.

"Alright pup, let's begin. I only witnessed a taste of your capabilities at the license exam a few years back. Now you will go full out, we will do this every day from morning to afternoon, then Fitto will continue a training regimen designed to enhance your quirks."

"Yes sir!" He was quickly ready and jumped to the center of the ring to face the pro hero. He forgot how massive Gang Orca was. He was built like a pro hero with his body showing years of hard training and to top it off he was definitely a master of his power. He decided it was no point in hiding anything or holding back, everyone here most likely already knew of his unique power set. He flexed out his wings and activated Full Cowling, the static energy wrapped around him in a fury causing the wind to pick up and swirl around them.

He quickly lounged forward having his fist connect with Gang Orca's letting a loud booming sound fill the air as the ground beneath them let loose a rumble. He flapped his wings causing him to push forward and put the pro hero on the defensive. But Gang Orca countered with his sonar and followed up with a strong hit to the torso sending Izuku flying backwards. He righted himself with a flap of his wings and deactivated Full Cowling only to activate his magnetism quirk forming a barrier around him.

"Man … that was a hard hit …" He didn't have time to put his regeneration quirk to use as the pro was already lunging forward to land another attack. He flung his hands forward and put all his focus into the maintaining the barrier. The pro hero's fist landed against the barrier with a strong force causing Izuku to lose focus and let the barrier down. "_Come on … think … It's like he is one step ahead of me … I have to try to use two quirks at once."_

He hit the ground with a powerful landing. He knew Gang Orca's major weakness was heat but he had no way of doing it with causing major harm to him. He activated both the Radiation and Magnetism quirks and focused it in his hand. It was brief and barely noticeable but his did create something that suddenly collapsed and unleashed a huge explosion covering the area.

"Midoriya!" Iyasu yelled as he saw some of the data that was collected on his terminal. The dust quickly cleared and Izuku was standing in the middle, however, his right arm was gone and the wing severely torn. He was reckless in approach to it, his regeneration quirk kicked in and began to restore his body to perfect condition again. The group watched as his arm and wing quickly regained their original form. The pain was overwhelming at first but he started to get used to it. He was going to endure it to get stronger, and for his powers to get stronger he had to keep pushing them to their limit and go beyond that.

"It's alright, I'm fine …" He pulled his wings back in and took a readied stance for the next round. There was no way on earth he was not going to push forward. Too many people were counting on him, and there was too much evil out there for him to stop and stumble now. He already felt as if he fell behind, but today his was determined to catch up.

[ A ]

It was evening and the sky was already dark from the night sky. The air was already chilled and started to gust around the city. Momo was sitting with her mother in a sitting area in their home, they were expecting her father in at any moment. Her mother was quietly reading a novel of hers while sipping some tea while she was quietly studying to increase her knowledge of materials and alloys to create.

The silence they shared wasn't awkward and Momo was trying to focus on anything that would help keep her mind off of what Izuku was doing. She wanted to pace around, she wanted to burn off some the energy she had from the worrying she was feeling. Looking at the time, it was almost seven and like clockwork her mother had the staff prepare meal for all them when he came home. It was being set up in the dining hall as they could hear the gentle sounds of plates and silverware being set down on the table.

Before she could refocus on her studies, they were alerted by family butler coming to the room with a guest they were not expecting. She remembered the man, from the few incidents she was involved in recently, Detective Tsukauchi. "Good evening, ladies. It is a pleasure to meet you two again, though I wish it was under better circumstances." He politely greeted the Yaoyorozu women.

"Good evening to you as well." Her mother quickly got up to greet the man. "He will be here in a few moments. Let us move to the dining hall while we wait for my husband to join us." She gestured to the partially open door next to them. The detective followed her in along with Momo right behind.

Momo didn't know what to make of the Detective being here. Was it about Mineta attacking them? Did the police and pro heroes manage to capture and arrest him? Or was he called her by her father? The last option didn't seem like it would fit in, but then again, she has been feeling a little out of sorts with her father. He was spending a lot more time away from home than he normally does. He does run a large corporation but even still he has been out of contact with them for longer than he used to.

She took a seat next to her mother and waited for the detective sit down before addressing him. "Mr. Tsukauchi, are you here with anything on our attacker from a few days ago?" Truthfully, she wanted to see Mineta behind bars. His antics over the years were very irksome to say the least. But now that he was no longer a classmate she considered him a villain and criminal who needed to be stopped.

"Well, to be honest. Your father didn't give me any reason other than it was urgent for us to meet tonight. I also was inclined to agree, there are a few things I would like to ask your father as well." He removed his jacket to reveal a plain grey suit fit for an officer. He took a seat across from the two of them as the staff was beginning to serve the courses for diner.

She looked over to her mother who was just getting ready and setting out her napkin over her lap. She seemed to be in state of serenity and the detective's presence wasn't bothering her at all, nor did she seem to want to question why the man was here. Her mother had an enormous amount of trust in her father. She supposed she should as well, shouldn't she?

It was only a few minutes after they sat down that her father walked into the room. She quickly got up and greeted her father in her usual manner, quickly hugging him. "Good evening father!" She felt his hand gently pat her head as he returned the hug.

"Hello, my little one. Are you doing well? I hope I didn't keep you ladies long." He smiled down at his daughter and looked over to see the detective was here on time. His breathing became unsteady and his hands were starting to feel clammy from the nervousness he was feeling. He waved off the staff that was in the room.

She looked into her father's eyes and she could see something that she has never seen in them her entire life. She looked over to her mother who also had a worried expression on her face as well. "I have something … to say." Everyone was focused in on her father's words. She didn't want to move, she couldn't move, she was stuck in place waiting to hear what he had to say. She could feel her father tremble before he continued on. She watched as her father looked right over to her mother before he continued on, "I have … something important to tell you." The silence was starting to get tense and fill the air.

"I am part of the Brotherhood, I am the one they named as Pride …" She clenched her father's shirt tightly like she did when she was little. Her father was part of the same organization as Mineta. That can't be? Her life's memories of her father flashed before her eyes, as if she was looking for a moment in their past that would prove he was a villain. But all she could come up with were all the tender moments they shared as a family.

"F-Father … that can't be true …" She whispered out, her voice was failing her as she listened on as her father continued.

"Yes, it is true. The one known as Father was the one to grant Momo to us. I brokered a deal with him years ago …" Her mother quickly interjected.

"You mean the last fertility treatment was …" She had a look of fear, of terror, of a wife who had all her faith in her husband taken away. Momo saw tears start to form in her mother's eyes. It was starting to hit her hard.

"The being known as Father created our daughter to carry out a plan, he has been in the process of completing for some time now." He took a breath and Momo instinctively pushed away from her father. She was having a hard time processing everything at the moment. How could this be happening? She looked over to her mother again as she stood up to gestured her over to her. Momo quickly left her father's side to be by her mother's side.

When she looked back, she could see the hurt in him, she saw he was regretting something heavily. But her father continued on. "He put half of a powerful quirk into her. Once the other half has matured and is extracted, he will use her to create the Asttso Banalin, God's Key …"

"Wait, what does that do?" Tsukauchi quickly asked.

"He never gave an explanation but I can only assume it has something to do with entering a different dimension. I only came to that conclusion after years of research." He looked over to the family that he betrayed to seem holding each other with a look of shock. It was clear they didn't want to be around him. "Anjera … Momo …" His voice was becoming staggered as he spoke.

"No don't …" Her mother pulled away while pulling her with her. She felt her mother hold her tightly as she did the same. She didn't know who he was anymore. Her voice came back long enough for her to speak a few words.

"W-What am I?" If it wasn't for the silence already in the room, they would have been able to hear her words. She saw the look in her father's eyes and she wasn't sure if she really wanted an answer to her question.

"Momo … you are an artificial human … he created you by wrapping a very ancient strain of DNA in your genetic code to be able to house this primordial quirk." He kept his gaze on her, "In return for this he gave a power from him, and didn't know when he would take you so I wasn't sure about anything yet." Tears started to fill her eyes and her vision was becoming a little blurry, but she continued listen to her father's words. He walked a little closer to her. "As soon as you were born everything changed. You looked so much like your mother and as time went on you took a place in my heart …"

She watched as her mother landed a firm slap across her father's face. Her mother didn't let him finish. "Don't you dare say such words Sarubatore!" She pulled back a bit more, it was clear she didn't want to be in the same room as her father right now. "How … why would you ... do something like this? Was everything we shared just an act?" Her mother's words ran deep in her and she was right on point with her feelings. Was everything just an act to get some greater goal accomplished? It was tough to hear all of this at once. "Were you just planning on letting them take Momo? You were just going to hand over our child to them? How could you even think of such a cold-hearted thing?"

"Were you really planning on just handing me over to them, father?" She couldn't believe it at the moment. She suddenly felt like she was worthless, and just an item to be discarded. If it wasn't for her mother holding her, she would have broken into pieces.

"No …" Her father only spoke one word before looking over to the detective quickly and then back to them. "It's complicated, I knew I would have to let you go, but …" a stern look formed on his face as he looked them in the eyes. "I decided long ago to betray the one known as Father." He took another step forward and Momo couldn't help but to flinch at his approach. She didn't want to but her body reacted too quickly. He bent to his knees to take a very formal bow, "I understand if you hate me, I understand if you wish me to leave, I understand if you never want to see me again, and I am truly sorry…" His last words were a whisper.

She had never seen her father cry, but today she saw the tears flowing out of his eyes. She wanted to go to her father but her mother was pulling her in closely, and it didn't help that the more she tried the tighter her mother's embrace became. She didn't know what to do at the moment. She wanted runaway and forget everything, she wanted to pull her father up, she wanted to go back to her dorm room and get away from here, it was just too many thoughts running through her head right now.

Tsukauchi walked to her father's side and bent down to pick him up. She felt a swell of disappointment in herself, it should have been her mother or herself to help him up. They were a family, she never saw her parents fight, not once in her entire life that she could remember. She didn't want this. "Father …" She whispered out, her own voice was refusing to work at the moment. "I don't want you to go … I do want to be taken away …" Her voice sounded more of a plea from a frightened child who was on the brink of losing everything they held dear to them.

Her voice must have pulled both her parents out of their trances. Her father quickly got up rush to her as if she was injured. Her father reached out his hand to her and even thought her mother was still holding her tightly she was able to reach her hand out to grab his shirt and pull him forward. "Momo, little one, I will stay for you, if mother will have me… and I promise with my very soul that they will not take you from us."

"Sarubatore … how can I-we trust you after everything you just said?" Her mother's words were shaky as she spoke. Maybe she too was unsure of what to do at the moment.

"I don't expect either of you to, and it will be a long journey to earn it back." He took a shaky breath in, "You and Momo are my pride, my family … I don't want to lose you…" His words were faint but still just as clear.

"I just … I think we just need some space …" Her mother gently pushed her father away and she saw how both her parents were hurt in the exchange they shared. "You should eat something before it gets too cold, I apologize I have lost my appetite …" Her mother let out very soft and solemn words, heavy with the weight of all her emotions as she took her seat back at the table only to take a few sips of her tea.

"Father … "all she could do was hug her father tighter. She didn't want to lose either of her parents. Is this how Izuku felt? She only had the possibility of never seeing her father and it was terrifying for her. Izuku actually lost his mother, his only family. She couldn't fathom what he felt then but she did get a sliver of what it was like today. "Mother, may I leave? I don't have an appetite anymore either." Her mother only nodded to her request and she slipped away from her father to head to her room.

She knew she should eat something but right now she just felt like sinking into her bed and curling up into a ball. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She just wanted to sink into her own thoughts. When she reached her room, she immediately through herself on her bed. There was a little comfort in the soft satin sheets on her mattress. He eyes stayed focused on the wall opposite of her as she laid in the darkness.

Her mind was only processing the negative thoughts at the moment, sending everything into a spiral and she was getting lost in her thoughts. She wished he never had said those words, why would father do such a thing? How could he betray mother? She stretched out and turned onto her back to look up at the ceiling. She should go back to her family, she should hear her father out at the very least.

[ A ]

Sam was walking to the end of an unused doc on I-island. It was late into the night and the water was splashing onto the sides of the pillars. He still wasn't sure if he should go through with this, but he was always cast aside and never got to accomplish anything in his life. The only thing worthwhile in his life's pursuit was the quirk amplifying device him and David Shield developed.

He continued walking until he was around the container sitting at the end of the dock. He was doing his best to not shake and conceal his nervousness. His mind was focused on would could happen if he got caught again. He was very sure that he would receive a harsher sentence then the last time. He didn't have to wait very long as the person from before pulled out from the shadows with another individual.

"How's it going Sam?" The shorter one spoke out in casual manner but wasn't hiding any of his menacing demeanor. Sam looked over to the slightly taller man with deep purple eyes to see a more serious but complacent look on him. "Glad you choose wisely, let's go …" As the shorter one finish a portal opened quickly behind them and they walked in. Sam was hesitant at first but decided to just follow them, it was already too late to change his mind so he should hear out their offer.

Walking through the portal felt surreal to him, it was as if he could feel his movement through space but he wasn't able to see where he was headed. Only able to see a darkness that filled his sight. Once he exited the portal, he looked around to notice his was in a strange room. He looked for any windows but couldn't see any around or any that showed to be open. Looking at the floor and the walls everything looked to be ancient and not in use for a very long time. However, it also looked to be made of materials far beyond what society today could make. His eyes kept scanning until he saw a large figure sitting a chair that was centered on the back wall in front of him.

The figure easily looked to be over seven feet tall by his estimate and only seemed to get larger as he approached the being. There was a lady standing to next the figure. He couldn't see her eyes with the dark glasses she was wearing but judging by her clothes it looked like she was possibly a doctor or scientist herself. If they were after him then he had to assume she was in the medical field.

"We have brought the man you have requested Father …" The shorter bowed and gestured to him. Sam stopped his motion immediately and could only stare right into the eyes of the being before him. Now that he was closer, he could see the individual better as was sitting in a rather confident manner. He caught a glimpse of those unique eyes and could see there really was no turning back now. If he refused, he was definitely going to be killed.

"Thank you … Lust …" Father's eyes turned to stare right into Sam's before continuing. "You will make two items for me, the first will be that wonderful device you made with your partner a couple of years ago." The man paused letting silence fill the air.

"O-Okay … but what is in it for me?" Sam very nervously answered back. There had to be something he could gain. He wanted more knowledge and couldn't get enough of it, and judging by the surrounding he figured there has to be a lot he can learn.

The being rose from his seat to walk the distance between them. Sam couldn't move, he was frozen in place. He instinctually realized that this Father was a being on an entirely different level, it was like there was a strong presence in the air pushing down on his body. Father's hand rested on top of his head, "I will gain my Gluttony, I will give you power to seek your ambitions …" and with those words he felt a power surge inside of him. It was overwhelming and was causing pain to course throughout his body.

Sam let a deafening scream of pain fill the room as the power circulated within his body. It was maddening and felt like it would never end, and that it might just kill him. He tried to focus his mind and calm his nerves as best he could. It felt like an eternity until the torrent of power swirling in him finally came to a stop. Once it did, he immediately noticed a difference with him. His abilities have been sharpened, his mind was racing and demanded to be feed with as much knowledge as possible. He even noticed that his quirk felt like it was enhanced as well.

"Good, now that you have been given my gift, begin building the quirk enhancing device. That is your sole task …" Father gestured over to a door that is now lit up and clearly visible in the dim lighting of the room. "That is your laboratory, everything you will need will be provided in that room." With those words the being sat back down in the chair and slowly closed his eyes. Once the being did that the overwhelming pressure in the room disappeared and his body felt a little lighter as if a huge weight was dropped from it.

Sam didn't say anything, he took the words of Father as if it was a command rather than a statement. He started walking to the door and suddenly he felt like he could accomplish anything he wanted, and this time he was solely focusing on acquiring all the knowledge he could find. His mind was already putting several things together that he didn't think was possible before. He was sure this power will get him the things he wanted in life.

[ A ]

It's been a few hours and the chattering in the dining hall has come to a slow silence as the group finished talking. Momo was able to calm down a bit more and her stomach was telling her it was time to definitely get something to eat. She slid herself off of her bed, she was now feeling tired, emotionally exhausted from the hours of tears and torrent of emotions, and her body was just suddenly tired and hungry.

She managed to stumble her way into the hallway. It was much darker now and the lights in the hallway were dim. She heard the detective's voice, of course the officer would still be here. He must have had several questions for her father and needed to dialogue the conversation. Was her father going to get arrested tonight? It was a strong possibility. That one thought sent another wave of fear through her, tonight might be the last time she will see him. She started to pick up her pace, rushing toward the dining hall.

She pushed the doors open loudly and rushed to her father's side quickly hugging him tightly. "I-I … Don't want you to go …" She was shaking, despite everything that was done he was still her father and she couldn't have him leave. She quickly looked over to the detective, her mind was trying to come up with a rational reason as to why the authorities shouldn't take her father. "Please, Mr. Tsukauchi … please don't take my father away. He wasn't an active participant …" The officer cut her off quickly, stopping her broken voice rant.

"It's okay, relax there. Your father hasn't done a crime and as far as I know fertility treatment is not illegal. Also, he is willing giving us useful information on the criminal organization that he has gathered over the years." He got up from his seat and gathered everything he had in front of him. "Thank you, Mr. Yaoyorozu. We will have to take a more formal statement with the prosecutor later on, but with what you have given should be able to help us stop the Brotherhood from completing their plan." The detective took another long breath, "And Sosuke Kirainahito is set for a court date of March 22nd. We need you to take the stand as the primary witness." He handed over a slip of paper with a list of numbers and names. "This a list of a few people who can help council and prep you for the stand."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Tsukauchi …" Her parents just nodded to the detective's words and they all watched as the man left the room and their home. The three of the, stood there for a while with a lingering silence in the air. She didn't want to be the first to break it but she could hold the sobs back any longer. It was a huge relief to have her father still with them. She couldn't take someone else important leaving her life right now. There was now a lingering question she had to ask.

She looked up to her father and over to her mother, "Do … Do you and …" She was scared of what the answer would be. She needed to ask it, "Did you ever love me father?" She was afraid that the answer would be a no and that everything she had, every memory was just a fabrication.

"Momo … little one, I did the moment you came into this world. You made me realize that there was another part of my heart that needed to be complete." He looked over to his wife, she had a chance to calm down a little bit but everything was still feeling heavy with tension. "Both you and your mother are my very pride. I will do anything to protect you two." His voice was soft and show her that he meant every word. The Yaoyorozu family stayed huddled together for a while, none of them wanting to let each other go at the moment. It was going to take some time heal the wounds that were created tonight.

{Author Notes}

And so ends the "filler" chapters, that took a long time to write out and the next chapters are set to go! Hope everyone enjoyed this one.

A prequel will be put up soon, it hasn't been finished yet but it will help explain some things. So stay tuned since we are going to the Star wars route in how parts are released lol.

As always support the official release!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: It Finally Begins

**Chapter Fourteen: It Finally Begins**

The first month had passed by relatively quickly. Izuku was feeling exhausted from the constant training, but he felt like he was getting a better handle on his powers. He felt more confident with using the deadlier ones as well. He always feared that he wouldn't be able to control them and harm someone close to him. He was laying down in his bed after finishing his dinner. He let out a sigh and let his body start to relax. He could feel his regeneration quirk at work fixing all the damage done for the day.

That process was getting quicker now and required a lot less energy. He was also able to use One for All a lot better now, as well as he could mx quirks a little better. He was training hard to get better than he was the day before. He had only one more quirk to attempt to master but it also was one that could be the most powerful and deadly. No one at the moment wanted him to use it just yet.

Every day he would go through a variety of medical tests with Mr. Iyasu. The doctor was intent on analyzing every bit of him. Izuku could only shrug it off, beside the man was genuine in wanting to help him get better. He couldn't deny that all the information from the tests was helping him better understand how his body and quirks worked together. In truth, it helped him immensely in using multiple quirks at a time.

Even all the physical training was improving his body. He couldn't help but to notice his body was getting in better shape than it already was. He didn't get much larger in size but his muscles were defined down to the fibers. He could lift and move heavier loads longer, land stronger hits, and his overall endurance increased significantly. If this occurred in just one month then he was going to catch up to where he thought he should be.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a ring from the phone Mr. Yaoyorozu gave him. He quickly grabbed it and answered. He was eager to hear her voice, even if it was only briefly. He was always too busy with training and his times were too inconsistent to gauge. A lot of times he didn't want to bother her as well. He also didn't know what the time zone difference was either. So, he just waited for her to call when she had time to.

"Izuku! Good evening!" Her voice was filled with excitement. He could picture her now in her usual bouncy cheer. Her voice quickly brought a smile to his face.

"Hello, Momo …" He didn't get to finish his response, her voice was quick to cut in.

"How are you? Is your training going okay? You're not too sore, are you?" She was in question mode and he knew she could ask a million question a minute.

"Woah, easy Momo … one question at a time …" He chuckled a bit at her antics. "I'm fine I guess, just a little tired. Training is going well. I'm definitely getting better with managing the multiple quirks." He let out a breath before continuing, "How are you?" He asked but he knew she was doing well just by her voice.

"I'm well, and I'm glad you're doing okay. Of course, your training is going well, you were always so determined. I'm sure when you come back at the end you will marvel everyone once again." Was it weird that he could feel she was smiling on the other side of the line? He certainly was and her voice was having a very soothing effect on him as well.

"How's your internship going?" He was curious to know since she picked one of the top pro heroes, Ryukyu. He was sure Momo was improving just as diligently as he was.

"Great! And I mean great, Izuku. Interning under her agency has definitely help me out so much. I can't fathom how grateful I am for her." He was glad everything was going well for her, he knew she was going to be great and just like she thought of him he knew she was going to show off her newfound abilities once she was done. "Izuku, you aren't the only one who getting better, I'm going to be just as good as you!" He heard her giggle on the line at her own words causing him to chuckle a little bit too.

"Oh, that's sounds like you want a competition." He laughed a bit, she was competitive at heart, and he always liked that about her. "We'll have to see when I get back."

"You bet! I'm not going to fall behind either!" He heard silence on the other side of the line before she went on again. "Izuku, I miss you …" Her voice grew a little softer, he was missing her as well.

"I miss you too Momo. We'll see each other soon; the months will pass quickly." He did his best to ease her. His heart skipped a beat and it felt like her words were able to quell a silly fear he had with in him. Her words helped he drift off a bit, he was feeling a little bit a relief and becoming a bit more relaxed. But he was determined to forge forward and get a much better handle of his powers.

[ A ]

Another month flew by and Momo was beginning to feel a little antsy and anxious. One reason was it was another month down and only 4 more months until she would be able to see Izuku. The second reason was the court date for Kirainahito, was now only a few weeks away and it was also on the same week as the sports festival. She was really worried about it and having to take the stand as a primary witness to everything. But right now, there was still time and she could steel her resolve once again.

She was training at the facilities of her internship, they were just as good as the ones at U.A., she could pretty much do anything there. She focused on building her stamina and reducing the time for manifesting items with her quirk. She focused on hand to hand combat as well, enhancing her use of bojitsu. She did with the help of other members at the agency start to learn other forms of martial arts for if she had to use her hands directly.

When she returned to her assigned room on the agency, she looked in the mirror of the vanity. She always had something she didn't like about her body despite how everyone around her told her otherwise. She pulled her top off to see her hips and her figure. Though now her stomach and arms were becoming a little bit more tone. She never liked having such wide hips, but the toning of her stomach helped to narrow her waist line and make her hips appear not as big as they used to be.

She undid her sports bra, feeling a bit of relief from the tightness being gone now. She knew she should be slimming down in all areas with all the working out that she did, but why did it feel like her breasts were getting bigger. She let out a sigh of frustration, at this rate she was going to have to make changes to her hero costume. She wanted to talk to Izuku or even her best friend and complain. Thought complaining to Izuku would only prove futile, she was sure he wouldn't mind the increase in their size.

She opted to call her friend, but she wasn't sure if Kyoka would pick up since she was also busy with her internship. But luckily the agency Kyoka was at was very close by. Momo pulled out her phone to call Kyoka. It didn't ring for long and the line was picked up quickly. "Hey, Yaomomo. Funny you're calling since I'm right outside your door." Momo let out a squeal of surprise and quickly grabbed a hoodie to cover herself and to open the door for her friend.

"Kyoka! I wasn't expecting you …" She was wearing one of Izuku's black hoodies. It was one of the few things that could cover her figure well enough to not be noticed. She pulled her friend into her room. "But, I'm glad you're here. I need someone to talk to." She plopped down on the bed as Kyoka took the chair at the desk.

"What's up Yaomomo? Are still feeling off about your parents or are still pining for Midoriya?" She ended on a smirk looking directly at Momo.

"No, I fine about my parents. My father is doing his best to mend everything. And Izuku … I mean wish he was here but I do get to talk to him occasionally." She was fidgeting in her spot and starting to draw circles in the sheets. She was still a little nervous about talking to her friend about her body and being uncomfortable with it.

"It's something else, isn't it?" Kyoka raised an eye brow.

"W-Well … Kyoka … my body has been feeling a little off lately. I mean I should be slimming down but my … um …" She was turning a bit red in the cheeks, and Kyoka was still waiting for her to finish. "I think my breasts ae getting bigger …" Once she whispered out the final words, she heard Kyoka let out a really hardy laugh and almost fell out of her chair.

"Really! Yaomomo, is that what's bothering you?" Kyoka finally stopped laughing and ended on a set of stifled laughs. "Do you really think anyone will think less of you for having bigger boobs? I'm pretty sure Midoriya won't complain about it."

"Well, one you know I always get stares from everyone around already, two I'm going to have to make adjustments to my hero costume, and three … my body has been feeling off." She didn't know how else to describe it. Her body was starting to feel weird, but she was too focused on her training and might have been over using her quirk as well. If she over used it, then there were somethings that her body would change to make up for the loss.

"How do you mean? Are you just tired?" Kyoka raised an eyebrow and had a bit of concern on her face now. She knew Momo was always serious when it came to talking about issues be it big or small.

"I'm probably just over thinking it and am just over using my quirk. Ryukyu has had me on a lot of patrols and there have been plenty of times for me to use my quirk…" She was trying to think back, maybe it was something she ate or it could be the lack of eating. "Kyoka, do you want to head out to get something to eat?"

"Sure, if you want, it will just be you and me. Everyone else is busy right now. Do you want to hit up that burger joint again?" Kyoka slouched back in her chair getting to wait for her friend mode.

"Yeah that actually sounds great. Let me just get a shirt on under this…" She pulled out a shirt that was familiar to both of them as one that Midoriya would always wear around in the dorm over the years. "I think I just need a good meal and relax the rest of the night; besides we need to start on our papers anyway." She quickly slid the shirt on and put the hoodie back on. "Ready!"

"You're too much sometimes, Yaomomo." Kyoka got up and followed her out of the room. It was a short walk to where they wanted to go. Coming out into the cooler air was a bit comforting, it was only early march so most of the cold winter weather was already coming to end. It was a refreshing cool air that was breezing past them. Momo took in a deep breath as they came to the crosswalk waiting for the light to change.

It was a quiet day, maybe it was the mildly gloomy weather of march but people weren't being as active lately. So, it was going to be a quiet night hopefully. Villains have even been increasing their activities lately even with more heroes stepping up to fill the void All Might had left behind. Still things were becoming uncertain as time went on, people were starting to feel unsure about things and how everything was going to play out in the long run. But there were many aspiring young heroes who want to bring the sense of security back to society.

The light changed and every began to cross the street, Momo was brought out of her thoughts but her friend's voice. "Why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was just lost in thought that's all …" She waved her friend off as not make a big deal out of it. She really was just thinking about the future and how they will handle the next era. As far as the organization that has been plaguing their lives, the Brotherhood hasn't made any noticeable moves, no new information has been found at least to her knowledge. Her father was still wary about the subject and only really talk to the detective about it. He spent a little bit more time away from home as well. Her parents' relationship was still in mending process, her mother was still hurt over what he did.

"Well, it must be deep if it has you forgetting that I'm here…" Kyoka crossed her arms and stopped with a smirk on her face. "Anyway, are you ready? I got it this time …" Kyoka opened the door. Momo followed in after to her to take a seat at one of the open tables. She quickly pulled out a menu, her thoughts being pushed to the side by trying to find the right burger to choose.

"Kyoka, I have been feeling off about everything …" She just blurted out word vomit, she didn't know if she even meant to say it out loud. She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up at the embarrassment of her words.

"That's a broad statement, why is that?" Kyoka leaned back in the booth and crossed her arms again while closing her eyes.

"Well it's more so my body. I get tired out of nowhere for no reason and sometimes it really hard to get out of bed in the morning." She places her hand under chin to really think over all the past weeks, "I don't know, maybe I have been over doing it with the extra working out…"

"You might be right, I mean your body is looking a little more toned …" Kyoka waved off the statement. "You're just as committed as Midoriya, I bet your body is crying for a break." She laughed at her own words.

"You're probably right, I just need to take a break." She was feeling weird for the past several weeks and couldn't really understand why. At first the nights were just a little lonely, but her internship was keeping her busy and classes had loaded her down with projects and work. She has been eating more too but she has been working out a lot more than she normally does. Maybe Izuku could help her with a better diet for her training, she should call him later tonight. Hopefully he isn't busy.

[ A ]

"Well that confirms it, Midoriya … you do have a Primordial quirk." Iyasu spoke out as he was looking over the data as Midoriya was still connected to the equipment gathering various forms of data from him. The teen looked back to the doctor unsure what that would mean for him. "This explains a lot now, and your body is showing how it is adapting well to the many quirks." Iyasu's hands kept going on the keyboard as he was sifting through the data.

"I guess … I feel a much better after using them. I feel like I have more stamina now." Izuku clenched his fist and smiled proudly as he stared down towards his fist. He was working very hard at bettering himself and his capabilities. His determination in his training was quickly showing. Gang Orca was even giving him rare praise. Speaking of the pro hero, he decided to show up to the physical assessment.

"Pup, ready for your first assignment?" The pro barked into the room before acknowledging the doctor and the staff. Izuku quickly nodded and couldn't help but to be excited at the prospect of hero work. It was the moment he has been working for his whole life. Gang Orca could see the eagerness, "Good, it's an escort request from the police to ensure a villain reaches a trail, however …" He gave a long pause before continuing, "It will be villain Sosuke Kirainahito that we will be escorting to his day in court. I understand you have been acquainted and have fought the villain."

"Should I really be there?" He was right to question it, though he was sure he wouldn't do anything. The man was going to be tried for his crimes and was entitled to his due process despite his deep-seated feelings that wanted the villain to experience everything he caused Momo tenfold.

"You will have limited access, and with the villain's quirk having you with multiple quirks will be a good deterrent for the villain." Gang Orca looked over to the doctor, "That is if you think he is physically ready Doctor Iyasu."

"It shouldn't be a problem. His body has adapted very well. I would like to collect more data as he goes on the escort mission if that is possible." He opened a drawer and pulled out a very small device. "Midoriya if you could attach this just below your collar …" Izuku did as he was told and placed the device on his skin where the doctor desired, he felt a pinch as it attached itself to his skin.

Izuku got to his feet and began to stretch a bit. His body was not as sore as it was in the beginning, but he was still feeling quite hungry at the end of every day. Working on overcoming his weaknesses only left him with his high energy intake. The doctor estimated that he should intake around twenty-five thousand calories per day to remain healthy. A huge task, and luckily Iyasu with the help of Kurerikku was able to create a supplement to help satisfy his calorie intake and able him to eat more normal meals. He looked over to the Pro hero again, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, pup. In the meantime, rest and get your hero uniform ready …" The pro walked out and Izuku got dressed in his gear again ready to just head back get dinner and relax the night away.

"Thank you, Mr. Iyasu. I guess I will see you when I get back." He waved off the doctor and walked out of the lab. It was already late at night, later than he expected. He should grab dinner fast before the staff calls it a night on the island and he didn't want to keep them.

He was walking along and his mind drifted to thoughts of what Momo was up to, he hasn't been able to talk to her in while with how crazy her schedule was and his training times were too unpredictable. Maybe he should be the one to call today. He pulled out the phone and called her. To his surprise she picked up pretty quickly.

"Izuku! Good Evening!" Her voice was filled with excitement as if she was eagerly waiting for him to call. Her voice was so close it was like she was right there with him. He feed off of her jubilant vibes and he began to feel an eagerness to see her again. He was counting down the days until he could be back and see her again.

"H-Hello Momo …" He let out a breath to help calm his nerves, he didn't know why he was so nervous to begin with. "I miss you Momo …"

"Awe … Izu. I miss you too, and I can't wait to see you again!" He could practically see her bouncing up and down to her words. He was glad she was happy, he would hate to have her moping around. "How was your day?"

"It was the same, but I am definitely getting better with using my quirks. How have you've been?" He slowed his paced down now.

"I'm glad, I know you will be able to control them entirely soon. I picked a much better hero to intern under this time. Ryukyu has been an amazing teacher and her agency has certainly help me get a lot better with my quirk. I able to do things I didn't even think I was capable of doing." She was certainly doing well, and every time they talked it seemed like she was trying not fall behind him. He always admired her drive, but he loved how she was undercover competitive and made this a little bit of a competition. Though she would never admit it, she would just shy away from it. "Izuku … I have been working out more and started feeling tired lately, do you think it's because I'm not eating right?"

"Well, for one I know you like to eat sweets … a lot …" He had to get that one in and knew there was a pout on her face.

"Hey! I need those to store fat and materials for my quirk to work!" He wished more than anything to be able to be there with her just to see her face again. "I'm serious though, I want to get better …"

"Okay, I'm sorry Momo. If your feeling tired lately then I would say you have to get more energy out of your meals and that means more carbohydrates. For you …" He stopped in his tracks and looked up into the night sky trying to think of something that she would enjoy and help her out as well. "Oh, I know! Try prepping about five-ounce servings of sweet potatoes with a bit of cinnamon and brown sugar. I think you'll like that better than some of the other options."

"Oh really, just that simple?" She must have thought there was more to it. He couldn't help but to let out a laugh at her words. "Hey, what's so funny? You're starting to change, I want my Izu back!"

"Oh nothing. Momo, there is a bit more but start small okay? I would say prep three servings a day as well as maybe increase your protein servings just a little bit. If you have been working out then your muscles are getting stronger so they need some fuel as well…" He wanted to say he was going to be intown soon but he opted to make it a surprise for her. He was going to make something good out of it, he wasn't going to let that villain have the joy of pulling his thoughts down.

"Okay, I'll do that." He could hear her take a breath, she did sound a little winded. It was very faint. She should get some rest, I was going to be in the area soon, he can surprise her then. "Izuku, I really appreciate all the help …"

"No problem, I want you to succeed too Momo." It was late and he was sure she needed more rest than she was letting on. "First thing, you should rest your body. If you over work it then it will have a negative effect." He smiled as he looked up. She was working hard, and he was sure she was getting better and stronger. She was just as driven as he was if not more so.

He heard a sigh from her, "Alright, Good night Izu. I love you." She sounded like she didn't want to get off the phone just yet. He couldn't blame her, he was feeling the same thing. He wanted to at least hear her voice a little bit longer.

"Good night, I love you too, Momo." He waited for her to end the call and just closed his eyes, the next few days until he was back in his home was going to drive him nuts. He was going to have to get through the escort mission first, it will be hard to be next to the man that caused the woman he loved harm. Gang Orca had faith in him so he should have faith in himself.

[ A ]

The days flew by pretty quickly and suddenly it was the day of the escort mission. Izuku was with several pro heroes who were entrusted with the task of making sure this villain made it to trial. He was taking the rear position of the escort since his power set was one of the fastest in the group and the villain wouldn't know that he was really there. He surprised everyone with how calm and collected he was, but mentally he wanted nothing more than to see the ruination of the man he was looking at.

He wasn't going to be in on the trial, just the escort. It was probably for the better if he didn't sit in on it anyway. He watched as the police loaded the criminal into the armored transport that looked very similar to the cells in Tartarus. It gave him a little comfort knowing that if Sosuke tried anything it would be stopped quickly. He hoped that Sosuke won't cause any problems.

It wasn't too far of a drive to the court house, and luckily being one of the few in the group he could fly and keep a good look out for anyone that might be crazy enough to try and assist the villain in escaping. He didn't think it would be too much, but right now the world was still in an uneasy place. He had to remind himself that All Might was no longer there for everyone. He still felt a bit of a pang in his chest when he thought of his mentor. All Might was the closest thing he had to a father figure.

He couldn't let that unnerve him today, he had to stay focused on the task at hand, he too well that a distracted mind meant it could lead to a mistake. He shook the thought out of his head for now. The convoy was ready to leave and the Flight Pro was ready to take to the air giving him and another sidekick clear instruction as to their formation. It was going to be a tough trip, he hasn't had a flight last that long, maybe forty minutes tops. However, this would be a good opportunity to stretch the wings per say and work them out.

"Alright let's go … Deku take the rear …" He nodded and let out his wings. Those around him were a little surprised to see them. His wings must have grown a bit but were still pretty impressive to see. The dark black leathery look to the was pretty striking, luckily now his hero costume was made for them so he could easily retract them and open them without issue. He flapped them hard while jumping into the air causing a huge gust of air to circulate around the group. Gang Orca let out a grunt and waved everyone forward to begin the escort.

The convoy started up and Izuku with the other two pros took to the skies to help give the escort a greater view of their surroundings. The police weren't taking this lightly with the added units to ensure public safety. He looked around as he felt the wind flow over his body, he couldn't help but to think this was a really peaceful day. Flying through the air under your own abilities made everything seem easier to take. The gentle constant sound of him gliding through the air, the occasional flap from his wings, it was very soothing, he would have to try this at some point later.

[ A ]

Momo was cooling down from a workout and training session with another hero at the agency she was interning at. She was still feeling a little out of it, possibly because she pushed her quirk to a new level. She was pretty excited about it, her combat abilities have gotten way better as well, her confidence was increasing along with everything. She felt like she was getting her old self back. The talk with her father was still plaguing her mind, she didn't resolve it either.

She was still thinking it over and racking her brain over it. To be honest she was still having a hard time understanding who she was or even what she was. Momo still didn't know if who she was real or if everything was part of vast construction of plan of that villain. She didn't want to doubt her father but part of her was suddenly afraid of him. She felt even worse that he was keeping his distance from them, making it harder on her mother. She was broken from her thoughts when Ryukyu came over to her.

"Hey there Creati, hope you're not too worn out for patrol." She looked her over and noted that Momo looked to be in need of a shower too. She must have been working hard at honing her abilities was all the pro hero could think at the moment. "Take fifteen minutes to get ready, it will be you, me, and a first-year intern with us. Nothing big, just a simple patrol before noon."

"Yes, Ma'am!" It never failed to lift her spirits. Momo was ready to go on a patrol, even though it will be light the bonus of helping a first-year. She wanted share what she has learned over the years to someone else who was eager to start their own journey to becoming a hero. She didn't feel she had much, but others have helped her and she was going to do the same. She wanted to pay it forward for the next person if she could. She quickly went off to shower, stretch and get into her costume.

After a quick shower, and getting her hero costume she noticed it was fitting oddly better, maybe the other times were just her being a little bloated. She did use her quirk a lot this morning as well, that certainly drained a bit of her lipids. She was glad there was that side effect of her quirk, after pushing it a little further it always let her use up some of the extra fat she had quickly. But right now, she was just glad it was fitting her better.

She made her way to the entrance to join up with her mentor hero and her fellow intern. She was practically running to the entrance. Her mind was clearing up of its thoughts, though the deeper she pushed them aside the strong they came back to her when her mind had nothing but quite to help it along. Her body was feeling better after the warm shower. She felt she could take on the world and show Izuku that she has improved as well.

When she got to the entrance, she saw Kiryu, he was a small teen only five foot three inches. Momo practically towered over him, and it didn't help that he was a little nervous around her. He was not what Momo was expecting but everyone can only be who they are. Shaggy hair of his along with his shorter stature reminded her of Izuku when they first came to U.A., even his nervousness was pretty close. "Hello, Kiryu …" She waved over to him as she joined him.

"H-Hello, Creati …" The teen waved over to her a little sheepishly. He wasn't quite making eye contact with her while scratching the back of his head a bit. But his mode changed when Ryukyu joined them.

"Alright, let's head out you too…" She waved to them and lead them out of the lobby of building. It was pretty nice day outside; the sun was shining and it was warmer than usual for an early spring day. She couldn't help but to wonder how Izuku was doing, did he know of the trial date. They began their slow pace down the main street, the people around them seem to wave and a few wanted autographs from Ryukyu. Patrol was rather quite today.

"Ryukyu … what's that in the distance?" Kiryu had caught sight of something large flying in the air. He was squinting to determine what it is. It had a large wingspan and seem to flying in their direction. Momo looked up and quickly recognized the black wings, it was Izuku.

"Oh, that's Iz … Deku!" Her entire mood changed so quickly it left the two beside a little baffled. He was coming in pretty quick, it was like he was looking for her. What was he doing in town? It wasn't long before he landed before the group letting a gust of wind rush around the street. Once the wind died down, she was able to get a good look at him. His wings a looked a little bigger than she remembered, he looked as though he got a bit taller too, but not by much. He might be six foot now. His costume was ridiculously tight now, he looked even more defined now which out even getting any bigger. He was quite the sight to behold now, especially after not seeing him for almost three months.

He was all smiles as he rushed over to her, picking her up in his arms. She didn't get a chance to react to him other than turning red and smacking his forearm with hand, "H-Hey … Izuku!" She was flustered and it was clear to everyone around her. Once he finally stopped and put her down, she was finally able to catch her breath a bit. "Izuku …" She let out one more breath to help calm her nerves again. "I missed you Izuku …" He was about to respond to her when Kiryu jumped in.

"Wow! It's Midoriya, Deku!" The first-year chirped in with a ton of excitement at see who the winged hero was. "Man, I remember seeing you in your first and second year at the sport's festival. And you were amazing in some big take downs of villains!" Today Izuku got a taste of what his own fanboy side was like. He took in stride, maybe a little bit embarrassed but he also looked happy to talk to Kiryu.

"Man, it's great to have such a fan." He turned releasing his arms form hers. She couldn't hold back a smile any longer, it was nice to see him genuinely happy. "So, are you learning from your internship?" Their chatter went on for a little bit as Ryukyu finished with the last group of fans. She waved a few fans off herself, she had some popularity because of the commercial but also because of her better performance in the second-year sports festival.

"Sorry I don't want to keep you guys, I see you're on patrol …" He was stopped by Ryukyu.

"Well are you busy? You can tag a long … it won't be …" She was cut off by a gang of villains rushing through street making their way to a car. All four of them looked in shock that they would even try anything with them there. "I guess things are starting a little early today, let's go …" The group darted off after them.

The gang was loading up into a truck and about to make their getaway, Izuku was glad he had brought his magnetism quirk under a bit more control. He focused his power a little bit and reached out his arm to lift the truck off the ground and quickly moved it next to the group of heroes. One of the villains thought highly of his quirk and quickly jumped of the truck to charge at Kiryu. The young intern froze in an instance but luckily Momo was there to swoop in with a well place knee to the gut following up with a creation that wrapped around him. Izuku already knew she had a plan.

"Deku!" He quickly pointed his free hand towards the villain and activated his radiation quirk to create a quick heat wave. He can safely control 10%, and using 5% of its force is more than enough to activate the metal and it quickly bound the villain. Ryukyu had already forced the surrender of the other villains. It was a quick event and a good showing for the young intern to see. Izuku was surprised as well at his level of control that was pretty much beaten into him from just the few months of training.

"Wow! You two didn't even have to say anything to make a plan, how did you do that?" the young hero intern blurted out. He was in fan mode all of sudden, forgetting about the task at hand. Though he was lucky that Momo and Ryukyu had already apprehended the villains.

"Yeah … we've been classmates for a long time and even helped each other train over the years." Momo calmly stated as she dusted off her hands and turned over to Izuku who was landing close by. Since it was off the main street, the police arrived pretty quickly to take care of the villains. "Izuku, you've gotten a lot better I see …"

"Yeah, Gang Orca sort of beat everything into me … plus everyone there was really helpful in tailoring a training designed to my needs." He looked her over, "You've gotten better too Momo!" He was beaming with happiness towards her. It was clear he was here to see her.

"T-Thank you, I tried to quicken my time at creation over the past months…" She was smiling back with a little bit a of blush. She felt like her heart was going to explode from the praise he gave her. She was working hard every day to get better, she focused everything she had into building herself up and not to fall behind her classmates as well as Izuku. She was still a little awestricken by him being there, she was stealing glances over to him as they wrapped up with the police in taking the villains away. "Izuku, I thought you wouldn't be back for a few more months?"

"Yeah … I'm on a mission escorting Kirainahito to his trial …" His worlds got a lot softer, even though it has been a while it was still hard subject to talk about. She swallowed hard, she was trying to forget the whole ordeal to be honest with herself. Trying to move forward from it was just prove to be herculean effort for her. "I'll let you guys finish up," He kissed her on the cheek quickly, "Let me know when you're down Momo."

"I will Izuku! I should be down in the evening, hopefully not too late!" She waved him offer as she rushed back to her group for patrol. She felt like the wind was pushed back into her sails, now she couldn't wait to get the day over with and spend some time with Izuku. There was so much she wanted to catch him up on, there was a lot she wanted to know about the past few months from him. She felt light headed just from thinking about it. Whatever they ended up doing she was just happy to have him here.

[ A ]

Alarms were sounding off everywhere as the chaos continued to swirl around them as the prison was being attacked. The guards couldn't get the situation under control, the villain behind this was too powerful with their quirk and with the level of cunning in how they took on the most heavily guarded prison in the country. The smoke and fire were filling the air along with the other villains beginning to make their escape and fight the heroes and authorities there. The was only one villain who was waiting, biding his time.

A dark portal was opening up next to the villain shackled to a chair. The villain knew who the two men where who were walking out of the portal. They were clearly the associates of the one known as Father. "OH ... to what to do I owe the pleasure?"

"It is time to begin, Father desires your part in your agreement …" Yang was straight forward with his reason why he was there. He had brought the league of villains to cause the chaos, and Tomura Shigaraki was the next part of the plan since he held the other have of the power needed to create God's key Father wanted.

"Hmm … suppose then I should get going … Besides I should pay my son a visit. I have been neglecting in my duties as a father …" He quickly got up for the chair destroying the room in the process. He was flexed his powers and stretched his body, he has been in the chair for quite a bit of time. He looked over to the other more rotund blonde-haired man standing next to Yang, "Oh, you must be a new sin …"

"Yes … I'm the new Gluttony …" He handed him a device that looked similar to the one that was created a couple of years ago, but also looked like it has been enhanced quite a bit. "This will enhance the quirks you have …" He took the device and putting on with ease. He felt all of his powers course through him and become enhanced to a level he wouldn't have ever imagined. The sin certainly did a wonderful job at enhancing the design of device. It was time to start the plan that has been in the works for eons, he was getting excited to see how things will progress now.

{Author Notes}

Kind of a short one, sorry for the late post!

Support the official release!


End file.
